Organization Days
by MageMagic
Summary: With a new leader. Chaotic events. Insanity takes over the once not so active Organization XIII. Each day,a new mess, new event, new- you'll have to read to find out. See what happens when they're forced to do things. A threat arises. What will happen now
1. Chapter 1 Revival

**Organization Days**

_Hey readers :D I finally decided to write/type another fic! I had writer's block for a while but I alive again. I'll try to update regularly, that is if I get reviews. For the next two weeks (up to next next friday, May 9th), I'm unable to post or write anything due to important testings. Note I stink at reviews and let's just go over the disclaimer cause I'm not gonna constantly type it in each chappie._

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! If I did, I wouldn't be here now would I?_

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 1. Revival

We all know that Organization XIII were all eliminated, with the exception of Roxas and possibly Xion [Namine is not part of the Organization], but we they really gone for good? Nope. Not in this life time.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" No. II, Xigbar shouted, "I got a splinter... O.o (plucks it out). Oh right... OH MY GOODNESS!!!! I'm alive! Well, alive as any Nobody can be... I feel... Giddy with joy."

"Or annoying," a new voice commented, "Xigbar, did you lose your sanity when Sora finished you off?"

"Maybe.... Wait, how would you know he eliminated me? You vanished first, Xaldin."

No. III stretched his sleeping arms. "I'm just assuming."

Xigbar paced around a bit. "So.. He got you too?"

"Obviously..."

"GASPS! We got beaten by a child with a giant key. O.O" He overexaggerated, "OH THE SHAME! THE HUMANITY!" Xaldin punched the elder member.

"Get a grip. While you're at it, get your sanity back."

"Meany."

"How'd you ever became a scientist, no one will ever know," another voice entered ruthlessly. "No. II and III, that brat got you?"

"Vexen? How long were you here? And maybe..." Xigbar sheepishly answered.

"He did huh... I was here the entire time."

Xaldin asked, "Sora killed you too?"

"No. That traitor Axel did..." Vexen grumbled something incomprehensable.

"Oh.... You really lost your touch," No. II said to No. IV, then turned to No. III, "Is that what happens when we get old like Vexen who is probably 100?"

"HEY! I'm not even a day over 80!"

"Yeah, you died before 251! It was probably a day before your 2554 birthday."

"O.o How does your brain work...?"

"I... Don't... Know..." He rubbed his head. "I got a lump on my head. Xaldin, give me a hug. :]"

"O.o"

"Please."

"What happens if I say no?"

"I shoot you."

"O.O I can't I just... Pat you on the head instead?"

"Hmm..."

"Good luck Xaldin," Vexen laughed, only to get stabbed.

"Okays :]" He patted him nervously.

"How interesting," yet another voice popped in.

"O.o You pick now to talk?" Vexen questioned.

"Why not?"

"LEXAEUS! Gimme a hug :]" Xigbar extended his arms.

"O.O No..."

"Aw.."

"WHAT!? You don't threaten him???" Xaldin screeched in disbelief.

"Hush, child."

"O.o"

"He's big!" he 'whispered'.

"And...?"

"It's very intimidating." Lexaeus blinked.

"I can hear you. It's quiet, and that's not a whisper."

"SILENCE!"

"So... You don't threaten me, but you 'silence' me?"

"That's right."

"How hard did you get hit?"

"Very :] That key thingy is painful! :'["

Complete silence....

"Why are we on the dark beach place?"

"'Cause we are."

"Oh... How gloomy :["

"You really have lost it..." said someone who's shadowy figure appears to be about... 5 feet? Nonetheless, short.

"GASPS! It's a short talking heartless!"

"O.o"

"Are you a neoshadow? They look about 5 ft :]"

"O.o .... DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE ANTENNAS?!? You imbecile..." (throws something hard at him)

"Owwie. :'[ Oh hi Zexy :]"

"...." (Strangle)

"AH! AH! AH! STRANGLING HEARTLESS!!!!" (tightens grip) Everyone else is just watching.

"You can't really choke anyone."

"Says the one with a smilie face on his eyepatch, aka the pirate...." (attempting to strangle)

"Pirate? Cool :D" (Xigbar hugs him.)

"O.o" (Jabs him in the other eye)

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"IS THERE AN OFF SWITCH ON THIS GUY?!?!?!!?!?!?"

"We wish."

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE. YOU ALL LOOK LIKE MORONS!" Saix looks angry...

"Oh it's the lacky. HI LACKY :]" Xigbar waved while the other hand is on his eye.

"Lacky?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean doggy."

"Doggy?"

"Oh, I mean wolfy."

"Wolfy?..............WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?"

"He said it not us!" They all point at Xigbar.

"Give me a hug :]" Xigbar extended his arms at Saix.

"O.o Is he okay....?"

"Never. He lost his sanity.... And brain..."

"That explains so much...." They heard loud crunching... O.o

"Want some food?" Axel holds out 'food'.

"Food??? Don't you mean 'charcoal'?"

".... You can say that..."

"O.O"

"Fine, more for me." Chomp! X]

"You weird, weird guy..."

"You strange, strange people. :]"

"Strange? How are we strange?"

"I saw the whole thing. The hugging, the violence, the insults.... I just decided to get some popcorn."

"Charcoal."

"Whatever. I say tomato you say _tomato_. I say popcorn; you say charcoal."

"They're not the same thing...."

"Techni-"

"Doesn't matter!"

" :O! T_T"

"Dance, water, dance!" Some weird dude is splashing in the water which might be contaminated.

"O.o Well, we know who else is here... You sound like a two year old, Demyx," Saix the funsucker said.

"Whatcha talking about? Everyone's here. :P" Axel spoiled the moment, making the 'doggy' look stupid :D.

"Silence."

"Aw... _Silence_! :D" Insert growl. "O.o Down doggy!" (attack, which is not appropriate for this fic :] Nah... ) Saix beserked the fire hazard who just happenned to be dancing away.

"I don't see anyone :["

"Of course not, you see _ no one_," Xaldin corrected.

"Huh? :O"

"Forget you...."

"NO!!!!!!" He tackled his fellow member to the very sandy but filthy ground.

"Hey, you're messing up our game," Luxord complained while Marluxia and Larxene nodded.

"GAMBLING WILL GET YOU NOWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O"

"O.o This is goldfish."

"Oh... Hi Marly, hi- eh..... L-larxene...."

":] Hi Xigbar."

".... Marly? Really...?"

"Gimme a hug, Marly." No response. "Marly? Marluxia?"

"Ask Larxene. She'll gladly give you 'one'."

":O! But she's the WWTWTNW!"

"Huh?" Everyone just cocked their heads to the side.

"Wicked Witch of The World That Never Was."

"Oh." (Insert zaps) Xigbar cried.

"Are you crying?"

"T-t-t-that-t-t-t r-r-real-y hu-rt."

"Quit your blubbering and suck it up." Larxene glared. Xigbar continues crying.

"How do we get him to stop?"

"I'll stop for a hug from Marly." They all look towards Marly.

"No." Other members glared at Marluxia. "Ask Demyx to do it. He'll give anyone a free hug."

"Oh. I get it. You want to be paid."

"O.o No."

"Right..."

"I have no use for money.... O.o"

"Uh huh..."

"Get away from me..." In the distance, they could of sworn they heard a cry for help. Yep, Larxene electrified the water that Demyx was in.

"T_T G-g-g-g-go a-a-a-awway....." He ran behind.... Let's see... Xigbar's crying, Larxene's after Demyx, Saix's staring at the moon, everyone else is glaring at Marly, so I guess Demyx ran behind Saix. Larxene sends 50,000 volts of electricity towards Demyx who was behind Saix so Saix was electrified instead.

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR LAAAARRRRRXXXXXXEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh oh, crazy beserker on the loose." Axel watched the scene while enjoying his 'popcorn'. Everyone scattered out of the beserker's way. Unfortunately for Saix, he charged right at Xemnas.

CRASH!!!!!!!!! XD Someone's in trouble :]

"OOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Saix...."

"Superior!"

"Drop and give me 100." Saix gets down and does 100 push-ups.

"Nice, but I meant 100 munny for the damages." Everyone else laughed while Saix takes out 100 munny.

"Glad I didn't miss the show." Roxas popped out of nowhere eatting sea-salt ice cream :D Yum.

"BUDDY!" Axel hugged, or choked is more like it, Roxas.

"Are you trying to kill me?! :O"

"No, and how are you away from Sora?"

"He entered my circle :["

"Really?"

"No. I just took over when he was unconscious 'cause he stupidly ran into a coconut tree, and the coconuts landed on his head."

"Oh. :["

"TRAITOR!!!" Everyone shouted minus those from CoM.

"XP I had to, fools."

"Fools?"

"Yes, fools. You all are just jealous 'cause I'm cute and adorable unlike all of you. All of you I say!"

"HEY!!"

"Xemnas is the- wait, let me start with the A's- atrocious, ancient, agonizing, annoying, babbling, bacteria tracking, boring, bratty, batty, cheapskate, cooky, crazy, disgusting, dictating, displeasing, dirty, evil, freaky, foolish, filthy, gross, gassy, gaggy, gray, hideous, horrible, horrid, hating, irritating, insane, icky, juxaposed to trash with the trash in the lead, jumpy, kitten hating, killer, loony, loser, mean, mutated, nuscense, nausiating, nut case, obnoxious, odd, obsessive, poor, pathetic, pain in the neck, Queen of Hearts bad, repulsive, rip-off, ruthless, reeky, rambling, stupid, smelly, strange, snotty, sleep-inducing, tyrannical, trouble making, tragic, terrible, ugliest, unpleasant, uncreative, vexing, villain, wash out, witch, xylophone hating, yelling, yucky, yapping, ZZzzz inducing non-existant thing that ever was." Roxas took in a deep breath.

"Why you little-"

"Let me add rude. Anyways Xigbar is whacked.-"

"Gimme a hug? :]"

"No. Xalding is uptight. Vexen is-"

"Aw... Please?"

"You say 'please' to _him_?" Xaldin questioned.

"He's a child. :]"

"Anyways.... Vexen is... self explanatory."

"What do you mean by that?"

"SHH! Let the child speak. :]"

"How hard did he get hit again?" Vexen pondered.

"Very :]"

"Will you all quit interupting?!?! Don't answer that. Lexaeus is quiet. Too quiet. Zexion is a book nerd. A short one too."

"You're short yourself. You are shorter than I am."

"SILENCE! Let the child speak :]"

"Okay... Saix is the superior's slave."

"Am not."

"Whatever lacky."

"I'M NOT A LACKY!!!!!!!!"

"Axel is a psychopath."

"You think of me as a psychopath?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, Demyx is a coward. Luxord is a notorious gambler. Marluxia is girly."

"HEY!!"

"Shut it Mr. Flower Petals." Axel threatened Marluxia with charcoal while Marluxia just glares.

"Larxene is self explanatory."

"I REALLY HATE KIDS RIGHT NOW!"

"XP screw you."

"Couldn't you have said anything nice about us?" asked Demyx.

"I could, didn't want to."

"PLEASE!" Xigbar pleaded.

"Okay okay just get away from me." Xigbar backed up. "Xemnas is..... Xigbar is friendly towards children except for Sora." Xigbar smiled while Xemnas just looked at Roxas in disbelief. "Xaldin can fly. Vexen is smart? Lexaeus is not the rest of you. Zexion has fans. Saix is loyal. Axel is awesome. Demyx is great with music. Luxord is too lucky. Marluxia can make oh so pretty flowers. Larxene........ That's it."

"I want to fly but the superior won't let me fly in the castle."

"What's with the question mark?"

"The question mark goes at the end of the question duh." Roxas replied nonchalantly.

"No comment."

"O.o I have what?"

"Fans. You know the fangirls who usually just find pictures of you on the internet and post it up in their blogs, cellphones, cameras, type fanfiction with you as the main character, pair you up with different beings, have many many people read those stories and etc." Zexion twitched.

"Are you saying that to scare me?"

"I saying the truth. You can check the internet if you don't believe me."

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem fire hazard."

":]"

"You think I play well?"

"Yup."

"Yes!"

"These beings don't play music."

"Oh."

"What's wrong with being lucky?"

"... They are not pretty. They are gorgeous."

"Sure they are."

"Why did you skip me?"

"I didn't skip you, I said your name."

"Why didn't you say anything nice about me?"

"Do you really want to know what I think about you?"

"Start talking."

"You are pretty." Roxas crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Oh really?" Larxene puts an electrifying hand on Roxas. Axel 'accidently' dropped popcorn down Larxene's cloak.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Oops. Sorry." Axel said sarcastically. "Btw, I just made those."

"Grrrr."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"You better be." Larxene gathers 100,000 volts of electricity. Axel warped.

"Why didn't we all do that in the first place?"

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

End chappie? :D No one got hurt. Much. This is not meant to be taken literally.

Xigbar: Gimme a hug?

Me: O.o Ask the readers.

Xigbar: Gimme a hug? :]

R&R please or I won't update :'[ btw the format might change.


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

**Organization Days**

Heh, I had some time between studying, so... I secretly did another chappie and here it is! Forgive me it's eh... I'm working pretty fast on this. Disclaimer's on chapter one.

GC: LEMME TYPE!!!

Me: NEVER!!!! You nearly broke it last time... Go back to work. :[

GC: Aww.... T_T

Yeah, the new format might be like that ^

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 2. Changes

Organization XIII returned to the Castle That Never Was. They sat in the place were they gather for meetings and such. [Hey, I don't know what they call it. So from now on, I'll call it Gathering.]

"Obviously, No. II Xigbar the Freeshooter lost his sanity and brain," Xaldin began.

"Aww... That's a mean thing to say, Dilan. :'[" Xigbar pouted.

Xaldin closed his eyes and gave a slightly annoyed expression. "Don't call me that. It's not my name anymore."

"Tech-"

"LET IT GO!" A lance only a centimeter away from his face, Xigbar gave out a whimper and scurried behind their leader, Xemnas.

"Anyways... Roxas is not part of this Organization anymore for he is whole. Besides that and the fact that we're existing/nonexisting again, everything else is practically normal." [Uh huh... That's what you think. No fun at all.]

"I say we do some changes," Vexen continued.

"Like what exactly do you have in mind?" Xemnas ventured.

Vexen opned his mouth to continue, but Lexaeus answered first, " Perhaps a new leader. You're plans failed and every member was eliminated."

"A vote then. All in favor of a new leader raise your hands." He counted all the hands, which happens to be MOST of the members. "... All not...?" One hand, cough cough Saix (Lacky!). "Okay, who exactly will be leader?"

"Draw from a box? Random... No favorites."

"Very well, but I'm not going to redraw. You'll get who I draw first."

"Fine..."

"OKAY!!! :D" Xigbar has his tongue stuck out on the side. O.o... Everyone just stared at him weirdly. "What? Is there something on my face? o.o"

"..." They wrote their names on a piece of small paper and placed it in a box. What? I don't know any of them with a hat. Hoods, yes. Hats, no.

"Drawing..." He plucks one out.... "Let's see....Eh...??? Okay who's the one who put a smilie for their name???"

"That would be me! :] Yay!!! What did I win?" Yet again, everyone stared at him.

"Any chance for a redraw, or.... A brain for that fool?" Saix pleaded.

"Nope, sorry. I said that I'll only do it once. No excuses." Just then, the Freeshooter tapped the now former Superior's shoulder. "What is it?"

"What did I win? o.o"

"... You've won position of leader of Organization XIII..." The he whispered to the others, "Let's give him a week. If it's too chaotic, we'll vote next time..," They only shrugged an okay. "Xigbar, from now on, you are Superior. You have til the end of this week to prove yourself worthy of it."

"Umm... Okays! Now all of yous, gimme a hug! :D" He extended his arms to all of them.

"O.o"

"I don't like it already!" Zexion hissed quietly to Xemnas.

"Come on. Sometime today. Anybody? Nobody? :\" They pushed No. I up.

"You first, you drew him."

"Eh..."

"Not you. :[ You is creepy." He said before he received his hug.

"O.O Creepy?! Why you..."

"Nuh uh uh! I'm leader now :] OBEY ME!!!!"

"O.O! =O!" Now they all began regretting this.

"Xaldy, hug :]"

"O.O"

"Please. :]"

"Never call me that again, and I'll give you a hug."

"Okays! :]" Xaldin stuck a hug STICKER on his forehead.

"You got your hug."

"O.o Clever little sneak."

"Little? We're about the same height!" They were. [I don't really know. Never gave it much thought.]

"Hug!!!! :D" he shouted to Vexen.

"(sigh) Ugh... Fine..."

"Ew, nevermind... :["

".... Don't call someone up for something then change your mind!!!"

"Yes, grandpa. l:\"

"..."

"Hug!!!" Lexaeus just pat him on the shoulder. "o.o"

"That's a hug to me."

"Aw... Lexy! :'["

"You rather I power up first? Don't call me that..."

"o.o! Okkie dokie, next! ':]"

"I don't do hugs..."

"You do now. :["

"You want to go to bookworld?"

"You want to be shot?"

"Knowing you, you probably would back that up, but let's see you try." So he did; he 'shot' him. Hello! Cloaked Schemer! He just shot an illusion. "Ow. That really hurt." Zexion said in monotone.

"Zexy! :O How'd you get hurt?! I'll get whoever did that! :O"

"O.o _You_ did it... Call me that again, and I'll make sure you get back at yourself."

"Nonsense! I love children. I would never do such a thing! :l"

"Children...? How old do you think I am?"

".... 10... :l"

"O.o I knew I shouldn't have asked... I'm like 17..."

"A child nevertheless! :P"

"16's adult in Japan..."

"Ah... But we're not in Japan. We're in TWTNW. :]"

"I'm out of here..." He warped.

"NO WAIT! :O" Too late. "Oh well... Next! :]"

Saix just spoke first, "Are you actually gonna make me hug you...?"

"Eww... Noes! XP"

"You wanna be burned?"

"It is a tad cold in here. :]" [ I haven't a clue what you people call him.]

"Fine, but you're asking for it." An evil smirk crawled on Axel's face. He gave him a blazing hug.

"AH!!! AH!!!" Xigbar warped down and stopped, dropped and rolled. Then he sat back on his chair, tanned. "Owwie. T_T ... Next please." Demyx gave a hug willingly. "See? Why can't you be like Demyx?"

"'Cause we don't wanna be a coward?"

"Nor water lover...." Axel spat those words out.

"Thanks... T_T"

"Aw... Poor Demy... :'[ Hug?" he got yet another.

Luxord asked, "Do you really want a from me...?"

"GAMBLING WILL GET YOU NOWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:" he panted heavily. "And noes, I don't want your filthy hug...."

"O.O True, but random....." the others murmured.

"Kay..."

"Marly! :D"

"No."

"Please? :'["

"No."

"I'll shoot you. :l"

"Go ahead."

"Bang! :O" He shot with a bebe gun. O.o

"..."

"That's it. Phhft, you're crazy if you think I want a hug from Larxene..."

":] You are crazy, but you weren't crazy enough to hug me."

"Yeah... The only one you probably let hug you without electricuting or torturing is Marly."

"O.O" Everyone looked at Marluxia.

"I'm not Marly..."

"You know he means you, Marly, " Axel teased.

"...." A sythe nearly hit him.

"Wow... Blackmail! Hahahaha!!!!" a girl that looks like Kairi from KH1 but with black hair cackled in the vent.

"Xion! Get out of the vent this instant, young lady!! Those are old and can break anytime now. :O" Just then Xion fell ALL the way down.

"OW! T_T YOU JINXED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y-Y-YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran away crying.

"NO! WAIT! I'M SORRY!!!!!!"

..................................

With Sora:

"I'm sorry guys, I can't hang out today. I have a dentist appointment," Sora told his best friends on the phone.

_"I told you all those super sugary breakfasts will give you cavities..." Riku said on the phone._

"Actually, I'm just getting my teeth whittened."

_"See, I told ya!" Kairi said to Riku._

_"Well, he's bound to get some eventually."_

"I gotta go, it's my turn. Bye!"

........................

Back with the O. XIII:

"NO! XION! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Get away from me....!" she hissed and went into her locked room.

"T_T Children hates me..."

"You don't say?" Zexion spoke, walking by with a book in his hands.

"But I still love them! :D"

"..." _"Note to self, avoid Xigbar at all cost,"_ he thought and quickly walked away.

"No! Ienzo! Come back!" he called.

"Get away from me, Braig!!!"

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Okays. chappie 2 done. Xion has entered the fic! I have no idea what she does yet, so it's gonna be completely random. Then again, this is suppose to be OOC...

Xion: He jinxed me!!!! T_T

Me: I know. Bad Xigbar.

Zexion: He thinks I'm a child... He should be ashamed that someone young like me is a scientist while he's like 50.

Me: So...?

Xigbar: Children!!!! :D

Me: That doesn't include me does it?

Xigbar: Yes. :]

Me: O.O

R&R please to save me from Xigbar, the others more reviews, the more chapters and special chapters. :] (HELP!)


	3. Chapter 3 Day 1

**Organization Days**

:] another chappie. I'ma go over the reviews.

"Anonymous hehe" chapter 1 review- Xigbar is sad now.

Xigbar: T_T WHY?!?!?!?! It's just a hug. :'[

Me: -slap- Silence yous. The reviewer answered that.

Stormer23, chapter 1 review- Thanks for the review. I hope it's funny.

Xigbar: What is? o.o

Me: O.o Nevermind.... I like the Warrior series. Very interesting ^.^

"Anonymous hehe" chapter 2 review- Thanks for reviewing again... We'll see what happens ^.^

Zexion: I better had gotten away...

Me: Ano... Sure...

Zexion: O.O

Disclaimer's in chapter one. I mean really, common sense people! I wouldn't be here if I did!

**­****......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 3. Day 1

5 a.m....

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!! :D" Xigbar gave a morning 'call' _EVERYONE_, shouting it in each of their ears.

Their reactions, "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Insert some painful sounds... In result, Xigbar was left into a bloody pulp. All of them went into te kitchen grumbling incomprehensable words, but due to Xigbar's sudden outburst, they forgot to change from their pajamas- Yes, pajamas- and into their uniforms.

"Nice outfits, guys," Axel chuckled. The other members glanced down and screamed.

"You shouldn't talk, Axel. You're wearing just as embarrassing things," Xaldin snapped. He glanced down, then back up, remaining neutral.

"Says the one with clouds all over a pink gown and some needle-like images."

"...." Embarrassed, he turned away from the giggles. "They're real needles."

"O.O"

"You love fire so much that there's flames all over yours," Luxord remarked giving a weird look to the fire hazard.

"I look hot, right? XD"

"Sure..."

"Well, yours isn't better. Cards and dices... Really now? Notorious gambler..."

"... I'm the Gambler of Fate."

"And I'm the Furry of Dancing Flames. :P Got it memorized?"

"That's an annoying catch phrase."

"You're gambling is annoying. You practically gambled your life off!"

"... I had enough of this nonsense!"

"You're nonsense. Can't take the heat? Get out of the kitchen." So he did.

Vexen was wearing snowflake designed pajamas. Snowflakes. Is it winter already?

Lexaeus kept a good distance once he realized what he was wearing. It was camoflauge designed PJ. Not that it actually camoflauged anywhere in the World Tthat Never Was, it was actually more colorful.

Zexion hid his gray, purple kitten patterned pajamas behind an illusion. Wish I had that power....

Saix has white hearts all over his. Lacky.

Demyx was covered in duckies!!!! Quack.

Marluxia had roses on the pink PJs.

Larxene, believe it or not, had very colorful hearts all over. The irony.

Xion was plain. Black t-shirt and sweats.

"Whatcha all wearing? Is it halloween? You're all dressed ridiculously," Roxas laughed. He was actually dressed normally.

"Didn't Xigbar wake you up?"

"He tried. I was already awake, but I didn't get out of bed and left my ear plugs in. When I heard him, I just pretended to sleep and hit him. :]" He poured out a bowl of cereal with milk to go. "Oh Xemnas, nice pajamas. XD You're way too obsess with Kingdom Hearts." Everyone laughed at him. He was covered in pretty hearts.

".... Number XIII! How rude you are!" Saix lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah 'mom'..." Laughter aroused, pink crawled on his face.

"'MOM'?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Quiet, doggy! Bad dog..."

"GRR!!!!!!!" He was about to berserk.

Xemnas interferred, "SAIX! Calm down!"

"...."

"......................................................................................... :D" He started smiling, a disturbing smile but one nonetheless. I thought it was impossible.

"O.O Is... He... Okay....?"

":D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D"

"Atta boy, Saix!" Xigbar cheered.

"_You....._" Everyone glared at him except for Saix who apparently turned into a puppy? Wolf. Werewolf. Thing. Animal basically.

"Arf!"

"O.O"

"NOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xemnas exclaimed dramatically.

"Arf!" (Runs away with a bone in his mouth.) He is now on all fours, grew a tail and doggy ears (quickly O.o).

"O.o What the.... Can this get any weirder???" Lexaeus pondered.

"What's next? We turn into animals?" Larxene sarcastically said.

Dun dun dun...

"Mew? ...."

"You- ribbit- jinxed us!"

"What did- sss- you do, Xigbar...?"

"Not- Ooh ah ah- hing."

"It might be a-oink- side effect when we were annihilated then 'revived'. Or so."

"And how long will- rawr- this last?"

"Who- moo- knows..."

"....Grr..."

".... Squeak... o.o"

"............................................................................................. Caw... O.o"

"Quack. ???? Quack!? T_T"

"Baa... Oh what?!?"

"Hahahahaha!!!!! I'm still human :] How'd that happen?"

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

O,o Short.... Oh well. I like suspense.

Zexion: Did I escape?

Me: Ask yourself. And I skip the scene. It was kinda.... Violent.

Zexion: O.o

Me: I had Namine mess up your memories XD and Xigbar's.

Both: ....

Me: Three can play at that! ....................................................................................................................................................................................... :]

Xigbar: What happened?

Me: Well..... Come back another time.

Both: :O

R&R please. Or I'll die from the wrath of them twos! The crazy eyepatch dude and the book nerd! =O


	4. Chapter 4 Day 1 ContinuedAnimal

**Organization Days**

Oh wow... Lot's of emails appearing within two hours o.o It made me put off all my business and work on this XD

Time to go over reviews. :]

XIII Riku- Thanks for reviewing.

Xigbar: YAY! A hug! Thank you. :D

XIII Riku: Thanks again.

Capeircorn- Thanks for reviewing.

Zexion: Fangirl?

Me: You know, all those girls who like you. They make up stories about you, have fansites and fanclubs, declare their love for you, have drawings and videos of you, read stories about you, be a member of fansites and fanclubs, and see the drawings and videos of you.

Zexion: O.O (passed out)

Me: Hmm... Maybe I shouldn't have said/typed that. XP Oh well.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 4. Day 1 Continued- Animals

"Someone better-ssss- find a solution to this soon..." Xemnas hissed. Literally.

"What do you- moo- expect us to do!?" Larxene zapped. Yes, she really did sent lightning flying through the room cost everyone to dodge while adapting to their new form.

"Hey! Watch- rawr- it! Geez... Crazy cow lady..." Axel blurted. Zappity zap zap. Axel is now fried. Not in the fiery way he would of prefered. Now he just mutters something incomprehensable that no one probably needs to know.

"Mew. I'm a kitty!" Xion purred. Probably one of the only happy person-animal of the very few.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Saix barked at Xion.

"Hey, hey, hey! Bad doggy! Leave kitty Xion alone!"

"ARF!! ARF!! Grr...." He chases her viciously as she scurries away from the beast.

"Sssaix! Ssstop chasssing Xxxion!" No. I lectured. Saix merely whimpered and slowed to a stop. Xion hid behind the other members.

"Keep that evil mutt away from me!" No. XIV cried.

"Ooh ooh ah ah! Don't worry, child, I shall protect you! :O" Xigbar declared.

".... No, screw you.... You really think I trust you? As if... Mew."

"T_T Why!? Ooh ooh..."

"Squeak... The irony. I'm a mouse..." Lexaeus murmured.

"O.o It is ironic... You used to be so big and imtiminating."

"...."

":O I'm sorry! Ooh ooh ah ah!" Lexaeus scampered across the floor.

"Why is this place so big again...?"

"I thought there would of been more membersss.... At leassst we're not crowded," the former leader informed.

"Caw... Oh the joy... I'm a crow..." Zexion cawed.

"Birdy! :D"

"You stay away from me!"

"But I love children and animals! :O Except rodents... Not too fond of those creatures... No offense, Lexaeus."

"..."

":O You hate bunnies?!?!?!?!?!?" Xion exclaimed.

"I don't like rodents of all types!"

"Quack!? Quack quack quack. Quack quack quack quack... Quack???" Demyx.... Quacked? [Translation: What?! But bunnies are cute and furry. Plus they're innocent. Why can't I speak normally???] Everyone was just confused and ignored him. Poor Demyx.

"Ooh ooh ah ah? I haven't a clue what you said, boy."

"I -oink- assume this is only temporary." Then Vexen added silently, "Well, it better be...."

"That sure- ribbit- gives us a lot of hope..."

"If you played your cards right, notorious gambler, you'd know to keep your mouth shut!"

"GAMBLING WILL GET YOU NOWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOWHERE I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xigbar screeched in Luxord's ears again, emphasizing everything more than needed.

"Ow... That hurt _all_ our ears!!!! Baa..." complained the sheep called Marluxia.

"No kidding.... I'm glad I'm still human-like. Strage how it doesn't affect me, but I'm happy it didn't. :]"

"Oh, shut up -insert animal sound- Roxas..." all of them blubbered.

... refreshing time.

Not all of them turned completely into an animal. Some got lucky and only received features.

Xemnas turned into a snake. It's pretty hard just to get a few characteristics of one and add to _him_... He doesn't like it one bit. And is more snappy now...

Xigbar is only hairier with a tail. Humans are 98% primate. Not much change. He's pretty decent.

Xaldin hasn't spoken yet, but he's a bear. Well not really a bear, more like a cub. Right now he's wondering why he's a cub and not a full grown bear. ['cause.... I felt like making him a cub. XP]

Vexen is a piggy. Not a piglet. He won't be able to do experiments for a while. He really doesn't like it.

Lexeaus... I made it clear that he is a tiny mouse in the fic. He's quite confused why he is a mouse. He's gonna be hated by the rodent hater now. Well, none of them were fond of the new leader anyways.

Zexion is a crow. A creepy, black birdy. He practically hates it. Hey, he can fly now. XD

Saix... Lost all sanity. Not to mention human thought. He turned into a puppy that acts like any other pup. A lost cause. The Luna Diviner has no opinion, due to lack of human thought.

Axel is part tiger. He owns his very own tail and stripes! He has the kitty ears too. No comment about fondness.

Demyx and Saix are the only ones who can't speak normally. Poor Demyx, people ignore him even more. He's a real duckling. He is filled with sadness.

Luxord... Ribbit. Froggy! A slimy, green creature hopping around. Still, doesn't like being an oversized froggy. Never said he was tiny. Luxord's angry.

Marluxia is a sheep. Baa. Lamb really. To make things even more odd, he's a pink lamb. :O is practically his expression.

Larxene... Do you really think she likes being a calf? Yes!? You're a dead person if you say so o.o. No makes sense. She's boiling inside.

Roxas is completely lucky. Probably not for long. He's really enjoying the show right now.

Xion is part kitty. She got kitty ears and a tail. Plus some claws. She likes being a kitty. I suppose she's somewhat lucky.

.... Back with the fic.

"Well, since we're stuck like this, let's have story time! :]"

"O.O What...?"

"Daddy Xigbar will start first. Then Grandma Xemnas. Then Uncle Xaldin and so on. :D"

"O.O WHAT!?!?!" Those two exploded.

"How exactly did I get 'grandma'...?"

"You're old. Grandma somehow fits. :D"

".... Is this some kind of messed up family tree...?"

"Maybe :] Organization XIII is like a family. So-"

"Wait... Then... What did we get...?" Xion inquired.

"Well... (takes out a scroll that rolled opened)"

"=O!"

"He drew pictures too!" Axel gasped.

"Quack! (Badly!)"

"And... He used our somebodies' names instead of our given ones... I think..." Roxas grunted.

Xehanort- Grandma

Braig- Daddy

Dilan- Uncle

Even- Grandpa

Aeleus- Uncle

Ienzo- Child

Sai- Mom/Pet

Ale- Child

Demy- Child

Luxord- Distant cousin

Marluxia- Distant cousin

Larxene- Distant cousin

Sora- Child

Kairi- Child

[7-9 I was guessing. 14 I'm assuming. On other fics I've seen Demyx as Myde but I dunno.]

"O.o Weird....."

"Now for the story. Xehanort would always ramble on like he does often."

"Ramble!?"

"Dilan used to hit me with a bat when I get in a five feet radius."

"You always blew up my experiments... You ever become a scientist, we'll never know...

"Even often give boring speeches on science. Blah blah blah....."

"Boring!?!?! Science is- [No one needs to really know unless you really like science, but that's not my forte']"

"Aeleus talked more than he does now. He used always try to be friends with Ienzo."

"..."

"But he just avoids him.... No wait, he avoided all of us... o.o Do you hate us or something, Zexion?"

"..."

"GASPS! I am hurt. You were nicer then. T_T"

"You don't have a heart, fool... And that's because I didn't really talk to you guys."

"T_T Anyways we were apprentices for Ansem the Wise.- { He droned on for hours... Fifteen hours to be exact.]

"Is he done now...?" Axel begged.

"You've asked that like the hundredth time already...." Everyone else were banging their heads on soemthing rather hard. Ouch.

"Then-"

"OH, SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BABBLING FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET A LIFE THEN KILL YOURSELF- [ Parts of this content is not... Appropriate for this fanfic. Please wait a moment. You will be notified when it's safe, or close to it, again. That seems about now.] JUST SHUT YOUR OBNOXIOUS BIG- {My mistake. Someone needs- Oh, it's alright. Someone stopped her.] " Larxene exploded. She would of continued, but it was getting pretty nasty... So someone save us and covered her mouth.

"=O! What language!!! You say one more, and you will eat soap to clean that colorful language, young lady!!!!"

"MMMMMMM!!!! MMMMM!!!"

"Tsk tsk tsk..."

"Oh! Would you look at the time? Time for bed, night!" They raced out of there with their excuse.

"Okay! Daddy will tuck you in soon!"

"O.O" He... Tuck everyone in super tight that they couldn't move, nonetheless, barely breathe.

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Oh wow, I was falling asleep... If there are any mistakes or left out words, I'm sorry. Nee-chan, I don't need critizism... There're isn't meant to be pairings. I don't like yaoi or yuri, so don't expect that. I forgot to mention before, but Xemnas needs a new nickname. He can no longer be called Superior.

Xigbar: Yeah! I am now :]

Me: If you don't kill them first...

R&R please to save the poor members. They're much appreciated. :D


	5. Chapter 5 Day 2

**Organization Days**

Ello last few were awfully short, I hope this one will be longer. Going over reviews now.

Capeircorn- Hmm... Okay. I really don't have anything to say.

Zexion: O.o I'm glad you and your... friend... like me, but it's creepy knowing that I have... fans..

Me: You are loved! XD But why is it creepy?(Zzzz.....)

Zexion: (gulps nervously) It just is....

Me: You odd nut.

Story time :D

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 5. Day 2

"WE IS NORMAL AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Xigbar. His tears nearly flooded the room.

"Who knew he could cry that much...?" Xaldin said flatly.

"He should be out of fluids. Unless, he replenishes with more water..." Vexen responded.

"Water! :D" Demyx swam around. They had to swim to stay above, except for Xaldin who flew, as it slowly drifted out. Axel was hanging on the so-called ceiling far above. Larxene.... shocked everyone in the water. Insert screams of pain and agony. She was painfully kicked to a dry spot where she could only shock herself. Ouch.

"That 'water' is polluted tears, No. IX," Lexaeus reminded.

"Oh yeah... Ew. AH! AH! AH!"

"You just had to say that.... You could of let him think that...." said _____.

"AH! AH! AH!"

"OH PUT A CORK IN IT!!!!!!!!" Larxene snapped sending flares of lightning.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He fainted deep into the water.

"o.o Eh, he'll be fine."

"Wow, you guys are stupid.... We can warp, you imbecles!" Zexion hollered.

"I'm no idiot. I just... Lost my abilities for a brief moment..." Roxas lied as he warped onto a dry area.

"Right...." Everyone else gradually appeared too. Xigbar remained continously flooding the room with his endless tears. Wow he has a lot of fluids.... If you look behind him, he's spraying a hose.

"....."

"What? o.o"

"What... _are _you doing....?"

"Watering. :D"

"The _floor_?"

"No, don't be silly! I'm watering the Nobodies. :D"

"_Why_...?"

"So you can all grow and be clean. :]"

"O.o We're not plants!"

"Maybe Marly," said one of them.

"O.O WHAT?!?!" (ignored)

"Are you trying suggest something, Xigbar?" inquired one of the members.

"I don't think so. o.o What am I suggesting?"

"1. That we're plants. 2. That we're dirty."

"Nope. :]"

"...................."

"Someone give me a hug! :]"

"Gladly. :]" Larxene smirked.

"Let's leave..." the others whispered and escaped.

"Air hug!"

"Okay! :D" ZAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Times 50. Ouch. "Owwies!!!! T_T Bad Larxene!"

"Oops. Too much electricity in the air. Oh well. :D"

"T_T I am sending you to finishing school, young lady!"

"Not a chance. You're not my guardian."

Two hours later....

"I can't believe he got me here.... "

Everyone else is happy that the demon's gone.

"I think it'll do her some good. :]"

"What if she seeks revenge the moment she comes back?" Demyx whimpered.

"Nonsense! She'll change. :D"

"I find that hard to believe. You can't force people to change."

"Well... If she ever comes back with revenge, you're taking the blame, Xigbar," Roxas declared.

"Okay, but I'm saying she isn't. :]"

"He's a goner."

"Arf!"

"How come Saix hasn't changed back?" Xemnas questioned.

"Who knows. Maybe he's part dog. He's certainly loyal enough." Vexen remarked.

"......"

"Arf! Heheheheh." The puppy wagged his blue tail.

"Saix, go get my newspapers." He ran off.

"Don't you mean fetch?" Axel joked.

"Be respectful!"

"XP You're not leader anymore."

"I can still use my aerial[sp?] blades on you."

"Don't you mean light sabers?"

".... Watch your mouth No. VIII...."

"Or else what?" Saix came back with the papers. Xemnas tried to remove it, but Saix held on to it. So, they played tug of war. Saix won.

"Oh fine, you can keep them..."

"Arf!" He dropped the papers...

"... Now you give them up... I don't want them anymore." Saix decided to _go_ on it. Ew. "... Now I really don't want it...." The others laughed. Then the oversized doors opened.She's back!

"That was fast... o.o" everyone murmured.

"Good evening, gentlemen and Xion."

"O.o"

"See! I told you she changed! :D"

"I think she's messing with us...." Lexaeus muttered. Saix whimpered and ran behind Xemnas.

"Calm down, Saix. It's only Larxene." He ran away.

"I say we stay far away. There's no way you can change a sadist in just a few hours," Xion whispered. So the wise ones, excluding Xigbar, warped. That left.... Xigbar, Axel, Luxord, and Marluxia. Xigbar will believe anything... Axel wanted to see what's going on. Luxord actually thought she changed... Marluxia wants to see what will happen.

"My, what happened to everyone else?" she asked sweetly. o.o

"No idea. :O"

"I think I'm hallucinating..." Luxord spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"Let's get some dinner! :D"

"Who's on cooking duty?" Axel asked.

"Not you," Marluxia replied.

"We is going out to eat! :D I think it'll be like a nice family like thing."

"Family?! O.o"

"We can even take the family dog. :]"

Meanwhile, Saix snapped back to normal as he was playing tug of war again.

"Huh? Why was there a towel in my mouth?"

"Oh, you're back to normal. Finally," Xemnas said calmly with the towel in his hand.

"Do I want to know what happened?" They explained up to their current situation. "I doubt that's a good thing..." Marly warped in.

"Hey, Xigbar wants us to go out to eat in a familial way."

"But, we're not related." Demyx stated.

"Family like..."

"O.o"

"He's treating us. It's a fancy place. Good luck with that..."

"O.o What...?"

"I'm not repeating. Oh yeah, Saix, Xigbar called you the family dog."

"O.O WHAT!?!?!!??!" He blared.

"Oh, family! :D" Xigbar called as frolicked in. "Hurry up. I made reservations. :]"

".... No."

":O NOW!!!!!!! OR I SHALL SHOOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all jolted from the sudden tone and skidadled[sp?]. "Thank yous. :}"

Five minutes later....

They just came back as they were before. They have no style. "It's a fancy restaurant. At least look dignified. -.-" They had grim faces on. That is until they saw Xigbar in a tux. They held their laughter.

"The eye patch won't help then, pirate," Xaldin bursted out.

"Eh, whatever. I tried. :] Now go change."

"Into what...? Our other cloaks?"

"No silly. :] The fancy outfits I bought for you this morning!"

"O.O What!? How do you even know our sizes?!!?!?!?!"

"I have my ways. Actually I guessed. :\" He came back with their outfits and passed them out.

"No...."

"Why not? :'["

"One, mine is a dress." Xemnas replied dryly while holding up a long black dress.

"Oh, hush grandma. You have long hair. So it's more likely that people will think that you are female anyways. :\"

"... I'm male...."

"SILENCE! XP"

"Xigbar, why is my tux bright lime green?" Xaldin asked while holding it up.

"I thought it was pretty. :]"

"I don't do pretty."

"You do now. PUT IT ON BOTH OF YOU! :O"

"Evil..." they muttered.

"What? o.o"

"Hi."

"Oh hi! :]"

"Xigbar, what makes you think I wear clothing that was originally meant for the Middle Ages?" Vexen questioned.

"It matches your age."

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"OOH!!!!!!!" everyone else... oohed.

"Uhmm, why is mine a general suit?" Lexaeus looked at Xigbar weirdly.

"It makes you look nice. :D"

"..."

"Why does mine look like a school uniform?"' Zexion asked.

"It is a school uniform. It emphasizes that you are a child. :]"

"..."

"What? o.o"

"...."

"Stop it. :["

"...."

"What is it???? o.o Oh I get it! You need a hug. :]"

"O.O ..." He ran away.

"Oh! Get changed while you're running!"

"Why did you give me a collar?" Saix glared at Xigbar.

"You were still a family dog. :D"

"Grr."

"You can wear that cloak for you are an exception."

"Lucky." everyone else muttered.

"A red suit? Wouldn't that stand out?" Axel wondered.

"Yes, yes it would. NOW WEAR IT!"

"COOL! A blue suit." Demyx cheered.

"Good for you." everyone else sulked.

"Why is mine all sparkly?" Luxord glared.

"Hey! I got that from Vegas now hush up gambler! :P"

"..."

"I hate you." Marluxia stated.

":'[ Why?"

"You got me a pink dress."

"I thought that pink was your favorite color. It really brings out your hair."

"... I'll kill you..."

"JUST PUT IT ON!"

"No."

"I'll shoot you."

"Go ahead. I rather not die of embarassment."

"That's a better idea Marly :]"

"Wait, what is?"

":]" Xigbar forces the dress on Marly and rips off the other clothes he was wearing from underneath. He also put some high heels on Marly.

"HEY! YOU WEIRDO!!!! OW!!! These things hurt! I feel so violated.... You... UGH!!!!"

"Ah. A sissy fit. You are doing well as a girl Marly. :]"

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Xigbar just knocked Marluxia out.

"Why can't you all be like Larxene who has her clothes on already without complaining about every single thing?"

"You are out of your mind if you think that we want to be like her." Everyone else complained.

"Can I just wear this?" Roxas refered to what he was already wearing.

"Okay! :]"

"Lucky boy." Everyone looked at him in envy.

"Hey, I am a child and he loves children."

"I'm not wearing this." Xion pointed out.

"Okay! :P"

"Lucky children."

"Does this mean that I don't have to wear the school uniform?" Zexion asked hopefully.

"Nope! :P"

"But they get to wear what they want."

"Stop complaining. Just go change. You have no sense of style anyway,"

"YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!" everyone else yelled.

"Say, Xigbar... What time is the reservation?" Xaldin skeptically asked.

"6 o' clock. :] Why?"

"It's 11 p.m. already. :] Reservation terminated."

"YES!" Everyone cheered.

"Aww.... Another time then... :O"

"O.O No..."

"Go change into your jammies and brush your-"

"Yeah yeah yeah...." They warped away.

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

XD I have a heart. I'm not so mean that I'll put them in public embarrassment. Okay maybe a few of them...

Let's have a quick chat with......Axel!

Axel: Hello, readers :]

Me: So psychopath-

Axel: Psychopath????

Me: You prefer fire hazard?

Axel: Okay.

Me: So, fire hazard, do you like the new leadership?

Axel: Well.... NO!!!!!!!!!! I mean, he pays more, but seriously.... Xigbar? That crazy pirate was gonna make me wear a suit! Nuh uh. No way. Ain't my thing. Not gonna happen. XP

Me: Yes, he does have some issues-

Axel: Some? Don't you mean _lots_?

Me: You can say that. Do you think you'll get a bigger part in this fic?

Axel: I dunno, you tell me.

Me: Classified. XP

Axel: ...

Me: You're the troublemaker, or prankster, or funny guy if you prefer. How's that like?

Axel: Fun.

Me: Okay. I got no more questions.

You can request who to talk to next with questions. No disgusting questions please. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6 Day 3

**Organization Days**

My friend read this, and she was laughing her head off. Then the next day she wouldn't leave me alone about it. I'll try to keep this updated every few days or so.

Reviews-

XIII Riku- That was onee-chan's idea. XD My friend was laughing about that the most. lol Thanks for reviewing.

XIII Riku- I've seen fanboys before.

Zexion: O.o That's new...

Me: You're loved even more! XD (eats corn)

Zexion: Wow.... I never expected this... O.o I'm glad that I'm your favorite member. There aren't many sane ones.

Me: There are sane members?!?! (drops corn...)

Org. XIII: O.O What?

Me: o.o Nothing.

"Anonymous hehe"- Yes, yes it is. So is himself.

Xigbar: o.o I'm weird???

Me: In a good way. (crosses fingers)

Xigbar: Oh... :] Hug! (gives you a hug, RUN!)

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 6. Day 3

"We managed to make it to the third day. Only four more..."Xemnas stated. The members sighed from the thought. Somehow they knew the chaos only begun. "I think its unaminous that we all don't want him to be leader..."

"We don't want you to be leader either..." Someone muttered quietly among the discussion.

"He's coming..." Zexion warned. Everyone acted natural, if that's possible.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MMMMMMMMMOOOOOORRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG LOVING FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D" Xigbar sung off-key.

"Loving?" Xemnas questioned.

"Family?" everyone else asked.

"Yep! :]"

"Eh....." they turned away from the smiling fool.

"Everyone, I got an annoucement. :]" No one turned back. "PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :[" The members jumped back. "Thank yous. Now that I got your attention... We are gonna....................... Go on a nice family vacation. :D"

"What did the werido say...?" Then conversations of their own errupted.

"We're going to Destiny Islands. Go pack your stuff! :]" They remained chatting. " :\ .... NOW!!!!!!!!!" They vanished.

"Why are we doing this...?" Saix barked.

"'Cause _he's _leader now..." Axel spat.

"Can we call his leadership short?" Demyx begged.

"Unfortunately no.... He'll complain, knowing him for my whole life and more...." Xaldin grumbled.

"Oh children and elders! Hurry up. :]" Grumbling, they sulked their way to the castle entrance, or exit really. Xigbar opened a dark, swirling portal, and they walk through.

On Destiny Islands just a few moments before they arrived...

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were messing around just as they used to do before their first life-changing adventure. "It's just like before, yet not the same..." Sora spoke. "I kinda miss the adventure."

"Hey, we're still keyblade bearers. Next thing you know, danger calls," Riku reminded. Just then, the Organization tumbled out of the portal, piled on one another in front of them. "O.o" Sora and Kairi's jaws dropped as they pointed at the pile.

"Are you clairevoient?" Kairi asked Riku.

"I... don't know..."

"Ow! Get your elbow out of my stomach!" Vexen shot a glare at Luxord.

"Well, get your foot out of my mouth!" he muffled back.

"My eye!" Demyx cried.

"Quit zapping me, Larxene!" Marluxia complained.

"Then get your knee off my kidney!"

"Xion, your hand is in my face..." Roxas said annoyed.

"That's not my hand," Xion informed from another side.

"Then who's is it!?"

"Hehehehehehheh. Arf!"

"O.O"

"Saix, quit wagging your tail in my face..." Xaldin whacked.

"ARF! Heheheheh...."

"I can't breathe..." Xemnas gasped.

"What does it matter, you're dead."

"EW! I can't believe I'm on someone's bottom..." Axel puked.

"You better not enjoy the view..." says the person.

"I said 'ew' for a reason...."

"I cann't breeathe! Blub.... I'm unger waader!!!!" Lexaeus bubbled underwater. Poor him.

Xigbar stepped out. Apparently he has quite a lot of luggage. "OW!" Zexion yelped.

"I don't know what you all are complaining about. Where are you guys anyways? o.o"

"GET OFF OF US!" They stumbled over. "Ugh..."

"You guys asking for more defeats?" Sora shouted at them with his Ultima weapon out. "I thought you were dead."

"We are..."

"You ain't gonna hurt me, are you?" Roxas asked as he crawled out of the lump.

"Roxas? Aren't you...?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I snuck out. :P"

"O.o"

"Hey, Sora!" Axel waved from the sand. He was face flat on the sand when they threw Xigbar off of them.

"Axel?" He waves.

"OH WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME NOW??! SAND DOES NOT TASTE GOOD!!!!" He pushed them all off.

"Hehehehheheheh...."

"O.o Get away from me."

"o.o Ar..." Saix whimpered.

"Saix, turn back to normal," Xemnas pleaded.

"Saix???" those three wondered.

"Arf! Hehehehheheh...." He licked Xemnas.

"Ugh! Ew... Saix... Control yourself!" Saix chased his own tail.

"Lost cause!" said one of them.

"You want me to take care of you again?" Sora questioned. He meant like eliminate them once more.

"We'll do that ourselves..."

"Relax, Roxas-" Xigbar patted Sora's head. Roxas's expression screamed 'What?!'

"Sora."

"Sora. We're just here on vacation as a family. :D"

"Eh....." The rest of the 'family' groaned.

"Family?" Riku looked at Xigbar weirdly.

"I'll show you the list." He took out a list, but the others intercepted. Axel burned it. "Bad, children! :O I knew I should of laminated it."

"As you now sadly know, he's our new leader.... But he lost his sanity and brain since he was eliminated."Roxas explained.

"Oh...." Xion only stared at them.

"Why do I look like _her_?"

"It's you again," Riku said to Xion.

"Weird guy."

"Wait, you knew there was another Organization member?" Sora inquired.

"Yeah, I just thought that she would of gone back to her somebody."

"NEVER!!!!! BWHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!"

"Why don't you want to be whole?" Kairi asked.

"You."

"What?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Xion!" Roxas looked at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"She's your somebody too."

"HUH?" Sora and Kairi said at the exact same time with the same expression :O

"Fun sucker...."

":O I am not a fun sucker!!!! Namine, talk some sense into her."

"Xion?" Namine pouted.

"Ain't working. :]"

"Xion, behave yourself." Axel patted her on the head.

"What are you? Xigbar?"

"What? AHH!!!!!! HE"S CONTAGIOUS!!!!!" He panicked and ran away.

"O.O Oh noes, it's worse than I thought...." someone muttered.

"Should we get rid of them?" Sora whispered to his friends.

"They haven't done anything bad, other than to themselves," Kairi said.

"Whatever you choose, Sora, I'll back you up 100%," Riku spoke.

"Liar. You said that last time, and you didn't."

"I didn't think you choose a stupid choice as to drink seven gallons of orange juice within two minutes..."

"Still! I was testing your loyalty. T_T"

"I'm not gonna back up something that might kill you!!!"

"I lived."

"I can see that.... But still your stomach made you look like you're about to burst."

"Who are those new weirdos? Ya," Wakka said as he came near.

"Hey Wakka, they're no ones," Sora stated while holding his keyblade.

"What's that ya?" Wakka pointed at the keyblade.

"A keyblade."

"Okay. I thought that you and Riku would still fight with wooden swords instead of oversized keys."

"Wooden swords are overrated."

"Okay then." Insert Tidus and Selphie.

"Oh! Children!" Xigbar got near, but Roxas punched him, in the nose, away.

"Stay away, fool."

"Owwies!"

"What's with the pirate with a smilie face on the eyepatch?" Tidus pondered.

"No one."

"Whoa! There are more people here. Half of them look ugly." Selphie commented.

"HEY! Wait, which ones?"

"Umm...." She pointed at Xemnas, Saix, Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus.

"=O! T_T" They sulked.

"Does that mean that the rest of us are okay or hot?" Axel joked.

Selphie's analysis:

Zexion- mysterious looking.

Him: O.o

Axel- hot

Axel: Fire! Yes!

Demyx- seems cool

Demyx: =D

Marluxia- she's okay

Marly: O.o SHE?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!!?

Larxene- looks nice enough

Larxene: (thinking: that's what you think.)

Roxas- cute, a lot like Sora though O.o

Roxas: Is that a compliment?

Xion- reminds me of Kairi-nee-chan!

Xion: ... T_T :O -.- :\ O.o o.o O.O

"What are you doing?" They looked at Xion.

"Nothing."

"Fine, but you cause any trouble; you'll know what we'll do..." Sora warned.

"No need, we'll deal with the _problem_."

"Roxas! Why ya hanging out with them?"

"Cause Axel's here. :'[" Xion cleared her throat. "Xion's here too. Don't worry we'll keep an eye on them. Plus... Xigbar forced us to sign a contract..... Early in the morning so we had no idea what it was."

"What was the contract?"

"We can never leave the Organization....."

Sora went dramatic. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SLAP!

"Pull yourself together! You're a fool of an other." Sora whimpered behind Riku who just elbowed him.

"Ow!"

"I agree with Roxas, pull yourself together," he said calmly.

"I thought you were on my side!"

"I am. Your Nobody is you."

"What a twist of words!"

"Family! VACATION TIME!!! :D" They cried.

"Save us, Sora!"

"Why me?"

"You're the hero of the universe!"

"Not the only one. o.o"

"You're right.... Lexaeus, save us!"

"I can't even save myself..." he sighed. They still pleaded. "..." He just pushed Xigbar into the water. They cheered.

"Hey! :[" All of them ditched him, even the family dog. "=O!" Sora and his friends snickered.

"Wow, they must not like him," said the other three who haven't a clue on what's going on.

"They don't. Hey... I don't remember some of them. o.o"

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in. Except I haven't seen some of them either..." Riku added.

"I'll do it." Namine popped out. "No. IV Vexen= annoying, No. V Lexaeus= quiet& somewhat scary, No. VI Zexion= manipulative, No. XI Marluxia= mean!, and No. XII Larxene= evil."

"O.o Okay..."

Somewhere on the island...

"He'll never find me here." Dun dun dun dun dun dun.....

"You want to bet, Luxord? :[" DUN DUN dun....

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Somewhere else...

"Shh! Stay boy."

"hehehehhehehehehhe"

"Quiet boy."

"Nice try boys." Xigbar hung upside down and is staring straight at Xemnas and Saix.

Somewhere over the rainbow...

"He'll never find me above the clouds."

"Yeah right." Xigbar is right behind Xaldin. "Remember I control space."

"..."

Somewhere under the water...

"Hehe, there's no way he'll find me here."

"Demyx, you're hiding in shallow water." Xigbar grabbed Demyx.

"T_T"

Another area...

Axel is currently making barbeque for Roxas, Xion, Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

"Hey! I'm making b-b-q here. Go away Xigbar!"

"Okay."

Somewhere on the beach...

Lexaeus is under a large pile of sand. Xigbar stepped onto Lexaeus unknowingly.

"..."

"Hmm... where would they hide?"

"..."

"Oh I know!"

Different area of Destiny Islands...

Marluxia is hiding among plants. Doesn't he know he's the only thing pink there?

"Silly, silly, silly Marly." Grabs Marluxia. "You stand out so much."

"Let me observe the plants in peace!"

"As if."

Another area..

Zexion thinking 'Heh, he passed by me 20 times.'

Different area...

Vexen was watching the whole thing until he felt a hand on his shoulder and was muffled. Xigbar headed toward Larxene.

Larxene was found after knocking out Wakka at blitzball.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE POOR BOY? What happened to your manners?"

"Never had any, never gained any."

"You are coming with me."

"NO!" ZAP! Xigbar grabbed her.

"Let go of me!"

"Not a chance."

"Perv."

":P"

"...O.O"

With the ones caught...

"Wow, Axel's not even burning the b-b-q," Luxord remarked.

"Silience or I'll burn you."

"O.O"

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehheheheh." Tail wagged.

"Is he okay?"

"Never."

"Respect Saix."

"We don't even respect you anymore."

"..."

"OOH!!!!!!!!" everyone else oohed.

"AHA! Gotcha you little vermin." Xigbar caught a fly. Congratulations.

"So you caught most of us. What are you going to do?" Marly said flatly.

"Most?"

"Uh oh."

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8... Where's Lexaeus and Zexion."

"You'll never find Zexion."

"When there's a wag, there's a way."

"What?" Xigbar points at Saix.

"You are not going to use Saix as a dog." Xemnas stated.

"ZZZZzzzzZZZzz" Saix snored.

"WAKE UP!" He's still sleeping.

"Fine, I can find them on my own." As he walked by where Lexaeus was, Lexaeus's arm broke through and grabbed Xigbar's leg, tripping him. Zexion tied him up.

"You lost. :P" They're way of playing hide-n-seek. There's a way to make the seeker lose.

"How did he miss Lexaeus...?" He hid in plain sight.

"Silly, silly, silly Xigbar. You don't notice the obvious."

"I thought it was the ocean's doing. :O" They looked at the area, It was nowhere near it's reach...

"Silly, Xigbar, you passed by me 20 times."

"WHAT?! :O" The hiders won that round.

"Let's put him on a stick and roast him." Zexion suggested.

"Why?"

"For fun."

"Okay."

"WHAT? :O"

Later that day...

"BURN BABY BURN!!!" Axel psychotically laughed.

"Untie me and put the fire out!!!!!"

"Okay." They untied Xigbar, and he fell onto the fire. Then Demyx put it out leaving Xigbar cold. It was night time on the beach.

"It's cold! :["

"BURN!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!"

"Cold!"

"BURN!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!"

"Cold!"

"BURN!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!"

"Cold!"

"BURN!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!"

"Cold! STOP IT!!!!!!" Vexen decided to freeze him at that moment. Everyone else is laughing their heads off except for Saix who was chewing on a steak bone that Axel had in his b-b-q. "..."

"What a great vacation. :]"

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

lol XD How evil. meh.

Let's chat with.... Zexion. :P

Me: Okay, XIII Riku had a few questions for you.

Zexion: Kay...

Me: "Are you in the chess club?"

Zexion: O.o Not that I'm aware of.

Me: "Or any clubs at all?"

Zexion: Book club.

Me: Ya bookworm. There isn't any other questions, so I'll ask my own. What's your credit score?

Zexion: Wha-

Me: What's your favorite apple?

Zexion: It's-

Me: What's your favorite word?

Zexion: Go-

Me: Strange word. How's life?

Zexion: Wh-

Me: Do you know the meaning of supercalifragilisticexpedialladocious?

Zexion: By-

Me: Okay bye!!!

One late question for Axel.

Axel: I'm loved. :]

Me: Not really.

Axel: =O What?!

Me: The person who asked it doesn't really like you. Anyways, her question is "Are you secretly in love with Larxene?"

Axel: O.O NO! NEVER! NOT IN A BILLION, TRILLION YEARS!!!!

Me: Hey, I use trillian. :D

Okay that's all. You can ask more questions if you want. R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7 Day 4

**Organization Days**

Meh.. Busy busy busy... :P

Reviews-

"Gawr...3hayner"- Okay. You tell that to him. XP

Axel: NO! NEVER! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ... You done?

Axel: Almost. NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, now I am.

XIII Riku- Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you think it's funny. ^^

Zexion: My goal isn't to take over the universe like that freak, Xemnas. O.o

Xemnas: Freak?!

Me: Who invited you here? O.o And yes, a freak. A big one. Yeah he's one of the few char I don't like XP Oh btw, there was no other questions and I felt like asking those weird questions.

Zexion: But you didn't give me time answer any of them! What was the point of it? O.o

Me: Nonsense! I gave you a second. :D And they were for fun.

Everyone: o.o

Me: What? Just go read now! Please XD

­**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 7 Day 4

Xigbar was yapping to Sora, Kairi, and Riku about stories and such, while the other members are banging their heads on something hard. Really hard... They only groaned when it really hurt. "That's... a nice story, Xigbar... Just like all 8000 of your other ones.... You said in the... last ten days... Heh heh heh..." Sora twitched.

"8000? It was only 50 and it's only been five hours. o.o"

"Oh really? It felt ever so much longer..."

"Quit torturing them and us..." Roxas whacked Xigbar on the head.

"Torture? o.o I love children! I will never torture them! :]"

"LIES!!!!!!!" the children exclaimed.

"GASPS! I do not lie! T_T You all are meanies! I know that Sora's on my side. Right, Sora? :]" He gave him pleading eyes.

"Uh... Bye!" Sora flew away.

"=O NU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok byebye! I know that Kairi will stand by me! :D" She only stared then ran away in Sora's direction. "=O! Riku?"

"Never. :P"

"=O! W-w-why...?"

"I'll never stand by a maniac..."

"Maniac? I ain't no maniac! T_T"

"You're right."

":D"

"You're a brainless bafoon."

"=O! T_T You're so mean!"

"It's like you don't know me. Wait, you don't. If you did, you'll know that I'm rude not mean."

"Not much of a difference..." Roxas muttered.

"So? There is a difference, and that's all I need." In the mean time, the other members were escaping, minus Roxas.

"Where'd they go? o.o" Xigbar pondered looking around.

"They were smart...." At that time, Riku and Roxas disappeared.

"=O! Oh, we're playing hide-n-seek again! :D Okays! Here I come!" While he does that, everyone else wasn't even on the island anymore.

"What would happen when he finds us...?" Demyx whimpered.

"He'll probably think we're playing hide-n-seek again," said one of the reasonable members.

"He did, and he thinks he's suppose to find us," Roxas added.

"You know what. If he ever finds us, let's play again but let him hide, and we never seek," Larxene giggled evilly.

"o.o That's a good plan," Axel hesitated. Then to the others, he whispered, "I can feel her evil aura!" They just twitched as she continued 'giggling'.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Saix bit Larxene.

"=O!!!!"

"Ah! YOU STUPID MUTT!!!" She zapped him. Animal cruelty alert...

"Larxene, respect the dog," Xemnas said.

"Oh, so you call your lacky 'dog' now?"

"... You know what I mean. I can still hurt you."

"So can I." The next ten minutes wasn't pretty at all. No details needed.

"O.O Didn't need to see that....." the others gagged.

"If we had blood, it would of been extremely bloody..." Luxord stated.

"Just leave them unconscious. Come on, doggy."

"Grr..."

"Yes, we know you hate Larxene, but come on, they're unconscious."

"Arf, arf!" (Translation: Can I still do something to Larxene?)

"Fine..." Xaldin gave in.

"You speak dog?!" Lexaeus shouted. They all stared at him. "Like, you weren't thinking it... I can give out bursts when I want to." They still stared at him. In the meantime, Saix put a paw on Larxene to open her mouth, and then he lifted up his leg and went. Ew! He walks away happily.

"Ew....." They all looked disgusted.

"Arf! :D"

".... We blame you if she gets mad."

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Heheheheheh...." They just left shuddering.

With Xigbar....

"Where could they be o.o Lexaeus is nowhere..." Xigbar wondered with a shovel in his hand. He dug up the whole beach! Bad Xigbar! Now he's currently being sued for digging up the entire beach and disposing the sand elsewhere.

"What did you do with the sand?!" People of Destiny Island complained.

"I moved it. o.o"

"Why? This is a beach! One with no sand now...."

"I was looking for someone. :O"

"Beneath the sand....? Idiot..." They gave him a envolope. He reads it.

"WHAT??!?!?!?!?! EIGHTY MILLION DOLLARS?!!???!! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!!! :O"

"Pay it or get back all the sand."

"Fine! :[" Opens a portal and the sand fell on top of them. "Happy...?"

".... As a clam..."

"Clams are happy? I didn't know that. o.o"

"..."

With the others....

"Silly, silly Xigbar...." Zexion chuckled.

"What happened?" Vexen ventured.

"He tried to find Lexaeus by moving all the sand, then he got sued, now the sand's back. On top of all of them."

"How you know this?" Marluxia asked.

"Don't you know me at all? I have an illusion there watching."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, how else do you think I know?"

"Why don't you make illusions of us, so Xigbar bugs them and not the real us?" Xaldin suggested.

"Forever? I don't think so. It'll take a lot out of me."

"Not forever, just 'til the week ends so we can dispose of his leadership."

"Three days, starting now?"

"Yes."

"I don't know..."

"Come on!!!" They begged.

"... Fine, but you'll have to do something for me."

"o.o What is it...?"

"Do my bidding."

"WHAT?! O.O"

"Just kidding. Just don't bother me when I'm reading unless it's urgent, or I'll hurt you."

"Fine."

"Also, don't distract me when I'm doing this. I have to concentrate considering the number of illusions I'll have to make in a distant world." He sat in a comfortable position, closed his eyes, then focused.

"You wanna inform them that?" they whispered among each other.

"You three deal with Larxene when she wakes. Demyx, Roxas, and I will handle Xemnas. Lexaeus, you take care of Saix," Xaldin instructed.

"Why do we have to deal with the witch?" Axel complained.

"Cause I said so! I'm next in command since Xemnas is unconscious, and Xigbar's our problem."

".... I hate you..."

"You don't hate. You don't have a heart."

"If I had one, I would really hate you...."

"Whatever..."

With Xigbar....

"... Lousy islanders... XP" He peered around. He could of swore he saw familiar figures on top of the big rock people call... I don't know, cliffs? Something, you get my point. "Ah ha! There you are!!!" He climb the rocks, slipping all the way down a few times. Once he finally got up there, "There you- Are?"

"Can we help you, Mr. Pirate?" a teen asked. It was not the Organization. It was just a tea party of teenage girls. They just happen to be wearing black.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you all were some other people. :\"

"Quite alright, join us for some tea?"

"No, sorry, but thanks for the offer. I gotta find them. Bye! o.o" At least he still remember his manners. He jumped off. "_That was weird.. Where are they... o.o"_ Then he saw ANOTHER group of figures. Actually familiar this time. "That better be them... :\" Ran over there, tripping over sand. "You guys- AH!!!! :O!!!"

"Eh? Oh... Hello, Braig...."

"Ansem the Wise.... :\"

"What are you doing on Destiny Islands and still around...?"

".... I could ask you the same thing.. :\"

"Like I said then, anything could happen."

"You fool.... XP"

".... And you...?"

"Anything could happen! XP" he mocked and stomped away.

"Where is they?!?!?!? :O"

With them...

"They're waking! o.o"

".... Larxene..." Xemnas hissed.

"Sh!" They hushed him and explained.

"Kay..."

"That was easier than I thought. o.o" Larxene woke.

"Uck! What's this awful taste..."

"You don't wanna know... o.o" She figured out.

"o.o EW!"

"Sh!" They looked back. Same position, they get lucky. "Look, stay quite unless you want Xigbar here..." Then they explained things.

With Xigbar...

It was night time, still no luck.

"T_T They're really good and hide-n-seek... What was that word again...?"

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I ran out of ideas, but I wanted to get a chappie up. There was no questions so I shall do my own, and whoever I ask.

Let's chat with... Roxas and Larxene

Me: Hi Roxas.

Roxas: Hey

Me: Cecilia has a question, but I don't think you'll like it.

Roxas: O.o

Cecila: Are you gay?

Roxas: O.O No.

Me: Yeah.. I rest my case.

Roxas: O.o

Me: A question for Larxene, by the same person.

Cecilia: Do you have a crush on anyone in the organization?

Larxene: Hahahahahaha!!!! As if I'll like any of those losers.

Me: Uh huh...

Roxas: Losers?!? ... You just can't get a date!

Larxene: Why ya little twerp....

Me: Hey! Stop it, or I shall torment yous in the next chappi!

Them: O.O

Me: Roxas, a few more questions. You like chocolate?

Roxas: Sure.

Me: You eat anything other than seasalt ice cream?

Roxas: Yes.

Me: What's your credit score?

Roxas: Wha-

Me: I like cookies.

Roxas: That's not a-

Me: Okay, I'm done with yous. Larxene, if you had a heart, would you still be a sadist as you are right now?

Larxene: Yes. :]

Me: o.o Good to know... This is getting too long right now. Bye byes!

R&R please! You can ask them some questions if you want.


	8. Chapter 8 Day 6

**Organization Days**

Rawrz... I think I'ma do a chapter per week 'cause I gots lots to do. School junk, parties, preparations, drawing, anime, manga, etc.... You know what I mean. All reviews are ever so appreciated. ^^

Reviews:

"Anonymous hehe"- Yes again. XP Someone got it stuck in my head.

Zexion: You give them more time but not me?!

Me: Yes. 1- Larxene still give me the creeps. 2- Roxas is my sis's fav char. XP Don't worry child, You won't be the only su- I mean Nobody who won't get a chance to answer. ^~^

Zexion: O.o

Me: =D You all will suffer!!!!!

Them: O.O

Me: :] (insert dramatic music) Not. Depends on what I feel like. XP

Them: Evil...

Me: Arigotou. :] ("arigotou gozaimasu" does mean "thank you very much" right? o.o)

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 8 Day 6...?

"Hmm... Playing Hide-n-Seek again? You could of at least told me. T_T" Xigbar cried. "I looked for you guys all day, yesterday!!!!! T_T" Tear tear. Everyone else (illusions XP) sweat dropped. More tears.

"Uhh.... Yeah... Sure...?" one of the members spoke forth.

"All day yesterday, I was looking all over the place! I saw lots of weird people including Ansem the Wise! T_T"

"O.O! Ansem the Wise?!" The first six members, minus Xigbar, exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, ever so depressing. T_T"

"..."

"I felt lonely. :'[ Hug!" He extended his arms to them.

"...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" They scattered out of there.

":O! No wait!!! Come back!!!" He chased them.

With the REAL Organization...

"........ I'ma kill that mutt...." Larxene hissed.

"Bad, Larxene! Leave Saix alone!" Xemnas lectured and forced her to stay away with his Aerial Blades/light sabers.

"Grr.. Get those Light Sabers away from me!" She slapped the glow sticks away.

"They're _Aerial Blades_, not light sabers!"

"Light Sabers."

"Aerial Blades."

"Over sized glow sticks."

"Aerial Blades!!!"

"Light Saber and over sized glow stick."

".... You waste of human life."

"I'm dead, fool. You were a big waste of human life. People go blind just seeing you!"

"You-"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!!! Grr...." Saix snapped at both of them. Everyone else, minus Zexion, just watch in amusement. Seeing them being lectured by Saix, who happens to be a mindless pup at the moment, made them laugh.

"Silence!" Xemnas hollered. It was silent, but a held back laughter only burst breaking the silence. "..."

At the same moment elsewhere.....

Xigbar kept crying. His eyes were closed, which was a good opportunity to take a quick break. They fakes disappeared briefly unknowningly for Xigbar.

Back with them...

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!?!?!?!?!?" Zexion exploded. Everything went quiet. "I'm trying to do you all a flavor, yet you're making it hard to focus! Now shut it, or I'll let Xigbar find ALL of you!" With that, he went back to concentration. Everyone frozed. Who knew he could explode?

"Freaky...."

"SILENCE!"

"O.O!"

"I think he's mad," Demyx whispered.

".... _No...._"

"Oh, but he is." They hit him. "Owwie... T_T" Then something hit them all on their heads. They turn around to see Zexion holding a bat threateningly.

"O.O! Hey, shouldn't you be concentrating?"

"He's still crying. :]" Insert dramatic music. "So, where were we?" He moved the bat toward them.

"AHH!" They ran away.

":] Now for some peace and quiet and... watching Xigbar cry."

With Xigbar and the fakes....

"Wahh!!!!!!!" They were rubbing their temples.

"Ugh... When will he end....?" Marly groaned.

"Never maybe...." Lexaeus sighed.

"He should be out of fluids by now..." Vexen all looked to see if there was a hose like last time. Nope. "O.o"

"Sniff :{" Xigbar well... sniffed.

"Why did he just say sniff?"

"I think he really lost it." Axel said.

"He's lost it since the beginning of his non-existant life."

"Hug. :{"

"No..." They sneered.

":'["

"Never."

":'{"

"Ever."

":\"

"Never in a trillion, zillion years..."

":["

"Nuh uh."

"HUG NOW OR YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"O.O"

"Hug? :D"

"....."

":\"

"..........................................."

":\ ......"

".........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................."

"O.o"

"..."

":l"

":P"

"O.O"

"XP"

"o.o"

"... ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone just looked at Vexen weirdly.

"Eh? What was that????" The rest asked him.

"I don't know... OH NOES HE RUBBED OFF ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Noes?"

"GAH!"

"He really did.... AHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HE"S A VIRUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The organization members minus Xigbar all run away screaming.

"... They ditched me again! :[ YOUS AIN'T GETTING AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again. ROARS!!!!!"

At the World That Never Was...

Zexion chuckled. "Silly, silly Xigbar. You won't find them again today." Zexion decided to take a nap.

With the Organization Members...

"I -pant- think -pant- we got away- pant- from him." Luxord gasped for air.

"Or, we've been bamboozoed." Xaldin stated dryly. They went to check up on Zexion only to find him asleep.

".... Should we kick him awake?" Larxene suggested. Then they see Saix walking up to Zexion and licked his face.

"EWW! SAIX! If you want to lick so badly, lick the toilet and then lick Xemnas!"

"Excuse me?!?" Xemnas said outraged. Zexion repeats the entire sentence in monotone and with a smirk this time.

"Why you-"

"Wait, he is the one that is suppose to be keeping Xigbar busy." Lexaeus said calmly.

"That's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say." Xion said surprised.

"..."

":P" Zexion stuck out his tongue at Xemnas. "You lose."

"I loathe you." Xemnas remarked.

"I don't need your love."

"I said LOATHE not love."

"Then enunciate properly."

"..."

"By the way, I knew you said loathe."

"I hate you."

"Are you sure you're just not jealous of me?"

"What would I be jealous of? Your emoness?"

"I'm not emo, fool."

"Your looks beg to differ."

"Silly idiot, looks can't beg."

"Xemnas, you're losing this battle." Vexen stated.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Although one look at you will blind every existing substance."

"..."

"What, you can't defend yourself?"

"Sick him, Saix." Saix went to attack Zexion.

"Nuh uh uh. Remember, I'm doing all of you a favor by keeping Xigbar busy."

"Down Saix. Just wait till after this is over..."

"Whatever."

With Xigbar...

":'[ Sob. They got away again. Where are they?"

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Finally got that done. :D

Chat with...Marly.

Me: Hi Marly!

Marly: Marluxia.

Me: Marly.

Marly: ...

Me: You're smarter than I thought, you know you can't win. :]

Marly: ... Get on with it...

Me: Fine... What's the meaning of life?

Marly: What?

Me: Weird answer. Why are you so girly?

Marly: GIRLY!?!? Why-

Me: Yes, you are. What's with the pink hair and sythe?

Marly: ... The hair's natural. The-

Me: Lies! It was naturally brown!

Marly: ... That was my somebody's...

Me: Liar.

Marly: ...

Me: FEAR ME!!!!

Marly: W-what??

Me: TREMBLE IN FEAR, LADY!

Marly: LADY?!?!

Me: Oops, out of time. XP Byebyes!

Kinda short but its something. R&R please! A special chappie is coming up soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Day 7 Last Day

Organiztion Days

Hic. ." Uh yeah.. I've been writing out parts at school so I may get these done faster.

Reviews:

"Anonymous hehe"- Yep. "Favor", btw you misspelled it "Flavor". Yep, it can't, and it never will in my fic.

Xemnas: IT?!?! What do you have against me??

Me: Everything. -.-

Zexion: It is a favor, I just ask something small and return plus some requirements for it to succeed.

Me: _Right..._

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 9. Day 7 (Last Day)

Remember how the real members were hiding from Xigbar using Zexion's clones? Yeah... Eventually, his brain starting working for a brief moment. He found them alright... Now they're tied (cough cough CHAINED!) up back in the WTNW (World That Never Was).

"You thought this would work on me, eh? As if!" Xigbar taunted. He thought, _Well, for a while it did, but I'm not gonna mention that... O.o _ "What do you have to say for yourselves? :]" Only muffled sounds crossed through the tightly wrapped cloth on their mouths (muzzle for Saix). "That's what I thought."

_"He could think?!"_ they thought. [basically italicized means thinking if the majority/all of the text between the quotes are in italics. Otherwise it's stressed.]

"Ugh!" Demyx slipped out of the cloth. "T_T" He started crying for unknown reasons.

"O.o"

"... I hate you..." Zexion bit off the cloth.

"Oh, but I love children! :D"

".... Even worse...." the 'children' twitched.

"How did you find out?" Demyx whimpered.

"I saw 'you' fading." They all glared at Zexion.

"What...? I told you I can't do it for long periods of time over great distances and multiple illusions. You Nobodies are at fault too. I told all of you to SHUT UP!" Remember how Xigbar was crying and he stopped concentrating to silence the others? Umm... Yeah... That's when he saw them fading, and it just so happens that his brain was working.

"Maybe if there weren't so many _problems_, we wouldn't be in this situation..." Xaldin hissed.

"You mean Xigbar?" Luxord asked.

"=O!"

"Well, yes, but I wasn't referring to that."

":O!!!"

"You mean you?" Zexion added.

".... Why you little-"

"XALDIN! That's no way to talk to a child! :O" Xigbar lectured.

_"Child...?" _Zexion twitched. Xaldin just growled.

"What are you? Saix? o.o"

"Hey! Why do I have a muzzle???"

"Oh hi doggy, I thought you were still in wolf form, but now your back to werewolf." Saix snarled. "Bad, dog. In the cage with you!"

"Cage?!?!"

"Well... You see, I haven't exactly finished the dog house yet..." It doesn't even look like a house, not even close. More like a bundle of wood hammered together with bent nails. No room whatsoever... It can't even be considered paperweight.

"....... I'M NOT A DOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Of course not. You're a werewolf. I don't tolerate wild beasts in the castle. XP"

"WILD BEAST?!?!?!!!!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Looks like he's gonna explode..." warned Vexen.

"Calm down, Saix," Xemnas ordered sternly.

"Grr..... I'm gonna kill him..."

"Relax, only about twelve more hours 'til midnight...."

"RAWR!" They all looked at Axel. "I'm free!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran off.

"Silly, silly boy. Doesn't he know that I control space? ;D" Axel ran into a 'dead end'.

"OW! Do you mind?!"

"No, not at all. :]"

"Then...?"

"What? o.o"

"......"

"Oh, two can play at that game! .........................................."

"............................................................................."

"..........................................................................................................."

"...................................................................................................................."

"..................................................................................................................................."

"................................................................................................................................................................................"

"......................................................... -chokes, but resumes- ..........................................................................................................................................."

In the background...

"Psst! Saix, be a good boy and chew off the ropes," they whispered.

"................................................................................"

"You're playing with them?"

"... :P"

"Saix, chew off the ropes. Now," Xemnas sternly commanded.

"........" whimpers. O.o "Arf...."

"O.O Saix, be a good boy and chew off the ropes."

"Arf. Grr..." Chews the ropes- er... chains.

"..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................-gasps for air- ..................................................................................................................................................................................." Unfortunately, Saix bit someone's hand.

"OW! Bad dog..." Xigbar rechained them.

".... We ain't memories meant to be chained...."

"You are now. :]"

"You're gonna kill us?!"

"You're already dead. o.o"

"You killed us already?!?!?!?!" Luxord blurted. Everyone just looked at him.

"Stupid, notorious gambler.... :\"

"We triple that...."

"Hey!"

"Is for horses."

"Now, punishments... :\"

"Living with you is bad enough... O.o" Larxene muttered.

"Really now? :]"

"Why's he smiling???" Demyx worried.

"Children hate you?" Roxas dared, scared.

"D:! T_T, why ya gotta be like that?"

"Uhh.... Not sorry?"

"T_T GASPS!"

"Hey you with the eyepatch!"

"Yes, Zexion?"

"I hate you with all of my nonexistant heart and since it's nonexistant, it's endless. Now break off the chains of 'memories' or my hate will excel at the speed of light." Everyone just looked at him, jaws dropped.

"Ooh....." The members echoed.

":'{"

"It's increasing!"

"T_T"

"Still increasing every second." His face shows no signs of hatred.

"But you don't look like your hating."

"Oh on the deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeeeeeep inside, I am and that's where it counts."

"O.o"

"Still increasing. Faster than light speed now."

Approximately 12 hours later...

"YES! MIDNIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all cheered. "Nice distracting Zexion."

"Distracting? Okay let's go with that." They just looked at him. "Get a picture, it lasts longer!"

"Decision time! All in favor of Xigbar remaining leader?" No one. "Those in favor of a new a leader?" Everyone. "Then it's decided. Xigbar, you're off."

"Well, I have something to say..."

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Short chapter, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger.

Let's chat with.... the insane fool himself, Xigbar. I'm scared o.o

Me: Hi....

Xigbar: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A CHILD!!! :D

Me: Back off. I got a taser at max volt.

Xigbar: o.o

Me: That's right, bob!

Xigbar: Who's bob? o.o

Me: William?

Xigbar: Who?

Me: Friend of a friend??? Aw, forget yous!

Xigbar: But there's only one me. O.o

Everyone: And that's bad enough!

Me: Hey, I'm gonna be the one asking the questions here. Got it?

Axel: Memorized?

Me: Get out of here. I said _I'M_ gonna ask the questions. So...Fool, how's life as a horrid leader?

Xigbar: Fool?

Me: You.

Xigbar: Horrid?

Me: ENOUGH! Just answer it! :\

Xigbar: Well, you see-

Me: Don't care.

Xigbar: Then-

Me: Enough blubbering. How will you react to them kicking you off?

Xigbar: I-

Me: Confidential.

Xigbar: Wha-

Me: Well that's all I have to say. Bye bye, Mr. Pirate! By the way, where's the parrot?

Xigbar: Par-

Me: Byes!

R&R please. They don't have a say in my questions. You can still ask them questions, even the ones done before.


	10. Chapter 10 Awaited Moment?

Organization Days

What does he has to say... Meh, I know but you're all gonna have to read.

GC: TELL!!!!!!!!

Me: Nu! Shouldn't you be working...?

GC: o.o Maybe...?

Me:...

Reviews~

XIII Riku- Thanks for reviewing again.

Zexion: Hi.

Me: Who said you may speak?

Zexion: I needed per-

Me: Silence! Ask before you speak.

Zexion: But-

Me: No buts lady.

Zexion: Lady?!?

Me: Oops, that slipped. Gomen ne. My friend said that you looked girly, but not as much as Marly.

Zexion: ....

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 10 Awaited Moment?

_Recap..._

_"YES! MIDNIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all cheered. "Nice distracting Zexion."_

_"Distracting? Okay let's go with that." They just looked at him. "Get a picture, it lasts longer!"_

_"Decision time! All in favor of Xigbar remaining leader?" No one. "Those in favor of a new a leader?" Everyone. "Then it's decided. Xigbar, you're off."_

_"Well, I have something to say..."_

_End of recap :D_

"Go ahead, it makes not a difference," Xemnas allowed.

"Somehow, I don't think that's such a good idea.... Just a feeling..." Lexaeus murmured.

"I have the same feeling..." agreed the Cloaked Schemer. A few others had questionable expressions like them.

"I-" Xigbar began but was interrupted by a loud ruckus. "What was that??? o.o"

"Dusks being stupid..." Xaldin answered looking out the window.

".............................................."

"Dusks these days...."

"I'm a fishy!" Everyone looked at Demyx's direction. They saw nothing, so they just shrugged and looked away. "Over here!"

"Where....?" fire hazard questioned. _I'm gonna roast this 'fish'..... Annoying water lover..._

"HERE!!!! T_T"

"Moron, where are you!?!?" Larxene zapped.

"EEP!!!! T_T"

"Agh!" Something slimy went down Zexion's back, causing him to make this... Weird expression... More disgusted really. With that, when it came out, he kicked it hard into the wall.

"Ow! T_T For someone who hardly lifts a finger, you sure kick hard...." Everyone had a strange face as they looked at the 'slime/fish' on the wall.

"Demyx...?" Vexen pondered.

"Did that leave a mark?" the old scientist picked the boy up by the... fin... for examination.

"That's peculiar...."

"Put me down, please. I'm dreadfully sore... It was a very painful impact." They just turned to the supposily weak book nerd.

"Don't look at me...." he stated.

"O.o Demyx? o.o" Xigbar poked him.

"Ow! That's my eye. T_T"

"o.o Sorry! I can't tell. You're very slimy..." Indeed, he was. He was a slimy fishy (not an eel! Just somehow slimy). How was that possible... Realizing that, Vexen acciddently allowed the IX to slip through his fingers.

"Owwie! Quit hurting me! T_T"

"I need to examine this." Fascinated, yet disturbed, the Chilly Academic picked him back up CAREFULLY.

"You're not gonna experiment on me, are you?"

"Maybe, we don't know if its tempurary. Some tests first."

"O.O HELP ME!!!!!"

"He'll will. Even, here, has a degree in medicine and such." Xaldin explained.

"Since when?" asked Saix.

"...Sometime in his previously long life spand, I guess..."

"Are you implying I'm old?!"

"You're the oldest here. Plus, you're like 126."

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He looked ready to turn him into an icicle, but Xaldin just gave the impression of skewering him if he does.

"Is whatever you're gonna do gonna hurt?" Demyx worried.

"Probably not."

"Am I gonna be conscious?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe. Depends on the results."

":'{"

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible," he said so monotoned that it sounded as if it was a lie. With that, water boy fainted. "That worked." They left into the freezing mad sc- I mean, laboratory.

"Eh, he'll be fine. Now, you were saying?" Marluxia rushed.

"Well, while I was still leader, I changed the rules so that no one can put me out of leadership without my agreement, And I don't agree, so I over-rule all of the voting. :]" Their jaws dropped.

"What!? You can't make decisions without consulting us first!" Larxene was ready to kill him (again).

"I can, and you all signed a contracted that binds you're nonexistant lives to the Organization. :]"

"WHEN?!?!"

"Last week. :]"

"At what time....?" Xemnas glared.

"You, one p.m. XP"

"o.o"

"Xaldin, five a.m. ;P"

"...."

"Vexen, three p.m."

"... Was I busy then...?"

"Dunno. o.o You were holding two flasks."

"... I WAS BUSY!!!!!!!!!"

"Lexaeus, four- thirty a.m. :P"

"..."

"Zexion, midnight, but I could of sworn I saw something sharp. O.o"

"... I was sharpening..."

"What?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"

"Saix, I have your paw print right here. :D"

"O.o You are a fool.... That's not valid."

"Yes it is. o.o Axel, seven a.m."

"O.o"

"Demyx-"

"I remember... You threatened me! T_T"

"You signed, and that's all that matters. ;D Luxord, you lost the game."

"..."

"Marly-"

"Blackmailer..."

"Either way. Lar-"

"...... Ever go in my room again, I'll fry you to bits and slice them up..."

"o.o Roxas-"

"........ I want my sleep...."

"Xion-"

"I'm not a Nobody. XP"

"So?"

"Organization is a group of NOBODIES. I'm not one. Why do you think they didn't change it to 'Organization IV'?"

"Still, I changed that now."

"........"

"So, you're all bound to the Organization, with me as your leader."

"............... NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed.

"Oh, quit being dramatic! :\"

"NEVER!"

"Things only begun. It can get better or worse. :["

"........ Evil...."

"I loves yous tooz! :D"

"Xigbar, would you ever harm children?" Roxas asked with an 'innocent' face.

"Never! That's no way to treat children. :["

"No matter what they do?"

"No matter what-" PUNCH! Roxas started to attempt to kill him with his wraith of his light and keyblades.

"SAY HELLO AND GOOD BYE TO OBLIVION!!!!! YOU WON'T EVEN FEEL OATHKEEPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" No one bothered to stop him. In fact, they were cheering him on.

"AH! How violent children are!!!" He shot him. "Oh noes! Who did this to you? I will haunt them down and kill them!"

"Hyprocrite..." he murmured as others dragged him away from the maniac.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Ouch? Xigbar is gonna remain their leader in his condition? I'm starting to pity them, but the story must continue. KH 358/2 Days is out for Japan, gah I want it T_T. I don't understand it (never stopped me before XP) but I also don't wanna wait for the American release in Sept. I know the storyline as such. The truth about Xion is kinda sad. I got nothing more to say on this.

A question from a reviewer:

Riku XIII: Do you wanna be leader, Zexion?

Zexion: Uh, I got no reason to, but it'll probably be an improvement over Xigbar's.

Xigbar: =O!

Me: Why not? You can already make everyone else do your bidding with you manipulative illusions.

Zexion: XP Too much work.

Me: Lazy bum.

Zexion: So what if I am?

Me: Bleh!

Zexion: Hey, you're not cutting me off anymore.

Me: I bite. O.o

Everyone: O.o

Me: XP I got a tag that says so. Somewhere... I dunno I lost it somewhere in my backpack. I got nothing else to say or ask. o.o

Questions would really be appreciated right now. :'{ I'm put up random chapters occasionally. There should be one next. :D

R&R please!!! Or I won't put up another.


	11. Special 1?

Organization Days

Rawrs! I had extra time :]

Reviews:

"Anonymous hehe"- Yes, yes it did. How stupid eh? That's Xigbar you're talking about. O.o He's insane and unreasonable. In this fic anyways. Plus I can't have a crucial char die/disappear. It'll end all too soon.

Xemnas: I was busy! And quit calling me "it"...

Me: Never! BWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA-cough!-haha..

XIII Riku- I just realized I spelled your pen name wrong. o.o Gomen ne! Sadly, he kinda had to stay, it's important to the what-seems-to-be plot. I wanted Roxas to win too, but he win in due time. :]

Roxas: That hurt too... I hate that hypocrite.

Xigbar: What?! :O

Roxas: I HATE YOU!!! You shot me!

Xigbar: GASPS! Whos shot yous?! I will get them for you! (sweatdrops)

Me: Fool. O.o

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Extra! Chapter 11. If Xaldin Was Leader...

If Xaldin was leader instead of Xigbar....

"Oh? I got selected?" Xaldin asked.

"Yep. You better be an improvement from whatshisface. Got it memorized?"

"Axel! That's no way to treat... your former superior..." Saix gave Axel an annoyed look for he was mouthing every word he was saying. "Are you mocking me....?"

"_No_...."

"You obnoxious-" He was about to... Uhh.. Claw him? But the others held him back.

"Down doggy. Into the dog house with you!" Ael mocked. He was certainly pushing his luck.

"Axel! Shut up! This lunatic werewolf is gonna berserk!" Roxas warned. They were losing their grips. S

"Not if his master tells him orders him to stop. :P"

"You're really pushing your luck a little to far! Xemnas's not even here! He's talking to Xaldin in another room. T_T"

"Grr!"

"O.o"

"Arf! Arf! Hehehehehe...."

"O.O What the..." The two came back.

"What is going on...? Or I don't want to know?" Xaldin asked.

"You don't need to know," Roxas replied quietly.

"Something tells me it has to do with Axel and Saix."

"How-"

"Just a hunch. Axel, care to explain? I can't understand Saix. I'll hear his story later. But it's usually you, you're the troublemaker."

"........"

"Are you gonna explain or what...?"

"Nah."

"What?"

"Nah, n-a-h. Got it memorized?" Xaldin had his lance at his neck.

"You to repeat that...?"

"Wow, you haven't got it? Is your head that thick?" Umm... Let's just say it wasn't pretty after that.... "You can't take a joke, can you...?" He's poverised.

".... Explain, NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" Axel 'explained' it, but in a very far-fetched way.

"So, he was about to attack you with a giant banana....?" Everyone looked unphased with his tall tale.

"Yep."

"....."

"I think it was a pretty story! :D" They just pushed Xigbar away... off into the endless pit of unknown just below the castle that never was to his doom.

"... Eh, he'll be fine. Now, does anyone want to tell me the REAL story?" Xemnas described it. Yet again, it was far-fetched. "So, Axel set fire everywhere...?" Again, everyone seemed unphased. " This place and the members don't even appear scorched!"

"That was a weird story... :\" They turned to see Xigbar completely unharmed.

"See, I told you he'd be fine."

Some murmured, "Wish he wasn't..."

"Forget this... I'll let it slide since it's getting proposterous. Resume to your regular duties." Some immature Nobodies snicked at the word, 'duties'. "... NOW!" All of the scattered. From that point, it was plain boring and as if Xemnas was still leader....

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

..... Xaldin, you sir, are BORING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You heard me! Sorry ppl, I couldn't really think of anything... Hopefully the other ones are better. You can help by suggesting ideas. I'll type them in order of their numbers skipping 1&2 cause you know already, 3 cause I just did it (might redo it), and 7 cause I just don't like him and it's likely to be like 1. Every suggestion and reviews are much appreciated. The next chappter will be the regular story. Specials are only once in a while.

I'm not gonna stop the questionings. :3

Let's chat with.... Poor su- I mean vic- err.. whatever you know what I mean... Sora! Who said it had to be an Organization member?

Me: Hi Sora!

Sora: Hi.

Me: What's it like to be alive yet dead at the same time?

Sora: o.o?

Me: You died, but you revived.

Sora: Things changes I guess.

Me: What about missing a half of you?

Sora: O.O I'm not missing a part of my body.

Me: Roxas, you baka!

Sora: T_T Oh yeah. I feel a little weaker.

Me: Would you stay in Destiny Islands or go elsewhere?

Sora: Elsewhere, but I'll come back 'cause I have friends and family to return to.

Me: Is it cool to be the keyblade master with fancy techniques?

Sora: Yup! :]

Me: Did you know that Riku was suppose to be the real master, but it choose you instead 'cause that fool went to the darkness, and you earned it?

Sora: o.o I do now.

Me: What's your phone number?

Sora: 875-585-9716, why?

Me: So rampaging fans can attack you. :3

Sora: O.O

Fans: SORA!!!!

Sora: AH!!!!!!!!

Me: Bye!!!

Obviously, that's not a real number. It might be, but I don't know who's so don't try. R&R please to save Sora that I've sent fans after.


	12. Chapter 12 New Way of Communication

Organization Days

Oh my... This completely slipped my mind. Gomen ne, I've been so preoccupied that I didn't remember this. Oddly, I've been bored lately and never worked on this. I'll try to make it up, but there's only so much time each day. No worrys, this fool (me) will have another chapter ready eventually.

Reviews:

XIII Riku- Thanks for the suggestion. Yeah, that does sound like him. But you won't be hearing anything about that til later.

Vexen: WHAT?!

Me: You heard me. Now SILENCE!

"Anonymous hehe"- That's very possible.

"Rawr...??o_O"- Yes, Cecila, you call, and no one will answer. Well, a stranger might, but don't try it as I told many times before school was out. (Oh dear, it's been that long since I last updated...?) Btw, what's with the pen name? Don't answer that.

Sora: I'm sure that's not my real number. Why _did_ I panick before when fans couldn't even contact me? o.o

Me: You're silly like that, Sora. Btw, I found someone who's a lot like you. You might make a new friend.

Sora: Really? Who?

Me: Don't get your hopes up. I'll tell you IF I feel like it. :3

Uh, let's move on to the long waited chapter...

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 12 New Way of Communication

Just the night before, the members of the organization were talking about how to discuss things without their much hated leader snooping into their business claiming, "We discuss as a group!" (--insert mocking) Oh yeah... They want to talk about how to get rid of him **RIGHT **in _**FRONT**_of him... That sounds like a 'smart' thing to do. So now they got (found) some stuff to communicate with from some junk they found in the storage.

FLASHBACK!

"Hey, what's this? Storage room? Yikes." Inside the storage must of been a black hole overflooded with junk thrown in. Marly and Repliku, their recently hired janitor, were exploring for possible communication devices. "We should clean this huh?"

"Yeah... What _is_ in there..?"

"Let's see." Marly grabbed something. "A perfectly good chair. Do we need it?"

"Nah, throw it."

"Kay," he tossed over the balcony (it's indoor like where they fought Xigbar in KHII). "What about this cabinate?"

"Nope." They could of swore they heard an 'ow!' somewhere.

"What about this TV?"

"No."

"This vending machine?"

"Probably not."

"The wallpaper?"

"No."

"The manga collection?"

"N- Uhh.. save it."

"Okay." He put it to the side gently unlike how they treat the rest.

"Phone?"

"Nah, he can check the messages..." Over the rail it went. Crash. Insert ow.

"The brand-new microwave?"

"Nah, toss it." It never had a chance. Neither did most of the stuff. In the end... All that was left was a collection of manga and some laptops.

Flashback end...

Next day...

**SeasaltIceCream! has signed on.**

**Burn! has signed on.**

**WaterIsCool has signed on.**

SeasaltIceCream!: Axel...? Demyx...?

Burn!: Dude, what up with your sn?

SeasaltIceCream!: ... I can ask the same thing to both of you...

WaterIsCool: But, water _is_ cool!

Burn!: Well, _fire_ is hot. :]

SeasaltIceCream!: We're suppose to get SNs that aren't obvious. That just screams you two.

WaterIsCool: Yours is rather obvious too. O.o

SeasaltIceCream!: Fine… I'll change it.

**SeasaltIceCream! has signed off.**

**Sora has signed on.**

Burn!: Hi Sora!

WaterIsCool: Hi.

Sora: Hi. Heh, if you two fell for it, then he should too.

Burn!: O.o

WaterIsCool: Sora? Are you okay?

Sora: Silly, silly Demyx. It's me, Roxas. -.-"

WaterIsCool: Ooh! You took Sora's identity. O.O

Burn!: ….

**Burn! has signed off.**

Sora: ……………

… **has signed on.**

Sora: O.o Hi…?

…: Hello.

WaterIsCool: Axel? Is that you?

…: No.

Sora: You are…?

…: …

Sora: ……..

…: ………………..

Sora: Seriously.

…: Xigbar. :]

Sora: LIES!

…: Yeah, I'm Xaldin. XP

Sora: …O.o…

…: I'm not kidding…

**WaterIsCool has signed off.**

**Hehehe has signed on.**

Sora: O.o Xion…?

Hehehe: DRAT! … I hate you Sora…

Sora: Roxas.

Hehehe: Roxas. O.o Why you take his name?

Sora: ;] Cause it works.

Hehehe: Kay?

**HearMehRawr has signed on.**

…: O.o Who's this?

HearMehRawr: Guess. :]

…: ……

Hehehe: LEXAEUS!

HearMehRawr: O.o No, Xion.

Hehehe: Is mines that obvious? o.o

Sora: Buddy?

HearMehRawr: I'm not Riku.

Sora: … I hate Riku. O.o

HearMehRawr: Roxas?

Sora: No. Sora silly. It's in my SN.

HearMehRawr: Hi Roxas. You said you hate Riku, therefore, you're Roxas.

Sora: HE PUNCHED ME! :'O

HearMehRawr: O.o Okay…? Still, Roxas.

Sora: … Brb, I need to ice my eye.

…: O.O

Hehehe: O.O

HearMehRawr: O.O

**Sora is idle.**

**SuperCalifragiclisticespialidous has signed on.**

**Teddy! has signed on.**

Hehehe: O.o Who are you two?

Supercalifragiclisticespialdous: Someone.

Teddy!: Meh! :D

Hehehe: …

**SuperCalifragiclisticespialidous has signed off.**

**Teddy! has signed off.**

**KenichiSuzumura has signed on.**

Hehehe: O.o Who are you?!

KenichiSuzumura: Kenichi Suzumura? O.o

Hehehe: Really? Can I have your autograph then?

KenichiSuzumura: o.o How?

Hehehe: I don't know.

HearMehRawr: Xion, don't ask for it if you can't get it.

Hehehe: It was worth a shot.

**Sora has returned.**

Sora: What did I miss?

…: Not much, you can scroll up.

Sora: Nah, don't care.

KenichiSuzumura: Hi.

Sora: Who are you?

Hehehe: He's Kenichi Suzumura.

Sora: I can see that, but who are you really?

KenichiSuzumura: Kenichi. O.o

**KeijiFujiwara has signed on.**

Hehehe: Let me guess, you're Keiji Fujiwara.

KeijiFujiwara: Well that's a no brainer… -.-"

Sora: Hey, Axel.

KeijiFujiwara: I'm not Axel. O.o

Sora: Nice try.

KeijiFujiwara: Who are you?

Sora: Likely story.

**Burn! has signed on.**

Burn!: Sorry, Xigbar suddenly popped into my room. So I had to deal with him… Obnoxious fool…

Sora: Axel? If that's you.. Then who's KeijiFujiwara?

KeijiFujiwara: Gee, I don't know… Maybe Keiji Fujiwara?

Sora: Sorry. Why do you use your real name?

KeijiFujiwara: People least expect it.

Burn!: Hehe… Hey, Keiji, can I have my account back?

KeijiFujiwara: Fine. Give me back mines then.

Burn!: Kay.

**Burn! has sign off.**

**KeijiFujiwara has signed off.**

…: O.o

HearMehRawr: O.o

Sora: O.o

Hehehe: O.o

KenichiSuzumura: O.O

**KeijiFujiwara has signed on.**

Sora: Axel? Why is your account "KeijiFujiwara"?

KeijiFujiwara: I felt like it. (A/n: Actually, that's his seiyu and it makes it easier to remember who's who.)

…: Can we clear things up first? I'm Xaldin.

Sora: Roxas.

Hehehe: Xion.

HearMehRawr: Lexaeus.

Hehehe: O.O SO I DID GET IT RIGHT!

…: O.O

Sora: Didn't see that coming.

KenichiSuzumura: Demyx. (A/n: Again, seiyu)

…: That was you the entire time?

KenichiSuzumura: Yeah. It must be a good SN if you didn't guess it.

**KingdomHearts has signed on.**

Everyone: Hi Xemnas.

KingdomHearts: ….

**KingdomHearts has signed off.**

Hehehe: Too obvious.

**TsukiNoShijima* has signed on.**

Sora: TsukiNoShijima…

TsukiNoShijima: What?

Sora: Tsuki… No.. Shijima… ! Curse of the moon! Saix! (* Tsuki no shijima means curse of the moon in Japanese. I was trying to think of something with moon for werewolf guy. Tsuki meaning moon. That just happened to pop into my head. Plus it's a good song I was listening to.)

TsukiNoShijima: …. Is it that obvious?

HearMehRawr: Not as obvious as Xemnas's. KingdomHearts… Really… You still might want to change it.

**TsukiNoShijima has signed off.**

**Larxene has signed on.**

Everyone: …………………………..

Larxene: What?

…: Something not palpable?

Larxene: At least mines has letters.

…: At least mines isn't blatant, which happened to be the point of this.

**Larxene has signed off.**

**Even has signed on.**

HearMehRawr: Even? Vexen, really now?

Even: He won't suspect it. It could be "even" as a name or as a word.

Sora: Mines work perfectly.

Hehehe: So that's you're real name. Hehehehehehehe.

Even: … Xion, I assume you had a life time of chocolate just recently?

Hehehe: O.O No…

**Nobody has signed on.**

KenichiFujiwara: Nobody?

Nobody: ….

**Darkness has signed on.**

Everyone: Hi Xemnas.

Darkness: I'm not Xemnas. O.o

KeijiFujiwara: Hi Marly.

Darkness: I'm not Marly either. -.-"

KeijiFujiwara: It's Marluxia, I can see his laptop. XD

Darkness: …

KenichiSuzumura: Really? I thought it'd be Larxene if it wasn't Xemnas.

Darkness: Larxene's Nobody.

KenichiSuzumura: We're all Nobodies.

Darkness: … Her SN is "Nobody"… I know 'cause she kept spamming me… QUIT SPAMMING ME CHAINMAILS!

Nobody: That was funny. You're the only one who checked your inbox.

…: We had mail?

Darkness: Don't open them. They're viruses… I have to scan. Brb…

**Darkness is idle.**

**AkiraIshida has signed on.**

AkiraIshida: O.o I thought there wouldn't be much on.

**Memories has signed on.**

**IMREAL has signed on.**

**LuckyStar has signed on.**

Everyone: O.o Who are you?

Memories: Namine?

IMREAL: Someone real.

Sora: Hi Namine, hi Repliku, and someone…

LuckyStar: I gotta stop watching a lot of animations.

AkiraIshida: Lol. LuckyStar is Luxord.

Darkness: How you know? Who are you anyways?

AkiraIshida: It's obvious, but apparently oblivious to you. I thought you'd figure it out by now. I thought wrong. There are only so many Nobodies around.

HearMehRawr: Hi Zexion.

AkiraIshida: Hey, Lexaeus. You actually went with that? How many knew?

HearMehRawr: Besides me and you, only Xion.

**KingdomHearts has signed on.**

**TsukiNoShijima has signed on.**

KindomHearts: Is everyone on?

Even: A few others too, but not him.

Hehehe: Change your name, way too obvious.

KingdomHearts: …

**KingdomHearts has changed SN to KH.**

Everyone: ……………… Good enough…..

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Few of the SNs (SN=Screen name) are their seiyu (voice actor). Rest are random. Nee-chan suggested HearMehRawr, so I don't take credit for it. The two that were never named (the ultra long one and the teddy!) aren't chars for the fic. I just felt like putting something there.

Rap up:

Xemnas- KH (KingdomHearts)

Xaldin- …

Vexen- Even

Lexaeus- HearMehRawr

Zexion- AkiraIshida

Saix- TsukiNoShijima

Axel- KeijiFujiwara ("Burn!")

Demyx- KenichiSuzumura (WaterIsCool)

Luxord- LuckyStar

Marluxia- Darkness

Larxene- Nobody (Larxene)

Roxas- Sora (SeasaltIceCream!)

Xion- Hehehe

Namine- Memories

Repliku- IMREAL

Let's have a chat with… Demyx and Vexen

Me: Hi Demyx, hey. You both are into music right? I'm sure of Demyx 'cause he has a sitar and sings. Vexen, never heard you sing nor play an instrument.

Vexen: Well I-

Me: Don't care. What's it normally like in the Organization?

Vexen: You tell us.

Me: I'm not in the Organization. O.o Have you gone senile?

Vexen: Wh-

Me: If you could live in any world, what would it be?

Demyx: Atlantica! Water. :3

Me: Figured as much.

Ve-

Me: Anyways… I don't feel like asking anymore. Bye bye!

Please R&R and suggestions would be nice. Oh Sora, I don't feel like telling you. X]

Sora: What?! Please!

Me: … Fine, you remind me of Al (or Alle in the original Japanese text) from Fire Emblem: Hasha No Tsurugi (manga). Well, it's actually the other way around. Since I've been a KH fan for years now, and I just recently read that.


	13. Chapter 13 What Must Be Dealt With

Organization Days

Hi again. Yeah... I said I was gonna make up the chapters I missed. Note, I don't know when was the last time I updated... o.o

Reviews~ You readers are fast! o.o I even posted it last at night. Next morning, there are reviews.

Capeircorn- Hey, thanks for the suggestion. I'll put it in somewhere. Maybe the next chapter 'cause I kinda have things planned out for this one. I'm a lil confused on the parenthesis part though. Sorry, my brain doesn't like working...

Lexaeus: That's... Interesting.

Capeircorn- Lol, good luck with that. I can't draw animals or still life to save my life. I can draw anime and such but yeah...

Saix: What...?

Me: Who let you talk?

Saix: But you let Lexaeus.

Me: And I'm asking who let _you_ talk.

Saix: ... T_T

XIII Riku- Hi,I'll try doing them more if I knew what SMS is. o.o Sorry, like I mention before, my brain doesn't like working.

"Anonymous hehe"- That's cause _you_ suggested it. And I was running low on creativity. You sure you don't want udon?

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 13 What Must Be Dealt With

**Sora has signed on.**

**KeijiFujiwara has signed on.**

Sora: Hey.

KeijiFujiwara: Hey.

**Xigbar has signed on.**

Sora: O.o

Xigbar: SORA! And someone. Have you seen Roxas?

Sora: No, why?

Xigbar: Oh my... Where have the little children gone? (Uhh.. Children to him are #: 6,8,9,13, and "14"-Xion)

Sora: I don't know? o.o Why are you looking for them Mr. Pirate?

Xigbar: Mr. Pirate?

Sora: You have an eye patch.

Xigbar: ?! When have you even seen me?

Sora: ....... I fought you.....

Xigbar: Oh yeah... Oops. Sorry, child.

KeijiFujiwara: You, Mr. Pirate, sicken me!

Xigbar: Who are you?

KeijiFujiwara: Keiji. Keiji Fujiwara. Can't you read?

Xigbar: And I'm Xigbar. Can't you read?

KeijiFujiwara: I asked you first.

Xigbar: Of course I can!

Sora: ........................................................................................

Sora: I hate you, Larxene....

KeijiFujiwara: ?

Sora: Larxene tricked us... That's not Xigbar.

Xigbar: .... You just had to ruin my fun...

**Xigbar has signed off.**

Roxas was muttering stuff incomprehensibly while typing. He felt the presence of an evil aura closing in... "OW!" Someone got revenge with electrictity. ".... Larxene....."

**KH has signed on.**

**... has signed on.**

**Even has signed on.**

**HearMehRawr has signed on.**

**AkiraIshida has signed on.**

**TsukiNoShijima has signed on.**

KeijiFujiwara: You guys sign on in order. O.o Heh heh heh... I killed it for ya.

KH: Silence, number VIII.

KeijiFujiwara: Hey, at least I got a better name than you.

...: .....................................

HearMehRawr: Where is everyone else? The meeting's suppose to start soon.

**Sora has gone idle.**

KeijiFujiwara: Larxene zapped him, so he's gonna be afk.

Even: The witch was on?

KeijiFujiwara: And now the mad scientist.

KH: ....

...: .......

Even: ....

HearMehRawr: ....

AkiraIshida: ......

KeijiFujiwara: What?

TsukiNoShijima: VIII, don't you know that the first six members of the organization, the founders, were all scientists?

AkiraIshida: .....

KeijiFujiwara: No. Why? I never asked. And they never told me.

...: Axel, shut your mouth.

KeijiFujiwara: Make me.

**... has gone idle.**

**KeijiFujiwara has gone idle.**

**KenichiSuzumura has signed on.**

KenichiSuzumura: Hi.

KH: You're late, number....

KenichiSuzumura: .........

KH: Who are you?

KenichiSuzumura: Kenichi. It's in my SN.

KH: Who is this person?

HearMehRawr: Take a good guess.

AkiraIshida: What he said.

KH: .......

**Even has gone idle.**

**Even has signed off.**

**Even has signed on.**

**Even has signed off.**

**Even has signed on.**

Even: I think there's a glitch. Tell me what happens while I'm off.

**Even has signed off.**

**Sora has returned.**

Sora: Great... Now everything's sticking to me........ Evil witch...

KH: XIII, who is "KenichiSuzumura"?

Sora: Kenichi, duh.

KenichiSuzumura: See?

**WaterIsCool has signed on.**

WaterIsCool: Can I have my account back? I know I'm using your name, but it's still my account.

KenichiSuzumura: Okay.

**KenichiSuzumura signed off.**

**WaterIsCool has signed off.**

**KenichiSuzumura has signed on.**

KH: So it was number 9?

AkiraIshida: No, it was Kenichi.

KH: .....

KenichiSuzumura: Did I miss something?

Sora: I don't really know what's going on either. I'ma scroll up.

Sora: By the way.... Why were Xaldin and Axel westling?

AkiraIshida: Scroll up.

HearMehRawr: The question should be, when will they return?

**... has returned.**

**KeijiFujiwara has returned.**

HearMehRawr: Nvm...

KeijiFujiwara: ....................... You and your sharp sticks....

...: You and your fire... And they're not "sharp sticks"; they're lances.

KeijiFujiwara: What's the difference.....

...: There's a BIG difference.

**Darkness has signed on.**

Darkness: Stupid technical difficulty.....

**Nobody has signed on.**

**LuckyStar has signed on.**

Nobody: .... Keep flinging those stupid cards infront of me and I'll tear you into fried shreds....

LuckyStar: Not my fault you moved there.

Sora: Was that what the screeching was? I thought it was Xaldin and Axel.

...: .........

KeijiFujiwara: O.o Dude.... There's only one person who screeches like that.

Nobody: Excuse me?

KeijiFujiwara: You're excused.

**Hehehe has signed on.**

Hehehe: These are cheapy laptops!

Sora: Nah, they're just dusty. Get rid of the dust before it kills it, and it should be fine.

Hehehe: What do you think I just did?

Sora: Eat chocolate.

Hehehe: Well that too.

KH: Okay, everyone's here except Vexen due to issues. Someone /No one must inform him later. There must be something done about number II.

KeijiFujiwara: Thanks for stating the obvious.

TsukiNoShijima: You are very rude!

Sora: And you're surprised because...?

KH: Silence!

KeijiFujiwara: Yeah, Saix.

KH: You too...

...: No one's talking.

KH: Shut up...

...: Fine.

KH: Shut up!

...: I'm not talking.

KH: ....

...: I'm typing, and you call yourself smart....

"Number II, come here now..." 'KH' bellowed.

"And if I don't...?" He gave him an ugly glare, and to think it couldn't get any uglier...

**... has been disconnected.**

**KH has signed off.**

Everyone: O.O

TsukiNoShijima: I guess that's it....

Nobody: If so.. See ya.

**Nobody has signed off.**

Darkness: Now I can reformat my laptop. So, I'm off.

**Darkness has signed off.**

**TsukiNoShijima has signed off.**

LuckyStar: I'm gonna change mines.

**LuckyStar cannot be changed.**

LuckyStar: O.o

**LuckyStar cannot be changed.**

LuckyStar: EH?!?!?!?!???

Hehehe: Lol. Sucks for you, LuckyStar.

LuckyStar: ......

**LuckyStar cannot be changed.**

**LuckyStar has signed off.**

Hehehe: Anyone else leaving?

HearMehRawr: I got nothing better to do.

AkiraIshida: I want to see what happens next. I have a feeling something will.

KeijiFujiwara: You're dellusional.

AkiraIshida: ....

KenichiSuzumura: Uh?

AkiraIshida: I predict someone will sign on now.

** has signed on.**

Everyone: O.O

KenichiSuzumura: Whoa... Are you psychic?

AkiraIshida: No.

_AkiraIshida whispered to HearMehRawr: I think that's Xigbar...._

_HearMehRawr: How?_

_AkiraIshida: Just a feeling._

_HearMehRawr: Should we tell the others?_

_AkiraIshida: Do you even have to ask? Yes, they might ruin it._

The two whispered to the others.

: Hi.

Sora: Hi?

: Oh Sora! Who are the others?

Sora: Isn't obvious?

: No. o.o

Sora: Hehehe is Kairi.

Hehehe: O.o Right...

Sora: HearMehRawr is Riku.

HearMehRawr: .....

Sora: AkiraIshida is Akira Ishida.

AkiraIshida: ....

Sora: KeijiFujiwara is Keiji Fujiwara.

KeijiFujiwara: Yo.

Sora: And KenichiSuzumura is Kenichi Suzumura.

KenichiSuzumura: Hi.

Sora: It's so obvious... ."

: Oh, hello children!

HearMehRawr: Children...?

: Are you not?

HearMehRawr: ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sora: O.o You sure have a way with words, Riku...

: Have you seen the children?

Sora: There's lots of children on Destiny Island...

: From the organization?! Oh noes!

Sora: ... No. I don't see them.

: Oh. Where could they be...?

Sora: I don't know?

'Sora' is hiding in the vent right above Xigbar. Xion's up there too, but in a different area. They could of swore they hear an "Ah choo!" echoing. Everyone else is in their rooms. Ever try looking there?

: Oh I think I found them.

Sora: O.O Really now...? (Being the closest to him worries poor Roxas.)

: Yep. Byebyes!

** has signed off.**

Hehehe: .... Better hide somewhere now....

**HearMehRawr has signed off.**

**AkiraIshida has signed off.**

**KeijiFujiwara has signed off.**

**KenichiSuzumura has signed off.**

**Sora has signed off.**

**Hehehe has signed off.**

With Xigbar...

"Oh there you are!" They turned around only to be recognized as Dusks cosplaying as them.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Dusks... Cosplaying... That's new.

Chat with..... Xaldin and Roxas.

Me: again.

(Insert silence)

Me: O.o ..... TALK! I COMMAND YOU!

Xaldin: ........

Roxas: Hi. I got seasalt icecream.

Me: Ooh. Can I have one?

Roxas: NO!

Me: :'{

Roxas: Mines!

Me: Fine!

Me: ... Please?

Roxas: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: -crys-

Uh... Yeah.... No comment on that please. I really wanna try seasalt ice cream. Roxas is mean! T_T Umm... R&R please.


	14. Chapter 14 Pets?

Organization Days

A lil irritated due from lack of sleep. So I maybe a lil grouchy, ignore that. I might aciddently leave out words or mis-spell.

Reviews:

"BananaEggMuffin3Alan"- Eh... Probably not...

Roxas: NEVER!!!! MINES I SAY! MINES!

Me: Roxas, you're so mean... T_T

"Anonymous hehe"- Oops... My bad.. Well excuse me, it was late at night and I was chatting. It's suppose to be number III actually... I think... o.o What? I don't remember, and I'm too lazy to check.

invisibledarkness13xx- Thanks for reviewing. ^-^ Charcoal as popcorn, yep. He likes to burn everything he touches. I'm shock that his bed isn't ashes already. Unless, that concept only applies to food. Seasalt icecream doesn't count, 'cause he's holding the stick.

Axel: Charcoal doesn't taste half bad.

Me: To you maybe. O.o

Axel: Hey, there's no shame in eatting them.

Me: Whatever...

XIII Riku- Oh. I bet lots of people would like to have taste it. You're friend is lucky! I envy him. :'{

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 14 Pets?

"Everyone!!! Meeting!!!!! Go to Where Nothing Gathers!!!!" the insane leader shouted as he ran through every hall and every room of the giantic castle. _Why does this place have to be so big???_

"..."

"He does know there's an intercom, right...?" Xemnas uttered to Saix.

"Apparently not..."

"Actually, I do know." He popped up behind the two who just jumped from shock.

"Gah! ..."

"I just don't know how to work it... So complex..."

"How hard is pushing the red button, holding it, talk in the mic, and let go...?" sighed the oldest Nobody.

"Very."

"...................." He resumes his... errands.

About an hour later...

At the Where Nothing Gathers, the Nobodies sat in their usual _extremely_ high chairs/thrones/whatever. (I don't know if Xion actually has a chair too, but she does in this one.)

"All here?"

_Sora texted KeijiFujiwara: This guy really lost it...._

_KeijiFujiwara: Obviously... What does this fool want now?_

_Sora: I say something evil..._

_Sora: And torturous to us._

_KeijiFujiwara: Possible. Now stop texting me, I don't have unlimited texting like you._

_Sora: Fine._

"You all must be wondering why I call you in here."

"Get on with it!" hissed the witch.

"We're all getting pets!"

"What...?" they all pondered.

"But, we already have Saix," Demyx added without thinking.

"Hey!"

"No, no, we're each getting a pet."

"........"

"In fact, I've already got some. I have to kitties!" He holds the them out.

"W-w-why do those k-kitties have g-g-guns...?" Demyx stuttered. They aimed it at him. "Ah!" Pow? Demyx was shot with crazy strings? Well better than bullets...

"Eh?"

"Oh, bad kitties! Don't shoot at the child. I got one for you, former Superior." He holds out lizard. "Looks just you." Insert laughter.

".... Does it look like I have green skin...?"

"You both have yellow eyes."

'_He completely ignored my question!'_

"So do heartless. That should his pet. They have so much in common," Axel laughed and received a death glare.

"Nah, I don't like those beady-eyed vermins." Stuck his hand into a cardboard box. "Oh my... Where have the the other pets go?"

With the escaped creatures...

"SWEET FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They ran free in Sunshine Avenue, the only part of the World That Never Was that has sunlight.

Back inside...

"Well, you can choose on your own then, but you must have one. Or I shall get one for you."

"........." The members warped out on him.

**Sora has signed on.**

**Hehehe has signed on.**

**KenichiSuzumura has signed on.**

**KeijiFujiwara has signed on.**

Sora: Whacked out pirate....

Hehehe: Might as well get one before he does it for you.

KenichiSuzumura: I already have mines.

Sora: O.o What you get?

KenichiSuzumura: Dolphins. They're in my room.

KeijiFujiwara: You weirdo.

KenichiSuzumura: T_T I have a whale, five goldfish, and seaweed too.

Hehehe: Seaweed? And people say I'm weird.

KenichiFujiwara: Well, what are you gonna get?

Hehehe: A cute. furry bunny!

Sora: I don't know.

KeijiFujiwara: I have a bird that's a phoenix.

Sora: O.O

Sora: I think I'm gonna get a turtle. They're easy enough.

**KeybladeWielder has signed on.**

KeybladeWielder: Roxas, why did you use my name?

Sora: Why? Because... YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KeybladeWielder: W-what???

KeijiFujiwara: You choose now to be dramatic? Sora, you should get off.

KeybladeWielder: Okay, but is he okay?

Sora: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**KeybladeWielder has signed off.**

**... has signed on.**

Hehehe: Hey Xaldin, whatcha gonna get?

...: Why? I already have a snake.

KenichiSuzumura: O.O Snake...?

...: Yes, snake.

KenichiSuzumura: Is that what bite me?

...: Probably not. My snake isn't carnivorious. It's a vegetarian.

KeijiFujiwara: That's weird.

...: Like you.

KeijiFujiwara: But I'm the cool type of weird,

...: What ever gets you to sleep at night...

**Even has signed on.**

...: Got it fixed?

**Even has signed off.**

...: Guess not.

HearMehRawr: It's still broken. He's trying to fix it when he could get a new one.

Sora: WHEN WERE YOU ON!?

HearMehRawr: Before you. I was just on invisible.

**HearMehRawr has signed on.**

**AkiraIshida has signed on.**

Sora: So what pet are you gonna get.

HearMehRawr: None. He can't make me. I know his weaknesses.

AkiraIshida: So I've heard.

Sora: What about you, Akira?

AkiraIshida: .... None.

Sora: You got something against him too?

AkiraIshida: I have a lot of things against him, but no.

Hehehe: Then what?! Spill!

AkiraIshida: ........

...: .............

AkiraIshida: ................. Forget you.

Hehehe: ....

**Hehehe has signed off.**

AkiraIshida: I know you're still on, Xion.

Hehehe: DRAT!

AkiraIshida: If I tell you, will you stop pestering me?

Hehehe: Fine.

AkiraIshida:

KeijiFujiwara: ????

HearMehRawr: So I see.....

KenichiSuzumura: ??? Where?

HearMehRawr: It's there.

Sora: Oh I see it. It's in white font.

Hehehe: You little sneak....

AkiraIshida: XP Little? Last time I recall, I was taller than you.

Hehehe: You have a bat and a mouse?

AkiraIshidaL Yep. What about them?

Hehehe: Is it a blood sucking bat?

AkiraIshida: You wanna find out?

Hehehe: ..... Is the mouse a rat?

AkiraIshida: No. It's just a puff ball. 75% of it is fur. O.o How did you get "rat" out of "mouse"?

Hehehe: I don't know your meaning of "mouse".

AkiraIshida: ..... A mouse is a mouse.... Like every other species is its own.

Hehehe: Nerd.

AkiraIshida: At least I'm smart.

Hehehe: Are you implying something?

AkiraIshida: Depends on how you look at it.

Hehehe: I'm gonna get you...

AkiraIshida: Bully.

Hehehe: Wimp.

AkiraIshida: You want me to kill you?

Hehehe: You want _me_ to kill _you_?

AkiraIshida: I'm already dead, fool...

HearMehRawr: Enough already!

Sora: O.o

**Darkness has signed on.**

Sora: O.o

Darkness: What?

Sora: O.o

Darkness: What!?

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

Sora: O.o

**Sora has been blocked for 15 minutes.**

KeijiFujiwara: O.o Weird....

Hehehe: Bye little Nobody.

KeijiFujiwara: I thought he was taller than you.

Hehehe: WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LET ME HAVE MY WAY?!!?!?!?!?!!??!?! WHY AM I ALWAYS WRONG?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!? WHY AM I SO DIFFERENT FROM EVERYONE ELSE?!!?!?!!?!?!? WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KenichiSuzumura: Looks like she got Roxas's dramaticness too.

Hehehe: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KenichiSuzumura: T_T You don't have to be so mean about it....

**KenichiSuzumura has invited EEEEE.**

**EEEEE has joined.**

...: Who's that...?

KenichiSuzumura: My dolphin. o.o

EEEEE: kol

...: Eh...?

KenichiSuzumura: He's trying to type, "Hi."

...: Oh.

Darkness: And... How are we suppose to understand him...?

**EEEEE has left.**

KenichiSuzumura: NO!!!!!!!

KeijiFujiwara: Let it go. Aye, Marly-

Darkness: Don't call me that.

KeijiFujiwara: Fine, flower boy-

Darkness: That either.

KeijiFujiwara: He-she-

Darkness: ......... NO.

HearMehRawr: Just get on with it, you fire hazard.

KeijiFujiwara: ;P What pet are you getting?

Darkness: None, I have plants.

KeijiFujiwara: Were you ment to be a girl?

**Darkness went idle.**

HearMehRawr: Run, Axel.

Hehehe: I gotta get this on camera.

**Hehehe went idle.**

**KeijiFujiwara went idle.**

...: Oh the joy...

KenichiSuzumura: I'm bored, O.o

**Nobody has signed on.**

Nobody: No fun... I don't get one.

AkiraIshida: You'll probably kill it first... (Yeah... I'm not gonna let her have an innocent creature to torture.... That witch is never getting one.)

Nobody: Shut up, twerp.

AkiraIshida: XP

**Even has signed on.**

Even: Finally... See Xaldin, I told you I could-

**Even has been disconnected.**

...: Uh huh....

**KH has signed on.**

**TsukiNoShijima has signed on.**

KH: A lizard, really...? ... Messed up, - (O.o This guy's gonna ramble on for hours so now I have used me magical powers to limit it to five words max. I shall not waste your precious time withh it's long droning rambles.)

TsukiNoShijima- He sure has gotten stranger. Perhaps the keyblade master hit his head far too hard. (Same goes for this fool. Five words, I let this one slide.)

Kh: It's very likely. The boy-

TsukiNoShijima: What?

KH: The boy certainly has a-

TsukiNoShijima: A what? O.o

KH: A lot of strenght. Why-

TsukiNoShijima: Get to the point.

KH: ... Something strange is happening to-

TsukiNoShijima: Why are you typing like-

TsukiNoShijima: That. O.o Odd...

KH: See?

KH: Probably just some techical difficulty.

**KH has signed off.**

**TsukiNoShijima has signed off.**

**Sora may send again.**

...: That was odd.

Hehehe: Heh heh heh... They had-

...: You too?

Hehehe: Nope. I gotcha, didn't I?

...: ......

Sora: Xion, do you have chocolate?

Hehehe: Duh, but they're MINE! MINE, I SAY! MMMMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Sora: Just asking. I don't want your chocolate.

Hehehe: Then why you asking...?

Sora: Check your room.

Hehehe: I'm in my room.

Sora: Then look around.

Hehehe: Eh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 THEY'RE MELTING!!!! INTO THE SEWER!!!- Wait... We have a sewer thingy in our rooms?

...: Yes. In case of floods and stuff...

Sora: Next time, close your door.

Hehehe: T_T

**Hehehe went idle.**

...: When were you back?

Sora: Scroll up.

**KeijiFujiwara has returned.**

**Darkness has signed off.**

**HearMehRawrz has signed off.**

**AkiraIshida has signed off.**

**KenichiSuzumura has been disconnected.**

Sora: O.o

KeijiFujiwara: O.o What?

Sora: Nothing.

KeijiFujiwara: Kay... XION! I tripped on your melting chocolate! Close your door!

**Hehehe has returned.**

Hehehe: ............

**Hehehe has signed off.**

Sora: Uhh.. Later buddy.

KeijiFujiwara: Later.

**Sora has signed off.**

**KeijiFujiwara has signed off.**

...: Roxas, I can't find it. O.o They ditched me...

**... has signed off.**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Kay. Warping things up.

Xemnas- Lizard

Xigbar- ...Pirate kitties....

Xaldin- Snake

Vexen- Yeti (Wasn't mention.)

Lexaeus- None

Zexion- Mouse and bat

Saix- None (_He's_ the pet.)

Axel- Phoenix

Demyx- Dolphins, five goldfish, whale, and... Seaweed...

Marluxia- Plants. Apparently they're consider pets too.

Larxene- None for the witch!

Roxas- Turtle

Xion- Bunny

Kays. I don't feel like doing a Q&A/ chat with them today. I'll do a double one next time.

R&R please.


	15. Chapter 15 Free Time

Organization Days

T_T I'm not really in a good mood, I'ma update anyways...

Reviews:

Xxthe cloaked schemerxX- Well, the first chapter is never really the best. I don't know why, maybe because I'm just not good at intros. I usually rather not think of new words to use (words to replace ask and such 'cause it gets repetitive), but if you read carefully you can tell who's talking. Whenever someone's talking, they have their own paragraph. When its the same two people talking, its just alternating paragraphs. Hope that helps, and thanks for reviewing.

"Anonymous hehe"- Yes, he's very dramatic, in kind of a bad way when it comes to Sora.

Roxas: T_T Everything...

Me: Let it go.... I'm not in the mood to put up with it.

Capeircorn- O.o Maybe there was too much salt. I wanna try making so, but I dont know how to start... o.o -cry-

Let's all thank Capeircorn for the chapter idea in the previous chapter. Thanks!

Note: I'm running low on ideas 'cause I'm going into writer's block. (Dramaticly: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Well this chapter is gonna be in my POV.

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 15. Free Time

What they do on their free time... Let's check with the Free Shooter. -gets camera ready- Here we go!

I see Mr. Smily Face. Eh...? What the...

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Good kitty!"

You can see the pirate cooing- Umm.. playing, with his.... pirate kitties. O.o

"Mew. Mew."

"Aw... Such a nice kitty."

Umm.. Okay, this is getting strange, so let's move on.

lalala

Next, the Whirlwind Lancer.... I needa be careful. I don't wanna get hit with those pointy toothpicks. -sneaks in-

You hear grinding. He's in this dark room with a weilding mask. Giant flaring sparks shot out as he sharpens his six lances. Oh my...

"?!"

O.O caught....

"What are you doing there, Snake?"

....Snake....? - I turn my head with the camera- Oh, the pet snake.... (o.o") ESCAPE! - zooms off, leaving dust behind-

"Snake.... Tell me you didn't poot...."

lalala

Kay... I forgot about his snake.... Let's try the dude with the eye problem. He's probably in the lab. Where is that... Well, if you hear a 'Ka-boom' there it is.... (KA BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) There it is. -sneaks in the lab.- Heh heh heh... Vexen's covered in ashes... Wish I got that on camera.... o.o -moves the camera around- Eh? Is that his yeti making strange faces in the security camera? Yes, yes it is... To the security room!

;D lalala

Hmm... -door's baracaded with chains, locks lasers, etc...- Seems easy enough. (Someone: Are you out of your mind?! / Me: Why, yes. Thanks for asking. ;] ) -I busted the door open with a crow bar- Yep, easy. Eh, they'll never notice. -you see a pretty badly damaged door that **anyone** can simply notice- Hmm... -records the silly faces by the yeti- Eh... This is boring. Let's go to the next vic- I mean su- O.o 'member'.

lalala

The 'Silent' Hero eh...? I bet he talks a lot when no one's around.

He's in his room.... With a bunch of funny rocks.... And writing about the funny rocks.... -zooms in- Does one of them have a smily face on it? O.o

"Can I help you?"

O.o Is he talking to me...?

"Yes."

O.O Well you _can_ help me, but I don't really require your help. Thanks though. :D

"Why are you recording me?"

I'm doing a documentry on the awesome Organization XIII? I need it for school. So I can pass my class and get into college for a good education. Won't you allow let a poor little girl do her homework? (Hope this works...)

"Okay."

(Phew, he bought it. That kinda intiminates me... I'm he's like more than twice my height! T_T)

"What's this documentry about?"

The Organization XIII...? (Didn't I just say that?)

"I see. So, you're sneaking around recording us?"

Well, yes. But I rather not let Mr. Pirate see me. I don't wanna be hugged by the likes of him. Actually I don't like being hugged in general. Plus, it's better if you don't notice me. Then the camera gets the real deal and not some act.

"Alright."

Well, I haven't gotten to everyone yet. So I must get going. Thanks for your time, and I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone. Bye bye! -leaves-

lalala

Okay, I got caught...What ever. Now to be more careful... The Cloaked Schemer... What a funny name... Then again, all of them are.

Hmm... Boring... All he's doing is reading... :\

"Who are you?"

Don't tell me he 'scent' me...

"Who are you, and why you at my door?"

Drat... Don't you know it's common curtisy to introduce yourself first before asking for someone else's?

"Yes, but I don't have manners."

....

"So, out with it or into my Lexicon."

.... (Okay, you won this round, Smelly. As if I wanna go into your little book of doom.) I am someone.

"...."

Hey, you never asked for a name. :]

"Fine, then why are you here....?"

I'm not oblogded(sp?) to answer your question. XP

"...."

Fine! I'll leave, but you're gonna 'mysteriously' forget I was here. -puts on a glove-

"...?" BAM! -everything went black... for him anyways...-

-BEEP BEEP-

Uh oh, battery's dying... :\ -camera goes fuzzy, goes back to normal- There.

lalala

Next... Ah, fire hazard.

He's in the kitchen. Making something... -zooms in with the camera- I think its a sandwich.... I see bread, a bunch of tiny yet spicy chilis, hot sauce, cheese, more cheese, pepper, and mint...? What kind of sandwich is it!?

"Lalala.... Now to cook my spicy cheese sandwich."

Is it really now...?

"BURN!" He held it in his hands and burnt it. "Aw man!"

Charcoal... Smart, Axel, smart... O.o I see smoke.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!-

"Not again!"

"AXEL!!!!" Others hollered.

That's my que to leave.

lalala

Water boy. Now what does that coward do mon his free time.

-passing by his room-

Hmm? I coulda swore I heard singing.... -lends against the door-

(muffled) "Under the water! Under the water! ---"

O.o Okay...? So he's singing... Singing 'Under the Sea' but his version.... That strange, strange boy. Uhh... Awkward... Leaving now.

lalala

Notorious gambler... Or as they put it, 'Gambler of Fate'... In his fate, he gambled into death.

I bet he's just playing cards. -opens door, stucks camera partically in-

"Got any fours?"

Who's he playing with? -moves camera- O.o

"Nope."

Oh, I see. Marly. Oh? The evil witch is also there?

"Got any aces?" Gumbles, handed over three aces.

Nothing important or interesting here... Leaving.

lalala

Roxas... Where _is_ he...?

Nope, not in his room. Probably in Twilight Town...

_In Twilight Town..._

_Roxas is eatting sea salt ice cream with Hayner, Pence, and Olette on the station tower._

Probably eatting eatting sea salt ice cream again too... He's gonna get fat one day from all that ice cream...

lalala

Now, Xion...

Where could that girl be...? Hmm... Vent. ... No point in going up there... ?!

"Come on bunny!" Xion held her bunny.

-hid- O.o That's a first...

"AH! Get that rodent out of here!"

Oh, it's the pirate again. I guess he's done cooing. Hey! What's that fool against cute, furry, and _innocent_ little bunnies?! .... (Next to dragons, bunnies are my fav)

"NEVER!!!!!" She runs away.

Go Xion!

"SOB!"

O.o Leaving...

-sneaks out- Well that's all for today. What? I'm missing two people? Oh, them. Well you see, they'll break the camera and blind everyone and everything. (Yeah, I hate them.) Well, bye bye and review! This is going on youtube. (Not really.) -camera fuzzes.

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Umm.... Out of ideas. Oh yeah, I said I was gonna do a double this time 'cause I wasn't in the mood last time... Hmm...

This time I'm not gonna tell you who's it gonna be.

Me: Hi hi. Insert two names.

GC: Insert?

Me: O.o You ain't suppose to be here.

Gc: Why? :'{ You hate me, don't you? DON'T YOU?!

Me: Wow.. This is a first... You said an entire sentence without a mistake.

GC: CRY!!!

Me: Get out of here... -.-"

GC: Fine... -leaves-

Me: Anyways... He wasn't who I was suppose to talk to. Hi Kairi, Riku.

Kairi: Hi.

Riku: Hey.

Me: First question by a friend: Do you like cookies?

Kairi: Yes.

Riku: O.o Yeah.

Me: Kay. From the same person: What will you do 20 years from now?

Kairi: Become a queen I guess.

Riku: She'll marry Sora too.

Kairi: =O

Me: True. What about you?

Riku: Umm.. I don't know. O.o

Me: Don't give me that look mister!

Riku: Sorry- Wait a sec. Why am I listening to you?

Me: 'Cause I can bind you to my will, and you can feel my wraith.

Riku: I'm _so_ scared...

Me: You better be.... I can picture now, Riku doing humiliating things in public. :]

Riku: You evil person....

Me: Thanks. But if I recall correctly, _you_ went into the darkness.

Riku: ...

Kairi: Okay! Break it up!

Me: Okay from same person: Who would you die for?

Both: Our friends.

Me: Kay.

Kairi: Who would you die for?

Me: Me? O.o

Kairi: Yes.

Me: Well, I ask the questions. I'm already dead. :] (Can't find my pulse) But I'd die for my friends and family- though nii-san is still questionable... O.o Well, that's all. Byes!

R&R please! Suggestions wanted please. I really am running low. Close to writer's block. T_T Help! (It might not update as much due to it, but I'll try. You're support will encourage me. :D)


	16. Chapter 16 Festival?

Organization Days

No comment.

Reviews:

"Anonymous hehe"- Umm... Sure... I thought it was pretty nasty. O.o Yeah I know it's sarcasim. XP

Capeircorn- They shall be known as "A", "B", and "C". Jk. Names aren't really a problem. The thing is, I don't like yaoi. Even the pairrings are weird. o.o So... I'll think about. That's the only suggestion I got so far anyways. I guess I'll skip to another "special". They aren't really specials, more like extra who knows whats.

7/22/09- OOKAY! I think I'm finally off writer's block! OH SWEET FREEDOM OF IMAGINATION!!!- Hm? Pardon? I'm weird? Thanks. I'm probably just a off 'cause I got really bored those past... weeks....

As for the story progress... Hmm.. Screw Vexen. (throws a screwdriver holding a screw at him.) Me shall continue with the regular plot. Okay, there's isn't really a set plot but whatever. You know what I mean.

I read chapters 14-37 from KH2 manga. It was funny, but there wasn't translation for most of them so I couldn't understand. Me don't know Kanji. :'[ But their expressions are hilarious. It's kinda different from the game though. So I'ma make some references off the manga, game, and novel (very little from the last one though).

Remember my disclaimer from chapter 1. :P

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter.....16? Festival?

**Six a.m., Saturday, August 21, Castle That Never Was at The World That Never Was. **

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (CHOCOLATE!!!!)" Xion screamed at the top of her lungs dashing down the empty, used-to-be quiet halls of the castle.

"Xion! Keep it down!!!!!!!!!!!" Others hollared tiredly, muttering... certain words....

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Silence, No. XIV! Or I shall confiscate your sugar-filled products!!!!!" Xemnas threatened. (Can you take mines too? I had too much sugar lately giving me energy boosts making me feel out of it.)

"If you can get them. BWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!" (Xion: Sugar's good. Are you crazy?! Me: Too much=bad... X.X)

Xaldin walked up to Vexen. "Is there an off switch on her...?"

"No... I wish there was..."

"HAHAHAHA!!!!! EVEN 'DADDY' CAN'T STOP ME!!!!!!!"

"............"

"Xion, quit stealing my chocolate!!!!!" Roxas complained to the ultra energized replica. She seemed unfazed by that, ignoring it completely, as she raced through halls and rooms. ".... Please?"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're mean!!!" He burst into tears and slammed the door of his room shut.

**Ten a.m., same day, same place...**

Xion's sugar burst finally reached the end. Or not. It was just a pause, a small break from erupting energy. Now she's refilling energry by stuffing her face with chocolate. She practically inhaled it all! Everyone just stared at her, disgusted. All that sugar gone in one bite, if you consider swallowing a 'bite'. "Ah." Xion exhaled, satisified. All their expressions remained the same, appalled.

"It's like Sora's breakfast all over again..." Roxas commented. Sora's breakfast consists five fat layers of fifty pounds of sugar pancakes with loads of syrup, sprinkling powdered sugar on top, and a few occasional berries. The butter was replaced with glucose (sugar!) sauce. Carbohydrate mania...

"I don't think I'll look at food the same way ever again..." some of the other members uttered.

**Eleven a.m., same day, Where Nothing Gathers at The World That Never was...**

"You all must be wondering why I called you in here," Xigbar began.

"Get on with it!" a random member shouted.

"I can understand that you're a little grouchy from this morning's uproar. o.o" (A little? O.o)

Flashback... "CHOCOLATE!!!!" End.

"But nevertheless, we must move on with life. :\"

"What life? We're Nobodies, beings without hearts," Xaldin remarked.

"Whatever. :\" Mr. Pirate tossed a candy heart that says 'HAPPY' on it at him.

"I don't want candy! I can't even look at sugar the same way anymore..." They all directed their heads towards the candy muncher.

"Anyways... How many of you been to a festival?" Insert crickets. "Okay no one..."

"Where are you going with this...?" Saix ushered.

"Well, we're going to one tonight!"

"..............................."

"What?"

"You killed it," Axel muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Lea, nothing's gonna get through his thick head," the lunatic- I mean... Old cross scar (Hey, that's what Demyx called him.) stated.

"Hey! It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized."

"A car pipe?"

"... Quit messing with me..."

"Heh heh heh... Nice name, _Lea_," Roxas snickered with a few others.

"Not you too!!!"

"AHEM!" It went dead silent. "Anyways... We're going whether you like it or not! :["

"As Organization XIII?" Zexion pondered.

"Nope. :]"

".... I just had to open my big mouth..." Next thing they knew, they were shopping for kimonos (They're called the same thing for both genders right?)

**One fifteen p.m., same day, Twilight Town...**

"Hi Hayner, Pence, Olette!" Roxas waved and they waved back.

"Hey, are you and... your group? Going to the festival?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah..." Axel gestured him to hurry up. "What about you?"

"Same."

"Oh. See you then, I got to go before I get in trouble." They said their byes and headed off.

"Don't worry, I'll be paying for them. Now go look for something,"

Their goal: Get something expensive! Make him suffer!

With Xigbar...

"Hmm... Which one.... Ah! I like this one. :]" It's gray with pink polka dots. Nice choice, you freak. O.o

With Xaldin....

"Not expensive enough... This will do." He picked up a red one with dragons on it. Dragons! He doesn't have bad taste. :P

With baldy- I mean Vexen... (I seriously think he's bald. Reference= manga.)

"Hmm... This one's good." It looks just a lab coat...

"........ Really now, Vexen...?" The others gave him an 'are you serious?' look.

"What?"

"Get something else.... You have like five of those at home!"

"FINE!" He stuffs that one back in and resumes searching.

With Lexaeus...

"This will do." He took a large, brown with soft fabric.

With Zexion...

"Hey Zexion, we got one for you." He looked at Axel who handed him a female kimono. (My friend said he looks kinda like a girl.)

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Whack!

"Ow!" He resumes selecting, and soon settled with a blue one with micro-fiber and soft fabric.

With Saix...

"Hey Saix, here." Axel gave him a collar. Yes a collar. Only to have his friend punch in the face. "Ouch!"

"Enough with these nonsense, Lea." He grabbed a grayish kimono and walked away.

With Axel...

He was rather quick. He took a blazing red with flames on it. "Sweet. Now to make sure I look hot." (mostly refering to the other meaning of 'hot') He strolled to the dressing room. (I can't believe I forgot what they called the place to tr on clothes.... I'm so stupid...)

With Demyx...

"Why is it that none of these look right...?" In the background, Larxene looked at him, jawed dropped, and Xion walked by and took a picture with her camera.

"Yo, Demyx over here. That's the girl section," Roxas informed.

"Oh. No wondered. :[ That's embarrassing..." In the _guys_ section, he settled for a blue one with bubbles.

With Luxord....

Oddly... He found on with... cards and actually took it. Weird selections...

With Marluxia...

"Hey Marly!" Axel and Demyx gave him a pink female kimono. He punched them.

"That's not funny! Ugh..."

"We were only trying to help..." Demyx hid behind fire hazard.

"Badly... Next time, if you want to help a _guy_, don't give him _girl_ stuff..."

"I'll say..." Zexion agreed.

"You too?"

"Yeah..."

"Them?"

"Just Axel..."

"Ah." Marluxia grabbed a green, grassy one.

With Larxene....

"Hmm..... Really expensive..... Not costly enough... Way too cheap... This will work just fine." She took the extremely expensive electric blue kimono.

With Roxas...

He picked up a white with checkered imprints kimono. "Hey buddy, look on the back."

"Huh?" AH!" It had a butterfly on it :] It's from the girl's selection. The boy quickly put it back and managed to find another but for guys. "You saw nothing..." he threatened to his chuckling friend.

With Xion...

"Ooh..." Somehow... She found one with... chocolate on it... "Must get!" Everyone gave her their same expression from before.

With Namine... (Yes, she counts.)

She got a plain yet costly one. I blame the fabric.

With Xemnas.....

He just got a black one that almost resembled the Organization uniform.

At the cashier...

Their cashier, GC, stared at their pile of items.

"Okayz." Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Your total will be- AYE YI YI!!!!! THAT'S A LOT OF ZEROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They leaned forward to see.

"Oh dear."

"$596140000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.95." Xigbar gave him bags of munny. "Whys are they all in ones?!?!?!?! Why couldn't it be a check or card?!!?!?!? I CAN'T COUNT!!!!!!!!!!! WHY MUST YOU TROUBLE ME!!!!!!! I IS ALREADY WORKING 25 JOBS PER HOUR!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait, how?!"

"You really wanna know?"

"Not really."

"Okay fine I'll show yous."

"No! Xigbar go to the back and exchange it. But **not** in ones, fives, tens or so. Hundreds are more preferable... Don't trouble the poor guy." With that, he raced to a bank and back.

"Okayz, here's your change." He gave them five pennies.

"Pennies... Why didn't you just gave us a nickle?"

"I don't have any! I keep asking for them, but all they give me are these tubes." GC held them at their faces. One of them took one of those tubes and opened it revealing nickels giving it back to him. "Oh... Then I guess I shouldn't have thrown them in ze trash...." You see a pile of tubes in there. GC rips opens all of them and placed them back in the cash register. He gave them a nickel and took back the pennies. "Come again!" They returned back to their beloved castle.

"That was utterly strange..." some rumored.

**Seven p.m., same day, just outside the castle...**

"Okay. I when we're there, everyone must have a buddy. So choose now. :]" They went pretty quickly, since _**NO ONE/EVERYONE**_ (Uh... They're Nobodies, if it's "no one" that means they would.... confusing... Just bare with it.) wanted to be stuck with him.

Buddies:

Roxas and Namine

Axel, Saix, Demyx, and Xion

Lexaeus and Zexion

Xaldin, Luxord, and Marluxia

Vexen and Xemnas

Larxene and ..... a dusk?

"Dusks don't count."

Try #2...

Larxene and a samurai

"Samurais don't either."

"They samurais don't want to go with her anyways," Roxas added. The witch stomped on his foot. "OW!!!"

"Bad! Don't hurt the child! :O"

_"You hypocrite...."_ everyone thought. (DIE YOU EVIL PIRATE!!! Sadly, he can't really since he's a crucial character.... :'[ Sob- Oh noes! He's a virus!! O.o" back to the fic...)

"Too bad," Larxene spat.

Try #3...

Larxene and creeper

"I think she's more of the creep then the creeper," Demyx whispered to his buddies. She slapped him hard, an electricfying slap to make things worse. Water + lightning/electricity = "YEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Now the Melodious Nocturne has static-y hair and electricfied skin and partial burnt clothing. He returned normal-looking but crying.

"Bad girl! Leave poor Demyx alone! :["

"I'm not a pet. Saix is. He's the only one who would obey that."

"HEY! WHY YOU-" the werewolf- err.... luna- umm... crossed scar guy was held back by others.

Try #4....

Larxene and assassin

"Them either."

"I bet they'll try to assassinate her later," Axel joked. Insert slap. Pretty much the same thing that happened to water boy except he's not cry, more annoyed. "... You know what. Get her Sai!"

"..... What do you take me for? A dog? Don't answer that.... Rather, why should I listen to you?"

"Aren't you suppose to be my friend?" he scoffed dramatically.

"Yes."

"After all we've been through? We were friends since-"

"Guilt isn't going to work on me."

"Darn... But-"

"Quit being dramatic."

"Fine..."

Try #5...

Larxene and dragoon

".... You've got to be kidding..." some murmured.

"No. :\"

"I think she's just stalling time. Xigbar isn't using his so-called brain. It's already been ten minutes. Only an hour and fifty minutes left," One of them logically figured out. (I'll leave it to you to figure who said it.)

Try #6....

Larxene and shadow...?

"No heartless. :[" She killed it. That little beady-eyed creature never had a chance.... :'[ Eh, who cares. Not me, continuing on...

**Eight fourty-five p.m., same day, same place, same positions...**

Try #75

Larxene and Twilight Thorn

"O.o What...?" one spoke.

"How the...?" said another.

"Didn't I get rid of that?" Roxas questioned himself.

"No. Far too large. Draws too much attention."

Try #76...

Larxene and no one

"You need a buddy."

"I don't want to go."

"We're all going. :["

"For what? Five minutes?"

"Five? Oh dear! Sorry children, thanks to meany Larxene, we can't go. Another time... :["

_"Wait... Now he considers us _all_ as children...?"_

_"Even old guy Vexen???" _some rude Nobodies thought. Passing some odd looks and gestures, they walked away to their rooms.

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I did intend to make it a lil longer, but I started running out of ideas near the end. At some point started typing whatever like in the Buddy system part. I noticed when I looked back there, I typed Luxord twice when I was suppose to type Vexen. O.o Oops. I found out even more about the series being the kh fan I am like many others. I can't wait for the new games to come out. (Even though I can't play or understand them :'{ )

I will use your suggestions somehow, but all the credit will go to whoever suggested it. I'm just the whacko who put typed the chapter. I do run low on ideas at times, so every suggestion are much appreciated. :D

Chat... chat... who...? Ah. I know :]

Me: Hi GC- Wait, you're not suppose to be here... Ah whatever.

GC: HI!!!!

Me: Well, it's nice to see that you finally improved your grammer to something that's actually comprehendable.

GC: =D What...?

Me: Never mind...

GC: =D Okayz

Me: Anyways, what's it like to make a cameo appearance in this fic?

GC: Cameo?

Me: ... Appear in something, but not necessarily important...

GC: ME'Z NOT IMPORTANT?!?!!?!?

Me: ... Uh, yeah... Just answer the stupid question or I'll cut you off like I do to the others.

Gc: Fine... It was fun, but... THAT FOOL OF A PIRATE TORTURED MEH WITH ONES AND COUNTING!!!!!! TORTURE!!!!

Me: O.O O-okay... I know the pirate was-

Xigbar: =O!

Me: Leave... Moving on... GC, you may not appear in this again. How would you feel?

GC: Sad. :'{ BRING MEH BACK!!!

Me: If I'm requested or if I feel like it.

GC: Sobz... Okayz.....

Me: Okay bye!

GC: Byebyez!!!!

R&R please! Suggestions are much appreciated. Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17 Fans?

Organization Days

Some of you review fast! O.O I don't mind, but as soon as I sign into my messenger, it says, "2 new mail". Wow. I just thought when I posted it, everyone died. Nah jk. Well, I'll try to update faster to make up for what I missed those 19 days :] Btw... My comp is gonna be formated soon so I don't know when this will update. I'm just putting stuff in so I won't forget.

Reviews:

XIII Riku- What's too good to be true? :D (arrow points at me: stupid) :D Xion is the chocolate monster, or queen as she would say in the later chapters or so. Hey GC, you've loved. You'll be back in here soon.

GC: YES!!!!!!!!!!! THANCK YOUS!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: O.o Right... Do the dishes or you won't appear.

GC: Okayz....

"Anonymous hehe"- Of course you do. O.o I already know too.

GC: YES!

Me: Silence. Two people want you back, though one was obvious… I'll see where I can squeeze you in.

GC: Squeeze…?

Me: Yes, _squeeze_. Literally, compress you.

GC: O.O –gulp-

Me: Nah. Jk :]

Okay, I guess I'll use your idea, Capeircorn. :] You're justing with ideas huh? XD I shall try to make it funny. I might be twitching uncontrollably by the time I finish it. Btw I'ma leave a bunch of witty remarks/comments from me. I'ma give warnings ahead of time for people like me who don't like yaoi even though it just talks about the pairring.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 17 Fans?

**Hehehe has signed on.**

**Sora has signed on.**

**Nobody has signed on.**

**Darkness has signed on.**

**LuckyStar has signed on.**

**KenichiSuzumura has signed on.**

**KenjiFujiwara has signed on.**

**TsukiNoShijima has signed on.**

**AkiraIshida has signed on.**

**HearMehRawr has signed on.**

**Even has signed on.**

… **has signed on.**

**KH has signed on.**

**Memories has signed on.**

**IMREAL has signed on.**

KH: I see we are all here with a few others minus Number II.

Hehehe: Get a life :[ Or fix your voice! And get surgery too! Or at least wear a paper bag to hide that hideous face! Even though we're using laptops in different rooms, I can still hear your monotone, boring voice.

Everyone else: .........

Sora: Xion, that might be because.... We're using microphones, head phones, and web cams....

Hehehe: Oh yeah... But why?! He might hear us.

IMREAL: No worries, I'm in the security room. I can see everyroom minus the bathrooms. Plus there's dots on the one of the screens that has the floor plans indicating where everyone is.

Everyone: O.O .... That's creepy...

IMREAL: Yes it is. I freaked out when I found out.

Sora: So that's what you were screaming about o.o

IMREAL: Yeah. Well, anyways, he's not even in the castle. Nothing to worry about. The entire place is sound proof.

KH: How do you know this?

IMREAL: All the info is in this room.

Everyone twitched from that. Everything...? How creepy.... Stalkerish too.

**Apple has signed on.**

**Orange has signed on.**

**Strawberry has signed on.**

...: Who are you, how did you get into our server?

Apple: We just joined one?

Orange: Let's all introduce each other! :D You start 'cause you asked.

...: .......

_... whispers to his 'buddies': Should we say our real names?_

_Even: I don't see why not. It can't be Xigbar. He has his own account. Plus, he's far too stupid now to even realize we're trying to rid him._

_HearMehRawr: It can't hurt. I supppose._

_...: Very well. Superior first. Then we continue from our ranks to Namine and Repliku._

_KH: You're only going to be next._

_...: Whatever. It helps to identify who's next._

Strawberry: Hello?

...: Sorry about that. I had to be away from the computer at the time. (LIAR!!!)

KH: I'm Xemnas. (Or is it- insert the infamous anagram)

...: Xaldin. (Fat dude, you eat a LOT.)

Even: Vexen. (Baldy :\)

HearMehRawr: Lexaeus.

AkiraIshida: Ienzo. (Strange hair guy. O.o)

_Even whispered to his 'buddies':_

_Even: ...._

_AkiraIshida: What?_

_Even: Really now...? Ienzo...?_

_AkiraIshida: It's my real name._

_"... whispers to his 'buddies': Should we say our real names?_

_Even: I don't see why not. It can't be Xigbar. He has his own account. Plus, he's far too stupid now to even realize we're trying to rid him._

_HearMehRawr: It can't hurt. I supppose."_

_Even: We were referring to our NOBODY names...._

_AkiraIshida: Then be more specific!_

_Even: Didn't you see ours?_

_AkiraIshida: Yes, but as you seem to have forgotten, I am the "Cloaked Schemer"._

_Even: ...._

_Everyone else: ..................... GET ON WITH IT!!!!_

AkiraIshida: Zexion actually. (Strange hair guy again.)

_AkiraIshida: Happy, you bald freak?_

_Even: ...._

TsukiNoShijima: Saix... (Doggy! X marks the spot :] )

KeijiFujiwara: Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized? (No. o.o Repeat, Lea?)

Fruit people: Yes.

KenichiSuzumura: Demyx. (Hi, Kenichi.)

LuckyStar: Luxord. (Notorious gambler. O.o)

Darkness: Marluxia. (Flower boy fits better for a sn, Marly.)

Nobody: .... Larxene.... (Scary lady. O.o)

Sora: Roxas. (Dramatic little boy.)

Hehehe: Xion. :] (Chocolate queen! I don't like chocolate. O.o)

Memories: Namine. (Hi, fellow artist! :D)

IMREAL: Riku Replica. (Repliku.)

Apple: I'm Ringo. (Fruit... ringo=apple)

Orange: Orenji. (Another fruit. orenji=orange)

Strawberry: Ichigo. (No comment.)

All: Hello.

Darkness: What brings you into our server?

Apple: we just chose one.

"This is awesome!" Ringo squealed with her friends.

"Let the questioning begin," Ichigo smirked.

"Oh no..." Orenji sighed.

Strawberry: So. Do you mind if we asked you some questions?

LuckyStar: Not really, but make them fast.

IMREAL: Xion... Do you know what's going down the halls...?

Hehehe: No. What? Why?

IMREAL: Chocolate seems to be streaming from your room.... Just how much do you have, and why is it melting?!

Hehehe: MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!

IMREAL: I'm not cleaning that up...

**Hehehe went away.**

Nobody: It's seeping into my room! Xion!!!!!!!!!

**Nobody went away.**

KenichiSuzumura: Uhh... Nevermind that. Proceed?

**(****STOP! SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!!!!)**

Apple: Akuroku! (Ew... I'm gonna keep this short. I can feel the twitching of my eyes.)

KeijiFujiwara: What...?

**Apple went idle.**

Orange: You don't wanna know...

KeijiFujiwara: What? Why? Now I really wanna know.

Orange: You sure?

KeijiFujiwara: Yeah.

Orange: You really sure?

KeijiFujiwara: Yes!

Strawberry: Basically, Akuroku means Axel/Roxas. As a pairing. You two.

KeijiFujiwara&Sora: WHAT?!!?!?!?!?? GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Twitch, them too.)

Strawberry: I know right!

Orange: Oh no... Part two...

TsukiNoShijima: Part two?

Strawrberry: We all know that Roxas is meant for Sora.

Sora: WHAT!?!?!?!? EWW!!!! EVEN WORSE!!!!!!! Sora is my Somebody, you freak!!!!

Strawberry: Then why you use his name?

Sora: I took his identity because he took my life and freedom away.

Orange: Then how are you...?

Sora: Secret. Oh he's suffering and weakening as we speak. :]

**(****Okay. This part seems safe. You may continue reading.)**

With Sora....

"Ugh... I feel so WEAK!" Sora groaned in his bed.

"Maybe you over ate?" Kairi asked outside his window.

"Or maybe it's all those sugar he calls 'breakfast'..." Riku mentioned.

"Nuh uh. I had that for breakfast for years!"

"O.o"

"It just feels like half of me is missing."

"Say... Is Roxas in you...?"

"He should be."

"Trying talking to him."

_"Roxas?" _he thoughted.

Sora: Oh he's thinking to me. Hold up.

_"What?"_

_"Are you inside me?"_

_"Are you suffering?"_

_"What?"_

_"Are you in pain?"_

_"Yes. Why?"_

_"Do you feel like you're missing half of yourself?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay. And no, I'm not."_

"He's not inside me...."

Back with the Organization....

Sora: HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's suffering!!!!!!

Hehehe: How can you be so mean you yourself?

Sora: Like this- Wait. When did you return?

Hehehe: When I saved my chocolate. I didn't change my status yet.

**Hehehe has returned.**

Sora: Right... Orenji, don't tell me you-

Orange: I despise yaoi unlike my strange friends. (I don't like it either. I can tolarate it.)

**Apple has signed off.**

**Strawberry has been disconnected.**

**Orange has been disconnected.**

Let's just say.... Something/someone bit their wires... (-throws away scissors-)

**Teddy has signed on.**

**Nobody has returned.**

Teddy: HI!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Hi...? You are...?

Teddy: Me vhat?

KenichiSuzumura: Hey, aren't you that guy at the that store yesterday?

Flashback...

_"Okayz." Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Your total will be- AYE YI YI!!!!! THAT'S A LOT OF ZEROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They leaned forward to see._

_"Oh dear."_

_"$596140000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.95." Xigbar gave him bags of munny. "Whys are they all in ones?!?!?!?! Why couldn't it be a check or card?!!?!?!? I CAN'T COUNT!!!!!!!!!!! WHY MUST YOU TROUBLE ME!!!!!!! I IS ALREADY WORKING 25 JOBS PER HOUR!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Wait, how?!"_

_"You really wanna know?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Okay fine I'll show yous."_

_"No! Xigbar go to the back and exchange it. But not in ones, fives, tens or so. Hundreds are more preferable... Don't trouble the poor guy." With that, he raced to a bank and back._

_"Okayz, here's your change." He gave them five pennies._

_"Pennies... Why didn't you just gave us a nickle?"_

_"I don't have any! I keep asking for them, but all they give me are these tubes." GC held them at their faces. One of them took one of those tubes and opened it revealing nickels giving it back to him. "Oh... Then I guess I shouldn't have thrown them in ze trash...." You see a pile of tubes in there. GC rips opens all of them and placed them back in the cash register. He gave them a nickel and took back the pennies. "Come again!" They returned back to their beloved castle._

_"That was utterly strange..." some rumored._

End...

Darkness: It _is_ him! O.o

Teddy: What..?

LuckyStar: Gc, right?

Teddy: Yez?

LuckyStar: What's with your name...?

Teddy: Wel, yous c.. Me name iz the... the... initialz of my full name. GC stands for-

LuckyStar: No, not your real name. You're screen name.

Teddy: Oh. I like teddii bears :D Me has lots, but other meh confiiscated zem! ='O

KH: Okay...?

Teddy: Uh huh. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

**Teddy has been disconnected.**

HearMehRawr: Ow...?

Sora: I am never using the headphones again....

KeijiFujiwara: Why _are_ we using them?

KH: So we know if its really you not some imposter.

...: That's not going to work that efficently (sp?).... Vexen has clones and can make more. Zexion can make illusions. Demyx could probably make water clones of himself. Larxene can create doublegangers (sp?). Sora could come in anytime, and could assume it's Roxas with a wig. Xion appears to everyone differently (Sora, Xion, Ven, a doll?, etc?). Roxas's concept applies to Namine as well. Pretty much the same applies to Repliku.

KH: ... Well most of us.

...: And the others?

KH: ........

Even: Well?

KH: ........

HearMehRawr: Xemnas?

KH: ............

AkiraIshida: Contine, "wise Xehanort". We'd like to hear your "words of wisdom".

KH: JUST LET ME FEEL SMART FOR ONCE!!!!!

KeijiFujiwara: For once?

Everyone else: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KH: SILENCE!!!! Number VI, if you're _so_ intelligent, _you_ find a solution!

AkiraIshida: So you cracked... Fine. By the way, I was just provoking you. Gets you to spill faster.

KH: ....................

AkiraIshida: The solution is simple. For Vexen, just tell him to remove his wig. If there's no number, it's him. Just prepare for the blinding bald and shininess.

Even: .......... I really hate you.

AkiraIshida: As for me, why would I waste my energy on making illusions with no purpose? Xigbar is a feebleminded fool who loves to eavesdrop. Demyx... You make any clones, you will be evaporated so painfully you won't forget it even when your gone. [smirks]

KenichiSuzumura: A-a-and h-h-how are y-you gonna do t-that....?

AkiraIshida: Heh. Do you really wanna know...?

KenichiSuzumura: N-no...

AkiraIshida: I thought so. Larxene... Let's just say you won't like it. H2O (the 2 is a subscript)

Nobody: Why should I be scared of a runt like you?

AkiraIshida: I can do a lot of things. Painfully as well.

[twitches, dead silence]

AkiraIshida: Roxas. Not really a problem... Their voices are different. Namine too. As for Xion, using a web cam, we all will say who we see. Repliku, they don't look exactly the same. He's appears younger. Solved. XP

KH: ..... There are still loop holes...

AkiraIshida: No big deal. At least I gave a solution.

KH: Number VI, do you need a lecture?

AkiraIshida: You're not my parent.

KH: .....

IMREAL: HE's COMING BACK!!!!!

**Everyone has signed off.**

**Chatroom empty.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Okay another chappie done! I was helping a friend with something so I didn't get this done earlier. There may be some mistakes, but please bare with it. I'm not willing to revise it. Another friend is annoyed that I updated 'cause her interent is messed up, and she can't read it. Sorry! You got two chap to read now. I'm not going to do another one with yaoi and/or yuri. So please, restrain suggesting somethign like it.

Thanks anyways Capeircorn. It's in... somewhere.... I gave them fruit names. I think I was hungry then... O.o

GC returned for a while! I think I'll use him as an extra person to occupy a spot like cashier guy.

Chat time!

Me: Hi again, Zexion! I just had some questions I wanted to ask.

Zexion: Hello.

Me: Right. First of all.... What color is your hair?! It looks gray to some. Blue to others. Silver to other people. And even purple! Which is it?! Or is it a mixture of both?

Zexion: Depends on how you look at it.

Me: But what is it suppose to be?!

Zexion: Silvery blue with a small hint of purple.

Me: I see the blue and silver, but not the purple.... I needa get my eyes check. Pretty colors though. :D

Zexion: Uh... Thanks...?

Me: Next question....How do you feel about the amount of rudeness shown in this chapter?

Zexion: Well, I do have a cold side.

Me: That sure answers it... Forget it.. New question, how do you feel about your somebody appearing in Birth By Sleep with the other apprentices?

Zexion: No comment.

Me: ................................. Can I strangle you....?

Zexion: You can, but may not.

Me: .... FIne... -slap!-

Zexion: OW! What was that for?!

Me: For not answering my last two questions properly! Byebye!

R&R please. I still accept questions and suggestions (just no yaoi and/or yuri please).


	18. Chapter 18 Nothing? Something's Up

Organization Days

Wow is all to say. I did make a mistake in the last chapter. Thanks sis, I corrected it.

Reviews:

XIII Riku- You are seriously fast! O.O I posted it like 30 min ago, you already read and reviewed. lol Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D GASPS! GC rubbed off on yous!!!! And he got fired from all. :\

GC: Sobs.... It waz an acitten!

Me: You call a random explosion with no possible way to cause it an aciddent?

GC: But it was such a pwetti fire!

Me: You're starting to sound like Axel.

Axel: Hey! Just 'cause I like fire...

Me: Fire hazard... Oh I also thought Zexion had more action in that chapter. Actually... I think he's one of the more active character... O.o I try to give all of them a somewhat equal role and some speaking lines. But if you want, he can stay an active char while a few of the others (mostly chars I don't like) hardly ever appear or talk if they're lucky. One more thing. I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A GAIA ACCOUNT! I have one too :D I was looking through profiles.

"Anonymous hehe"- What...? Kay? Was me calling them "Fruit people" that funny?

GC: Sounds yummi!

Me: Not really. If you take out the "Fruit", it's just people which doesn't taste delicious unless you're a... Never mind.... This is just going through one ear and out the other.

GC: What?

Capeircorn- Lol, I was being dramatic with the twitching. I kinda exaggerated it too much. The point is, I didn't really like. So it was kinda short. But it's nice of you to pitch ideas. :]

Axel: It creeped me out.

Me: Shut up you. Speak again without permission, and you shall be refered to Lea for the rest of the story.

Roxas: I had it worse... O.o

Me: You too! I will call you Sora. As for the original Sora, he will still be known as Sora or his title.

Roxas: O-original...? T_T

Me: Sorry, I couldn't think of a better word at the time. I will excuse that one.

Nothing more to say....

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 18 Nothing? Something's Up...

"It's quiet. _Too_ quiet...." uttered a blond boy.

"Whatcha being all dramatic for this time, Roxas?" yawned a guy with spiky red hair.

"Oh shut up, Axel. My point is, it's far too quiet for things to be right..."

"Dude... It's midnight..."

"So?" he defended.

"So.. Everyone's asleep. It's suppose to be quiet." They walked down the halls to the Proof of Existence. "Hey dusks." The dusks waved.

"Something's still up...."

"Yeah.. When you find out what it is, tell me in eight hours." His hot headed friend left to his room.

"Didn't I already tell you?" As silence went on, Roxas just went into his own room.

**At a REASONABLE time...**

It was as noisy as it normally is. For non-existing creatures, they sure are loud.... "Kingdom Hearts-" Xemnas began like he does EVERY SINGLE DAY.

"Bless you!" Demyx shouted. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Heh heh... Sorry, I thought someone sneezed." People sneeze 'Kingdom Hearts'??? They kept their odd expressions.

"Are you sure you're awake?" someone asked.

"Ahem!" They quieted down and faced their old, former Superior. "Kingdom Hearts, shine your light upon us. Give us our hearts, our emotions, our feelings." He took a deep breath and continued on in passion, well as much passion as he could. "We pledge thee our loyalty and will continue to make you bright and full. Thank you Kingdom Hearts." Now everyone just stared at him very strangely.

"What is he saying...?" They uttered.

"I think he's talking to the moon...." Axel replied.

"What the freak...." Xaldin muttered. "Well, we shouldn't be surprised that someone talks to Kingdom Hearts. After all, Saix talks to the moon."

"No, I don't... I howl to the moon...." Saix corrected.

"That's why you're the 'family dog'." Axel stated. Punch. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Lea."

"That Kingdom Hearts loving fool made a pledge.... He might make us say it every morning... Good thing he's not leader anymore..." grumbled Larxene.

"Would you rather have that incompetant maniac (--- Xigbar) as leader?" Luxord asked.

"Neither..."

"Good morning," the pirate himself greeted as he joined the group.

"Morning..."

"Do I want to know why you all are grumpy like...?" Is he really acting calm? And not insane...? It's the end of the world.... I mean, the end of the World That Never Was.

"Xemnas made a little.... Speech to Kingdom Hearts...."

"O-kay? Shouldn't have said anything..." Suspicous...

"Suspicous!" Roxas hissed to Axel in the ear.

"Dude! I can hear you just fine!" Axel complained.

"You get my point."

"I get it... Also the one from eight hours ago...." Xigbar walked away while whistling a tune badly.

"Did someone die?" Marluxia asked.

"Only my ears..." Vexen pointed out.

"I thought those died long ago." Lexaeus whispered.

"Who said that?!" Lexaeus walked away from the room. "It was you wasn't it?" Vexen accused Zexion.

"What? I haven't said anything all morning. 'What' was the first word I've said all day Mr. I can accuse anyone I want without any proof." Zexion argued.

"You're so childish."

"That because I _am _ a 'child' you old fart." Fart?

"You breeched adult hood you so-called 'genius'!"

"Not according to Xigbar you old decaying dinosaur." (Pwned?)

"Why you rude, insolant, little brat...."

"Ooh... I'm _so_ scared..." he said in monotone with a straight face. "What are you going to do? Hit me with a bag of hard candy?"

"WHAT!? That's what old ladies do!"

"Yeah, and they can beat you too without breaking a sweat. Phhft... Even newborn babies can." Vexen's jaw dropped while everyone just laughed. "And for your information, I am a genius, you're the failure or you just went senile. I say both." (You like talking O.o) The bald guy (coughvexencough) slapped him. "You meanie! Xigbar! Vexen slapped me!" CRASH! Xigbar came in and did a flying kick at Vexen. Then Xigbar left.

Zexion walked up to Vexen and kicked him. "I'm not done yet. Lexaeus! Vexen slapped me!" Lexaeus came in, powered up, and hit Vexen with Torn Heaven. Ouch! The other members of the organization flinched. "I'm still not done yet." He took out a marker and drew a mustache on him. "Okay, now I'm done."

"..........."

"Or am I? Should I drain you of all your blood and donate it to charity or should I drain most of your blood, bake it in cookies and make you eat it?" Gross.... You sick freak!

"I'm not feeling so hungry or thirsty anymore..." Xion whispered.

"_No one_ is...." Namine added.

"You mean Nobodies are?"

"No, Nobodies aren't."

"Either way, I'm not."

"You can't make cookies..." Vexen uttered.

"That's not true... Now you're making me feel bad about my baking skills!" Zexion cried.

"You spoiled brat..."

"Spoiled? I'm not spoiled. I'm just favored, and I usually get what I want unlike you."

"That's what spoiled is!"

"So? I just put it in another way to make it hurt you."

"......... I'm gonna kill you...."

"Too late. Something got to me first."

"... How about I just erase you from existance and non-existance...?"

"Impossible. One cannot be existing yet non-existance. They cancel each other out."

".........."

"Stop arguing already!" Namine snapped which surprised everyone. "They're strange going on...."

"You mean Vexen?" Zexion asked.

"Well... Not that one." Vexen jaw dropped while others are telling him to let it go.

"The strange thing is-"

"Xemnas and his anthom?" Axel blurted out. Everyone started laughing.

"SILENCE! It is not strange!" The rip-off off star wars guy bellowed.

"Right..."

"Not that one either. Close, but no. It's Xigbar! He's not insane today. In fact He's not doing _anything_...." The room went quiet.

"That's right...."

"See! I told you there was something wrong!" Roxas bragged.

"Well, it was eight hours too early to be saying that it was too quiet! Everyone except maybe us were sleeping!" He remained quiet after that.

"He might be up to something!" Xion declared.

"Maybe, but really now? He practically lost his brain when we were someone 'revived'. Do you really think he's be smart enough to plan something? Then again, what _would_ he plan? It's possible he's just giving us a break," Lexaeus added. The members just stared at him.

"That's probably the most he every said...." Demyx spoke dumbfounded.

"No, he talks a LOT more when he was Aeleus," Xaldin corrected. "Now he hardly speaks."

"That's 'cause he rather play with his puzzles and read his mangas," Zexion smiled which was kind of... creepy at times... when it's an evil smirk, that was actually a happy smile. Shocking.

"Is it just me or do you feel an eerie vibe sometimes...?" Saix pondered to Xaldin who just gave a look saying 'and...?'.

"Go on and we'll discuss further," 'Captain' Namine order.

**Five minutes later...**

**KH has signed on.**

**... has signed on.**

**Even has signed on.**

**HearMehRawr has signed on.**

**AkiraIshida has signed on.**

**TsukiNoShijima has signed on.**

**KeijiFujiwara has signed on.**

**KenichiSuzumura has signed on.**

**LuckyStar has signed on.**

**Darkness has signed on.**

**Nobody has signed on.**

**Sora has signed on.**

**Hehehe has signed on.**

**Memories has signed on.**

**IMREAL has signed on.**

**IMREAL has signed off.**

**IMREAL has signed on.**

**IMREAL has signed off.**

**IMREAL has signed on.**

**IMREAL has signed off.**

**IMREAL has signed on.**

**IMREAL has signed off.**

**IMREAL has signed on.**

Sora: Huh? Repliku?

IMREAL: Sorry, lost my connection then it started acting up.

Memories: Repliku, status report!

IMREAL: What?

Memories: Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, _his_ location?

IMREAL: Sleeping? In his room?

Memories: Okay. Repliku, you're on Xigbar duty.

IMREAL: I don't wanna watch the pirate!

Memories: Too bad.

Hehehe: Wow Namine, you sure are bossy today.

Memories: I'm not gonna let him pull one over us.

_Really now...?_

Memories: If he wakes... We'll need someone to eavesdrop.

...: Why?

IMREAL: Cause the security cameras don't record sound...

AkiraIshida: He's an eavesdropper himself. Also, he has the ability to control space. If we get caught, we may not be able to escape.

Memories: You're on spying duty!

AkiraIshida: WHY ME?!

Memories: Cause you're an illusionist.

AkiraIshida: ...........

IMREAL: He's a deep sleeper.... O.o

KeijiFujiwara: What happened?

IMREAL: He fell off his bed, rolled into several things including the wall and one of his gun which shot the wall, yet still sound asleep.

Everyone: O.o

Memories: Everyone else is back up. NOW GET GOING!!!!

KenichiSuzumura: Ouch. No need to yell.

Repliku kept an eye on Xigbar alright... Sure was boring.... Zexion just waited outside the room. Waiting for hours.... That pirate sure likes his sleep...

AkiraIshida: What is that fool doing?! It's been five hours! (Typed, no mic or headphones cause that would be stupid when eavesdropping.)

IMREAL: Still sleeping......

AkiraIshida: DID HE JUST SAY, "MEW, I'M A KITTY- WAIT WHAT? (That's my phrase :O Well I only used it twice in my status...) Sorry, I had caps on.

IMREAL: Well... Seems like it...

"I'm a little teapot short and... sto.... Here is......me handl.... and...." breathed the sleeper.

AkiraIshida: Ugh... He's singing in his sleep.... Badly....

Poot.

AkiraIshida: Ew... Something smells terrible....

IMREAL: Um... Yeah....

AkiraIshida: Guys, what if he really isn't doing anything?

Memories: LIES!!! That's what he wants us to think!!!

Sora: Namine, you really think _he_ of all people can do such thing? He's worse that Vexen!

Even: HEY!

Hehehe: Yep... Daddy explodes himself out of the castle everyday.

Everyone: Mhm.

Even: .........

Hehehe: You failure!

AkiraIshida: Did anyone here an explosion...?

Hehehe: Daddy, did you-

Even: No!

AkiraIshida: Actually, I can't believe I'm agreeing, but it sounded like it can from Xigbar's room.

IMREAL: .............. The camera's broken.....

Memories: Xion! You're have to go spy to see what he's up to!

Hehehe: Why me?

Sora: Cause you go in the vents all the time and get blackmail.... This is a good opportunity to get some on him.

Hehehe: True... But I got lots on everyone.

Everyone: Gah!

Hehehe: =]

IMREAL: While you're at it, fix the camera.

Hehehe: Yes, ototo. (ototo means little brother)

IMREAL: Ototo?

Hehehe: Yes, I was created before you.

IMREAL: ........ The irony. I appear older yet I'm younger....

Hehehe: That's what makes me cute.

.......... Sure...?

With Xigbar....

"ZZZZZzzz.... Yes grandmommy! I will get you the cinnimony sugar syrup with berries made by the fairies of the rainforest!" Xigbar snored. Outside, Zexion has this 'what in the world...?' expression.

AkiraIshida: He officially lost it....

Memories: What happened?

AkiraIshida: You really want to know?

Memories: Yes, now spill!

AkiraIshida: That fool shouted, "ZZZZZzzz.... Yes grandmommy! I will get you the cinnimony sugar syrup with berries made by the fairies of the rainforest!"

Everyone: O.O Lol.

Hehehe: That was hilarious. I'm sneaking in.

**Hehehe went away.**

**Hehehe went mobile.**

With Xion....

She carefully unscrewed the vent thingy. By carefully, I mean she let it fall flat on the ground with the screws underneath. She jumped down on one of the screw. "Ow..."

AkiraIshida: Careful, Xion! You're making a ruckus!

Hehehe: Yeah, yeah, yeah....

Anyways... Xion replaced the camera and turned it on. Happy?

IMREAL: Okay, but how are you gonna fix the vent?

Hehehe: Simple.

Xion took out a rope and tied the vent cover thingy to her and picked up the screws. Then she took out a grappling (sp?) hook and shot it to the vent. It missed and hit the wall instead. Crash!

AkiraIshida: ..... That was loud....

IMREAL: You have a grappling hook...? How are you gonna cover up that hole?!

Hehehe: Hush up!

She horribly covered the hole with plaster, rescrewed the vent, and left.

**Hehehe is available.**

**IMREAL is transfering a file to Memories.**

**Memories accepted.**

**Transfer complete.**

Namine opened the file and watched.

Memories: Xion. I give you a C on the mission.

Hehehe: WHAT!?

Memories: 1. Noise. 2. More noise. 3. Hole in the wall. 4. Evidence not hidden well.

Hehehe: ...... The point is he never woke up, and he's too stupid to notice.

Memories: Nonetheless, C. Zexion, hide the evidence.

AkiraIshida: ..........

Zexion snuck inside. He painted the wall to make it look as if nothing happened. Then got rid of the broken rubbish left by Xion, and escaped. Although, in the back ground he was singing, "Yo ho, yo ho. A pirates life for me!" Off key too.

Memories: Good.

AkiraIshida: I think my ears are bleeding...

HearMehRawr: Why?

AkiraIshida: He was singing.... Very off-key...... What are the rest of you doing?

Darkness: Board games.

......................................... was all to be said by those who are working.

In the end.... All that guy did was sleep. He had no intention of doing anything. The other members didn't listen to Namine for a while. They wasted an entire day being free of Xigbar which was rare.

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I had some problems on how to end it. So yeah... o.o My sis typed the little Kingdom Hearts speech. It's funny to me. Lol.

Let's chat!

GC: WHY WASN'T I IN IT?!?!!?

Me: First of all, I forgot about you. Second, techically you were. In the beginning where the reviews are.

GC: SOB! Yous hate meh!!!

Me: If you stop breaking my stuff, I wouldn't. I don't wanna talk to you!

GC was kicked out for now.

Me: Sigh. Hi Xaldin!

Xaldin: Hello.

Me: In the manga, we see you eat like in almost every scene. Why do you eat so much?

Xaldin: It gives me energy.

Me: More like it makes you fat. That's why you're so big.

Xaldin: ...........

Me: In the manga, you were taken out faster than in the game. Sora didn't even have to make another trip back. How do you feel?

Xaldin: ........... That manga is messed up.

Me: It's funny. Still, it follows the plot, a little different but still. Which do you like better? Your original weapons: the lances, your joke weapons: the brooms, or your mystery weapon: whatever that was....?

Xaldin: My original weapons.

Me: Most of the Organization are in desperate need of a haircut. Have you guys actually thought about it.

Xaldin: For me, no. Besides, I'm used to it. I don't know what it'll turn out like if I cut it.

Me: I can try to draw some. I am an artist.

Xaldin: No.

Me: Fine! How do you feel about you reappearing in Birth By Sleep as your somebody with the other apprentices?

Xaldin: I don't know. We Nobodies do not have-

Me: Save the heart speech. I know already. For us fans, we will finally be able to see what you guys looked like before you died. It should be very similar, but still some differences. That's enough for now. Byebyes!

R&R please, and I will update more. Suggestions and questions are still welcomed.


	19. Special 2?

Organization Days

Trying to get as much done before school. :[ School= little time.... YES! FOUND THE SEA SALT ICE CREAM RECIPE!!!!!!!!! But no ingredients..... Sob.

Reviews:

XIII Riku- I spend most of my time doing my stuff like this, art, and games. Yes, such a waste of a day. I like fire too, not too much though. You figured out I was the one who comment on your profile. lol it was kinda obvious I guess. It's very likely you are gonna be first. "Update _son_"? Son? I hope you mean "soon". If I'm called "son" I'ma be pretty sad, I am female. I'm just taking it as a spelling mistake X]

Luxord: I still blame Namine.

Me: Your fault for going a long with it. You know all of you could of easily walk away? You know, do want you want? But _no_, you guys don't use your brains. If you have any.

Luxord: ...........

"Anonymous hehe"- At first I was gonna leave out the 'grand'. In the end I went with it cause I thought it'd be funnier.

Xigbar: When was that?

Me: When you were snoozing. :\ You heavy sleeper. O.o By the way, you're very creepy looking that it can scare people away... Sorry I had to saw that. I saw your concept art. (shudders)

Xigbar: ='{ You didn't have to be so mean about it...

Me: Aw. Now you've seen my brutal, evil side. :]

Err.. This chapter is gonna be different than the others. I'm just label it as a 'special', extra thingy.

Edit: I would of had this up sooner, but Fanfiction was experiencing some problems.

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Special #2 Part One: Translation Please

One day, everyone was bored and wanted something to do. Xigbar caught a cold so it was a happy day for them! Unfortunately, they were still bored to tears. Sob. Xaldin... Him.. Well, he's being the lazy, fat couch potato he is. Watching t.v. (They got t.v. now?!) and eatting again. Vexen, Vexen, Vexen..... The usual, in his lab experimenting. Three... Two... One... KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He was sent flying from the explosion. Right on cue. Lexaeus.... What he usually does, stay quiet while doing his puzzles and reading manga. Zexion... Reading as usual. He finish War and Peace for the thousandth time! Along with his library. Saix is just checking the mail. Axel.... There's a lot that could be said about this pyro... We'll get back to him later. Demyx, what else? Playing his sitar in the living room making a ruckus. "La la la..." Luxord... The notorious gambler is gambling again dragging Xemnas into it. He's winning like always. (I BET HE CHEATS!) Marluxia is attending his plants' needs. In fact, he's about to take them to Sunshine Avenue (made up, the only place in the world with sunlight.) for the sunlight. He used about... five bottles of sunscreen. Larxene is using a bunch of electronics at the same time. Air conditioning, t.v., microwave, hair dryer, etc.... Roxas took the time to leave to Twilight Town to spend some time with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Okay, he went for the ice cream too. Namine went with him. Xion is looking for new blackmail and working on her "Chocolate Poem". Repliku is managing the security room. (That was a mouth full.)

Axel went somewhere earlier and just came back. Little did he know that a pack of wolves followed him. Roxas and Namine came back just a bit before Axel did. "WHOA! Axel, who are your little friends?" Roxas asked anxiously. It startled everyone else. They were all in the same room, minus Xigbar.

"Whatcha talking about?" the little boy pointed behind him. "Huh?" He turned and... "AH! SAI! You can speak wolf right? Speak to your kind!" Saix only whack him with the claymore.

"I don't speak wolf, you fool. And my kind is _Nobody_...."

"Ow. Oh, I got a translater here."

"What...?" some mouthed.

"Okay." Axel put on a weird device and spoke. "Hey wolves." That translated to... " Yo freaks!"

"Grr! ARF ARF!" (Freaks?! You're the freak!!)

"I don't think you did it right... They look angrier..." whimpered Demyx.

"Well, why don't you try?!" He still had it on so... (Yeah, freaks! Got it memorized?!)

"GRR!!!!!!!!! ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF!!!!!" (HOW DARE YOU!! Humans! Bleh!)

"Let me handle this!" Larxene took out a whip and snapped it hard to the ground near them, but they didn't noticed.

"No! Put that away!" cried someone.

"Give me that!" Roxas took the translater from Axel. "Look wolves, we don't mean any harm. Except maybe her. You better leave, or she'll hit you." (Chickens, I'm a little rock from space. I walk in air. I shall consume this wall, soon.)

"Ar?" (What?)

"Dude, they look confused...." Xaldin commented.

He took it off and gave it to Xaldin. "Then, _you_ try." He sighed and put it on.

"Hello." (Eh. Whatsup doc?)

"ARF?!" (BUGS BUNNY?!)

"You should leave." (Yeah.)

"Arf? Arf? Wolf? Arf arf." (What happened to the ears? He's a lot hair in person.) They circled around him, examining. Confused.

"I think they're still confused." He gave it to Vexen who was dusting off ashes from the explosion earlier.

"Leave now, or you'll be hit by her whip." (I'm a fairy, and she has my wand.) They just gave him an odd look. He passed it to Lexaeus.

"Leave." (Rawr. Me big." They blinked at this.

"Arf arf...." (Odd humans...)

"..." He put the device on Zexion.

"What? I really doubt it'll work right." (Look, that witch with a whip is ugly right?)

"Arf!" (Yeah!) They're laughing.

"What? What did I say? What was so funny?" (Yeah. That beast is gonna hit you if you dont leave.)

"AR!" The pack ran out and away after that.

Zexion ripped off the 'wolf translater'. "Alright, what did we say?" Axel took out the translation screen. Everyone looked.

"What?! I never said that!" exclaimed Axel.

"What?! I'm not a rock! That didn't even make sense!"

"I didn't say I was Bugs Bunny!"

"But you confirmed it," reminded Xion.

"Shut up."

"I'm an not a fairy!"

"What wand? This is a whip."

"......" was all Lexaeus said.

"WHAT! I never said that! Oh no...."

"WHAT?! UGLY?!?! WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!!!!!!!!!" Snap went the whip.

"Ah!" Zexion was away on the brink of tears. Is he really that sensitive? Well we won't hear from him for a while.

"O.o Larxene, that wasn't necessary..." Roxas defended.

"Whatever!"

"So... _He_ was the one who shrieked that one time... He sure has a girly shriek..." Demyx thought out loud. Blinked.

"Oh. Now that I think about.. It was!" Xion shouted.

"Ugh! No matter what I do, I always get a back sunburn!" complained Marluxia who returned with his plants. "I hate Sunshine Avenue...." He's pink all over. "I'm gonna be in my room, no one bother me....." He stomped his way through.

"Okay?"

"ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" O.O A pack of bears followed him back.

"Oh no.... Larxene scared away our translater too..."

"Rawr....." (Got honey?)

"Umm... Maybe if we give them honey, they'll go away." Namine ran to the kitchen.

"Er... Hello, we come in peace?"

"They aren't aliens, Xion!" lectured Vexen.

"Shut up, daddy!" Namine gave them some honey, and they left.

Else where....

"I'm glad I wasn't there," Repliku watched from the security room.

**...............................**

Part Two: Road Trip and Fish

Xigbar took them fishing one day. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Demyx cried.

"It'll be fun."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Quit acting immature, Number IX," commanded Xemnas.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xion slapped Demyx right across the face.

"SHUT UP!"

"Ow....-sniffle-"

"NOW SUCK IT UP! YOU WIMP!"

"Shut up, both of you. This is a compact space. The Organization van only has so much space, and sound can echo," complained one of the quieter members. Who's driving...? Umm... Well.. None other than the pirate.... But he actually drives normally. Sort of...

"Xigbar, drive more to the side..." Xaldin guided. He's driving on two lanes.... EEERRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! Siren. "Pull over." Xigbar pulled over. An officer came up the the window.

"Yes, officer?"

"Sir, no driving on two lanes. Also, can you see correctly with that eyepatch?"

"Yes. I'm colored blind in one eye. I cover it so it won't confuse me."

"Okay. There's too many people in this car."

"We're all in our own seats," Xaldin added. He's right.

"Okay. Then, only one ticket." the officer gave it to Xigbar and walked away.

"Okay, Xigbar out. I'm driving." He moved to the other side, but couldn't ditch Xigbar, cause he got in first. Zoom! He went pretty fast but still within speed limit.

"STOP! We're here." It's completely surrounded by trees and such with a river.

"..........."

"We will be fishing here."

"NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xigbar got a fish out of the water. "NO!" Demyx hit ithand to free the fish.

"Demyx!" He got another one.

"NO!" He pushed him in the water.

"Demyx!" He got some more.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" He started to beat him up constantly withhis sitar.

"This is gonna be a long day....." muttered the others. They went back in the van and started it up. Demyx told the fish to escape and jumped in the van. Ditching Mr. Pirate, they drove out of there.

"Hey!!!"

**..................................**

Part Three: Water and Fire Do Not Mix

Axel went to his room, but when he grabbed the door knob... "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Something bit me." He looked closely at the knob. There were fire ants. "What?!" He killed them and opened the door. His fiery hot (4668 Fahrenheit) room was crawling with ants and fire loving creatures having a party in there. You can see a bunch of food on the ground and bed. You coould of swore you heard 'yay! party!'. "Demyx, wash my room!"

"What?!"

"Do it!"

"Okay!"

"I don't think that's a good -"BLAST! A huge burst of very hot steam exploded everywhere. It got through the entire castle! "-idea...." Roxas finished. Cough , cough, cough. _No_, Roxas. It's such a _good_ idea... Water plus fire equals steam.

"Hey author! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Well, doesn't matter. I'm the author! I can add witty remarks if I want! Wait.. You're suppose to be talking to me... Back to the fic!"

Well, it basically got everyone like Xigbar who was playing darts. "What was that? OH NOES!!! My aim is off!"

Xaldin on the roof the castle. "Gah! What was that? My newpaper!"

Vexen in his lab. Kaboom? It also blew off his wig. (Yes, I still believe he's bald wearing a a wig!) ".........."

Lexaeus in the living room. Scattered and ruined his puzzles. "......"

Zexion in his library he calls his bedroom. Ruined his books. "My books! ....._Them_....."

Saix in another hall. It knocked him over. "What the?!"

Axel... "What a blast...."

Demyx is unconsious. Him being water and right in front of the door.... Not the best thing.

Luxord in his room playing cards which soon blew out of his hands. "Hey!"

Marluxia got lucky, or so. He went to tend his plants with sunlight.

Larxene in her room using any many electronics as possible. Steam is water so. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Roxas- wait. Didn't I say how he reacted already?

Xion working on her blackmails, chocolate poem, and eatting chocolate. "MY POEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was actually a lot more dramatic.

Namine in the kitchen. Blink. "Hot water?"

Repliku in... Uh oh..... BOOM! "AH!" Boom! "AH!" Boom! "AH!" Boom! "AH!" Boom! "AH!" Boom! Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, and boom. Some more booms. "...." It's a security room, not the best place for liquids to be.

It- I mean Xemnas... A really strong one hit him, and since he was on the roof too, it knocked him off the castle. Panicking, he forgot to warp and crashed to the roof of another part of the castle. Pew. It'd be a happy day for me if that happened in the game and he's gone for good. :D

They were all curious to what happened, so they went to the source. "I didn't know we had a sauna built here that can spread through the entire castle," Xigbar said.

"Sauna? My room isn't a sauna!" Axel argued.

"Not to you maybe..." Roxas uttered under his breath.

"Poor Demyx!" As soon as Xigbar got close, Demyx woke and ran behind the others.

"Fish killer!" he hissed. There were some chuckles in the background. "?"

"Nice hair, guys," some laughed.

"Huh?" The steam kind of did something to their hair. Xigbar, it's just wet, don't really see anything. Xaldin's sort of... poofed. Puffed up. "Nice hair, Xaldin."

"..... I might go disco later......"

"Really?"

"No." Vexen. Err... It blew off his wig. So the baldness to blinding everyone.

"AH! I'm blind!"

"Vexen, have you no shame? Blinding people?" Zexion lectured.

"........ Silence you!" As for Lexaeus, his is wet. Now it's no longer gravity defying. No one said a thing about it unless they want to be hit. Zexion's is wet too.

"Zex, did you do something with your hair?" Demyx continued.

"... Don't call me that. No I didn't. _You_ fools did. You both _also_ ruined my books!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone should cool down... Well, they're gonna get it later for destorying his books.

"If I dry them, will I be off the hook?" Axel asked.

"Not a chance. You will burn them!"

"What if I remove the water?" Demyx suggested.

"What about the words? They're smeared now!"

"I'll replace them?"

"Ah, but half of them were one of a kind.... Very rare....."

"Eep! AH! IT'S A MONSTER!!!!!!!!" refering to Saix with his puffed up hair as he ran away in terror.

"................ Monster.....?"

"Forget get about it Sai," Axel patted.

"You're hair is longer than I thought, Lea."

".........." He heats up to dry then put it back to the usual spikes, but it puffed up instead. ".......... I look like a clown...."

"You are one," Roxas corrected.

"What?!" Demyx came back. His was just wet and down. "Hey Dem, you look better with your hair down."

"I like it better up." Luxord's... Can you really tell either way? Marluxia wasn't even there. Larxene's is more spiked than puffed.

"WATER BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zap, zap, zap.

"STOP!"

Five to ten minutes later......

A lot of damages. "....." Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. His hair still defies gravity! "Dude, how you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Your hair is still up."

"I dunno. I call it bed hair."

"O.O"

"It works for me."

"Who.... did this to me chocolate....?" Xion hissed. Her hair is puffy and her chocolate is puffy too. They ratted Axel and Demyx out. She let out a growl and attacked. "MY PRECIOUS CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's was an accident! We didn't know it'll goes everywhere!"

"LIES!" She stopped for a moment and took a bite of her puffy chocolate.

"Ew.... Xion...." Everyone groaned.

"Not bad...."

"Ew?"

"No, I said, 'Not bad...' Are you deaf?"

"No, but water and possibly radio-active puffed chocolate? Nasty...." Xaldin explained.

"Radio-active? Are you talking about the puffiness?" He nodded. "That's probably the waffer inside."

"Oh."

"Try?" They still were questionable to try it. "It's the first chocolate you'll have in a long time. Probably the only chocolate you'll have." With that, they took their chances.

"Is... that dirt on it?" Pointing to some brown dirt-like bits.

"Yes." The members seems as if they wanted to puke. "That's chocolate dirt." What? Well, at any rate, they calmed down. "I was making a new chocolate before the incident. My bunny helped me."

"AH! YOU HAVE A RODENT!?" Xigbar shouted. "GET IT OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"NEVER!"

"How did your bunny help you?" asked another member, who knocked Xigbar out.

"Bunny put love in it?"

"_How?_"

"Bunny!" A little bunny came and hopped into Xion's arms. "Show them your love!" The bunny just placed its paw on someone or something.

"....." They could of swore they saw dirt on the bunny's paws. It felt like it was coming back up.

"(cough) Who did the steam...?" Repliku came with a fro and some injuries.

"You're a little late."

"That's because there were explosions in security room that it knocked me out.. So, who did it?!" Yet again, Organization XIII rattled the two out. ".... I will get you...."

"Get in line..." they responded. It knocked Xemnas over so he shouldn't be back for a while. Or ever. Who knows.

"Hi!" Sora shouted as he came in.

"Hey, Sora...."

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

"Okay..." Roxas picked up a bucket with water and poured some in Axel's room recreating the steam.

"ROXAS!" It did nothing to Sora what so ever.

"Darn...." Riku and Kairi came.

"Hey." He poured again. Insert steam. Those two got fros; Sora still nothing.

"ROXAS! STOP!!!" The Organization ordered.

"Fine...."

"You three, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, are cleaning up this mess!" Xigbar declared. When did he wake up?

"We know...."

End of part three.

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

That was a weird chapter. Most of you are probably confused, so I'm never doing it again.

Q&A

Me: Hullos people. I received no questions for anyone so.... Either I make some, talk, or just cancel. Who should I call in......

GC: Me!

Me: No, screw you.

GC: Aw....

Me: Out....

GC: Kay. (leaves)

Me: I shall question Roxas!

Roxas: But I'm cleaning!

Me: (snap) Now you're done.

Roxas: Kay...

Me: How dare you question me in the fic!

Roxas: I couldn't?

Me: Not without my approval.

Roxas: You were talking to me!

Me: There wasn't ment to be a response!

Roxas: Then-

Me: Don't you questiion me, mister! Or I shall call you by your other's name!

Roxas: You wouldn't...

Me: Oh I would...

Roxas: Evil.

Me: Thank yous!

Roxas: Freak....

Me: (slap) Screw you. Now you have the entire castle to clean by yourself, with a toothbrush.

Roxas: WHAT?! What is this? Military school?

Me: You want it to be?

Roxas: No...

Me: Then get working.

Kay.... Byebyes! R&R please. Suggestions and questions are still allowed. If I don't get any, I'll just have to bug or beg my friends.


	20. Chapter 20 Switched

Organization Days

Rawrs. Omg, you're (XIII Riku) not the first to review this time! But then again, that review was on a dif chapter....

TheUltimateCoolestPersonEver- Yeah, it is kinda confusing I guess. But I typed it, so it's not that confusing to me. And... Is that suppose to be a compliment? Sorry, brain no work.

Muhahaha- GASPS! You gave Mr. Pirate a hug?! o.o Am I suppose to be scared? Cause I'm still sorta unfazed.

"Anonymous hehe"- Yeah I know. I also noticed I left a lot of mistakes.... Of course you do, you should of remembered all of them. O.o

XIII Riku- I thought they were kinda bad. :O The fish part, was the part I had little to write about. It was just in my head. Steam, the power of steam is very strong. I will when I finish the chapter and fanfiction doesn't have anymore problems. Oh, you will get an answer. I'll make sure of it, and thanks for the question.

Axel: O.o

Kays... Me go back to regular chappies. Btw, if I ever get a flame when I never asked for it, I will want to strangle that person to death and most-likely not post. Well I see everything in a different light so who knows.

One more thing, I count the so-called specials as chapters. It's so I dont get confused.

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 20 Switch

One night, some magical dust thingy sprinkled- Hey, wait a second... Those sprinkle look familiar. GC: Uh ohs... ..........I'm so gonna kill you, GC........ Anyways... Some magical dust thingy sprinkled on them as there were a snoozing. "Ah choo!" Ew. Let's skip to the morning where the fun begins.

Next morning. With Xigbar. "(yawn) Bathroom...." The lazy bum decided to use the ability of space instead of getting up and walking. But instead of changing space, there was this blinding flare of light. "YOW!" Not the best thing to see in the morning, especially when you barely woke. "Owwie." Tries again, flash! "AH!" This will go on for some time.

XxXxXxX

Xaldin. He woke up and tried to fly but fell down face flat. "....... Must be hungy...." He got back up and slouched to the restroom.

XxXxXxX

Vexen woke and found a bunch of petals around him. "Marluxia...." Every movement he made caused petals to pop out.

XxXxXxX

Lexaeus attempted to move a squeaky rock to hand with his earth attribute. Unfortunately, cold water splashed in his face. Another thing you don't really want in the morning. "...." Now he's muttering stuff inconprehendably, and some of which were colorful. O.o Bad, Lexaeus....

XxXxXxX

Zexion did his regular routine. Boring.

XxXxXxX

Saix did everything a normal person would do and not lazily. Uh.... Moving on...

XxXxXxX

Axel tried to heat things up a bit (lot). Ice came instead of fire. "COLD!!!!!!" Since his roomwas originally blazing hot, it melted the the ice turning it to water. "WATER?!?!" But we all know it's much hotter than that so it evaporated making steam. "AH!!!!!!!!" We also know from the last chapter, they had a bad experience with steam.

XxXxXxX

Demyx almost drowned that morning. Splash, splash, gasps. "That's odd." He tried to moved the water a bit but caused an earthquake in place of it.

XxXxXxX

"What happened?!" some screamed. "Ah! An earthquake?! But we're floating! Lexaeus!"

"Wasn't me."

XxXxXxX

Luxord was messing with his cards. He wanted to pause time for a moment, except nothing happened. "Eh?" He continued trying til he used up all he energy.

XxXxXxX

Marluxia was tending his plants. They didn't move when he told them to. "How peculiar." He walked outside for a bit.

"Marluxia! I believe these petals are yours," a grumpy old guy grumbled.

"...?"

"They were in my room."

"I never go to your room."

"Then how-"

"You tell me."

XxXxXxX

Larxene turned on the AC with her powers. "Eh? Heater? Didn't I-" The AC's on fire. "What?" She put it out with a fire extingusher.

XxXxXxX

Roxas did he routine and went to the kitchen. "Hi Namine!" She turned around remaining quiet. "Namine?"

"Who are you?"

"Eh? You're kidding right?" She shook her head, and he started crying.

"Roxas?"

"Oh you were. Don't scare me like that!"

"Huh?" All the appliances turn on. "EH?!"

"Are you gonna turn those off?" She ran to them.

XxXxXxX

Xion yawned and rubbed her little eyes. She scanned the area. "I need a bigger room..." Suddenly it got bigger. "What the.... Xigbar?! Are you stalking me!?" She kicked opened the door. Nothing. The vent. Nothing. "Hmm... Whatever."

XxXxXxX

Xemnas- No one cares.

XxXxXxX

Breakfast at the table. Almost everyone's grumpily eatting. Xigbar wasn't there, he's still having... problems. Lexaeus was still... cursing.... "Lexaeus! I never expected you to be using such foul language!" Zexion lectured.

".........."

"Leave," The lecturer order everyone one else. Still sitting. "LEAVE!" They scattered. Of course it was morning, so they were a little sluggish. "Okay. Lexaeus, is there something wrong?"

"........"

" Here's a moogle plushie, I know you want it. Talk."

"....." He explained t he experience that morning but with a lot of cursing.

"......... Okay I as it was processing to my head, I censored it. Hmm.... Say, your power might have switched."

"Why do you say that."

"It's what I concluded. With this morning's ruckus, I say it happened to everyone else too." The room changed a lil then return to normal. "Must have missed me, I still have mines."

"......"

"GET BACK IN HERE!" They wormed their way in. "Xaldin, use wind."

"Why?"

"Just do it...." So he did, err, tried.

"Nothing. Must still be hungry."

"I don't think so. Vexen, ice me." He sent a bunch of petals to his face. "...." Zexion spat out the petals. "Saix, any way of showing yours?" He tried and the clock stopped ticking. " Axel, fire." He frozed him. They got him out eventually. ".............................................. Demyx." An earthquaked happened. "Luxord."

"I already tried. Nothing."

"Marluxia." He blew everyone over, except Xaldin. "......."

"Larxene, not-" She burned him. "on me... Roxas."

"What are we tlaking about again?" Axel asked.

"Namine." Zap! "... Not.... On... Me...."

"Xehanort."

"Xemnas."

"Whatever."

"....." Nothing.

"I concluded. Xaldin has Xion's, no ability. Vexen has Marluxia's, flower. Lexaeus and Demyx switched. I still have mines. Saix has Luxord's, time. Axel has Vexen, ice. The irony. Luxord I assume has Xemnas's, nothing. Marluxia has Xaldin's, wind. Larxene has Axel's, fire. Roxas has Namine's, memory. Xion has Xigbar's, space. Namine has Larxene's, lightning. Xemnas probably has Saix's, moon. Xigbar should end up with Roxas's, light. I bet he's blinding himself."

With Xigbar....

"That was painful." He was walking down the stairs then flash! "Ah! Oof! Ah! Oof! Ah! Oof!" Umm... Yeah... Very painful. Considering there are pretty much no railing, he fell off the thirteenth floor. Xion took advantage of her new ability, recording the fall. She learns fast!

"Hehehe... Loser...." She poured fish guts and manuver on top on him. Ew. Stinky.

"Ew!"

With Xaldin....

He just happens to witness the fall. "Ha, sucks for him." Munch. Munch. Someone needs to stop eatting.

"Xaldin! How do you control wind?" Marluxia asked.

"You've got to feel the wind." He tried, knocked him over. Xaldin laughed at his pathetic attempt.

"... Oh I felt it alright...." Still laughing. "Stop." Still, so Mr. Flower Petals stupidly tried to knock him over. Just knocked himself again.

"Silly, silly, person. That doesn't affect me what so ever."

With Vexen....

"Grr... Stupid flowers..." Vexen flapped his arm around, only for more petals to come. "Marluxia! How do you stop these insolant plants?!"

"You don't," he smirked and resumed practicing.

With Lexaeus....

He knocked on Demyx's door then opened it, but water splashed in his face. "My- Oops. Sorry Lexaeus. I thought it was Xigbar. Have a seat." The sitar player gestured to a floaty.

"No. I sink."

"Um.. Okay."

"How do you control water?"

"You have to tolerate it first. Have the feel."

"I don't tolerate it at the moment, and I've felt it."

"Give it time. Water can be very calming. How do you control earth?"

"Don't panick nor be excited."

"But I do both of those things!" He accidently created an earthquake. "Eep! Sorry!!"

"... Work on it."

"So, is that why you always seem angry-like?"

"............."

"Sorry?" Umm... Total silence went on.

With grumpy....

Zexion was walking through the same room where Xaldin, Marluxia, and Vexen are. "You are lucky you didn't get yours switched..." they said to the book worm.

"Lucky...? I wouldn't called getting blown, iced, burned, wet, pelted with flowers, and electricuted lucky!!!!! Cause of that, I now have wind-blown hair, an icicle for a finger, my entire back burned, my front wet, flower-filled odor, and staticy enhanced from the water!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone needs rest....

"Whoa, dude, calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?! HOW CAN I?! I'M SO FUSTRATED! I WOULD SO KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW, BUT THE DAMAGES ARE HOLDING ME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" It's gonna get uglier.

With Saix....

He just sat in his room, staring at the moon. " I think I got his speech stuck in my head.... " (Kingdom Hearts!)

With Axel....

"Vexen!" fire hazard raced into the room. "How do you deal with your stupid ice?!"

"You're stupid."

"..................."

"Figure it out on your own. It'll do you some good to actually used your so-called brain."

"I killed you once. I can do it again...."

".........."

"Turkey Vexen."

"What?"

"Turkey Vexen. I found this video on youtube that shows you sound like a turkey when you panick. Hahaha, I rememeber it too."

"........."

"Fine! I'll leave." Axel stalked away. Except he created an icy path that he slipped on, bumped into the turkey, and crashed into the wall. Groan. "I hate ice...."

"I hate you....."

"Hate you too..." Zexion, who finished venting, stomped out of the room, not taking notice of the ice. He stepped on it and slided into them. Groans.

"COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!!?!?!??!" He released his agony verbally. Or so.

With Luxord....

"Losing time, no big deal. I still have my cards!"

"GAMBLING WILL GET YOU NO WHERE!"

"Who said that?!"

"Your conscience, fool. "

"I don't have a conscience."

"Sure you don't. Whatever gets you to sleep at night."

"I'm sure I don't have a girl voice as a conscience."

"..........." I cover the thingyabob and whispered, "GC get over here!" He comes. I pushed him to the thingyabob.

"Ahem. What are you talking about? I am clearly a boy. Can you not hear? I have a wide range in vocals."

"Right...." Luxord sarcasticly uttered.

"Why couldn't he be better all the time?" I asked myself. Then I see his using a tape recorder and mouthing the words reading off blank cue cards. He's hearing it through a head set. "......................"

With Larxene....

"Fire is similar to lightning.... Not bad. Shouldn't take long." Uh oh.

With Roxas....

"Gotta be careful..." he kept repeating to himself. "Namine, how do you control memories?"

"I do it by drawing."

"But I dont draw."

"You might do it by thought."

"o.o" Silence. All the appliances turn on.

"Ah!" Namine ran to turn them off. "This is gonna be a long day..."

With Xion...

"Hehehe..." She's going crazy etting as much blackmail as possible.

"We can hear you, Xion!"

"Don't matter. I got what I wanted anyways. And yeah, daddy sounds like a turkey."

Normal/general view....

CRASH!!!!

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Pew. A lil bit of a cliff hanger there, but I wanted something posted. Most of the abilities were predetermined by random drawings, Excludes it, lacky, and gambler. Repliku went on vacation for a while, so it never got him. Also, chibis rule! Got chibi drawings on my stuff XD

Chat time:

Me: Hi and welcome back again Axel!

Axel: Good to be here? I think.

Me: I don't bite.

(stare)

Me: Okay, a little. First off. Question from XIII Riku (thanks for question btw): Can you rocket yourself into a wall with your flames? Or would it be too dangerous?

Axel: Well... I can, but it's gonna hurt. It is dangerous since it can cause a lot of damage, and there goes my health bill raising. If I have something protecting me or the wall broken, would that count?

Me: O.o Crash and burn. Actually more of the other way around.

Axel: Yeah.

Me: One for turkey from Banana-chan, do you like cookies?

Vexen: What a stupid question.

Me: Don't call my friend stupid! (slap!) Just answer, baldy.

Vexen: .... Duh.

Me: Kay whatev. I kinda have to go, so me do a double or so. Bye byes!

Sorry. R&R please! So much to do, so little time.


	21. Chapter 21 Switched Part II

Organization Days

Pew. Time passes by pretty quickly....

Reviews:

"Anonymous hehe"- Gotta love turkey. Funny. Now I gotta think of an ending for this chapter, or I can leave you just wondering what happened. Hmm...

XIII Riku- Glad you like it. It's okay you don't have a question. Most people don't. o.o

Since I'm forgetful and haven't worked on this from time to time, it will be a lil or a lot different from what was originally planned. :P -thinks, thinks, fail- What's happenning? Oh, right... fic... This might be the last chapter I'll update for the time being. I might be able to sneak one more, but we'll see. It won't be the final chapter, I will assure that. Maybe a long haitus or so...

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 21 Switched (continued)

Recap...

_CRASH!!!!_

End. (That was short...)

"What was that?" the common and repeated question. (Me: The "thump!"? That was GC knocking over bricks... Oh you meant the "crash!"? Oh... My bad. That's just the-)

"Heart invasion?!" they bellowed. (Me: Hey! I was gonna say that! Rude people... You asked, and I was answering. But no, interupt me! SHUN!!!)

"Would you shut up and just tell the story, author?!" Vexen demanded. (Me: .... -shun-) Okay, I will... Vexen jumped into the pitch black sea of Heartless. One by one, those beady eyed creatures pierced their little claws through his 'heart'. Unfortunately for them, he didn't have one. If he did, it would of been ice cold and tiny. Since he had no heart, they had no use for baldy and tossed him over the the bottomless pit (area beneath the Castle That Never Was).

"That was stupid..."

"Yeah. Why would anyone jump in there?" Demyx pondered. (Me: Because he's a numskull.) "What?" (-shuns-)

"What was actually stupid was getting on the author's bad side..." Roxas added.

"Umm... Why are we just standing here? Army of Heartless? Hello?" a reasonable Nobody reminded the spaced out ones.

"Oh yeah!" At the moment, those shadows already have their little claws struck through the windows.

"Ah!" Demyx shrieked and whacked them away with his sitar. "Run! Run away!" They grabbed his hood to stop him from escaping.

"Nice try, you're not gonna ditch us."

"It was worth a shot." Bong. "Owwies... Roxas you don't have to be so mean!"

"Oh shut up and fight. Or I'll hit you with Oblivion again." With that, all of them went into battle. Let's see how they do. (Me: GC, are you narrating?) What?! Yous quit! (Me: Ookay...) Sorry, where were we? Oh yesh. Their pathetic excuse for a leader is no help. Still having... Light issues.

"Yow! When was it so bright here at the World That Never Was?!" Xigbar was blinded. Heartless are pointing and laughing.

Right... Xaldin has to hold all six of his lances and viciously stabbing them in the back. Back stabber. (Me: That's a bad pun...)

Let me do me job! (Me: THat won't take long. You'll be fired in no time like all 5000000 of your other jobs.) It was 87942222. (Me: Even worse.) Anyways... Turke- I mean Vexen is just running them over with his tacky shield.

That big guy... Lexea- Laxe- Lessau- Umm.... (Me: Lexaeus, dude...) Yeah that guy, he is umm... Whacking them silly with his inhumane strenght. Pow. If Heartless had blood, it'd be very gory right now. (Me: If you want gore, watch Higarashi.) Ew no, it gave me nightmares!

Zexion just sucked them into his book of doom!!! They're clinging to each other forming a chain. They went all dramatic when one lost grip. Slowly seperating, but they eventually just zoomed in.

Saix went beserk. Well, not his regular beserk but close enough. Whack, whack, whack.

Axel constantly threw his chakrams at them. Until it frozed. "NO!!!!!!!" He continuously hit the Heartless and other stuff to chip the ice. Not working.

Demyx swung his sitar like a madman at them. Of course, he does try to run away. Just fails.

Luxord is... Trying to give them paper cuts? ...

Marluxia treats them like the pests they are. Weeds to be specific. Slice. "Whoa! Watch it!" someone shouted.

Larxene.... Let's just say they can smell something burning... Other than that, she's slashing them.

Roxas. Umm.. They met Obivion and Oathkeeper. They died from all his fancy and showy attacks.

Xion's slacking. Muching on her chocolate. "XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's me. Don't wear it out," she replied dryly.

Xemnas using his light sabers.

Xigbar's still distracted.

This may go on for a while.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Sorry it's so short. I had other stuff to do, and someone's rushing me. So yeah. I'ma skip the chat. I'm shunning them anyways. So, double next time. The next one is probably part 3. I'll make it better than this one. Again, sorry.

R&R please!


	22. Chapter 22 Switched Part III end

Organization Days

I should sum it up. Probably end badly... But it must come to an end eventually.

Reviews:

"Anonymous hehe"- Sure. I was shunning them in that chapter.

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 22 Switched Part 3

Several hours after that invasion....

"I've never felt so tired in my non-existant life....." some- err... most of them exhaled.

"What I miss?" they all turned their heads towards the lazy one.

"Xion...... WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US?!!?!?" Oh how badly they wanted to strangle her. Nevertheless, I can't let the characters die. What? What about Vexen?

Flashback!

_"Would you shut up and just tell the story, author?!" Vexen demanded. (Me: .... -shun-) Okay, I will... Vexen jumped into the pitch black sea of Heartless. One by one, those beady eyed creatures pierced their little claws through his 'heart'. Unfortunately for them, he didn't have one. If he did, it would of been ice cold and tiny. Since he had no heart, they had no use for baldy and tossed him over the the bottomless pit (area beneath the Castle That Never Was)._

End.

Oh yeah, that turkey... Well..... You see... When he actually got to the bottom (the seemingly bottonless pit), he landed on something like a trampoline (which surprisingly didn't break) and launched him back to the top. So.... Mostly injured and in a full body cast. =D

Anyways.... "Why? Cause I was trying to save my chocolate from their grubby little claws!" she hissed back at them. The grumpy members held their icy glare. "What?"

"NO MORE CHOCOLATE FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then they had race to her room. Xion beat them of course and locked them out. "MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Never mind her. Will we ever get our powers back?" Demyx asked. Everything went quiet as they were thinking. For all they knew, it could be forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ev- "We got it, lady!" And ever. "..." Or... It could just be tempurary. Depending on my mood and how much GC poured on you. "What?" Nothing. o.o

"Okay, according to that, it's most likely tempurary," Marluxia concluded calmly. Axel's eyes widened, and he started breathing heavily causing the others to look at him.

"You mean... I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH THIS EVIL POWER EVEN LONGER?!!?!?!!?! IT'S KILLING ME!!!!!" Roxas dlapped him across the face.

"Pull yourself together!" He rubs his face with his hand over the bright red mark.

"Thanks, I needed that..." Should I end his suffering? Nah, not yet. "WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL?!" Insert a cold breeze and a tumbleweed. "Geh... Cold...." Stupid, stupid boy.

"Let's just try to control these for the time being. But don't get too comfortable with it," Xaldin instructed.

"I'LL NEVER BE COMFORTABLE WITH _ice_....."

".......... Sure." You can see Roxas messing with his laptop.

"Heh heh heh..." He's typing crazily.

"What are you doing?" '_Should I be afraid of asking this?'_

"I'm sending nasty emails to _him_." They look over.

It says:

"Yo, pirate! I hate your nasty, replusive, hideous, flithy, disgusting, terrible, gross, etc, etc, etc, etc guts with all my/Sora's heart, soul, and body! You make me and everyone sick. You are the worst previously existing and current non existing being EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE likes you. EVERYONE hates you from the bottom of their hearts/missing hearts. Even with no real feeling, WE ALL HATE YOU FOREVER AND ALL ETERNITY AND EVER SO MUCH LONGER!!!!!! (etc, etc, etc, there were worse and some censored cursing.... Roxas has some... interesting language....) DISAPPEAR AND NEVER RETURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

From the beings who hate dispises/detest/loathe/dislike you the most,

Roxas (XIII) and the rest of the Organization."

There were several more similar to that but let's not get into it.

"Umm, now he got your e-mail address..."

"Phhft. That's what you think. How stupid do you think I am? Don't anwser that. I made a new account then I just deleted it." Then he accidently erased his own memory. "What was I doing again?"

"Yeah... Learn to control your current powers..."

"Powers? Where's my dad? Where's my mommy? Where am I?"

"Uhh.... On Destiny Islands? You're in the World That Never Was?" He looked as if he was about to explode.

"WAH!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At this point they started panicking, pacing around, and running in circles til they crashed into each other. They stopped when they heard some snickering. "Heh. Gotcha."

"..............."

"I acted a long after I forgot what I was doing... Watching you guys panick is fun!" Whack. "Ow."

"Go practice now..."

Little did they know it already weared off, but they're gonna find that out eventually anyways. "Yow! Larxene!" Demyx screamed as he stopped, dropped, and rolled.

"Wasn't me."

"SWEET! MY BEAUTIFUL FIRE AND ALL ITS EMBER IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CALLS FOR-"

"NO!" Kaboom!

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Okay, I know it ended pretty bad. I'll do better on the other chapters, or just leave you wondering. Kinda short too.

Double chat time. Q&A's

Me: Hi, Axel.

Axel: Hi.

Me: You are a returning Nobody. I think we've talked to you more than twice.

Axel: Okay.

Me: How was those several minutes, hours, whatever of me shunning you guys?

Axel: Um... (dramatically...) Very tragic! It was very lonely and sad. The worst day of my non existing life!!! MOST AGONIZING!!!!!

Me: :\ .... Are you asking to get slapped?

Axel: No. You asked!

Me: I meant seriously.... Forget it... One from BananaEggMuffin: Are you on a diet?

Axel: O.o It's because I'm anerexant (sp?) isn't it? No, I'm not. I just burn off a lot of fat. Even if I don't do anything.

Me: Well, I think she has more questions, but I don't know them 'cause she signed off on me. ( I need questions...) Nvm, she's back. Another one. Do you use a lapband?

Axel: What? No. I just said why I'm skinny.

Me: Yeah, I hadn't a clue what that was til a lil later. Okay to everyone in general, from "Anomynous hehe", which one of you may appear in KH3? I'd like to know.

Axel: Sorry, confidential.

Me: You wanna meet my fists?

Axel: No. okay, I have a good chance of being reincarnated as hinted in the novels, manga, etc.

Xemnas: I would too.

Me: Who asked you?!

Xemnas-

Me: Never mind, M.

Xemnas: M?

Me: Nothing. If you do appear, I'll take the pleasure of proverizing you into a bloody pulp. I don't mind Lea too much.

Axel: It's Axel. A-X--

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah... Another from Banana lady, what's your fav food?

Axel: It's either Sea salt ice cream or pizza. (It was his joke weapon.)

Me: I know you can magically take out ice cream! :O

Axel: Maybe. O.o

Me: Another from Banana, to Larxene though (Gasps! You're loved!), do you ever feel lonely with mostly guys around?

Larxene: Sometimes, but since Nobody can't feel, it's really a no.

Me: From same person, what does Xigbar do in his spare time?

Roxas: Ride ships! Being the pirate he is.

Zexion: Game, manga, and novel- wise, he eavesdrops. Fiction-wise, abuse "children".

Me: Another one, (wow you are on a roll.) how often does Luxord lose in gambling?

Luxord: Rarely if never.

Me: You'll be in jail the next thing you know, gambler. One from me, how do you like the fic?

Everyone: Eh.....

Me: .... Another from Banana, how old is Roxas? Really.. You should know that.

Roxas: Sora died at 14, so I'm 14. Since Nobodies don't age.

Me: Well, that's it for now. Bye bye!

The next chapter will be OC Attack (it just popped in my head). I will have some ocs (like GC) appear to abu- I mean tor- err... play with them. If you want, I can put yours in to. I need to know a bit about them first. You can pm me it if you don't want others to see. Don't worry, I won't harm your chars and I'll get rid of the info after I read it so no one else knows. Other wise, you can review.

R&R please. Questions and suggestions are still appreciated. Literally, I had asked my friend and nee-chan for questions.


	23. Chapter 23 Unwanted Guests

Organization Days

Ugh, school. I'm still gonna get this done! Eventually...

Reviews:

KairiDestiny- Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I found some of it pretty bad.

XIII Riku- Yep. That's finally over. I'll wait for it. Lalala, okayy got it. And I'll be sure to put a disclaimer. Ah, the name seems ever so familiar, lol. TTYL

"Anonymous hehe"- Yes, yes I do. Why do you think I added "suggestions" at the end?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH. If I did, I would happy and not be here. KH belongs to the ppl would made it, Square Enix and Disney. And I don't own any of the chars except a few which I'll point out in the fic.

Okay onwards with the fic! :] Time to wreck some havoc I call fun. Maybe...

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 23 Unwanted "Guests"

It was a nice quiet day. It was very calming cause Xigbar took all 5821 of his sanity medication. Yes, he's that crazy. Well, it wasn't all nice and quiet and calming... You see, earlier that morning, when the pirate came down all reasonably (as reasonable as he can be in the game), everyone started panicking and freaking out. They didn't make the same mistake as last time. Cough, Namine. So, there was plently of noise and crashes. I can see why they don't have neighbors. They probably won't have the tolerance and patience to put up with them. They're so loud, the dusks and other lesser Nobodies complain from the other side of the world. Twilight Town can faintly hear it, which soon became a "Wonder". Like those "Seven Wonders of Twilight Town". But anyways, no one really cares about that. So back to the point.

"We should clean up this mess from this morning, shouldn't we?" Xaldin rationalized.

"Yeah, but maybe later," answered another.

"Whatever, No Heart."

"... Couch Potato..."

**Outside....**

Okay, Invader #1, GO!!!! (silence) ....? #1? #1??? Where'd- (Note, this would be me talking, I won't use quotes on me, just dif paragraphs)

"I'm coming! My foot's stuck!!! :O" called out a very familer, infamous, skin crawling voice.

(Me) ... Forget ya....

"NO! WAIT!!!!!"

(Me) Next, #2! GO GO GO!!!!

(Story) A girl walked over to the the castle, but crashed into soemthing a few yards before reaching the door.

"???"

(Me) Kudos, there's a glass wall. try to find the door.

She patted everywhere on the wall. Nothing.

"Where's the knob?"

(Me) Somewhere?

"I'M FREE!!!" Insert infamous voice.

(Me) No, you're late. Bad GC!! BAD!

"T_T Whyz yous gots to be so meen?"

(Me) Just find the door!!!

"OKAYZ!" CRASH! He jumped through the window......

(Me) Way to be discreet....

Kudos found the door and knocked on the door like a normal person. "Activating insane mode. :]"

**Inside just before the crash...**

"Peace and quiet. Ah." They chanted. C-R-A-S-H. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" GC shrieked with a really high note.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!"

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ME?!!!!!!!!!"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You don't look happy. Usually people arez happy when they shout. 'YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Like they won that one thingy. What was it? The, the, the... Laundry!"

"Lottery."

"That too!"

"You're that worker from that one shop!"

"Um... Was... You see... I saw this pwetty fire. Near the boxes. It got bigger and bigger! I threw more boxes there! It got bigger! The me threw this one box with lots of thing gray, black roundish stuff (gunpowder) in it. Ands it got really big and KABOOM!!!!" They sweatdropped.

_"A mini Axel...."_ they thought, minus of course Axel.

Ding dong!

"We have a door bell?" inquired the master of ugliness (Xemnas).

"Yes, it that button outside that people press for someone to answer."

"I thought that was a bug."

"........ Right........."

Ding dong!

Ding dong!

DING DONG!

"Are we forgetting something?"

DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG DDDDDDOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

"Ze door?" The glanced at GC then the door.

"Oh yeah." When someone answered, punch. They see an irritated, little girl, about eight or so, tapping her foot impatiently. "Ow. Can I help you?"

"Yes." Silence.

"How?"

"Let me in first."

"Why?"

"You asked, 'Can I help you?' and then 'How?'. I will explain when I entered." Saix cautiously allowed her to take a step inside. "Alright."

"HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GC, why must you go through the window?"

"I thought it was open. o.o"

".... Never mind.... Here's the thing. You all will play with us. There's more coming. You can't leave the room unless we allow it."

"WHAT?! Why should we listen to you?"

"You have no choice." Roxas tried to leave the room, but an incredibly strong force launched him to the the other wall.

"Ow. I have to go really badly it's not funny!" She snapped her finger, and he ran to the nearest bathroom. He still couldn't escape. Once he was completely finished, he was sent back. "WHOA!"

"Happy?"

"Sort of."

"Good enough. NOW PLAY WITH US!!!!!!!" She threw a tamtrum, and GC started screaming for no reason.

"AH!!!!!!!!!! STOP YELLING AND WE WILL!"

"We will?" they asked Xigbar.

"You rather them scream us to deaf?"

"Death?"

"No, deaf. Can't hear?"

"Oh."

"Play. NOW."

"Umm... Play what?"

"What do you think?"

"We don't know? That's why we asked you."

"That part totally slipped my mind. Heh." She rubbed her head sheepishly as the organization fell backwards anime style. "Whatever's fun I guess."

"OOH! OOH! ME KNOWZ!!!!" They glared at GC.

"No."

"AW! Yous didn't even here it!"

Kudos sighed. "No need to."

Outside again...

(Me) Okay. Looks like chaos is about to begin.

T_T A guy sat in a corner facing the wall of Memory Skyscraper sulking.

(Me) What? I didn't forget about you.

"Oh."

(Me) You can join them so you don't miss a "game" with them. I think they're still deciding on-

Insert a gust of wind

(Me) -what to do...

Inside....

"CAN I PLAY TOO?!!" Everyone faced the guy who just ran in.

"It's the new guy," Kudos began. "What was it... Xymerej?" (Xymerej= XIII Riku's oc :])

"Yeah."

"Okay, yeah you can join us. But next time..." she glanced at the window. "Use the door too like a regular person, unlike GC."

"Okay."

"Xymerej, was your Somebody like this too?"

"Um. Yeah, why?"

"Er... No reason."

"Somebody.... You're a Nobody too?" asked Vexen. (_No, Vexen, he ain't...._ Baka)

"Yes, gramps."

"Gramps....? Why you insolant-" He put a sock in it. A literal sock. You know, one of those old, smelly, sweaty, gym socks? "........ Disgusting...." he spat. You can see a red head constantly hitting something. "Hey! Don't touch that!" Kaboom! Someone went for a flight.

"WEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL ZO FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crash. The castle may have a high ceiling, but it's a ceiling nonetheless. A bunch of rubbles and ceiling rements fell into a pile on no one's head. By no one, I mean the turkey. Some how respectively.

"I thought this place was made out of titanium," muttered Demyx.

"It is..." Everyone else noted. Normally that would ultimately hurt and cause extreme internal and external bleeding, but since we all know GC is abnormal with a thick skull, none of that happened. Instead, all the pain was transfered to his other. (He's not a Nobody just so you know.)

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared the other very faintly considering he was in a completely different world in a possiblely different dimension.

"Umm... Right. That fool will be fine. So... LET"S PLAY TWISTER!!!!" Kudos squealed.

"Twister...?"

"You do know what it is right?"

"Yeah, it's in the closet."

"Get it. Us two, me and Xymerej, versus two of you. We win, you get to decide wait to do for the next hour. We win, we decide." The Organization huddled up.

"Okay, who's good at twister?" Xaldin asked.

"Probably not Vexen. It'll be too much for his frail, old bones," Zexion taunted.

".... You ignorant brat...."

Let's look at it this way:

Xigbar- Do you think he's good? Maybe.

Xaldin- That couch potato eats a lot. He's one of the biggest members, so that might be hard.

Vexen- Old and frail. Enough said.

Lexaeus- Big. All there is to say.

Zexion- Well, in the manga he was playing it.

Saix- As long as he doesn't start berserking cause of the full moon.

Axel- Possible.

Demyx- He played it with Zexion.

Luxord- Notorous grambler? And twister? What does that sounds like to you? Okay I'm being bias here.

Marluxia- He's close to one of the biggest too.

Larxene- Possible, as long as she doesn't cheat by shocking people.

Roxas- Possible, but if he eats 50000 pounds worth of sea salt icce cream like he does on a daily bases now, it might weight him down.

Xion- Black mail queen. Chocolate queen (monster). There a really high chance he'll slip on her own chocolate.

Namine- She probably can.

Xemnas- Phhftt... Fat.

Repliku- Security, nothing to do with this.

Okay, eliminating those....

Xigbar? Zexion? Saix? Axel? Demyx? Larxene? Roxas? Namine?

Some are questionable.

I'm just go with the two who played in the manga. Consider your time wasted.

Suprisingly, they went on for over an hour. Wow.

"You guys are pretty good. Getting tired?" Kudos commented. About half (really just Zexion and Demyx) were losing their stamina. As for the other two, it's as if they could go on forever.

_"They're inhuman!"_ they thought. Well... it is unfair in a way... One _is_ an android. Anyways, all four of them are twisted pretty badly with one another, relying on each other to stay balanced. That was til... Something caught's someone's eye.

"Ooh! What's that shiny thingy?!" Xymerej slipped out, skipping to the shiny pebble (plastic o.o). But being the base...

"AH!!!" Each of them tumbled down. "Oof!" Who was the poor sucker to be squashed at the bottom? Wasn't the girl, she slid out immediately as the base left. So, one of those two. I'll live you to decide who it was. Note, someone's elbow jabbing into your gut is not a pleasent feeling.

"WHAT?! YOUS PLAYED WITHOUT MEH?!!?!" They all faced the destructive red head. "I SHALL PLAY WITH YOUS RIGHT NOW!" Beep! "Erm. Waitz. Aw. It's my curfew." (What curfew o.o?)

"You don't have-" the android tried to correct.

"BYES!!!!!" Zoomed out of there in his tiny, tiny toy car. (Squeeeeeek!) Don't ask.

"But it's only ten a.m. Oh well, he's gone."

"It's seven p.m. actually. " Xymerej thought for a moment. Insert light bulb (off)? "I think... My curfew is in five minutes. Gotta run!" He scurried through the same hole GC created earlier.

"Wai-" Gone. "Some times I wonder if they're idiots. Even if I did get the time wrong, I don't recall them having curfews." Dead silence filled the room(s). Tick-tock, tick-tock from the clocks was all that was heard. "...... Bye." She kicked down the doors and strolled away.

_Inhuman_... What normal person can easily break down titanium? None the less, a huge, heavy wall/door of it. These same thoughts just swam through all their minds almost endless for ten seconds. Them, staring blankly, mouth wide open just waiting for a fly or two to soar in. Of course the silence broke when one actually did, and the poor vic- Nobody choked.

"What just happened?" Demyx asked.

"A stupid fly flew into my mouth..." Luxord spat hoarsely. Some where close to laughing.

Xigbar shook his head and ordered in a firm tone, "Fix the wall and doors."

"Yes, mom..." They rolled their eyes. Pew! Laser shot a hole in the wall besides them. "Okay, okay!"

Basically they fell asleep part way through. To be more exact, before they even started.

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Rawr, bad ending I know, but I lagged it long long enough. I would have given Xymerej a bigger role, but yeah that woulda taken like a week longer to finish cause I got stuff to do.

Okayz, let's be clear on this:

GC belongs to me the author and me sis.

Kudos once again belongs to us.

Xymerej belongs to XIII Riku.

Yeah, that's it. Time to squeeze in some questions...

Me: Ellos people. I gots none questions. From "Anonymous hehe", What would you do if a random fan just came in and glomped you? I think it's to anyone since she wasn't specific on it. In order nothing important!

Xigbar: That's a mean thing to call people! :O

Me: And I care about you because...? And I have a reason to be nice why..?

Xaldin: We're part of your favorite game?

Me: True enough. Respect for Xaldin. Now answer the question from someone else!!!

Xigbar: If it's a child, I don't care. :]

Me: You freak... (clings to my bat)

Xaldin: Toss them off.

Me: Wow, you're cruel. :O

Vexen: Freeze them and put them through the corridor of darkness.

Me: You evil old man and a failure of a scientist....

Lexaeus: Can they really?

Me: That's a good question. Can they?

Lexaeus: I don't know; that's why I asked.

Me: Meh, I don't know.

Zexion: One word, book.

Me: You're gonna suck them into your book of doom? Is that a good thing...?

Zexion: Depends how you look at it.

Me: Kay? (thinking: evil)

Saix: Throw them out.

Me: You're just as cruel as Xaldin! :O

Axel: I'm too hot for them.

Me: Hot as in tempurature or appearance?

Axel: Both.

Me: You vain, superficial guy...

Demyx: Run!

Me: ....... Run? You coward, grow a back bone.

Demyx: I lost it once.

Me: Um.. Kay?

Luxord: Paper cut.

Me: Cards...

Marluxia: Nothing if my plants get to them first.

Me: What will they do?

Marluxia: What ever they want if I don't tell them anything.

Me: Okay, I think I already know the answer for the next one.

Larxene: Zap.

Roxas: Tell them to get off?

Me: That's a nicer way to do it unlike others.

Xion: They're no match for the CHOCOLATE QUEEN!!!!

Me: That made no sense...

Xion: Doesn't have to.

Namine: I'd fall from teh glomp?

Me: And?

Namine: Try to escape?

Me: And it ain't worthy of answering the question. You should be able to figure out who "it" is.

BananaEggMuffin: How old is Vexen?

Xion: Doctor Daddy Turkey Vexen is 45412674.

Vexen: Xion! I'm not that old! No one is.

Xion: Who is?

Vexen: By no one, I ment in general. Nobodies don't count as no one.

Xion: What?

Vexen: Never mind. I'm 80.

Me: LIES!

Vexen: What?

Me: Er, nothing. Okay, this stretched pretty long.

R&R please. Please input questions and suggestions :O Much appreciated! Zàijiàn.


	24. Chapter 24 Look Alikes

Organization Days

Sorry for lag. I'll work on this during weekends, breaks, and whenever I find time. So I don't guareentee I'll update every week. Omg! I had an idea for this chapter, but then... I forgot... Heh... I'll have to come up with something else for now. :[

Reviews:

"Anonymous hehe"- That's why you were smirking? Smirking, laughing, smiling w/e.

XIII Riku- Yeah I wanted to give him a bigger role too, but that would have taken a lot of time and probably very long since I don't want to put it in parts cause that caused a lot of problems. Umm.. Yeah. So... I'll try to do better. Auron ain't part of this either lol.

This one is gonna be cross overish.

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 24 Look Alikes

In a very boring, dull, hollow morning, Each members moved like zombies, groaning, slouching, and swinging their arms. Overall, it wasn't a pretty nonetheless descent morning. The scent wasn't that much better either. In fact, it was worse. A lot of them had BO and leftover aging rotten food (if they could still be called "food"). It also wouldn't kill them to take out trash every few days or when its full. They practically have an entire room designated as the waste land. Why am I talking about this? Anyways let's skip an hour or two when they were all better...

Yawning, Xigbar ordered, "Ven, go get me some milk." No one moved and said anything.

"Who's Ven?" a few inquired.

"Now, Ven."

"There's no Ven here, Xigbar..." Xaldin informed. _Idiot..._

"Yes, there is. He's right there." He struck his filthy finger towards Xion.

"I'm Xion!"

"Whatever you say, Ven."

"....... Go get your own milk."

"Get it for me now. It's an order!" She violently gripped the carton of fresh whole milk and shot it at the pirate. Got his good eye.

"Yowch! That was my good eye..." He just moved the eyepatch over. Everyone had an odd expression as an reaction. What _is_ the purpose of wearing an eyepatch if your eye is fine? "You must be wondering about my eyepatch." Yes, yes we are. Now spill. Others nodded their heads. "Well you see, I'm color blind in one eye. It drives me nuts seeing thins in color and not in colors at the same time." You're already nuts, fool. "Many, mostly fans, have though I lost an eye, but I didn't." Note, some thought: spoon poked it out, he was in a fight, etc that I can't remember....

"........" They all took a sip of their coffee, tea, milk, water, whatever. "So anything you all like to share?" Demyx slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Demyx?"

"Um... You're acting calm and not maniacally for the first time in a while. It's a miracle." Yes indeed a miracle. Sadly, you'll never when another miracle will happen. Or stop or that matter.

"... Anyone else besides Demyx?" Saix raised his paw- I mean hand! "Yes, Saix?"

"I saw Marluxia in Radiant Garden when he wasn't given a mission. Do not live the world without a mission." They all 'oohed' at Mr. Flower Petals.

"I didn't even leave my room... Check the security cam if you don't believe me," pink head argued. It was true. He was there all day, snoozing. That lazy bum.

"Then who was it I saw when I was on my mission?"

"I don't know."

"Sai, you didn't mistaken a girl for him, did ya?" Axel asked but got punched by Marly.

"It's possible, but I can recognize that pink hair any where. (So, in other words, he never saw the face?)" Saix droned then added quickly, "Hit me and I'll hit you back twice as hard!"

Xigbar sipped his muddy coffee before adding, "Interesting, go look into it, Saix. Take Marluxia with you so you'f know if it is or isn't him. Lexaeus, go with them. You knwo the way around Radiant Garden better than them."

"I haven't been there in years..." claimed the Silent Hero.

"I was there yesterday, it's back to how it was before. Minus the giant hole in the ground... (That one room I forgot what it's called. Data Space? It's after the Cavern of Rememberance in KH2FM+ where you fight the data versions of all the members. Or if you never played or seen it, I believe it was what Leon was refering to when he was showing Sora and co. the problem.)"

"...."

"Just go..." Pirate looked at Xion and Roxas. then stumbled back shocked. "Ah! Two Vens!"

"WHO'S THIS VEN?!"

"Another Keyblade weilder who looks exactly like Roxas," Xaldin explained seeing as no one else bothered or rather confused.

"Oh... But I'm a girl!!!" Xion growled.

"Eh..." few see Xion as a girl, others see Sora or Roxas, very few see Ven.

"Technically, you have no gender, You were suppose to be a boy as you were made by Sora's (apparently a bit of Riku's too) memories."

"... You are the worst dad ever! You caused like 3 different scenarios. 1: I'm like a boy who looks a lot like a girl! 2: I'm technically genderless! 3: I'm like a weird mixture of a girl and a boy! What is wrong with you?! You'e a failure of a scientist!!!! You're brain must be failing you with your frailness from your ancient age!"

"................ Xion........... A month confined in your room, a day with food, two months without fun, and three weeks of constant working."

"But-"

"Starting now!" T_T poor Xion, well I guess she deserves it...

With the colorful hair people...

Blue, Orange, and Pink are laying on the roof waiting for that Marluxia twin to appear.

"Are you sure that person will be here? Marly complained.

"Quiet. I know what I'm doing."

"Glad one of us does because quite frankly, I don't..." Lexaeus muttered.

"Looking for someone?" A voice was heard from behind them. It was kinda deep, not really a female's voice. The three slowing turned their hooded heads around. Behind them standing there was a feminine looking guy with shoulder length pink hair slightly tied looking at them.

"Not anymore."

"Who are you?" Saix demanded.

"How rude. It's common courtisy to give your name first before asking another's."

"Well, he no manners as he's prettty much raised by a pack of wolves..." Marluxia commented but recieved a punch in the gut.

"Whatever. It's Raikou. Shimizu Raikou. (From Nabari No Ou, I don't own it either.)" He picked up a red lily with his tattooed right hand.

"This is Lexaeus, Marluxia, I'm Saix."

"Am I suppose to tell you guys apart by size?" They were still hooded. Should they remove it?

Back with the Organization...

"I wonder how it's going..." Xigbar took another sip of mud (It's actual mud this time, it got switched.) He spat it out. "Ew." Ding dong. Their glaze turned to the doors. "Xion, would you get that?" As she was opening the door, "Roxas, I asked Xion to open it."

"I'm over here!"

"Mail." The man handed a pile of paper to Xion.

"AH! THREE VENS!!!"

"What?" the mail man was really confused.

Xion threw a shoe at Xigbar. "I'm XION!"

Roxas whacked him with oblivion. "I'm Roxas! Wait who's the 3rd?" Insert point at mail man.

"Keyblade? Another weilder?"

"You know about keyblades?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, I use them too."

"Cool, person-who-resembles-me-in-a-creepy-yet-not-so-creepy-way. (Ugh that sounded like that stupid fat bear...)"

"Name's Ventus. My friends call me Ven." _Ven_... It's that name again. Awkward silence filled the room. So quiet, you can hear the crickets snoring soundly.

"Sweet, come on in," Roxas invited welcomely.

"Sure, this was my last stop anyways."

A while before that....

"Axel, you look a bit different," someone stated.

"Eh? How?" 'Axel' asked.

"Did you do something with your hair?"

"It's bed hair?"

"Really? Mine's always bed hair. It works for me." They look at Roxas who walked by.

"Hey, when did you have those red marks near your eyes?" 'Axel' shrugged. "Right.. See ya."

Same time, dif place.....

"Yo wassup?" a red porcupine greeted some turks.

"You are not Reno (Don't own Final Fantasy either.). Who are you?" A big guy with glasses questioned.

"Yes I am. Rude, looking awesome!" 'Reno' said.

"... Maybe you are him... "

Some where else again...

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Island. This part of the fic does not involve the Organization but whatever. I'll make this as brief and painless as possible.

The hooligoons were playing on the beach just like old times. Sora still has a mind of a five year old. Kairi is still a damsel in distress. Riku is still himself. Despite all that has happened, they where sword fighting. How juvenile. As they took a break, Riku went to go get some refreshments. Then they see 'Riku' walking by not long after the real Riku left and disappeared. "Eh? Riku, I thought you went to get bottled water," Sora tumbled to (crashed into) the sliver headed boy.

"Oof! Can I help you, little boy?" he glared at the spiky haired brunette.

"Oh wait, you're not Riku... Sorry about that."

"Right..."

"It is kinda strange how he looks a lot like Riku, huh Sora?" Kairi popped up.

"Isn't that nice...? Can I help you two...?"

"What's your name?"

"I think the question is, what _is_ your names?"

"I asked you first."

"No, I did. When I asked, 'Can I help you two?'"

"Oh fine, I'm Kairi and that's Sora."

"Eyes Rutherford. (Spiral: Suiri No Kizuna, don't own this either. Weird name though.)"

"The pianist?" Sora wondered.

"Yes, didn't think an imbecile like you would know that."

"Hey!"

"What are you two doing...?" A very familar voice creeped up from behind,

"Hi Riku. This guy looks like you."

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I'll leave it up to your imagination to figure out what happens after. Just kidding. I'll take my chance of doing this into a two part. I'm really tired; I lost my burst of energy. There were a few more I coulda added. Like Sora and Chris (Sonic X) look similar but I don't watch Sonic X a lot so yeah. Terra and Zack Fair (FFVII Crisis Core) are also similar. I left them out cause I got lazy, I might put them in part two, but very brief. I think Part will be long cause I need to wrap it up and I only done the beginning in this chapter. If you can find more resemblances, you can tell me and I might put it in. If ya tell me after I post the next one, I can't put it in, but I'll mention it somewhere.

Chats...

Me: I shall talk with the three upcoming main protoganises (sp?).

VAT (Ven, Aqua, Terra): Um, okay?

Me: First of all... Why must you guys lag it for another month before it's out!?! It's been changed from Winter 2009 to January 2010.

VAT: Fixing all the problems so it'll be better?

Me: But still, you guys had years to finish.. :'{ You're killing us.

VAT: Sorry, We're slow. It is suppose to the longest game yet.

Me: I don't really care about gameplay at the moment since I dont have a PSP. I care about the story.

VAT: Well, we all die in the end.

Me: Why must you spoil it for me?!

GC: But yous do it all the time!

Me: Who asked you? Get out GC.

VAT: We were kidding. We aren't allowed to reveal a lot of infomation yet.

Me: Then what can you reveal?

VAT: Whatever's been approved all already or what's already known.

Me: That's nice... What's an Unbirth?

VAT: It's actually an Unverse. They created by negative emotions.

Me: So... DiZ/ Ansem the Wise is an Unverse?

VAT: Can't say.

Me: You can't say a lot of things! Okay, you guys get to go to the princesses of heart's home worlds, what do you think of that?

VAT: It's cool and fun.

Me: You also get to go other worlds Sora (in our point of view) didn't, how many was that?

VAT: Maybe half, more or less.

Me: This turned into an interview. Oops. What did you think when you saw/meet the the first five, not counting you know who, member of the Organization's sombodies?

VAT: Interesting.

Me: What about the Terra/Xehanort theory?

VAT: We can't say anything about that. :\

Me: Aw... Well, what about your funny armor?

VAT: They look a little rusty, heavy, sweaty from the hot heat.

Me: Ew.... It's glaring obvious that Ven is somehow connected to Sora because 1: Roxas, 2: Clothes. It's half Roxas and half Sora. Many think Ven is like 15 because his resemblance to Roxas. So why is that?

Ven: You find out when the game's out. I shall never reveal my age!

Aqua: No need, the book will. (That information book with the basics like controls and character information.)

Ven: Forgot about that...

Terra: Does it really matter though?

Me: Maybe. Who knows. I got nothing else to say and apparently neither does the readers. Byes, work hard on finishing up!

R&R please. I still would like suggestions and questions. Well, byes. PS: Almost post a game instead by misclicking. Lol


	25. Chapter 25 Reasons

Organization Days

I can get really busy on the weekdays but not on the weekends unless there's something planned for then. O.o Yeah I need to focus on school stuff. This is just to kill off boredom, stress, etc. I'll keep updating sooner or later. Note, with new KH info coming out every now and then, I'ma keep changing point of views. Bare with me okay? Do take notice that this fic contains a lot of spoilers not yet known to some because it's about soon to be released (North America verison mostly) games. So yeah... I forgot to mention that before, gomen ne.

Reviews:

XIII Riku- What were you directing that "Oh great!" to? o.o I dunno if you mean it sarcastically or what. If you're referring to the release date of BBS postoned for another month sarcasitically, then I agree with you. If not that I really don't know what.

Oh yeah, I realized I left some grammer mistakes... Yeah... minor details though. Let's go backwards, this is part 2 of chapter 24.

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 25 Reasons

"You look a lot like this guy," Sora said. Riku looked over him following his aim. Then he just punched him.

"Sora... How do I look like a tree...?" The fifthteen year old rubbed his gut.

"Owwie. No, I meant that guy," points at Eyes. Riku just raised his eyebrow. An awkward silence appeared. Sora and Kairi just glanced back and forth between them. A gust a wind blew, and he finally sighed.

"I don't see a resemblence," Riku finally responded causing the spiky brunette and the red head to fall over. Not quite the reaction they expected.

"Are you blind?!" Sora yelled at him. He kept a neutral, bored face.

"My eye sight is better than yours."

"I'm not the one who blindly went to the darkness."

"... We'll never speak of that again..."

"Uh huh..."

"At least I'm not that oblivious to things, _Sora_."

"Why did you put emphasizes (sp?) on my name?" Everyone just sort of... Sweat dropped.

"I rest my case."

"Why do you look like me?" Eyes asked Riku.

"I look nothing like you."

"Then I think you need glasses."

"Nah. I can see just fine."

"Then get your eyes checked."

"Got then checked yesterday. They were fine." Silence. Seeing as this was getting no where, Eyes backed away.

"Right... Bye."

"Bye." Riku saw the strange expression on his best friends faces. They were screaming 'what?'. "What's up with your faces?" They just closed their eyes and shook their heads. "What?"

Some where else... (Midgar)

"What is this thingy? A stick?" 'Reno' (Axel) asked. He tapped it on stuff and poked it. That was a stupid mistake though. He got shocked and just paralized. Rude rubbed his temples just watching this.

"You're definitely not Reno. If you were, you wouldn't have done that to a stunner."

"A _stunner_...?"Axel repeated a tad annoyed.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not the one who told you to touch the tip."

"You've to be kidding me."

"Who are you really?"

"Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Um.. Yeah.. Why are you here?"

"Why are you interigating me?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Okay, okay! No need to get all noisy. You see, me and that other dude went to this 'Buddy Exchange Program' for some reason. We were buddies, so you're stuck with me 'til the end of the week." Rude's expression was saying, 'Oh... Great... Now I'm gonna have to teach this guy how to fight...' Axel, who was reading his expression out loud which was causing Rude to look at him strangely, added, "Whoa dude, I can fight. Just not with this thingy. I have chakrams." Even more dangerous.

"Ugh... This is going to be a long week..."

Another place... (Castle That Never Was)

"So.... _Axel_ why do you look different?" The members were questioning him.

"I changed my look...?" he answered with a 'no duh' kind of tone.

"Right..."

"You changed your look?!" Demyx exclaimed dumbfounded, and everyone just looked at him. "I didn't notice." They just shook their big heads and ignored him. "What?"

"Axel, you're going on a mission. To get rid of Heartless outside this castle. Surely you can handled them by yourself."

"Umm yeah." He walked out the door thinking, _'What are Heartless?'_

"Saix, do you really think that's Axel?" Xaldin inquired.

"Of course not. I know Lea, and he's not here."

"Lea? What a girly name," members started to snicker.

"I never said that." Sure... Ring! He picked up his phone, "Hello?"

_"You potty mouth!"_ screamed the real fire hazard.

When Axel (Reno) got outside, shadows with beady yellow eyes appeared. "Oh, those are... Shoot... Left my stunner at home..." He used something like a pole to whack them away.

Watching from the roof with binoculars...

"A." (I)

"Pole?" (II)

"Very." (III)

"Unlikely." (IV)

"That." (VI)

"That." (IX, finally caught on.)

"Is." (X)

"Axel." (XII)

"..." (XIII)

"Pathetic." (XIV) [Basically they took turns saying: A pole? Very unlikely that that is Axel. ... Pathetic.]

"Right, I'ma go hang out with my new buddy," Roxas said.

"Okay, bye Ven," Xigbar replied. Roxas opened his mouth to say something but stopped, shook his head, and walked away.

"Hi, Roxas!" Ven waved and he waved back. "So why is that you can wield the keyblade?"

"Not only can I wield one, but I can wield _two_. Oh yeah, duel wielding!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"My bad. Umm.. I can 'cause my Somebody can?"

"Somebody?"

"You see... Nobodies are half a person who died with a strong heart."

"You're dead?!" Ven backed up.

"In a way yes. In a way no. My Somebody is still alive. Odd, but true."

"Oh..."

"Sora takes everything from me! EVERYTHING!!!!"

"No I don't!" Sora defended himself from the door. He finally grew the courage to confront his Nobody.

"LIES!!!!!!"

"Nuh uh! Hi Ven."

"Oh, now you even know Ven?"

"Yeah, he's my brother. O.o" Awkward silence.

".... What?"

"He's-"

"I heard you the first time." Another awkward silence...

"I'm gonna go home... Bye."

At Radiant Garden...

"This is very weird..." Marluxia whispered to his fellow members who nodded slightly.

"You know.. I can hear you. Okay, the big one is....."

"Lexaeus," they all responded.

"Lexaeus. I'm not sure about you two since you're both about the same height... What's with the hoods? It's not raining nor is it very sunny."

"We like it?"

"Okay you strange people."

"You shouldn't be talking. You have pink hair, "Saix barked.

"You shouldn't either," Lexaeus added.

"I don't have pink hair like Marluxia."

"It's natural, you potty mouth with blue hair." From that point, they started arguing until Raikou stuck his sword out at their necks.

"Stop arguing, you're giving me a headache." They weren't very imtiminated. They merely glanced at one another with unimpressed expressions. They summoned their own weapons. A claymore, (pink) scythe, and a huge tomohawk versus a samurai sword. Which one(s) is/are more dangerous? It's gonna get ugly and possibly gory.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Meh, I'll let you determines what happens. I'm not gonna bother ending it 'cause I think you can just guess. I know it short and hopefully the next one is longer. So yeah... Okays... Well I not gonna do Q&A for 1: no questions, 2: I lagged this for a while and I just wanna get to the next chapter rather than try to think of questions.

R&R please. Questions and Suggestions are still welcomed! :O


	26. Chapter 26 Extra 3

Organization Days

Sorry for little updates. I did this chapter just for the occasion. :]

Reviews:

Anonymous hehe- Oh what? I guess I rushed through too fast. Ignore it! I realized there was a mistake there and I fixed have of it but I forgot about the rest. I really should proof read. I feel stupid now :O

Andrew- Hey, thanks for reviewing. I made that part up. Most of this is nonsense, some are true. Um.. They're might be too many to name since Square is lazy and likes to reuse and revamp designs. I'm done with swaping for now. Xion doesn't look that much like Kairi anymore, KH1 Kairi yeah but let's not get to time traveling yet ;]

Happy Halloween.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Extra: All Hallow's Eve?

"Again, tell me why you think participating in this... Holiday, is such a good idea, Xigbar?" Xaldin questioned his leader with negativity and doubt.

"Why must you be so unpositive?"

_"Unpositive???"_

"Okay. I'll say it once more. Listen carefully 'cause I'm not repeating it eight hundred more times. I thought it'll be a nice idea to get back in spirit and for fun."

"..... I'm not taking part in this nonsense."

"A holiday isn't nonsense! :O"

"I was talking about you..." (I agree completely.)

":O! You meany!" Xaldin just walked quickly away from the pirate, but he rapidly caught up. "Meeting! To Where Nothing Gathers!" The pirate yelled with his arm on the shoulders of his 'buddy' who seemed utterly disguised and really close to snapping.

"Must you really scream in my ear?!" he yelled back in his ear.

"Ouchie. No need to get mad."

"Ugh..." He flew away, quickly, to Where Nothing Gathers and ditched Xigbar.

Where Nothing Gathers....

_Why are we here?_

_I dunno. Why are you texting me, fool?! You're wasting my minutes! I don't got unlimited texting like you, water lover._

_Then ya shoulda got it, fire hazard._ Axel glared at Demyx hoping he'd boil and evaporate.

_"Note to self, change number..."_ the red porcupine wrote on his left glove. Not a very wise move, since it was black ink. Black like his uniform.

Zexion who saw it signed and asked, " Axel, can you even read what you wrote?"

He blinked. "Huh?" He squinted at his glove moving it every now and then. "Yeah, in a certain light."

"If it's troublesome to read, why black ink and on your glove too?"

"I didn't want it to be obvious."

".... Right...."

"Okays! Settle down now, children, Vexen, And Xemnas," their insane leader hushed them. "You all must be wondering why you're all called down here. Minus Dilan."

"Xaldin," No. III corrected the fool.

"Xaldin, Dilan, same person."

"....."

"Anywhos. When we regain our hearts, we probably don't remember how exactly things feel. So, we shall participate in a holiday. Halloween to be exact."

".........................................................."

"We will be in a haunted house competition against the dusks and other worlds (Halloween Town won't count cause... Well, it's obvious.). Don't ask how they can see ours cause I really don't know."

"................"

"We must be scary unless you want to be humiliated by the dusks if they did better than us."

"You're talking about last year...." Yes, the dusks beat them. They should be ashamed, but now they have a chance to redeem themselves.

"We also will not have our powers or weapons on that day."

"..........."

"If we win, I can go on my vacation which will leave Xaldin in charge. If we lose, then I can't." That motivated them. Oh how badly they wanted him gone. Of course, it was utterly stupid of him to annouce it the day before the thirty first... That was the conclusion of the meeting, so all of them rushed throught the corridor of darkness to get working.

First two hours of brain storming:

With Xion:

_"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, CHOCOLATE, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!"_ only thing going on in her mind. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

With Roxas...

"Scary... What can possibly be scary...?" Roxas muttered to himself while surfing the net. Click. Click. Click. Ding! He recieved an IM.

KeijiFujiwara: Hey buddy, how you found anything we can use?

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Nope.

KeijiFujiwara: Dude... Did you change your sn?

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Maybe.

KeijiFujiwara: O_o Um... Okay... Well I only found a few. I'll send it to ya.

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Kay.

**KeijiFujiwara invites you to a file transfering session. Accept Decline**

He clicks 'Accept' and waited for them to slowly transfer. Yawn. _"I wonder wait Namine found..."_

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Namine! Did you find anything?

Memories: Roxas? You should lose your obsession with ice cream.

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Aw, not you too...

Memories: I'm still looking. Did you find anything?

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Nope. Axel's still sending what he found.

Memories: Oh, tell me what they are.

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Kay. I'm think about dying/spraying my hair to a different color and painting my face and use some ragged clothing.

Memories: Are you suppose to be a zombie clown?

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: No! :O It's suppose to be Xigbar.

Memories: Oh. Lol.

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Oh, it's done. Finally. BRB

Memories: Okay.

Roxas opened the file. His eyebrow raised up for a moment before snickering a little. Then he resumed talking to Axel.

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Dude... Aren't these images of some of the Organization members?

KeijiFujiwara: Yeah.

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: They're gonna kill ya if they see this.

KeijiFujiwara: I know, but some of them are pretty darn creepy. Xemnas is just absolutely hideous! Same for Xigbar. Xaldin is creepy and imtiminating... Vexen got that weird eye thing going on and a cackle that makes infants cry. Lexaeus is just imtiminating. Larxene is self explanitory...

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: ROFL. Yeah That's why I was gonna dress up as Xigbar.

KeijiFujiwara: Everyone else will get it, but Xigbar might think you're worshipping him.

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: :O I hate that freak... :\ Well... Back to brain storming...

With Larxene....

"This shall be loads of fun." Insert cackle. She started mass ordering with only one touch of a finger. Evil aura surronded the room. Not much else to say...

With Marluxia...

"My, what strange breeds... Very interesting." He doesn't even care about the event... He cares more for his beloved plants. But It works out I guess... Deadly plants moving at their free will? Dangerous much.

One time, a dusk was watering his plants while he was at Castle Oblivion and well... Let's just say it was scarred for life. That one llittle dusk told all its friends. Then they told their friends, etc. They are very frighten by those so called 'innocent' plants. Umm.. Yeah...

With Luxord...

Notorious gambler's just playing cards... Only gave the event a second of thought. Nothing. So the fool's just playing poker with... stuffed animals.... Someone has no life. Literally and metaphorically.

With Demyx...

"Ah... A lot of these are pretty scary..." Demyx murmured.

**IHeartSeaSaltIceCream invited you to a file transfering session. Accept Decline**

"?" He accepts it, and waits for it to send. "Aw man, what a slow computer!" Done. He opens it then lets out an immediate shriek of horror.

Everyone rushed to his room minus a few screaming, "What happened?!"

Hyperventelating, Demyx points to the screen with his newly opened file out. "T-that..."

"..... You know, that's just Roxas dressed as Xigbar."

"I know, but still!"

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Ya open it?

KenichiSuzumura: Yeah. Why ya sned it to me?! :'{

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Umm.. I wanted to get your opinion? Everyone else is afk or off.

KenichiSuzumura: THAT GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!!

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: Oh, great it works! And Sorry about that.

KenichiSuzumura: .... _

With Axel....

(After talking to Roxas) "Those woulda total worked! But the dusks and some others grew used to them already.... Why did we just have the queen of evil do all the ordering and stuff? Ugh..." Someone needs to stop talking to himself before people start to think he's cra- nevermind...

**IHeartSeaSaltIceCream invited you to a file transfering session. Accept Decline**

"Eh?" Accept. Finished. Loading.

KeijiFujiwara: Dude... Really?

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: What? o.o

KeijiFujiwara: That doesn't even show half of his ugliest!

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: I guess aborable people can't imitate ugliness. BD

KeijiFujiwara: Narcassist.

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: =O You shouldn't be talking Mr. "I'm hot" :[

KeijiFujiwara: I meant the literal meaning! :O Hello? Fire. But eh other one's true too. Besides, I have a huge fan base.

IHeartSeaSaltIceCream: So do I.

With Saix...

"Bad, no, stop," Saix ordered his puppy to stop leeking on his bed. Whimpers. The Moon Bunny sat on his table making mochi and surfing the internet. Type, type, type, download, print. Bunny whacks a mochi at Saix to get his attention. Splat. "... What?" Looks at the mass printing. " That's nice and all but you didn't have to print and use up all my paper..." He refilled the paper, but then it started shooting them out. Paper cuts. He went beserk, killing it extremely violently.

With Zexion...

He looks through a bunch of books for references and such instead of the interent like everyone else. Speed read.

With Lexaeus...

He went to a Halloween store and buy some stuff.

With Vexen....

Conducting an experiment... Three, two, one....Kaboom. He launched himself out of the castle again. Xion chased after him screaming, "DADDY!" She tried to catch him, but her calculations were completely off. So, he landed painfully. "Oops, sorry daddy."

With Xaldin...

Thinking it all out in his head. Imagination block. :P Failed. After that one attempt, he hopped on to the couch and started snacking like the couch potato he is.

With Namine....

She was drawing. A bunch of random sketches were around her. Not much else to say.

With Xemnas....

"Hmm..." No brain, no idea.

An hour of sharing:

They all gathering in their lobby.

"What did you find?" the old superior questioned.

"Couldn't think of anything," Xaldin answered.

".... Where is No. IV?"

"Dr. Daddy Vexen is in the infirmary. He launched himself out. Again. Doesn't he know that he can break down and second? His fragile old bones can't handle much more!"

"Um... Okay." Lexaeus just pointed to the box of items he bought. "That will do." He looks at the next person. Who pointed to a pile of books. "Books?"

"Read them, oh wise one..."

".... Later...."

"Well my bunny-"

"YOU HAVE A RODENT?!!?" Xion exclaimed.

"...."

"Xion, it's just the Moon Bunny," Axel assured her.

"Moon Bunny? o.o There's a Moon Bunny?" She looked confused.

"Nevermind..."

"_AS _I WAS SAYING, my bunny found a lot. I only got through some of them though." He drags out a big box of papers.

"Alright..."He looked at the next person.

"I found something, but Roxas shot it down. So now I got nothing."

"..."

"Too many :'{"

"................"

"I didn't find anything."

"....................................... No. X, did you even try?"

"Yeah. But it was no good."

"Then how did they find something?"

"I don't know."

"........"

"Meeting my new plant. It's a mixture of a man eatting plant and a venus fly trap." Marly holds out this green, moving specimen with what seems to be claws or thorns.

"That's... nice... Put it away." It started snapping at him until Marly put it away. "Err... Larxene?"

"Just you wait. I'll have this place scary in no time. (insert cackle)" Larxene cackled continously.

Someone (Demyx) leaned to the others and whispered in a slightly high-pitched voice, "Scary or scarring?"

Everyone else remained wide eyed as another relied, "Both probably...."

"Stop cac-laughing. Roxas, what did you get?"

"Well... You see," he stalled. "I couldn't find much.... But! I sorta know what to go as for tommorrow?" They waited. "Since I couldn't go as Xigbar cause he might think otherwise, I have to go as my second creepy costume. I'll be..... Sora!"

"......................" They just shook their heads.

"What?"

"Sora isn't scary, boy..."

"Well... I DON'T KNOW! DON'T JUDGE ME!!!"

"........" They skipped Xion, who wasn't paying attention anyways, and Namine all together and went straight to beady eyes were shooting at him.

"What? I'm not part of the Organization." Xion put her arm around Repliku.

"Brother... We was created by daddy and me and he are part of the Orgy. Therefore you are too." Now all of them just stared at her.

"..... You know what? You need to go back to school! You're grammer is hor-ri-ble!" he replied stressing the last word.

"I ain't going back to daddy! He stinks at teaching!"

"ENOUGH!" the guy with a bad anagram(Xemnas) boomed. "I guess we'll have to rely on Larxene with the decoration. Hopefully, we can do better on costumes... Dismissed."

**7 pm...**

Skipping the costume making causing it was hectic... Girls made the costumes cause apparently those guys can't be trusted with a needle. So those twelve helped with the scarring decoration. Xigbar did nothing what so ever.

"Ladies, why?" Axel cried wearing his just made costume.

"I don't see a problem." Namine blinked.

"You don't? Maybe cause it's piercing through my skin!" They see a needle stuck to the side of his body. Xion ripped it out. "OUCH! Carefully! Geez you're violent..."

"Suck it up. Now your blood makes it authentic."

"Was I suppose to be bleeding in the first place?"

"Err.... Sure..." Note Axel's a skeleton mostly cause... He's pretty much skin and bones...

"Uh huh... When was there ever an undead skeleton bleeding?"

"Now."

"Haha, very funny..." Demyx was slowly sliding down the steps of the stairs until he slid in front of them. They just looked down on him wondering why he's sliding. "What are you doing...?"

"Wondering why I'm a piranha."

"I was referring to you sliding around." ("I didn't actually think he would wear it," Xion whispered to Namine.)

"Oh. I lost a bet.... I have to slide to where I go for a day. It's hard going up those three million steps."

"Dude, you can use the corridors of darkness."

"Can't. Bet."

"Ookay... Oh yeah, there's only four hundred steps."

"You know that how?"

"... I was bored okay?" It went quiet. Then Larxene went into the room. The guys let out a shriek.

".... Wait....?" she demanded.

"Nothing." She was _**not**_in her costume yet.

"........" Zap. Insert another shriek then she took her leave.

"Ow. Evil witch..." They murmured.

"Banshee." The four turned their heads around to see Lexaeus who was the one who corrected them.

"Hey, Lexaeus. Help fix Demyx. A fish ain't scary," Axel stated.

"Piranha (sp?) are carnivorous. They're vicious too..." Demyx rephrased/informed in a squeaky voice. The big guy merely blinked.

"Lexaeus? Yo. H-E-L-P, got it memorized?" The abnormal skeleton poked the giant pale ghost who just glanced down at him. "Say something?"

"There's nothing to say."

"What do you think Dem, should be?" He shruged. White powder sprinkles to the glassy floors. "Ever wonder how Larxene replaced the floors with real glass? It's kinda scary and high..."

"I need more flour." He carefully walks away to kitchen.

"Okay bye-AH!!!!!! IT'S THE JOKER FROM BATMAN!!!" Axel screamed jabbing his bony finger at Luxord.

"Shut up, Axel. Namine, Xion, why am I a Joker?"

"We got bored," they replied in a flat tone.

".... This is ridiculous...." he muttered and stomped away frightening them since they were on glass floors. Really strong glass for that matter.

"When was tthe ground glass?" the four turn around and screamed. The other creature in the room covered its ears. "Stop screeching! Man..."

"Oh it's the Grim Reaper! I guess daddy's time came after 500 years," Xion spoke calmly.

"I thought he was older... But I'm not the real Grim, fools."

"Who are you calling a fool?!"

"The doll with a virus making it think that chocolate is life's necessity."

"(Gasps) Well, you is going down, Marly! RAWR!!!!" she viciously tackled the pink reaper and clawed endlessly.

"Whoa, let me guess, Marly took Xion's chocolate?" Roxas asked.

"Nope. Dude, buddy, that isn't scary. That wouldn't even scare a baby like Demyx," Axel critisized.

"Hey!" Demyx defended himself.

"OH COME ON!!! First you guys disprove my first one and now this?!"Roxas complained, stomping his foot.

"Sorry. The first one was for your own good. And again... Sora isn't scary... You're just going as yourself."

"Fine....... I'll go change..." He slouches out dramatically.

As soon as Repliku stepped inside, they ordered, "No. Riku isn't scary either. Go change." He sighed and walked away. Saix walked in saying nothing.

"Hi, Sai."

"Lea."

"Pottymouth!" Axel lectured the werewolf who's paying little attention.

Before Vexen even stepped in the room, everyone said, "Don't strain yourself." The Frankenstein finally learned to ignore.

"How.. Ironic... Scientist is the creation??" Demyx pondered.

"Shut up, boy." Vexen hissed.

"Don't strain yourself!" Demyx advised loudly in his ears.

"I CAN HEAR, YOU MORON!" He punched the fish guy.

"Violent, old man...."

"I'm guessing this is a bad time..." Xaldin observed. Everyone frozed.

"Oh, hi Xaldin. Why are you a pumpkin...?"

"Ask them. It was frightening with all those flowers so I fixed it." His pumpkin outfit was scratched (lances) and 'decorated'.

"Hey, we worked hard on those!" Xion hissed.

"....... You were suppose to make it look imtiminating."

"You coulda done that by yourself!" The others did not say a word of support.

"Would you like to say that again, Xion...?" They covered her mouth and pulled her back to restrain her.

"Say... What's the dusks using as the haunted building?" Roxas asked as he came back in as a mummy wrapped in toilet paper.

"Memory Skyscraper. Why ya gotta use up the toilet paper?!" the guys responded.

"Hey, don't fret. I refilled it."

"Don't waste them."

"I'll save it for next year or use it to clean."

"Roxas. You didn't refilled the toilet paper in the bath room..." Repliku grumbled. He's a zombie now.

"I thought I did..."

"You said you would, but then you saw ice cream..."

"But it was Sea Salt Ice Cream! You can't resist the awesomeness of Sea Slat Ice Cream!!!"

"Yes, you can. You just have no restraint nor the strenght."

"But-but-!"

"It's the truth. You have a problem."

"Whatever. You can never have too much ice cream." Roxas went into denial. Repliku didn't bother trying to convince him knowing it would be evitiable (sp?).

"You two," Zexion came in talking to Namine and Xion. " Why must this costume be so ichy?"

"So that's the one I dropped iching powder on.." Xion whispered to Namine."

".... Why do you have iching powder in the first place...?"

"Well... You see... I'm attached to it." (Isn't she attached to chocolate???)

".... Right... Another thing. Why are there needles stuck on this?!"

"Funny... I thought we got all of them. " They began checking.

"I feel your pain. I had one on my side," Axel reassured the shorter guy who wasn't very happy.

"You had _one._ I had _fifthteen_..." If they there facing his back, they would see the blood. No one said anything after that. "One more thing, these fangs are quite uncomfortable... Why did you make me be the vampire?"

"Dunno. We were randomly picking out of a hat."

"No further comment...." He just went to sit on a couch to adjuct his costume. Demyx's dilema was still unsolved. He had to remain as a fish until something was made for them. Then the last person to come (not Xigbar) entered.

"Gah!" They all recieved a heart attack.

"What?" Xemnas demanded.

"First you took his name, then his identity, and now his appearance?! What is wrong with you?!? Why must you take everything from Ansem the Wise?!?!" he felt disgusted.

"......" Then they looked at the girls.

"Wasn't us."

"Alright, monsters! Out of the castle! I need to put the finishing touches here. Go visit the dusks or something!" Larxene kicked them out. She was a even creepier version of herself- I mean a banshee. Namine and Xion changed quickly (witch and kitty) before exiting.

**At Memory Skyscraper...**

The dusks were still decorating, not allowing them to enter nonetheless see. Who were the judges? The other lesser Nobodies. The Nobodies did not allow sneak peaks for it was consider cheating. All the other worlds are done and presented. Again, don't ask how. If you do, I'm just say it's magic. (Besides, it's KH there are no reason for logic.) So, they just hung outside in the cold, dark night (it might be day but who knows) until everything was all done.

Let's skip to the results :]

**Few hours later....**

Nobodies wrote down the results and posted/pinned it on the wall of the Dark City.

_Last Place- 100 Acre Woods _(Mostly cause I hate that world.)

"Not surprised..."

_Forth Place- Radiant Garden_

"Wow..."

_Third Place- Disney Castle_

"Okay."

_Second Place- World That Never Was- Castle That Never Was_

_First Place- World That Never Was- Memory Skyscraper_

"WHAT?! They're biased!" They objected to that could conclusion and told them to look through the options again. Dusks have beaten them again. The shame... Theere was always next year...

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Well that's done... Yeah I know it's still early. Sorry Banana-chan, I was gonna use your idea but I dunno if I'll have more time to do so and I wanted this posted. I'll use it another time and make it work!

Thanks to:

Banana-chan for plot idea that I planned to use

Sis for giving me costumes ideas and correcting my bad grammer (some)

You for reading and reviewing :]

No chat. One- No questions. Two- I'm tired. I'll do a triple one another time. I don't think I did one last time.

R&R please


	27. Chapter 27 Random Day

Organization Days

Hey guys. After I posted the last chapter, I checked today and my inbox was spammed. I was like "OH MY GOODNESS!!!!" When I saw it. But in a good way. :] Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block for a LONG time and along with that, artist's block but that was shorter.

Reviews:

Jhyena Aj Jax- Hey, thanks for reviewing. Yeah It's a long description I guess.

Anonymous hehe- Yeah they were uncreative. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS SUGGESTING! You shouldn't be talking. O.o But I agree completely.

Jhyena Aj Jax- Accurate? I guess. I don't remember. lol

Jhyena Aj Jax- It was meant to be random. :D

Jhyena Aj Jax- Random is the objective. Along with getting something done.

Jhyena Aj Jax- Um. I guess.

Jhyena Aj Jax- Lol. I'm not a big fan of Xigbar, but I don't hate him either. I kinda feel bad for picking on him, but oh well it's too late now.

Jhyena Aj Jax- Is chapter 7 the hide and seek one? Too lazy to check

Jhyena Aj Jax- There's a lot of references.

Jhyena Aj Jax- Umm.. He... He... appear out of nowhere. So that was what I forgot to cover... Oops... But's he's Vexen's creation so yeah.

Jhyena Aj Jax- Dragons are awesome :D The pets probably won't appear much.

Jhyena Aj Jax- Are ya talking about Sora and co? If so, I see nothing wrong with them and Sora's the main char. I trail off a lot.

Keybladeninja7- Yep, they were biased :] Okay, I'll contact you if I do it again. You can be the judge, but it may be a long wait.

Sorry for the wait. Writer's block came to hunt meh ." Strange cause I could still draw without a big problem... Anyways.... Someone told me that another person had a somewhat similar fic to mines. I was quite shock. So, I looked it up. I only read a bit of the first chapter before I got lazy, but it was pretty similar... I'm just thinking it's a coincidence or so. At the moment I don't care too much.

* * *

Chapter 27 Just a Random Day

**4 a.m. Monday, Castle That Never Was...**

Everyone was snoozing ever so soundly right? The sun wasn't even out yet. Oh wait.. There is no sun there... My bad. The _moon_ (kingdom hearts) was also sleeping. It's just not there. Don't ask. The peace and tranquility there was almost a miracle. Silence for the first time ever. Or so... Well... Silence not so much but the other two yeah.

BEEP BEEP BEEP _GOOOOOD MORNING, ORGY XIII!!!! MEEPERS THE DUSK IS BROADCASTING YOUR FAVORITES THIS WONDERFUL MORNING UNDER THAT GREAT, BRIGHT SU- KINGDOM HEARTS THE MOON!!!! _-crash!- They busted their alarm clocks interrupting the dusk's channel- wait. Dusks have their own radio show? And its their alarm? Anyways! Without the energy to move or see properly, the organization fell back to their not so comfy beds.

**10 a.m.**

Grumbling from the morning ruckus, they dragged their tiny- err... big feets to the kitchen for brunch, the people slid/fell/whatever down the 787438649657 meters stairs. Insert groan. Well basically, the morning wasn't very interesting....

**Afternoon...**

They were back to their regular, insane selves. Xigbar called them all to Where Nothing Gathers. There they, well, gathered. After they all took their seats on the cold... hard... gigantic... ugly-looking... thrones, no one spoke. That annoyed half of them. Call to a meeting for no meeting? Really now... Then the pirate spoke, "Oh, everyone's here. I thought there was more." Sweatdrop. "Anyways..." Complete silence after that.

".... What...?" Xaldin growled at his co-worker.

"What what?"

".... GET TO THE POINT!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today...."

"We _all _did...."

"Erm.. Uh anyways... Hi!"

".... Did we not say get to the point...?"

"Oh umm.. I'm bored."

"...................... See ya......................" They all warped out.

**FirePwns has signed on.**

**SeaSaltIceCream has signed on.**

SeaSaltIceCream: Dude, FirePwns?

FirePwns: Dude, SeaSaltIceCream?

SeaSaltIceCream: Pwns more than fire. :P

FirePwns: .... Fire is _so_ much hotter than ice cream.

SeaSaltIceCream: Well duh, the temperature is much higher...

FirePwns: Exactly.

**CHOCOLATEQUEEN has signed on.**

SeaSaltIceCream: Xion, don't you mean "BlackmailQueen"?

CHOCOLATEQUEEN: No. I'm the CHOCOLATE QUEEN!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SeaSaltIceCream: .....

FirePwns: I'ma pretend she/he is not here.

CHOCOLATEQUEEN: :O _He?_

FirePwns: Thing.

CHOCOLATEQUEEN: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!

FirePwns: Just stating the truth. Blame your _daddy_ for creating a genderless doll.

CHOCOLATEQUEEN: Grrr.....

SeaSaltIceCream: I thought you were gonna pretend she's (he's) not here.

FirePwns: Now I will.

**H2O has signed on.**

FirePwns: HAHAHAHHA!!!!! H2O???? HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!

SeaSaltIceCream: Dude... What's up with that? Must be one of the lamest sn I've ever seen.

H2O: You guys shouldn't be talking!

CHOCOLATEQUEEN: Yeah!

H2O: You too, Xion!

CHOCOLATEQUEEN: HEY!

**H2O changed to WaterPwns.**

FirePwns: Are you mocking me...?

WaterPwns: Yes.

FirePwns: Better watchout...

WaterPwns: Eep!

**WaterPwns changed to MusicRocks.**

MusicRocks: Happy?

FirePwns: As a clam, but I'm still gonna get you.

SeaSaltIceCream: Clam? A shell thingy that lives in water? I expected you to use phrases fire related.

FirePwns: Ah shut up... I'm aware of that. I'm not too happy about that.

MusicRocks: But didn't you-

FirePwns: Shut it.

MusicRocks: How did you interupt me sentence???

CHOCOLATEQUEEN: HACKER!

FirePwns: BLACKMAILER!

SeaSaltIceCream: BORED!

MusicRocks: WATER!

FirePwns: FIRE!

SeaSaltIceCream: What are we doing?

All: No clue.

**Meeperz has signed on.**

Meeperz: HI!

Them: Hi? Who are you?

Meeperz: I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!

**Meeperz has signed off.**

SeaSaltIceCream: That...

FirePwns: was.....

MusicRocks: weird...

CHOCOLATEQUEEN: Hey! You guys didn't let me fill in the sentence!!

Guys: XP

**CHOCOLATEQUEEN has signed off.**

SeaSaltIceCream: YES! SHE'S OFF!

**HearMehRawr has signed on.**

SeaSaltIceCream: Who's that? o.o

HearMehRawr: T_T (goes to cyber corner to sulk)

SeaSaltIceCream: I'm sorry?

FirePwns: Roxas, how can ya not know him?

SeaSaltIceCream: Uh... I only know you guys cause 1. I can tell by the sn, 2. We have microphones, and 3. We also have webcams on. That guy doesn't have any equiped.

MusicRocks: It's Lexaeus. He didn't change him screen name.

SeaSaltIceCream: Oh.... Sorry big guy. I don't remember sns too well. :O

**HearMehRawr has signed off.**

MusicRocks: Look what you did.

SeaSaltIceCream: I didn't mean too....

**Server has crashed. ** (Everyone disconnected.)

"You've gotta be kidding me! I almost finished solitaire!" Roxas shouted angrily at his computer. Axel, who was sitting next to him, just shook his head and didn't respond.

"I'm bored again," the porcupine sighed. Insert silence.

"Let's go see Santa!" Roxas exclaimed excitedly. His friend gave him an odd look.

"Who are you? Sora? Wait... Nevermind..." Roxas growled.

"HE TAKES EVERYTHING FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no... Not again..." Demyx, who was also in the very same room, groaned as Roxas began his rant about Sora. Saix entered the room and taped Roxas's mouth shut. He was slightly angered by his loudness. Sure it was boring, but would you rather hear a rant like that five times a day?

"Finally! Thanks, buddy," Axel cheered.

"I heard him from the other side of the castle. Why didn't you tell him to shut up, Lea?"

"You pottymouth!"

"........."

"I gave up after he bit me last time. Man, did he have some sharp teeth! I felt like I was bleeding externally and internally." He rubbed his hand as he had a flashback.

"Uh huh..... You need better methods. And don't bring up S- you know who again around him."

"Yeah, yeah, Isa..."

"... You did that on purpose..."

"Maybe."

"Isa? Wait! You're Isa?! Wah! You were that highschool bully that always picks on me!!!! No wonder you seemed familiar... " Demyx panicked out of the room. The two friends just chuckled. Roxas ripped the tape off. (ow)

"Hehehe... You guys got girly names," Roxas laughed but got punched. "Ow. Can we go see Santa now?"

"Fine, fine fine... It's not like we have anything better to do.." they muttered.

"YAY! We should we kidna- I mean take along?"

"Hmm......?" They ended up kidnapping one... two.... three.... four... five members with them. Threatening, muffled voices were screeching out of the potato sacks as they travelled to Christmass Town via corridors of darkness. In Christmas Town, their uniforms transformed to the festive forms. (I may do some sketches of that.) Except some were kinda.... Not in their liking so some undid theirs. Do note that Roxas has Sora's costume because he is him.

"Ah shut up...." Saix commanded as he and the other fellow kidnapped rolled them out of the sacks and unchained them.

"Ugh! What is the meaning of this?!" Xemnas questioned as he took a deep breath of fresh, cold air. It's stuffy in a potato sack.

"It was Roxas's idea," the two leeched. Roxas's jaw dropped.

"They agreed!" Roxas added.

"We were bored."

"Doesn't matter! All three of you are in just as much trouble!" the angry, Kingdom Hearts-obsessed guy declared.

"Oh, lighten up. You rather be bored? Plus I kinda wanna see Santa too," Demyx remarked. The kidnappees glared at him for he was siding with the kidnappers. "Eep!" He hid behind his old bully. He then realizes what he was doing and hid behind someone else.

"Plus, Xigbar let us go. I asked him for permission and he said 'Okay :D. Remember to bring a buddy! I have to stay and make sure Mr. Cuddly Bears is warm.'" Roxas said blankly.

"Mr. who?" they pondered.

"Cuddly Bears? I didn't know he had a teddy bear." Awkward silence.

**In the Castle That Never Was...**

"There we go, now you are warm and cozy Mr. Cuddly Bears. We have a campfire and we're snuggled together." Xigbar happily stated.

"I hate you..." said Mr. Cuddly Bears.

"Now, now Mr. Cuddly Bears, there is no need to use such foul words." Larxene walks by and laughs.

"Luxord?!?! HAHAHAHHAHHA. You wearing kitty ears?!?!?!" Larxene giggled.

"Quit laughing and help me! He thinks I'm his Mr. Cuddly Bears!"

"HAHAHAHHA........................ Nah." She takes a picture and runs off laughing her head off.

* * *

"SHH! Be quiet Mr. Cuddly Bears. You are so noisy today. You know what, I'll read you a story so you can go to sleep."

"I would never want to hear any of your wacked up stories."

"On the night before Christmas...."

"I still hate you."

"Do I have to make you eat soap?"

"WHAT?"

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." And the agony went on.

**Back in Christmas Town...**

"Santa! Santa! Santa!" exclaimed Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Vexen. The rest stare at them.

"Cookie! Cookie! Cookie! PLEASE!" They look over to the right and see Sora begging Riku for a cookie. Roxas turns around.

"YOU! You take everything from me. EVERYTHING!!!!!!!" Roxas points accusingly at Sora.

"Oh, shut up Roxas." Marluxia said. They drag Roxas to Santa's Workshop.

**Inside the workshop...**

"Hmm, nice, nice, nice, nice, nice, nice, oh naughty, nice, nice, nice, nice..." Santa murmurs.

"SANTA!" exclaimed Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Vexen, and Marluxia. The rest stare at them again.

"There goes one of us," the mature ones sighed.

"Why hello there children and adults." Santa welcomed. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" They nodded their heads excitedly. Elves came by with hot chocolate. "Would you like to know if you're naughty or nice?" They nodded again. Then Sora and Riku came in.

"SEE! Santa is real! I told you Riku. Real living, breathing, walking, jolly proof." Sora remarked.

"Oh. Hi Santa. Excuse my friend for being loud and immature." Riku stated politely.

"Oh that's quite alright Riku. Sora, nice to see you again." Sora smiled a really big smile that could have been larger than his spiky head.

List:

Axel- Nice

Demyx- Naughty

Marluxia- Naughty

Riku- Nice

Roxas- Nice

Saix- Naughty

Sora- Nice

Vexen- Nice

Xehanort- Naughty naughty naughty

Zexion- Nice

"What? Are you sure this is right?" They all looked at Santa.

"I checked it twice."

"Ok."

"Why are there three naughties at Xehanort's?" Vexen asked.

"Because he has done some very naughty things." Santa explained.

"Really? I'm nice?" Zexion asked.

"Hmm..." Santa looked through some documents. "Yup, manipulative, but still nice." Insert question mark.

"Why am I naughty?" Demyx complained.

"Because you 1. tend not to do your work. 2. are rude. 3. constantly annoy others regardless of their complaints. 4. using foul language in front of a minor."

"Oh yeah, I remember the foul language." Roxas muttered. "I was the minor."

"Really? Vexen's nice?" Axel asked.

"Yes, a little secretive and proud but nice."

"I don't see it." Everyone else commented.

**Back at the Castle That Never Was...**

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. The end." Xigbar closed the book. "Mr. Cuddly Bears? Where are you?"

"Finally I got away from that maniac."

"Oh there you are Mr. Cuddly Bears."

"Don't call me Mr. Cuddly Bears for I am Luxord!"

"Luxord, how dare you impersonate Mr. Cuddly Bears?!?!"

"You had mistaken me for that bear of yours! Don't you accuse me of impersonation. You were the one who put this ludicrious costume on me! I pity your bear."

"Nonsense, I am not listening to this. LALALALALALALALALALALA." Luxord walked away. "LALALALALALALALALALA."

**With the other members...**

"Why is Mr. Cuddly Bears on top of the sofa?" Xaldin questioned to Lexaeus.

"How should I know? That moron must have left it there and mistaken someone else for his bear." Xion and Namine came in with hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate?" Namine asked them.

"Sweet :)"

* * *

That was.... weird. I didn't intend on doing something Christmas related cause there are like... What? A 100 already? Anyways. Thanks to ppl who help with ideas :D Mr. Cuddly Bears part was somewhat disturbing and scarring... Thanks sis? Edit: Stupid thing cut out a part. Re-uploaded...

Super Chat

Me: Ello, I didn't do this for the past few chapters sooo....

Xigbar: Mr. Cuddly Bears!

Me: Quiet you! I've had enough of that. If you're calling me your bear I'ma hurt ya.

Xigbar: O.o Where's me bear?

Me: In the fire.

Xigbar: =O (runs off)

Me: YES! He's gone. Someone more sane please?

Xemnas: _Oh Kingdom Hearts, Oh Kingdom Hearts, Oh how we love Kingdom Hearts-_

Me: O.o Who let you in here, you freak? (kicks him out) That hurt my ears.

Xaldin and Lexaeus: Hot chocolate.

Me: If you don't have anything better to say, leave?

Xaldin: Why did we serve a small role?

Lexaeus: Why did we appear only at the end?

Me: Nuh uh! You were in the beginning. Vaguely. And.... The roles.... Blame BananaEggMuffin. She pick the victims! (sorry?)

Xaldin and Lexaeus: ...........

Me: :)

Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Saix, Demyx: Boku wa kuma. Kuma. Kuma. Kuma...

Me: You're a bear? But Utada's awesome.

Saix: Actually, we just like singing the song.

Me: My ears?

Zexion, Axel, Demyx: Hey! We can sing.

Vexen, Saix: ...

Me: I know, I was directing that towards those two.

Vexen, Saix: ...

Me: :)

Luxord: That was torture!

Me: The singing or the bear thingy?

Luxord: The bear thing of course. And a little of the singing.

Me: Heheheh... Mr. Cuddly Bears... That wasn't my fault, but I never liked ya.

Luxord: Torturous wench.

Me: ......... :)? (bans Luxord)

Marluxia: I visited Santa. I feel accomplished.

Me: Ookay....?

Larxene: I still have the picture. Now to post it on the internet.

Xion: I'll make copies :).

Me: Ok, have fun.

Luxord: WHAT?!?!?!?

Me: Didn't I ban you? (bans again)

Roxas: They sang without me... Fine, I'll sing another song. Dashing through the snow. In a one horse open sleigh. O'er the fields we go. Laughing all the way. Bobs and bob-tail ring. Making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight. Jingle bells. Jingle bells. Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is ride a one horse open sleigh. A day or two ago. I thought I take ride and soon Ms. Namine was sitting by my side. The heartless was lean and lank. Misfortune seemed his lot. He got into a drifted bank and really got off course. Oh Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts, let's shine bright today. Oh what fun it is to ride a one horse open sleigh. Hey!

Me: My ears again? Just kidding. But I remembered the lyrics differently.....from the second half and on.

Namine: Isn't he sweet?

Me: Sure? Byes.

Please R&R. Suggestions would be lovely.


	28. Chapter 28 Roxas Was Here

Organization Days

Meep. Sorry for the long wait, I was thinking what to do with this chapter. It's been like a month or so huh? Yikes.

Reviews:

XIII Riku- Uhh... Yes? Fun? Insert awkward silence.

Anonymous hehe- Cheap thing... Fixed X.X

I feel so loved.... I gots two reviews. I'll be blunt and repeat this yet again.

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters and anything like that. If I did, you think I'd be here? No I'd be causing chaos. Scratch that last sentence, I'd do that anyways...

* * *

Chapter 28 Roxas Was Here

"........" Xaldin stared at a huge wall of the castle. He shook his head displeased. Then the porcupined hair approached the rather scary looking... kind of creepy... (Xaldin: GET TO THE POINT!) Fine, ya lazy bum... Scary looking, creepy grouch.

"Yo Xaldin, why you staring at a wall...?"

"Look at it, and you should go back to school and actually get an education...."

"Hey..." Irritated at what his senpai recommended for him, he looked up. "Whoa! Wassup with that...?"

At Where Nothing Gathers....

Saix glared/stared dumbfounded at everywhere he looked. Rubbing his temples, he signed and stalked out the door.

At the Proof of Existance...

Marluxia looked horrifyed at his surroundings. It was as if something invaded, and left its mark. I don't mean like a dog marking its territory. He rushed out of there immediately after the paralization faded away. Every other member had pretty much the same encounter and reactions.

Xigbar had just installed a sound system that allows him to speak from one place to everyother place in the castle. A PA system if you would. He pressed a a button to speak. A loud screeching sound flew through the castle. The members (especially Saix) covered their ears irritated. "Oopsy! My bad!"

"........."

"Roxas, boy, come to Where Nothing Gathers. I have to something I want to speak to you about." -screeching sound again, groans- "Oopsy!"

With Roxas....

"Geh... " Roxas walked cautiously to the room of thirteen huge, uncomfortable-looking thrones. There, Xigbar awaited him on his seat.

"You took your sweet time, kiddo. My bottom's sore!"

"Sorry?"

"Okay, anywhos. Boy, you have a problem," Xigbar told him calmly.

"NO I DON'T! You do!"

"What?! Me?!"

"YES!"

"NU!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YES, YOUU DO, DON'T DENY IT!!!!"

"Then don't deny yours!"

"Heh heh heh... You just admitted you have a problem."

".... Boy, you have vandelism problem."

"Nuh uh."

"... Just look around you!" Everything was covered in graffiti.

"You can't just assume things. How do you even know if it was someone else and not me who did it?"

"'Cause it says 'Roxas was here' all over..."

"I've been framed?"

".... Nope, it's your writing."

"How would you know?"

"I've seen your writing and homework."

"... Busted..."

"Yeah. Go clean up everything. And you're banned from markers."

"NO!!!" he whined.

"Drop them." Roxas sighed and dropped one marker. "Uh huh..." Sighed again and dropped another. "Uh huh..." He dropped a whole bunch, They rolled around the floor. "What the! I think you still have more." Roxas dropped another. "Uh huh..."

"What? It's a twenty-four packed case!"

"Fine, now go eat or no food."

"...."

* * *

Sorry it's short but its better than nothing. Yeah, Roxas is a vandelizer. I can't even spell the word right.

No questions equals no chat.

By the way, Birth by Sleep is AWESOME! Sora has too many clone-likes chars.

R&R please


	29. Chapter 29 More Madness and a Hacker

**Organization Days**

EEP! It's been over a year since the last update! Sorry for the very long wait. I lost my file for this chapter and I completely forgot what I was typing... Anyways.. Suggestions would be lovely.

**Reviews:**

**Neko-chanXDemyx**- Thanks for the review, I hope to get more of this done along with my other stuff instead of being on hiatus.

**Anonymous hehe**- Err... I guess? I really don't recall. I usually have mistakes cause of typos.

**teale viii**- Well I know he's Lea, it just wasn't confirmed when I typed that chapter. But thanks for the correction.

Disclai-

Roxas: WHERE WERE YOU?

Me: Uhh... I'm sorry?

Roxas: Sorry won't cut it! We felt so neglected!

Me: Sea Salt Ice Cream?

Roxas: O.O Okay, I forgive you!

Me: :) Say, who's "we"?

Roxas: Organization XIII.

Me: I see. I knew you guys have hearts :D

Saix: Actua-

Me: Quiet Isa! I still love you all :D Well.. with a few exceptions...

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Kingdom Hearts series.

**...**

Chapter 29 More Madness and a Hacker

It's a normal day in the Castle That Never Was- Oh who am I kidding? It's never normal! Xemnas is wearing a frilly pink apron and is cleaning their home like a maid. Xigbar is eye patch inspecting with a gun? What? Xaldin's being a fatty by snacking the day away on junk food while sitting on the hard, hard, cold couch in their living room. Vexen is experimenting in his la- KABOOM! Nevermind... He just launched himself out the castle... Lexaeus is playing with his puzzles as usual. Zexion is reading books again and again. Saix is raising a pack of wolves. Axel is putting everything in sight on fire. Demyx is putting out Axel's wild fire. Marluxia is getting ready to murder fire hazard for roasting his beloved flowers. Larxene is being the sadist she is by torture a poor unverse, a heartless, and... Anti? Roxas is mimicking Xaldin but with ice cream. Xion is... somewhere in the vent system doing who know whats. Repliku is sleeping.

"Roxas..." Xaldin grumbled.

"What?"

"Why must you mock me?"

"Mock you? MOCK YOU? I believe the question is, why must you mock ME?"

"... Boy, are you feeling alright...?"

"I AIN'T A BOY!"

"Girl...?"

"Sniff... I'm not a girl... I don't even look like one!"

"Nobody...?"

"You're mean! People know me! I remember I was wanted by four different people/groups! Organization XIII, Axel, Hayner&Pence&Olette, and Diz&Riku! So technically, I'm more popular than _you_!"

"Sniff..."

"Are... Are you crying?" Roxas was bewildered at this sight.

"Sniff... No, this chip hit my eye... And why must you put it in such a way?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry won't cut it!" (Wow... Deja vu much?)

"I'll make it up to you! Don't hurt me!" Roxas fleed via window. He does know that he just jumped into a never ending doom beneath the castle, right? Well, he can warp out of there.

"He's not gonna make it up to me..."

Ding dong! No one answers. Ding dong! Still no answer. DING DONG! "YOU WANT THIS PIZZA OR NOT?" a familar voice rang. A parade of hungry barbarians raced to the door. Axel and Demyx opened the door then just stared at the pizza deliever. "What? Aren't ya gonna pay? The pizza's just gonna get colder by the second..."

"Roxas...?" Demyx squeaked.

"Wha..?" Axel paided and got the pizza but still stared. "Quit staring... It's freaking me out..."

"Roxas...?" Mullet man repeated.

"... Oh come on! I've been here before delievering mail back in chapter 24!"

"Hmm... We musta been busy that day..."

"Ugh.. Hey wait.. You," 'Roxas' pointed at Axel," you look familar... Lea?"

"Hey! The name's Axel! A-X-E-L, got it memorized? And yeah?"

Snickers. "Hehehe... Lea? That's so- (punched!) YOW!"

"Wow, it's been ten years hasn't it?" 'Roxas' chatted.

"Ven? OMG! Wassup Ven!"

"Omg? You gotta get away from technology."

"But it's fun! I even got Isa to use technology."

"This ain't Roxas? You two know each other?" Demyx pondered.

"Yep." Then the REAL Roxas returned.

"Hey guys, I just remembered I can warp. GASPS! TWIN!" He ran and tackled Ven into a brief hug then released him.

"Hi, Roxas was it?"

"HI!"

"The name's Ven as I mentioned before, and I'm not your twin as far as I'm concerned."

"But, but, but..."

"I really gotta go back or they won't pay me. See ya!" Speedy zoomed off.

"Twin?"

**Later...**

**MyBelovedIceCream** **has signed on.**

** MyBelovedIceCream has entered Nobody Server.**

MyBelovedIceCream: What? I'm the only one on?

Computer: No one besides you in this server is online.

MyBelovedIceCream: Who asked you!

Computer: No one besides you in this server is online.

MyBelovedIceCream: Stop that! Can't I talk to myself?

Computer: No, and it just makes you weirder than you already are.

MyBelovedIceCream: ... Okay, who is controlling you? I WILL KILL YOU!

Computer: You will be banned from this server if you dare type anymore.

**MyBelovedIceCream is idled.**

** Computer is now disabled.**

** MyBelovedIceCream is available.**

MyBelovedIceCream: Finally...

**FirePwns has signed on.**

** FirePwns has entered Nobody Server.**

MyBelovedIceCream:HI AXEL!

FirePwns: R-Roxas...?

MyBelovedIceCream: :O! How ya know it was me?

FirePwns: It's obvious?

Roxas: Why you ending everything in question marks?

FirePwns: Because, I think it's pretty clear why?

MyBelovedIceCream: Stop that... Hey, connect webcam with me!

FirePwns: No.

MyBelovedIceCream: Why not? You hate me don't you? Don't ya!

FirePwns: No, it's not that. It's just that it's still pretty early in the morning since it's 7am, I don't want to hear you screaming, and I rather not let anyone see my bed hair.

MyBelovedIceCream: Go shower :P You see my bed hair every day. It just works for me :D

FirePwns: O.o Fine be back in a minute.

**FirePwns is away.**

MyBelovedIceCream: Hey wait... If you didn't want anyone to see your bed hair, then why you rushed to get pizza?

**FirePwns is available.**

FirePwns: Ugh, that was cold... Oh that. Yeah, I fixed my hair a while before. Then after pizza, I fell asleep.

MyBelovedIceCream: Wow. Sleepy head.

**MusicRocks has signed on.**

** MusicRocks has entered Nobody Server.**

MusicRocks: Hi guys!

FirePwns: Water boy.

MusicRocks: Hey! I'm actually older than you! (A/N: This is just a guess. I really don't know. I just know that the oldest doesn't exceed their 40s, Roxas is the youngest, Axel and Saix are about the same age, and I think Zexion is the second youngest.)

FirePwns: What's it to ya, old man?

MusicRocks: You're mean!

MyBelovedIceCream: Oh hi Demyx!

MusicRocks: "My beloved ice cream"...? Typical.

MyBelovedIceCream: :P

**CooCooBlackmailingThing has signed on.**

** CooCooBlackmailingThing has entered Nobody Server.**

CooCooBlackmailingThing: ... Who hacked my account...?

Insert laughter.

CooCooBlackmailingThing: THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHO HACKED?

MyBelovedIceCream: Wasn't me, but I wished I did... Hahaha.

FirePwns: What would I gain from doing that other than laughter, but it's funnier not knowing it and surprising me.

MusicRocks: I'm innocent! I don't even know how to hack.

CooCooBlackmailingThing: ... That narrows it down... Demyx, you don't know anything!

MusicRocks: HEY!

**CooCooBlackmailingThing has changed their sn to ChocolateLovesYou.**

MyBelovedIceCream: Yes... That's _so_ much better...

ChocolateLovesYou: ... You shouldn't be talking...

FirePwns: I think I like the other one better.

** has signed on.**

** has entered Nobody Server.**

: Who hacked me...?

Insert laughter yet again.

Them: Wasn't us.

ChocolateLovesYou: I know how you feel, chubby. I got hacked too.

: ...

** has changed their sn to IWillSkewerTheHacker.**

MusicRocks: Violent much?

IWillSkewerTheHacker: Want me to skewer you too?

MusicRocks: No!

MyBelovedIceCream: NO VERBAL VIOLENCE IN THE CHATROOM OR I'LL BAN YOU!

IWillSkewerTheHacker: You're not the server manager.

MyBelovedIceCream: So? Just enforcing rules, and I know who the manager is!

FirePwns: Roxas... EVERYONE knows who the server manager is.

MyBelovedIceCream: Let me have my moment...

**RealPerson has signed on.**

** RealPerson has entered Nobody Server.**

RealPerson: ... ._.

MyBelovedIceCream: What a... nice sn? It's just as bad as Xaldin's.

RealPerson: ... ._. I didn't choose this name... The dusk was messing around on my account and changed it...

FirePwns: SO IT WAS THE DUSK'S DOING!

RealPerson: For mines yeah... And just for the record, all of your sn's are just as bad.

Them: Hey!

**RealPerson has changed their sn to Repliku.**

MusicRocks: Seriously? Even Xaldin's is better though in a threatening way.

IWillSkewerTheHacker: ... Don't tempt me to hurt you...

ChocolateLovesYou: I forgot I was still on. Let's connect webcams!

MyBelovedIceCream: YEAH!

FirePwns: I lost mines. So, you'll only hear my voice.

MyBelovedIceCream: Isn't one _in_ your moniter?

FirePwns: No.

MyBelovedIceCream: Cheap.

FirePwns: HEY! Mine's old!

**SupremeNo.1 has signed on.**

** SupremeNo.1 has entered Nobody Server.**

ChocolateLovesYou: Well, isn't someone full of himself.

MusicRocks: I saw him wearing a frilly pink apron while cleaning! :O! That was hilar- Umm, Nothing.

SupremeNo.1: ... Silence!

IWillSkewerTheHacker: You have no power over us anymore, remember?

SupremeNo.1: ...

Repliku: See, everyone's sn is pretty lame.

MyBelovedIceCream: There is nothing wrong with mines :D

Repliku: Right... It sure shows your ice cream obsession. Xion's shows her chocolate problem. Axel has a fire problem. Xemnas is obsessed with leadership and power. I'm surprised Xaldin's isn't about food.

MyBelovedIceCream: There is nothing wrong with ice cream!

ChocolateLovesYou: Same for chocolate!

FirePwns: Fire is hot :P It's my attribute.

SupremeNo.1: ...

IWillSkewerTheHacker: ...

SupremeNo.1: Enough of this already. Connect with me.

MyBelovedIceCream: NEVER! I do not need to see you more than I have to and be blinded more than necessary!

Insert snickering.

ChocolateLovesYou: Ehh... I'll pass, right bro?

Repliku: ... I'm not connecting with anyone. I see enough of your faces already.

MusicRocks: What they said.

FirePwns: No way.

IWillSkewerTheHacker: Count me out.

SupremeNo.1: ... Dilan...

IWillSkewerTheHacker: No.

**HearMehRawr has signed on.**

** HearMehRawr has entered the Nobody Server.**

MyBelovedIceCream: LEXAEUS! Connect with us! Don't worry, Xemnas ain't connected.

HearMehRawr: Okay.

SupremeNo.1: Aeleus.

HearMehRawr: Old man Xehanort in Terra's body.

FirePwns, MusicRocks, MyBelovedIceCream, ChocolateLovesYou, Repliku: o.o What?

HearMehRawr: Nothing.

MyBelovedIceCream: Don't type! I'm scrolling up to read what he said!

HearMehRawr: It's

HearMehRawr: Not

HearMehRawr: Important.

HearMehRawr: Don't

HearMehRawr: Bother.

HearMehRawr: Is

HearMehRawr: Everyone

HearMehRawr: Still

HearMehRawr: Sleeping?

MyBelovedIceCream: OH! YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE AREN'T YA!

HearMehRawr: Maybe. :)

ChocolateLovesYou: How come you didn't reach spam limit?

HearMehRawr: Because, I'm special. ;D

ChocolateLovesYou: Oh. Why ain't I special?

FirePwns: Never saw this side of Lexaeus. It's interesting.

Repliku: Xion, you're never special.

ChocolateLovesYou: YOU AIN'T EITHER, YOU MEAN BROTHER!

Repliku: ... I hate being somewhat related to you...

ChocolateLovesYou: I'm sorry little bro. :O I went overboard. Don't tell daddy! He's far too old and frail to be dealing with things!

Repliku: I'll never rely on Vexen. I don't even consider him "dad".

MusicRock: Such drama is so intense!

IWillSkewerTheHacker: Seriously...?

MusicRocks: No, not really. :\ I'm bored!

**MadMan has signed on.**

** MadMan has entered the Nobody Server.**

FirePwns: Who the freak are you ._.?

MadMan: ... Someone changed my screen name, Axel.

FirePwns: Ew, Vexen, it's just you...

MadMan: ... If you knew it was me, then why did you ask?

FirePwns: I didn't at first, but then I thought, 'Why were you on my buddylist is the Organization section?' So I hovered my mouse over the name and it said "Vexen".

MusicRocks: More old people?

MadMan: Why you little, disrespectful-

**MadMan has been banned.**

FirePwns: Awesome! Who banned?

Repliku: Who has complete control of this server?

MyBelovedIceCream: OOH! I KNOW!

Repliku: Everyone knows...

MyBelovedIceCream: ...

ChocolateLovesYou: Who does?

Repliku: Okay, I stand corrected. Everyone BUT Xion knows...

ChocolateLovesYou: WHO?

SupremeNo.1: OH FOR THE LOVE KINGDOM HEARTS! REPLIKU HAS COMPLETE POWER OVER THIS SERVER, XION!

MusicRocks: Wow. Old man who always lacked emotions just shouted.

SupremeNo.1: SILENCE!

MusicRocks: Silence what? I'm typing! My mic broke when I tried to record my singing.

HearMehRawr: You sing?

MusicRocks: Yeah. You can listen to some of my recordings I managed to save before my mic broke.

MyBelovedIceCream: How'd it break?

MusicRocks: It fell in my pool...

Everyone: ...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: What did I say about having electronics near liquids, mister?

Everyone: ! WHEN WERE YOU HERE?

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Before Sora, I was on invisible :)

MyBelovedIceCream: SORA? WHERE IS THAT FIEND WHO TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME?

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: You're not Sora? :OO

MyBelovedIceCream: HOW DARE YOU!

SupremeNo.1: Well technically, he is, but the Nobody part of Sora.

MyBelovedIceCream: YOU DARE SAY THAT CURSED NAME ONCE MORE AND I SHALL DESTROY YOU!

FirePwns: Whoa, buddy! Calm down!

MyBelovedIceCream: Calm down? CALM D-

**MyBelovedIceCream has been banned for an hour.**

Repliku: He needs to relax...

FirePwns: I feel scared now...

**Wolfdude has signed on.**

** Wolfdude has entered the Nobody Server.**

Wolfdude: Okay, what's with this sn...? -.-"

FirePwns: Hey, Isa.

Wolfdude: What, Lea? Do you know who did this to my account?

FirePwns: Well, there's a hacker on the loose. I just just that most of us didn't do it. Few of us hasn't said anything about whether they did it or not.

ChocolateLovesYou: Us deliquents are innocent :)

Wolfdude: Good to know...

FirePwns: You're not gonna change your sn?

Wolfdude: Don't feel like it.

FirePwns: Okay, connect with me.

Wolfdude: I'll pass.

FirePwns: :OOOOOOO! What kind of a friend are you?

Wolfdude: A mean one. Remember I used to bully the kid older than us who lived behind us back in Radiant Garden?

FirePwns: Yeah, I used to hear his cries every night since I lived directly in front, and you were diagonal. Man, those weepings were ANNOYING!

MusicRocks: :OOO! THAT WAS YOU TWO?

Wolfdude: Oh looky, Lea. Looks like we met with him again in death.

FirePwns: Wow, only it's worse this time cause we're all in the same mental asylum.

HearMehRawr: Why do you have to put it as if we have mental issues so we're in a special hopsital?

FirePwns: Sorry.

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Now, children.

Everyone: Children?

IWillSkewerTheHacker: Roxas, Xion, and Repliku are understandable, but if you're talking to everyone, children would not make sense, Braig.

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Hush, child.

IWillSkewerTheHacker: O.o

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Let's just have everyone online and interrogate each and every one of us.

ChocolateLovesYou: Daddy don't know how to hack. He doesn't even know how to text!

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Oh okays. Everyone except Even.

**LeaveMeBe has signed on.**

** LeaveMeBe has entered the Nobody Server.**

** MeHeartPwettyFlowers has signed on.**

** MeHeartPwettyFlowers has entered the Nobody Server.**

** IPWNALLOFYOU has signed on.**

** IPWNALLOFYOU has entered the Nobody Server.**

LeaveMeBe: ... What...?

MusicRocks: Who are you?

LeaveMeBe: ...

HearMehRawr: Hello.

LeaveMeBe: Hey, Lexaeus.

MeHeartPwettyFlowers: What the freak happened to my sn...?

MusicRocks: Hacker got you too? :O

MeHeartPwettyFlowers: I guess...?

IPWNALLOFYOU: This sn is weird... But I kinda like it.

LeaveMeBe: Shut up, sadist...

IPWNALLOFYOU: Why do I have to listen to you? :P

LeaveMeBe: Just shut up...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Someone's grumpy :O!

**MyBelovedIceCream has been unbanned.**

** MyBelovedIceCream has re-entered the server.**

MyBelovedIceCream: That was mean to ban me :'(

Repliku: Well, you need to cool down.

MyBelovedIceCream: But I'm not hot. o.o

Repliku: Just be quiet and pay attention to the meeting.

MyBelovedIceCream: THERE'S A MEETING?

FirePwns: Oh! I'm not connecting to you anymore!

Others: Yeah!

**Webcam has been disconnected.**

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Oh, children, quiet it down.

Everyone: Children? Really now... Just call people or something. WE'RE NOT ALL CHILDREN!

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Is everyone in a bad mood today? :O!

Everyone: ...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Well, we're looking for the hacker.

**...**

Cliff hanger! :P I shall leave suspense! Aren't I terrible? First I don't update for a long time, then I leave you guessing. Lol, so who do you think the hacker is?

Chat time~

Me: Hi hi! Today we gots.. umm.. Marly! Have I talked to him already? I don't recall...

Me: Hi, Marly!

Marly: ...It's Marluxia...

Me: I'll call you Marly if I want... Unless you want me to make you miserable in this missed up story.

Marly: I'm already miserable.

Me: More I mean.

Marly: ... Get to the point...

Me: Bossy... So, why _is_ your hair pink.

Marly: It's naturally pink.

Me: Naturally... Sure... I'll just go along with that. So, is pink your favorite color?

Marly: Yes, why?

Me: It's not mines that's for sure. And cause, 1. You got pink hair. 2. Your scythe is pink. 3. You have pink flower petals appearing with every movement you make :\

Marly: ... Your point...?

Me: Boo. You're no fun!

Marly: You're no fun!

Me: How dare you!

Marly: At least I have fans!

Me: Sniff... Now why you gotta put it like that?

Marly: I'm sorry...

Me: HA! So you _do_ have a heart! You felt guilt! BWHAHAH-cough-haha...

Marly: ...

Me: Well, I'm done talking to you. See ya!

Please R&R. Suggestions would help A LOT! Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30 Hacker Is Revealed

**Organization Days**

Very few people read this now I guess. Wells, I'll do one more chapter then I gotta do other stuff and I'll try to get back to this once in a while.

Review

Anonymous hehe: Maybe. In truth... I actually forgot all about him... Oops? But it's still very possible that it's him.

Wells, insert part 2. You all know the disclaimer!

Edit: Oh lookie, I found it again XD I thought I lost this file and I lost my original plan for the chapter. I'll try to remember or make it work.

**...**

Chapter 30 Hacker Is Revealed?

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Oh? Where is Luxord?

**CardMaster has signed on.**

**CardMaster has entered the Nobody Server.**

CardMaster: Such terrible connection... Technogoly these days...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: You're late! Bad boy!

CardMaster: Boy?

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: No matter. Everyone connect with me.

Everyone: ... Er... I'll pass...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Sob. Fine. Xaldy, did you hack?

IWillSkewerTheHacker: ... Gee what do you think... And don't call me that...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: No. Vexen couldn't have. Lexy?

HearMehRawr: Don't call me that. I have better things to do than to hack.

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Okie doki. Little Zexion couldn't have.

LeaveMeBe: ... If this is all this meeting's about and it doesn't involve me, then I'm out of here.

**LeaveMeBe has signed out.**

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Aw... Saix?

Wolfdude: I got hacked...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Oh right. Right. Axle?

FirePwns: IT'S AXEL! A-X-E-L! And nope.

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Ookays. Demyx?

MusicRocks: What?

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Are you the hacker?

MusicRocks: Hacker? No. I don't know how. I barely use this thing too. Electronics plus Water equals ZAP.

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Okays. Luxord.

CardMaster: Technical difficulties?

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Um. Alright. Marly?

**MeHeartPwettyFlowers has changed their sn to Ihateyou.**

Ihateyou: Sorry, my sn was really getting on nerves.

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Gasps! What a hateful sn!

Ihateyou: That was the point. Oh wise one...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Did you do it?

Ihateyou: No. Don't ask stupid questions.

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Ow. Larxene?

IPWNALLOFYOU: Why would I do such trivial things?

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Because you're evil.

IPWNALLOFYOU: Well then, I'll keep this in mind next time.

IWillSkewerTheHacker: Nice.. You gave her an idea.

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Oops. Roxas?

MyBelovedIceCream: I didn't! I'm innocent!

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Okays.

FirePwns: Are you really, Roxas?

MyBelovedIceCream: I'm positive I'm Roxas...

FirePwns: I mean, "Are you really innocent?"

MyBelovedIceCream: More so than you. I don't cuddle a bomb in my sleep.

FirePwns: B-but the ticking sound is so soothing!

Everyone: O.o

Wolfdude: You learn to ignore his wierdness... And feminineness...

FirePwns: HEY! Marly's more feminine than me!

Ihateyou: ... Don't make me hurt you... I'm very tempted to slice you to pieces...

FirePwns: Saix, started it!

Wolfdude: Don't be so juvenile, Lea.

FirePwns: At least you can flee faster. With a skateboard that is.

MyBelovedIceCream: Saix skateboards? I challenge you!

FirePwns: That's not a good idea, Roxas.

Wolfdude: Ahahahaha... Fifteen years in a row, Radiant Garden skateboard champion. Oh how I remember how every ate my dust at the very start of the race.

MyBelovedIceCream: :O

FirePwns: He's insanely fast...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Children, you're going off topic!

Wolfdude: Quiet, freak.

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: :O! How rude! You cannot say that to your parent!

Wolfdude: Since when were you my parent...?

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Being leader of a group is like being the parent of its members.

Everyone: ... (They shuddered at the very thought of _Xigbar_ being their parent.)

MusicRocks: Can we just solve this problem already?

Repliku: This is agonizing...

MusicRocks: What is?

Repliku: Talking to you guys and reading your chats...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: How hurtful, Riku.

Repliku: I'M NOT RIKU!

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Sure, and Sora's not Roxas.

MyBelovedIceCream: ... You're calling me _Sora_ again, aren't you...?

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: You're not?

MyBelovedIceCream: WE WENT OVER THIS A CHAPTER AGO!

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: GASPS!

MyBelovedIceCream: ... Imbecile...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: What was that?

MyBelovedIceCream: IMBECILE!

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: I is not an imbecile!

Ihateyou: This coming from a guy who thinks fertilizer is a colorful word, has bad grammar, thinks most of us are children, and attemptede to inspect eye patches with a gun...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!:GASPS! You did not just used a colorful word!

Ihateyou: I didn't.

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Okay :D

SupremeNo.1: Imbecile indeed...

MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O!: Time out for you old man!

**MyEyePatchHasASmilyFace:O! has been banned.**

**SupremeNo.1 has been banned.**

Repliku: Why didn't I do this from the start..?

IWillSkewerTheHacker: You tell us...

Repliku: That was a rhetorical question... You know, one that does not require an answer...

IWillSkewerTheHacker: I know that...

Repliku: Then why did you respond?

IWillSkewerTheHacker: ...

ChocolateLovesYou: So... How do we find out who's the hacker?

Repliku: We weren't gonna find out with them around anyways. Now ADMIT! WHO DID IT?

Memories: Not very wise, people :) It was me. And it was easy too. You guys just leave your account information everywhere. Even without it, I still would have been able to hack because it was too predictable.

MyBelovedIceCream: N-Nami? Why?

Memories: I didn't hack you, Roxas.

MyBelovedIceCream: Oh yeah. But We had to listen to that creep talk!

Memories: You could have easily walked away, go on invisible, or stayed offline.

IWillSkewerTheHacker: ... I can't skewer you...

Memories: Yours was typical. ID, Xaldin. PW, food.

IWillSkewerThe Hacker: ...

Ihateyou: Why me...?

Memories: Simple. REVENGE FOR WHAT HAPPENED IN CASTLE OBLIVION!

Ihateyou: ...

IPWNALLOFYOU: I'm guessing same reason for me?

Memories: I tried to frame you. Shoud have put a worse sn.

ChocolateLovesYou: What did I ever do to you?

Memories: STAY OUT OF THE VENTS!

ChocolateLovesYou: That's it? You could have just told me...

Memories: I did. We all did. Several times...

Repliku: That's everyone that got hacked. Mines was just a dusk, so mystery solved.

MyBelovedIceCream: Then why don't I feel accomplished?

FirePwns: You shouldn't. We didn't figure it out. Namine told us on her on will.

MyBelovedIceCream: We fail as detectives!

FirePwns: WE WERE NEVER DETECTIVES!

HearMehRawr: I was once a detective.

MyBelovedIceCream: Oh? How that work out?

HearMehRawr: It didn't. I was far too large to sneak around for clues...

MyBelovedIceCream: I'm sorry, big guy. Axel shouldn't meantioned it and brought back your past.

FirePwns: WHAT! _You_ brought it up!

MusicRocks: Can we just change the topic?

FirePwns: To what?

MusicRocks: Water :D?

FirePwns: No.

IPWNALLOFYOU: No.

MusicRocks: Such a fast reply...

Ihateyou: Smart...

MusicRocks: Music?

ChocolateLovesYou: What kind?

MusicRocks: Not your Chocolate Poem.

ChocolateLovesYou: AWWWWWWWWWW!

MyBelovedIceCream: I can sing!

MusicRocks: That's nice, Roxas, but-

MyBelovedIceCream: I CHALLENGE YOU!

MusicRocks: Fine but get background music since none of you play an instrument. You break them.

MyBelovedIceCream: Nuh uh! I can play the triangle!

MusicRocks: Banging it against the wall is not playing...

FirePwns: I can play the drums!

MusicRocks: You punch holes in them!

FirePwns: That's not how you play?

MusicRocks: No, stupid!

FirePwns: ...

Wolfdude: I can play guitar.

MusicRocks: Ews, I rather you break it.

FirePwns: Isa plays really well.

MusicRocks: What's your definition of "playing"...?

Wolfdude: I'm not like those idiots. I can actually play.

HearMehRawr: I like the cello.

MusicRocks: You're grip's too strong. It bends and breaks the instrument.

Ihateyou: I play flute.

MusicRocks: You can't even blow it right! There's no sound when you "play".

Ihateyou: Why must you be so critical?

MusicRocks: So you guys learn!

**LeaveMeBe has signed on.**

LeaveMeBe: Are they gone?

Repliku: Banned.

LeaveMeBe: Good. That creep keeps sending disturbing messages to me.

MyBelovedIceCream: What it say? o.o

LeaveMeBe: I don't know. I didn't open it. I spammed and immediately deleted the trash. So what's going on in here?

MusicRocks: Talking about music.

MyBelovedIceCream: He's being mean to us!

LeaveMeBe: Criticism?

Ihateyou: YEAH!

LeaveMeBe: Criticism is good for you. Learn from them. I've seen and heard your "playing". It's horrifying. My ears were droning and slightly bleeding for days...

Ihateyou: You're mean too!

LeaveMeBe: Suck it up, you sissy!

Ihateyou: Sniff. What can you play?

LeaveMeBe: I don't. I don't try. I don't bother.

Ihateyou: I'd like to see _you_ try!

LeaveMeBe: I'm sure you would. However, it's far too much trouble.

Ihateyou: Lazybum.

LeaveMeBe: Whatever.

HearMehRawrs: Hey guys, I think Xigbar is planning something.

LeaveMeBe: Well, that's never good.

**...**

Hmm... What is he planning? Stay tuned to find out XD

I was going to make this longer since its been a long time, but I thought I should just update. It's near the end of the year already and soon to be new year. I've been preoccupied with school stuff. Sorry.

There's no chat this time.

R&R And I may update faster.


	31. Chapter 31 What the Wacko's Planning

**Organization Days**

January was packed with work! Technically I shouln't be working on this but oh well? Failed to get this done when I wanted, but it shall be up now. I actually made a lot of changes considering it came out eh.

Reviews

KlonoaDreams- Thanks. You made my day; I hope you have happy new Year too :) Such evil things shall happen to the one who stole your psp and Birth by Sleep! (cursed the thief)

Disclaimer is still the same.

**...**

Chapter 31. What the Wacko is Planning...

Everyone uneasily anticipated what is to be annouced. Several fidgeted and constantly shifted in their insanely hard seats in Where Nothing Gathers. The bafoon called the meeting, yet he isn't there. How long have they waited in? Well... Xemnas was already there since he was banned from the chatroom approximately twenty hours ago. Only one to be early for some very odd, unknown reason. How could he sit in that horrible throne for so long without going numb, we'll never know. Xigbar STILL hasn't shown up. Xaldin isn't there either, he was in the living room on the cough resuming to his fatty like habits. He's smart enough to know that Xigbar isn't one to show up on time. Hey, I didn't say _everyone_ was in the gathering around. I just said they're waitting. Vexen was never informed of the meeting actually so he once again blew himself out of the castle with Xion failing to catch her/his/its oh so frail daddy. Lexaeus was wise to show up on time, have a cushion on his seat, and brought something to do. Zexion decide not to show up at all but is curious to know what awaits. Saix sat quietly in his seat with... a puppy in his arms? Ookay... Axel, a naturally idiot, kept shifting around to find a more comfortable soft and is bored to... something... Death does not work since they're all already there and tears will make make burn in rage. Let's go with tears. Demyx is doing what Axel's doing. Marluxia and Larxene are also doing the same. Roxas is very tempted to tag something but recieves glares from others if he does. Xion failed to catch Vexen and returned to mimick the idiots. Namine is cooking in the kitchen. She's not an actually member so she does not have to attend. Repliku is in the security room as usual. How long has Xigbar made the ones who showed up on time wait? Maybe nineteen hours more or less.

"Are you mocking me...?" Axel glared at Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene and Xion. It was the first words spoken and heard in those long, agonizing, dull hours.

"No. This seat is just so hard and uncomfortable!" they complained. Lexaeus looked up from his puzzles and sighed.

"You realized you could have brought a cushion instead of fidgeting and going numb?" he spoke.

"We can do that?" Demyx pondered idiotically.

"YES, STUPID!" Roxas yelled. They all covered their ears as his voice echoed in their heads and the room itself.

"ARG! Quiet Roxas! We don't need bouncing voices here! This place is very hollow and echos a lot!" Xemnas lectured.

"Shut up! Yelling does not quiet another, but adds to it!" Saix hissed in a whispered voice and soon everything was quiet again. "Talking normally, or don't talk at all."

"What's taking that guy?" Marly muttered.

"He's not known for showning up on time. He only shoots on time. Maybe..." Lexaeus infomed.

"WHAT?" They gave a threatening stare at him. "Sorry."

"Hey... Aren't there people missing?" Roxas noticed. Nobodies glanced around the circle of thrones. Yep there's empty seats.

Lexaeus began, " Xaldin knows him. He's probably doing his usually routine of nonstop eatting junk. V-"

"That good for nothing fatty..." someone interrupted.

"Vexen probably does not know and most-likely experime-"

"He did, blew himself out, and.. I missed..." Xion looked away from her hundredth miss.

"And Zexion probably knows, but does not want to attend."

"Maybe he won't show up until everyone else does?"

"Nah, that's not him. It more likely that he forgot."

"... What...?"

"It's more lik-"

"We heard you."

"It happened before. More than once."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! ARGH!" They bursted in rage, obviously forgeting that they should not scream in there. Well, the sound will knock them out soon. Now they all look like dolls with their heads hanging below, out cold. Wise aren't they?

Regaining conciousness... "I'm bored... This isn't worth it! Let's ditch!" Roxas proposed.

"For once, you suggested something that isn't stupid..." Everyone muttered in agreement and left to another location. Oddly enough, they all warped to the same place. Radiant Garden.

In the meantime... The super late one arrived in Where Nothing Gathers. "Where is everyone? :O" The room and seats were bare, cold, and lonely.

Radiant Garden, home to most of the members.

"EH!" They all pointed at each other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ME? YOU! STOP THAT!" Like peas in a pod, they all think alike. The members eventually stopped that as they noticed they were receiving weird looks from the residents. Don't you just love the Organization?

"... Oh the memories..." Axel said in a sarcastic way as he glaced around the world.

"I know right!" Someone does not know sarcasism. Roxas gasps.

"What is it, Roxas?" He seems to be attempting to mouth a word. Attempting. Not very well. "Roxas...? This isn't charades..." You can't mouth something in charades! That's cheating. Stupid, Lea.

"SEA SALT ICE CREAM!" He ran to the huge fridge where Scrooge McDuck was and bought loads of ice cream.

"Should have known..."

"GASPS! TWIN!" Roxas ran to where Ven was.

"Roxas, I told you already, I'm not your twin!" Ventus attempted to shove Roxas off of him.

"Whoa, you got a look alike," an accomplice of Ven spoke.

"I know, Terra." Don't ask how this is possible. Roxas stared at him dumbly until it hit him.

"!" Roxas screamed, pointing at Terra. " IT'S ANOTHER ONE!"

"Roxas!" Ven tried to calm his 'twin'. " Calm down! What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Terra asked trying to regain his senses. Aqua stood puzzled too. Again, he tried to mouth the words. Badly. Then Axel came to the rescue.

"Yo, Roxas, what's with the noise?" He failed to recognize what Roxas is trying to say. "I don't know what you're trying to say... Oh hey Ven. What's going on?"

"I don't know, he just started screaming when he saw Terra?"

"Who's Terra?" Ven pointed at Terra who waved.

"Oh. I still don't-" Then it hit him too. "AH! THAT'S WHY!"

"What?" Aqua asked.

"HE... HE... HE L... LOOKS... L...LI...KE... _HIM_!"

"WHO?" They questioned.

"Lea, Roxas, what's with the commotion?" Saix demanded. They pointed at Terra. He looked. "I see..." He still looks relatively calm.

"How come you're not screaming or freaked out like them?" Aqua asked.

"I'm screaming on the inside. Plus I'm not emotional fools like them. Which reminds me..." He punched both of them to knock some sense into them. They reverted normal, but with swelled up cheeks.

"Would you tell us who I look like that freaks them out so much?"

"You look like Xemnas."

"Who?"

"Xehanort."

"XEHANORT? OLD MAN XEHANORT?" Now they began to freak out.

"Do I need to punch you too?"

"No." They recollected themselves, which the other two were unable to do.

"Well he doesn't look that old, but they's some rumors that he's actually really ancient and ugly-"

"Sounds like the old man..."

"And that he took over another person's body."

"I was possessed by him before, but I have control again," Terra added.

"Have you died before?"

"I don't know?"

"Hmm... Sounds like Sora and Roxas's case."

"HOW DARE YOU MEANTION THE CURSED NAME!" Roxas beserked until his nanny whacked him.

"Oh there you are, children!" Xigbar found them. They responded to him with a reaction that looks like they're gonna puke.

"You look familiar..." Terra squinted at eye patch dude.

"As do you, Xemnas."

"I'm not Xemnas..."

"Oh? That's right, you don't have long gray hair, yellow eyes, or tanned skin." He paused to think. " I don't remember."

"Xigbar, do you know an old, ugly man?" Axel asked.

"Vexen?" They snickered.

"No, older and uglier. Went by the name of 'Xehanort'?" He paused again.

"Oh, that old coot..." He reverted to his original arrogant personally. "What about it...?"

"How did you know him?"

"Worked together on some plans about ten years ago..." Stupidly revealing info.

"I see."

"Well, children, I'm gonna look around. Certainly new!" He hopped away.

"You lived here... Imbecile... Complete Imbecile..."

"Wait... When did he get here...? Was he hanging out here this entire time while our butts got sore from sitting on those thrones? WHAT IS THIS?" The three complained with they oh so slow reactions.

"He has always been a forgetful imbecile. However, he's been up to something," another voice that was not there before.

"Who said that?" Axel yelled.

"... Wrong direction, you nimrod... You don't recognized my voice after all these years? How dare you. A natural idiot indeed." They turned to see Zexion sitting nearby.

"When where you there? I thought you were at home..."

"What? I can't go to other worlds? This used to be my home too... And I believe the question is, how did you not notice me at all?"

"Didn't see you?"

"Blind. And my voice?"

"In my defense, you don't talk that much."

"I talk more than Lexaeus. How could you recognize his and not mines?"

"He's cool!"

"That's... nice..."

"Lea, remember you made such a lame impression? Lost in battle with those lame frisbees. What did I say again? You made an L on your forehead which stood for lame, laughable, loser?" Saix teased. (If I remember correctly, that was what he said.) Everyone else were laughing as Axel jaw dropped and complained about what a horrible friend he has.

"Well, Terra was it? We have no grudges against you, but... YOU LOOK LIKE THAT FREAK AND I CAN'T STAND IT!" Roxas attempted to be nice about the matter. Terra looked hurted.

"Roxas... THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID AND NO SEASALT ICE CREAM FOR A WEEK!" his nanny ordered. (Axel: Don't call me nanny...) Well, too bad _Nanny_.

"NOOOOOOO! NOT A WEEK! I'LL BE GOOD, NANNY!" Whack!

"I ain't your nanny, boy..."

"Ain't isn't a word."

"You want to make it two weeks?"

"No... One day is bad enough." He can't even last an hour without ice cream...

"Fine, three days and not a word." Roxas went off weeping.

"Isn't Lea like a mother?" Saix spoke to the others in the area who nodded in argeement much to Axel's irritation.

"Shall I give you time out too?"

"Shall I punch you?"

"...No..."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, remember when we first met? You just moved next door. I heard there was a kid around my age so I thought I'd introduce myself. As long as the door opened and I barely said 'hi', you punched my in a face. That hurted. I thought you were mean because you were lonely and didn't have friends. I decided to be your friend, and we were friends ever since." Saix nodded and reminiscenced. Everyone else sweat dropped.

_"That's... One messed up start of a friendship..."_ is what they're all thinking. Agreed. Roxas returned looking somewhat scarred.

"Have ya learned your lesson?" _Why does he look scarred...?_

"Yeah... DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!"

"Err... What happened...? I only sent you to the corner..."

"WHAT? I thought you meant go to _Xigbar_ to think..."

"I'm not that cruel!"

"So, what did I miss?"

"The story of how their friendship began?"

"Oh... Heard it. It was-" he stopped as he felt hateful vibes piercing him. "I-i-interesting..."

"Glad to hear it!"

"Hey guys, watch this." Roxas pulled out a squeaky toy and started squeezing it repetitively. Squeak squeak squeak squeeeak! Someone came towards them following the sound. Seems like... Xion? Xion followed it up 'til she was close enough to them.

"WHAT AM I DOING?" she slapped herself. "Ow..."

"Heh heh heh... Told ya it'd work."

"... ROXAS!" She tackled him and attempted to strangle him, that is... until Roxas started exercising with a dumbell that came out of no where? This lead to Xion becoming weak due to the effect of their connection (one gets stronger the other becomes weaker).

Err... The clowns continued messing around like the fools they are confusing yet entertaining Ven, Aqua, and Terra in some way. As for the others... They all wondered off on their own somewhere, attempting to escape from Mr. Pirate.

With Xemnas... I really don't care actually but here's what basically happened: Everywhere he went, he got chased away from with very sharp weapons. You all know why, he's the antagonist of the series attempting to dominate the universe with Nobodies and acquire Kingdom Heart's power. So in short, he's completely hated and citizens want revenge.

With Vexen... Just walking around makes nearby children cry. Yes he's that bad with that distorted eye of his. Poor him, he can't even walk around his previous home peacefully. Oh yeah, from unintentionally making children cry, those children's parents give his the evil glare. So things aren't going out too well for him either.

With Lexaeus... He's somewhat peaceefully eating sea salt ice cream and having a nice conversation with the moogle across from Scrooge McDuck's shop. Why somewhat? Because every passerby stares at Lexaeus gigantic size, always the first thing noticed. He's like what, ten feet tall? Can't they cut him a break? Well he's gotten used to it.

With Demyx... You'd expect to be playing that weird sitar of his. No, instead he's polluting the waterfal by _swimming_ in it. Yes, you read right, swimming. So, now he's currently being pelt at with munny by multiple angry residents. Smart, ain't he?

With Marluxia... He's- Eh? Where he go? He's not in Radiant Garden anymore... He managed to sneek home, away from Xigbar in both places, to discreetly take care of his precious plants at the horrid Sunshine Avenue. (It's not an actual place). He'll be back, maybe, with an insanely bad sunburn. Stay strong pansy.

With Larxene... She actually stayed in the World That Never Was, but outside so she can practice her sadistic nature and torture the Heartless there. Poor Heartless... Being mindless, even they know to flee when she comes into sight.

With... Oh wait, that's everyone. Back to the odd bunch.

"Why are we here again?" Roxas pondered.

"We were waiting for that stupid leader of ours for too long, so we left?" Axel reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah, thanks nanny."

"I'M NOT YOUR NANNY!" Now his face matched his porcupine hair, fiery red. You can see steam coming out too but that's okay. This is the fire hazard, becoming steaming red is probably normal. As entertaining as this was, Saix, Xion, Zexion, and the keyblade trio began leaving for home.

Roxas scooped up a bucket of water. "I'm probably gonna regret doing this but... COOL DOWN!" He splashed the water onto his friend, _with_ the bucket, and made a run for it into a coridor of darkness.

"AH WATER!" Steam mania right there. "ROXAS!" Axel chased after him right after recovering from his hydrophobic stage.

**...**

Yes, I never revealed what he was planning. That'll be explained later because the original did not come out nice... Sorry, title is kinda irrelevant mostly cause I screwed up. He _is_ up to something, keep that in mind but what exactly has yet to be revealed.**  
**

Finally finished this chapter, sorry for the really long wait. I went on hiatus, on and off. I've been overwhelm with school work I wanted to rest on most of my spring break. There maybe not another chapter for a while seeing as there's testing coming up really soon and I gotta focus of that. So maybe not until testing's done in May and no school junk in my way I can work on this again. There hasn't been anything new for KH recently so I'm not necessarily motivated and my stuff may be iffy right now. I'll try my best to continue and keep it funny. If you want to read something somewhat similar but probably updates more, there's another fanfic someone did that oddly enough began kinda similar to mines. I don't remember what it's call though, sorry.

R&R please but no flames or anything cause those just put me down and makes me want to work less.


	32. Chapter 32 What's Really Up

**Organization Days**

Hi hi~ So... Here's another chapter of possible insanity. And you know I just realized, I forgot Xaldin in the last chapter, oopsie. I thought somethign was off, ehh that's what I get for not rereading things.

ZexionvsAxelZexionWins- I'm glad you like :) Hopefully it's not too funny that no one can breathe from laughing too much :X

NexarkXIII- Haha that'll be interesting. However they'll probably not take him seriously as if something's up considering that they already got used to insane Xigbar in control. I'm glad you're enjoying the fanfic :) I have not seen that BBS scene in so long that I vaguely remember it XD So thanks for clearing that up but I probably won't fix that in the last chapter. I don't think they'd want a second Xigbar. Vexen is not really a... Particularly good scientist especially with cloning. Did you see how many failed clones he had (in the manga)? So... They'd probably not want to risk that. And yes, everyone's tired of Roxas's rant about er... _that said person_.

Xigbar: Why you hit me on the head? :'O

Roxas: HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT CURSED NAME! I-

Me: Roxas, shut up or no sea salt ice cream forever. (Roxas stopped)

Disclaimer is forever the same. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Edit: I thought I lost this file, good thing I found it (after a few months..)

**...**

Chapter 32 What's Really Up

Upon returning to the Castle That Never Was, something felt off. Everything appeared as it always has. Yet something's just doesn't feel right. But _what_? Unless that question can be solved, the strange feeling that cannot be shrugged off will not be determined good or bad. Out of the fifteen of them, which ones actually noticed? Let's start backwards shall we? Repliku being the security should know- Wait a sec... He's been snoozing the day- I mean night- away! Bad security... Since he could so easily sleep, he probably did not feel it. Shame on you, failure of a security! Ahem, continuing on... Namine, surely she's much more competent. Eh? She's... covered in safety attire, wide-eyed, gripping a skillet in an extremely defensive way... Let's assume she felt it too.. Well, that or its something else but I won't go into detail on it. Xion, umm who really expects her know? She's probably more concerned about her daddy's health. Roxas is very oblivious to the situation at hand. No, instead he's playing video games with the knuckle head Axel who calmed down pretty quickly. Larxene, actually she didn't even return by the time everyone else did. Nah, she's too busy having fun with the poor seemingly innocent Heartless. Marluxia, remember how he was taking care of his plants in Sunshine Avenue? Yeah... He has an intense sunburn to such a degree it's ridiculous... Probably in too much pain to even notice. Demyx tending the numerous little bumps on his skin from the pelting due to his stupidity. Even though he clearly does not feel half the pain Marly does, he doesn't feel the offness. Then again, he was never the brightest... Axel's condition has already been established. Saix is glaring around the place as he explores the castle to seek what we're all anticipating. Leave it to wolf man to attempt to get to the bottom of this. Zexion is- not in the castle? Where abouts unknown... Hmm... suspicious. Lexaeus, he is also wondering through the halls and rooms analyzing everything. Vexen is currently to busy to sense it. He's far too occupied with trying to ditch Xion and her doting. Xaldin knows soemthing's up but... That couch potato refuses to budge from the hard couch and munching away on the junk food that he should really lay off of. Yeah I called him fat. Xigbar, the most suspicious and strange one there, is not at all there. Given that he's up to soemthing, can an inference be made? Xemnas is out of breath and beat up. He really thought that that pathetic shield of his would block the angry mob. Oh he was so wrong; not only was that shield one sided, one can literally walk right through it.

To sum up that not very confusing block lacking conciseness: Namine, Saix, Lexaeus, and Xaldin feel the offness. Repliku, Xion, Roxas, Marluxia, Demyx, Axel, Vexen, and Xemnas do not for various reasons. Larxene, Zexion, and Xigbar are not inside the castle like everyone else.

"Lexaeus, do you think that something's up?" Xaldin asked his former guard buddy who merely sat in his seat, eyes closed, arms crossed. He let out a sigh while awaiting an answer.

"Yes... Something is different... Xigbar is very suspicious and more peculiar than usual. I'm more than positive that he's the cause of this. I wonder why the other two are not here though," he finally responded after a moment of being lost in thought.

"Well, Larxene is more or less torturing the Heartless."

"Sounds like her..."

"As for the other, I have no idea. You know him better than I do."

"Hmm... I haven't a clue."

"Alright, now he's suspicious too." Saix approached the two giants.

"The others clearly do not feel this strange feeling..." Saix reported in.

"So it's only us three?" Xaldin concluded as Namine at down next to them, slightly uncomfortable.

"No," she joined in, "I feel it too."

"Okay, us four. So the rest are mere idiots that feel nothing- OW!" Namine kicked Xaldin's shin rather hard for insulting Roxas. Everyone one giggled, the _innocent_ Namine injured the bear like Xaldin. Then again... This _is_ the guy who got pwned by Belle...

"Anyways," Lexaeus pitched in, "What will we do now? There are few missing and aside from us and those few, they know nothing." Lexaeus glaced back at the hooligans in the background acting like delinquients. Horrifying sight. To think most of them are adults, they'll act more mature. Well it _is_ the organization, randomness is expected. _BOOM_! The witch kicked down the door, walked in with a satisfied look.

"Now why you gotta go and break the door!" Marluxia bellowed at the witch and the mess she made.

"The door was locked!"

"Of course it was! What kind of idiot would leave the door unlocked?" At that moment, a few members turned and walked away whistling as if nothing happened. The others with a decent amount of common sense just watched them and sighed disapprovingly. "Okay... Those kinda of idiots..." Marly turned his attentiion back to Larxene. "Still! You didn't have to knock it down! They might leave it unlocked but that doesn't mean we do! Why couldn't you just warped in like everyone else?"

"I was out of energy!"

"Yet, you had enough to knock down our titanium door?"

_"And to scream too..."_ everyone else thought. You can easily tell who's winning in this little argument.

"What are you numskulls doing?" a quieter voice entered. Everyone then turned their attention to the direction of that voice, it was Zexion.

"This nitwit here knocked down the door!" Marluxia complained.

"And I told you it was locked!" Larxene defended herself, badly.

"And may I ask why you two are whining to _me_? I am not your parent" Zexion spoke before they repeat their argument in an irritated way. They just paused for a moment to think. Why _were_ they complaining to him? There are other who are, perhaps, more parent-like and actually older than them. The mob disperse into little groups again spread through out the room. Vexen joined the four after finally noticing the offness. Lexaeus called the bookworm over.

"Zexion, where were you just now?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that. Why, do you suspect me as part of the reason why everything does not feel right?"

"You tell me right now," Vexen demanded.

"I have no reason to. You were always the worst caretaker, so don't even try to use that against me as it would only fail."

"Why you insolent little-" Vexen appeared as if he's steaming up red though he's ice. Oh the irony.

"Get to the point. What do you want from me aside from where I was."

"Why won't you tell us?" Xaldin glared.

"LIke I said, I have no reason to and it is not important at all."

"Well that's very suspicious... If you won't tell, then I'll make you!" Xaldin summmons his lances. Note that everyone else left the castle to go traveling for a while.

"Then shall I send you the black hole?"

"..." He restrained himself. Hmm... He's scared of someone with very pitiful health, defense, and strength (check 358/2 days to see what I mean).

"That's what I thought. If you refuse to tell me anything because of that minor detail, then so be it." One word: SUSPICIOUS. Yes I can count unlike Phil. With that remark, he turned and walked away from them.

"... Does that little brat think he's all that?" Turkey exploded, twitching uncontrollably.

"It's probably because you're all too straight forward. It makes it too obivious to tell that you're suspicious of him," Namine lectured them.

Lexaeus sighed and added, "Well, he would have figured it out anyways. He _does_ have a brain." Is he implying something? In any case, some of them felt slightly offended with that information.

"Let's review. For sure, Xigbar has something to do with this. He's the most suspicious person of them all. It seems that Larxene is not the source of the offness. Rather... she was too busy torturing Heartless..."

"However, that may just be a cover-up or she could even have been doing both. And her excuse is rather poorly thought out... It makes little sense and she ought to know that the door would be locked unless she's really that dumb..." Xaldin reasoned.

"So in other words, she's still somewhat suspicious. Zexion is very suspicious that he won't even tell us where he was. If he knew that he suspected, then wouldn't he try to prove himself innocent?" Namine continued.

"He's a strange guy. Maybe he doesn't care if he's suspected or not. And if he _is_ innocent, then it wouldn't matter if he's suspected because it wouldn't really affect him and he could always prove himself innocent. Now if he's guilty, he wouldn't tell us a thing or even try to deceive us onto a false path..." Lexaeus pointed out. They stood there thinking.

"He could also be using this time to create a foolproof plan though," Vexen added.

"He's the 'Cloaked Schemer'... He probably already has a plan if he's the suspect..."

"Okay," Namine broke in,"both of them are still suspicious... Well that didn't really get us anywhere. everyone else may seem dumb right now, but what if one or some of them are actually part of it and are just acting along?"

"We'll have to suspect everyone."

"I guess this is enough for now. Let's gather up info discreetly and meet up here again tomorrow?"

"Here? What if they hear this? Isn't meeting here risky?" Saix questioned.

"Here is risky but it's not as suspicious as meeting else where at the same time. Well think of something later. Let's just use this for now." Namine became the leader of the group. With that, they dispersed.

**...**

Kinda short but I wanted to update since I haven't updated for over a month (due to mounds of hw and I lost this file but I found it). Yeah I don't make them sound like their actual characters... I should, maybe in the next chapters.

So, who do you think is the suspect(s)? Aside from Xigbar that is, unless you don't think he's the cause or partial cause. Larxene? Zexion? The other members? One of the five brains? Someone else?

I'll probably keep dropping off hints or get you all more confused as what KH does. Give more mysteries rather than questions. Hopefully I'll get another update soon, I just gotta finsih my drawing first and maybe reading.

R&R please. No flames though, they only discourage me and I'll probably rant about it later.


	33. Chapter 33 Gathering Info

Organization Days

Whenever I type "organization" I always end up typing "orange"... But I stopped before I even finish it. Orange Days does not make sense... Well I got some time seeing as I can't do other stuff for a while.

Reviews:  
KlonoaDreams: Your review makes me happy :) I'm glad that this made you laugh too. A stick is very scary, especially if it's a stunner, but as a form of a stick is laughable to be scared of (unless you know what it really is). I hope the work will be worth it.

**...**

Chapter 33 Gathering Info

Namine waited at the end of the hall for someone to pass by. However... She was too eager to solve this case that she was up at 3 in the morning, if you can tell morning from afternoon, and even set up a... 'Catching system'. Now who in the right mind would be wondering around that early. She stood there for a good hour, slightly impatient. Finally, a figure was walking down that very hall. Ah, that poor sucker- I mean victim. Upon approaching the end, the figure tripped over a stretched-out rope, into a clingy net, and began tumbling straight into the wall. That crash was certainly a wake up call that no one would want. Namine rushed to the groaning victim. The victim's eyes opened, seeing blurs of doubles if not triples. Once vision cleared up, "N-namine?"

"Finally someone showed up!" Namine jumped up and down with a accomplished look.

"What's the meaning of this? And untangle me!" Namine untangled Roxas, yes _Roxas_, who was not at all happy about the little trip. He eventually cooled down and listened to what she had to say, which was an apology first of all. "What strange feeling?" The messy haired boy sat there thinking for a moment. "Now.. I know what you mean, but before anything, let's take down that... trap... so no one else falls for it. They aren't as nice as I am." Nice? Haven't seen his _kindness_ towards a certain someone. Correction: some people.

Someone else was strolling down the hall, notifying them to hurry up. Luckily for _that_ person, they removed it in time. It was Demyx. Okay, maybe they should have left the trap there. He walked right past them and straight to... Where Nothing Gathers?

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Namine pondered facing towards the the direction Demyx went. Just seconds later... They could have swore they heard something that went: KYAH! Slowing fading and ended with a loud THUMP!

"... Idiot... He walled right off the platform, didn't he?" Namine soon forgot her original plan and just started chatting with Roxas despite what time it was.

With Saix, hours later...

"Hey Lea," Saix called to his porcupine head friend.

"What?" he merely responded while grilling up 'breakfast'.

"Are you eating charcoal again...?"

"What? What are you talking a-" he turned to his 'breakfast' which became an ash-black lump with streaks of flaming hot red... 'stuff'... "GAH!" He accidentally tossed it up in the air and dropped it onto the ground. That very spot seems to be sinking with the lump engraved in.

"..."

"My cereal!"

"That was cereal?" Blue streaks came down Saix's face and just shook his head disapprovingly. He ought to know this by now.

"What were you trying to say?" Axel asked without facing him as he attempted to clean up his mess.

"Hmm?"

"Surely you didn't just call me just to ask about my food. I know you well enough to know that."

"Do you sense anything... off?"

"Off? Not really. Though I sense something great, that pirate didn't come back!" That's right, he hasn't return, which may be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how one would look at it.

"Never mind..." Wolf man turned to leave.

"Wait, what is it? I wanna know!" Axel chased after his friend demanding to know.

"Forget it."

"Aw come on!" PUNCH! "Ow..." Saix paced faster out of the kitchen with Axel following quickly behind with a purple bruise on his cheek.

With Lexaeus...

Lexaeus remained in his room that morning after breakfast, a normal breakfast. Inside that room is piles of moogle plushies everywhere. For someone so big and tough, he certainly has a soft side for moogles. Just with the appearance of his room, one could conclude that he is perhaps the number one fan of moogles. Back to the point of the chapter, Lexaeus is... asking the moogles for info? _Moogles_? Not just any moogles, but _plush_? Now how would he get any sort of info out of them? W-wait. Within the pile, one is moving... WHAT! He has a _real_ moogle in his _room_? In the pile even... How does that one not suffocate..? In any case, here's their conversation:

"Oh great moogle, spare me some information with your vast knowledge."

"Why must you speak like this to me every time? It's weird. Well, without suffice evidence, mere observation is nothing. Everyone has their inner motives. Some have shown whereas others hide within the dark. Nothing is what it seems to be in this case." O...kay...? What.

"Thank you." Lexaeus exited the room. Then something occurred to him. _"Wait. That last bit is a little obscure and vague... Hopefully i's what I think it is, and I interpreted it correctly..."_

With Vexen... Eh let's skip him-

Vexen: WHAT?

Fine... With Vexen... (happy?)

"Xion!" The old, distorted eye guy- (Vexen: Are you insulting me?) _No..._ Yes, stupid. I gave you the chance for the story to focus on you for a bit so I get to say what I want. As I was saying, that buffoon called the doll over.

"What, daddy?"

"You're the black mail queen," Xion looked so proud of herself with that 'compliment', "find out the source of this strange feeling."

"What. Strange feeling? What feeling? You _can't_ feel _anything_! You ain't got no heart!" Xion, you just said he has one... But everyone understands, right?

"... Don't you sense this offness?"

"OH! That. Why didn't you just say so! Pick your words better!" A self- proclaimed 'brilliant scientist' is getting pwned by a little girl/boy doll?

"... JUST GO FIND IT!"

"OKAY! NO NEED TO YELL! I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE! I DON'T HAS EAR PROBLEMS LIKE YOU DO!" Haha... Oh Xion, but you do have grammar problems. Not that anyone cares. She scurried through the... vent system?

With Fatty- I mean Xaldin...

Xaldin is... munching the day away with junk food on the couch... How can he just lay there eating? It's not even comfortable. If anything you'd get a bad back from that. he appears to be off task... Is he just waiting for someone to enter? Lazy guy...

Someone entered. Now lazy has to actually do his job of info gathering. Unless he plans on somehow getting that from food? That won't happen, mostly because talking food is creepy beyond all means and you would **not** want to eat after witnessing that. Also, there's no secret code in food to give information that's useful in their situation. Nutrients, maybe, but not in those junky chips he's stuffing his face with.

Back to the story, Luxord walked. Of all people, it's the gambler! Now what could he possibly know if he doesn't even know that gambling will get him nowhere, aside from bankruptcy and mostly nowhere good. But, what is a Nobody going to do even if he hits jackpot? Simply put, not much if not nothing. Digressing again... Xaldin sighed at his luck; somehow he knew that he wouldn't get anything that's particularly useful from Luxord. However, he had to at least try. Besides, getting him was his fault for being lazy.

"Luxord, I want to ask you something," Xaldin stated in such a bored, monotone voice not even moving an inch from his spot. All he did was sat up straight making himself a little more presentable.

"What is it?" The gambler turned away from the deck of cards and pair of dice in his hands.

"Since yesterday, did you sense anything strange?"

"Since yesterday..." he slowly mumbled through his recollection. "Only that that horribly annoying pirate wasn't around. Why? Is there something so strange that it's suspicious?"

_"Should I tell him...? He seems to know something, useful or not... Should I take the risk or make something up?"_ Xaldin appears to be debating about the situation as Luxord continues to wait for a response of some sort. Unfortunately, he took way too long to decide that Luxord just left without him even noticing. Well, that decided for him.

Back to Namine...

"Ah! It's about time to meet up... Did we really spend this long talking?"

"Three to... wow... five p.m.?" Roxas looked at the time. How did breakfast and lunch not signal the time to them?

"Aw... I didn't learn that much..." She and Roxas decided to meet up with the toher others anyways.

At the meeting area...

"So, gathered anything useful?" Lexaeus began.

"I found Roxas who also sensed it. I think he'll be able to help us out," Namine pitched in cheerfully as Roxas gave a weak smile.

"... Anyone else?"

"I sent Xion to sneak around since she should be good at this... Apparently she already knew too."

"I'm not entirely surprised. She _is_ the blackmail queen crawling through the vent system..."

"I didn't find anything in particular," Xaldin confessed.

"Did you even do anything?"

"Yes..." Not much...

"Right..."

"Lea did not help at all and I couldn't interrogate anyone else 'cause I had to ditch him. He's clingier than I thought..." Saix twitched.

Sighing, Lexaeus proceeded, "The information I got was rather crytic. It was-"

"Hi children! (insert smiley face)" Xigbar returned and interrupted.

**...**

Well, Mr. Eye patch dude returned. What will happen now? They didn't even get to interrogate everyone yet! Wait for the next chapter to see what happen. Oh the torturous things I could do to them- Er.. Did I say that out loud? Oh well, who cares. (smirks)

Btw, if you see any mistakes, sorry I tend not to proofread anything before submitting.

R&R please :)


	34. Chapter 34 He's Back and Very Suspicious

Organization Days

Eh sorry for the wait. I probably won't be able to update for a while cause I have stuff to do... So I hope this will last a while. If not, there are better writers out there that can keep you entertained with their stories.

Reviews:

KlonoaDreams: I wished the last chapter was a little bit longer but if I added extra stuff, it would either kill it or spoil it. Well I don't go back just to fix chapters, I just go with it. I actually like Xion though the diction I use kind of belittles her and making her sound stupid with an obsession with chocolate... But hey! If she was that dumb, how can she be BLACKMAIL QUEEN, getting blackmail info out of no where using them against ppl? Actually, the reason why the last chapter lacked mistakes is 'cause I went back a few times to make sure I didn't contradict anything I typed and fixed some mistakes I noticed in the mean time... (looks away)

**...**

Chapter 34 He's Back And Very Suspicious

Recap...

Sighing, Lexaeus proceeded, "The information I got was rather cryptic. It was-"

"Hi children! (insert smiley face)" Xigbar returned and interrupted.

End Recap...

Holding in their screams, wide eyed Lexaeus proceeded, "X-Xigbar, you're back..." Thinking: WHY?

Namine and Roxas hide behind the others as they are CHILDREN. Which means nothing particularly good would happen if they're caught by Xigbar.

"Yeah, I got delayed somewhere else, and lost Zexion on the way back from Radiant Garden" Xigbar explained his absence.

_ "So that's why Zexion didn't want to talk about it... He was caught by __**him**__ for a while..."_ They all thought. Well that takes him off the suspicious list but puts him on the traumatize list. Okay there's no actual list for traumatize/scarred list due to Xigbar...

"Well I'm back and call everyone to the meeting room in an hour." Xigbar just walked towards Where Nothing Gathers. Meeting room... Why? An hour too...

"... Should we warn anyone?" Namine asked.

"But who? Not everyone could be trusted," Roxas muttered.

"Believe it or not, there are some who would actually take _his_ side," Xaldin informed. That put everyone deep in thought. Hmm... Who would actually join him?

"Xemnas probably would take his side. If I remember correctly, Xigbar was the one who found him and sometimes spends more time talking to him as we worked," Vexen added still waiting for Xion to come back with information. Speaking of Xion...

With Xion...

"I'm back daddy!" Xion returned to Vexen's chilly room. "Eh...? Where is he?" She looked all over the place. "He expected me to get info for him yet he doesn't wait or even give me a location to go to? I AM DONE WITH-"

"Xion, what are you doing...?" Zexion walked by the noisy room. Xion turned around.

"Stupid dad."

"I know he's stupid."

"Gah..." Xion just stomped past him and to her own room.

"Strange doll..."

Back with the group...

"That's true... I had a feeling they'd been working on something together... Just the look of their eyes is evil..." Lexaeus agreed. "Skipping us three, next would be Zexion."

"Would he be on our side?"

"He hates Xigbar with a passion. He would join our side rather theirs."

"What about that quad triple agent Axel?"

"... Not sure... He's very unpredictable..." Saix confessed about his strange friend. Who side would he joins...?

"Demyx... That idiot who knows what he'll do..." Nodding with agreement from the rest, he proceeded. "Luxord?"

"He said he also felt something odd, but I don't know where his loyalty lies..." Xaldin explained.

"Marluxia? He wanted to take over the Organization. Either due to power hungriness or bad leadership here."

"But would he want to help US deal with THEM?"

"... Larxene's the same problem... Xion is most likely on our side."

"Okay," Namine spoke," so in other words its: Xemnas on his side; Zexion and Xion ours; and Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene unknown. Alright then, we should recruit those two first. So far its in our favor." Oh how they forgot about Repliku, their security guy who has access to cameras all over the castle. Well, I guess he's not taking part in this mayhem. Although he would be a valuable member to have as he could easily reveal information on both sides, but that makes this too easy and no fun at all. So he is just going to sit back in his comfy chair in his secluded room with popcorn and drinks watching the camera as if it's a TV showing a really interesting series.

Recruiting time:

Lexaeus went to Zexion's room to persuade him, as he is the closest to him out of everyone there. Knock knock. The door opened slightly enough for an eye to pop out of the dark shadows. "What. Is. It?"

"Uh, was this a bad time...?"

"I was sleeping..."

"Ah, sorry. That explains why it's so dark in there in contrast to the bright white rooms in this castle. Wait... It's _always_ bright, why isn't yours?"

"I modified it. This surely isn't why you came here, is it?"

"No. I'm here to ask you to join my group against Xigbar's. You know he's planning something."

"Yes, but I doubt anyone but him knows what it is."

"Will you join us?"

"..." Looks at the group outside. An odd bunch but at least not the random numbskulls who are currently indecisive.

"Please?" Begging now? Is he that desperate?

"Don't beg. I'll join, but I want my sleep now. I'll be up in 15hrs." He closes the door and returned to sleep.

"Alrigh- 15hrs? Who sleeps that long?"

Afterwards, they headed to Xion's room. Vexen decided to handle this. Uh oh. Knock. "Who is it?"

"Me."

"Oh... GO AWAY!"

"Oooh, hated by your own creation" everyone teased.

"... Shut up... XION OPEN THIS DOOR!" Vexen banged.

"It's open, stupid..."she muttered to herself. "NO!"

"Let me try," Roxas pushed Vexen away. He didn't push nicely either; he shoved. "Xion! Xion! It's me! Roxas! Your friend!"

"Hi Roxas! Come in!" Roxas turned the knob.

"Hey, it was opened he entire time." Insert laughter. Roxas entered and talked her into it. In other words, he lured her with chocolate. They came out. "That was easy."

"..." Vexen steamed.

Everyone was summoned to Where Nothing Gathers, but only some of them went.

The groups members revealed:

Team Evil: Xemnas (Strength), Xigbar (Skill), ?, ?,?,?,?

Team Reorganization: Xaldin (Strength), Vexen (...Varies), Lexaeus (Brute Strength), Zexion(Brains, Magic), Saix (Strength), Roxas (Strength, Skill), Namine (Memories), Xion (Information)

**...**

Hmm... You can already see who has the advantage in numbers but will it be enough? (Laughs evilly) oh the suspense. I listed a bit of their strengths. But I don't wanna give away too much.

I'm just wondering how they could trst each other so easily. For all they know, one or so could be a traitor. And how could they forget Repliku? Oh well, their loss.

Apparently, tab does not work on fanfiction... So I had to go back and put 10 spaces in front of paragraphs. It doesn't look right without it.

R&R please. Sorry if it seems short but I don't wanna give away too much.


	35. Chapter 35 The Plan

Organization Days

Hey everyone (spots a few people), yep that's everyone. I'll try to make this one longer, and be nicer to some of the characters. Some? Yeah that's right, I believe I made it clear in one or two of the previous chapters that I don't like a few of them. Oh also, I'm not a good speller, so if something's misspelled, just correct me or ignore it. However I know how to spell their names for sure even if it's been like a year, though I might screw up while typing.

Reviews:

KlonoaDreams: Appearance is so tricky, it's always the least expected isn't it? Well sometimes I don't even notice the mistakes until someone tells me. But even so I just respond like, "Oh, is that so? Oops." Numbers means nothing if they can't match up to skill and strength! How will they do it? Which will win? I actually know nothing about Pokemon games 'cause I don't play it (because I don't have it), and I gave up the series a long time ago when it's going on too long for no reason other than try to make money while ruining it at the same time. However I can see what you mean. Haha, my sis used to have an obsession with Teen Titans while I'm like NOO go back to KH or something like that. And yes, Vexen had it coming, always demanding respect when I doubt he shows any himself.

Jhyena aj jax: Yep, Chain of Memories. I actually liked that game, dunno why people hated it. The card system wasn't that bad. 358/2 Days! Ah the joke weapons are hilarious. I'm surprised the banana isn't bruised from his berserking. Well not many pay attention to their seiyus. I probably just put that cause I was listening to music by their actors. Don't recall.

Hyena aj jax: Umm first of all, are you and Jhyena aj jax the same person or am I being tricked by the name? I rather not hear Xemnas ramble, I think it does put me to sleep. And Saix, uh, well he doesn't entirely seem like the rambling type. I guess I was pretty mean to those two, but it was at the time I didn't like them until the series release background info through BBS. But, I still don't like Xemnas (Xehanort, Terra's fine). Saix is a mean character, he would treat them rather harshly but at times nicely. With that personality of his, I'll be shock if he has more than a few friends. The Organization members aren't particularly fond of each other. Yes they did buy them for nothing, wasteful people. Hmmm, I don't remember very well but Xemnas may or may not be able to make a clone of himself thought I don't it ever happened so I assume no. Marly, I don't think he could either. It said somewhere that only a few of them could do that.

**...**

Chapter 35. The Plan

Team Reorganization consists of eight members, each with their own strengths. How well can they work as a team? They tend not to work very well in large groups, if anything they'll probably kill each other first... Therefore numbers are very meaningless here expect as less people to deal with. First things first. Separation into small groups! Each consisting a reliabe brain and someone strong or excels at fleeing, while being able to work fine together.

Brains:Vexen, Lexaeus(plus strength), Zexion, Saix (plus strength), Xion (probably more as a scouter)

Power: Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, Roxas

Misc: Xion, Namine

"Hmm... Let's consider our strength and weaknesses too," Namine added as she examined the chart she drew while everyone else sat in a circle waiting for the results. They are NOT in the Castle That Never Was as it was not a safe meeting place for them, but they also haven't declared war on their opposing group, which would be a bad idea. They're in Twilight Town in the White Room of the Abandoned Mansion. As Namine was sketching things out, noises from outside interrupted them. If you make out words it's something like:

"Let's explore this strange old mansion!" ? declared.

"Yeah! About time too, though last failed..." ? cheered then muttered.

"Aw, shut up!" the first ? pouted.

"Guys, stop it!" a female ? pushed each other away. Guessed it by now?

Inside, "Those voices... I know them..." Roxas murmured.

"Then shut them up; Namine can't focus," the others responded. Roxas went over to the window to confirm. It was as he thought. He pulled the curtains and opened the window and...

"HEY GUYS! QUIET DOWN!" The three looked up at the loud mouth.

"Roxas!" Everyone in the room gave him either the 'are you stupid or something' or 'what are you doing' look. He turned to them upon his name being called. Roxas, realizing what he did, covered his mouth an whispered sorry.

Outside, they squinted at him even though he's not that far away. "Roxas?" they questioned. Roxas jumped out the _window_ and to the gate, which blocked the entrance as he shouldn't let them in.

"There's something wrong with that boy... Why can't he use the door like an normal person?" Xaldin complained.

"Well he is still a child, yet to completely mature. And you're one to talk, you don't use the door. You use the corridor of darkness," Zexion countered, defending Roxas.

"You don't either."

"I didn't say, 'use the door'..."

"..." Pwned?

Outside, Roxas casually said, "Hi Hayner, Pence, Ollete." If you guessed them three, you're right. Plus one point for you. If you guessed it in that order because that's the order they spoke in, plus point five!

"Hey Roxas, what are you doing here and how did you get in there?" Hayner asked.

"Just meeting with some people that's all. I have my ways of getting in." Roxas gave them a thumbs up and a stupid, silly look.

"Aw, come on! Let us in!" he whined.

"I can't... As much as I'd like to, I can't," Roxas apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why not?"

"They won't let me."

"Who?

"People I'm meeting with. If I say too much, I'll be in deep trouble."

"Dude, are you in a gang...?"

"What! No! Some of them may look like it, but they ain't."

"Roxas..." Zexion called. "Meeting's continuing. Let's go back. Say goodbye to your friends." They didn't send Xion because of their connected to Roxas and Sora would cause them to see another Roxas or so, and Namine is busy. Zexion would be next in terms of looking 'normal'. Saix does not have a good reputation there. As for the other three, well, their appearance could be frightening.

"Okay. Gotta go, bye." He waved bye to them and walked back inside with Zexion. Hmm.. How did they entirely missed the fact that they're wearing the same uniform?

Inside, "Okay this is what I concluded for strengths and weaknesses," Namine passes around her newly improved chart. It'll range from purple, being the suckiest, to red, being the best: Purple, Blue, Teal, Green, Yellow, Orange, Red. (I got this from 358/2 Days, though it was kinda hard to tell parts of it so this is not entirely accurate.)

Xaldin:

Max HP: Teal, Strength: Green, Defense: Green, Magic: Green, Attack Speed: Green, Critical Percent: Teal, Critical Bonus: Teal

(How did I lose to you?)

Vexen:

Max HP: Teal, Strength: Blue, Defense: Teal, Magic: Yellow, Attack Speed: Blue, Critical Percent: Green, Critical Bonus: Blue

(Eh, not too bad.)

Lexaeus:

Max HP: Red, Strength: Red, Defense: Red, Magic: Purple, Attack Speed: Purple, Critical Percent: Blue, Critical Bonus: Orange

(Eek, power house.)

Zexion:

Max HP: Purple, Strength: Blue, Defense: Purple, Magic: Red, Attack Speed: Yellow, Critical Percent: Purple, Critical Bonus: Red

(Pitiful. I originally only wrote the first letter to stand for the color. P should be pitiful, not purple.)

Saix:

Max HP: Yellow, Strength: Yellow, Defense: Green, Magic: Teal, Attack Speed: Green, Critical Percent: Red, Critical Bonus: Red

(Pretty good.)

Roxas:

Max HP: Yellow, Strength: Yellow, Defense: Yellow, Magic: Yellow, Attack Speed: Yellow, Critical Percent: Yellow, Critical Bonus: Yellow

(This is actually only one better than Sora's; his was all green. Laughs)

Xion:

Max HP: Yellow, Strength: Yellow, Defense: Yellow, Magic: Yellow, Attack Speed: Yellow, Critical Percent: Yellow, Critical Bonus: Yellow

(Pure yellow too.)

Namine: N/A

"However, since Roxas and Xion have a yoyo effect. Only one of them should fight." Yoyo effect: one gets strong, the other weakens. "I say Roxas fight; Xion gathers info." She continues sketching. "Okay, how is this?"

Team ReO-i: Xaldin and Saix

Team ReO-ii: Vexen and Roxas

Team ReO-iii: Lexaeus and Zexion (balances each other)

Scouters: Namine, Xion

"Alright," everyone agreed.

"Next, on our agenda should be meeting location. This place is rather obvious..."

"If they know that we think this is too obvious, they'll probably think we'll choose another location and skip checking here altogether. However, a back up location wouldn't hurt," Zexion pointed out.

"Zexion, don't you have a secret hiding spot in Radiant Garden?" Vexen inquired.

"Ah, yes. I used to go there to hide from you. Such a terrible babysitter, you could never find me." Vexen burst red with anger.

"Um... Would that place be big enough for all of us?" Namine asked.

"Hmm... More or less..."

"Let's check it out."

"Meet at the center of Radiant Garden and then follow me." He turned to Vexen and taunted, "You'll finally see where I had been hiding after all these years!"

"Why you..." Interrupting, they all warped.

**...**

Part of their strategy is revealed. Should I should the opposing team's side of the story or just let it unravel itself? In any case it's not going to be the next chapter, maybe part of it. Since FF likes to take off my tabs and such, I give up. All the paragraphs will stay at side I suppose... I'll Probably just have it all centered next time...

Oh, here's the stats for the other two.

Xemnas:

Max HP: Yellow, Strength: Orange, Defense: Green, Magic: Orange, Attack Speed: Green, Critical Percent: Teal, Critical Bonus: Green

(Funny, he was really easy...)

Xigbar:

Max HP: Green, Strength: Teal, Defense: Teal, Magic: Teal, Attack Speed: Red, Critical Percent: Purple, Critical Bonus: Blue

(Kinda expected.)

Thank you for all the reviews. I looked and saw like five new reviews since I last updated, not necessarily on the same chapter, but yeah.

R&R please.


	36. Chapter 36 The Secret Hideout

Organization Days

Hmm. All this is really just off the top of my head as I type. So I don't bother planning anything. Outlines are such a pain and this was originally suppose to be random. My updates will vary a lot. If I suddenly go on hiatus, it's because I either lost the file I started and don't want to start over or I just too busy to work on this. That, or I just don't have an idea. OR, I started it, went on hiatus a little, and forgot what to do for the rest of the chapter. Unfortunately this one won't be that long.

Reviews:

Jhyena aj jax: Alright thanks for the clarification. I was like "hmm, the names are so similar..." Heh, gravity-defying hair may be cool but hard to keep unless you're Roxas who just wakes up with it XD Them switching bodies would be so awkward, their powers are more reasonable. Mr eyepatch dude sees Xion as Ven because of his connection; he only acts as if he sees Xion as a she :) Umm I tend to forget a lot of what I type especially if it's been a while. Perhaps the Dusks were just trying to prove that they weren't bias, therefore the Organization lost. Well Saix and Axel are friends. Zexion and Vexen weren't particularly evil. Xemnas deserved much more naughties but that's also Terra's body who had really good intentions. I always forget Luxord, probably becuase he's a very minor character in the game and very uninteresting and unimportant to me. Who's Tayua? Ah, I remember chapter 31, spent the most time on it I believe and also nearly started over. I remembered Xemnas's shield as really pathetic. I literally just walked through it. Xigbar popping out of nowhere unexpectedly is scary. Well in BBS, Zexion ran away from Vexen- I mean Ienzo ran away from Even, so I assume he doesn't like him very much or is just a really bad caretaker. I hate it when I typing things and the spell check tries "fixing" it. It gets me so annoyed that I add the words into the dictionary. You can ramble if you want, it'll most likely be more interesting than that one dude. Yeah I'm just making a plot out of nowhere, but it'll eventually go back to random or involve randomness.

KlonoaDreams: Oh I know the difference between the game and anime, it's just that I don't know too much about the games. Pokemon ain't bad either, I just think it's going on way too long trying to milk out as much money as they can. My sis and I made that color chart just to get a visual idea of their strengths and weaknesses. Xion isn't gone though :) Just whole again within Roxas who returned to Sora. Of course in my fanfic, they're both individuals (somewhat) alive and kicking. Good luck on your driving thingy! Oh luck luck luck. Food is such a good motive.

**...**

Chapter 36. The Secret Hideout

Upon arrival at the center of Radiant Garden, everyone screamed and freaked out 'cause it's members of Organization XIII. They're so cool and well known that anyone could recognize them and pelt oranges at them. Ouch, what a waste of food... Just kidding. I really doubt that they identities of most of the organization members are known to everyone. In all seriousness, they really entered the town in the night-day-something at 2 a.m. in the morning when every normal person is sleeping. Who stays up past midnight...? Oh wait.. Me... Back to the story... Their times are all messed up, which is understandable since they live in a world that gives no possible way of knowing when is day and when is night, always appearing as if it's night time. I assume Twilight Town to be about the same with the difference being it's always afternoon or evening hence the name. How do they sleep with that light...? Sorry, went off track again. They followed Zexion to his old secret hideout. He led them to a giant hole in the wall. Inside was a complex pink cavern, Cavern of Remembrance.

"It get's a little tricky here, so follow me." He took them through many twists and turns, straying from the normal pathway there. Now the real problem is when they had to crawl through a hole. That hole isn't big enough for all most of them to squeeze through. Remember, there are big, buff guys like Lexaeus.

"How are we going to get through there...?" Xaldin asked.

"Simple. The ones who _can_ fit will crawl through, though it's rather long. Once we get to the other side, we'll open up a Corridor of Darkness. So wait patiently." Zexion crawled in first since he knew the path, followed by Roxas, Namine, and Xion. Saix was a little to big to fit.

"Are they there yet...?" Vexen complained after a good while. Everyone just ignored him until he started rambling.

"Shut up," the other three scowled. Now if he's as smart as he claims to be, he'd shut up. It was a good ten minutes before a portal opened up. He wasn't kidding when he said it was long and since they were crawling, that made it even slower.

As they got to the other side, Vexen said, "About time..."

"We should've left him..." Zexion muttered.

"So this is your little hide out..."

"Yeah right. It's further in." Further? I swear they're already like a mile in. What is this 'further' he speaks of?

"Exactly how far in is it?" Saix asked.

"At least another mile." What. "Usually people give up halfway, so better safe than sorry." Sighing they continue to follow him deeper in. When they FINALLY got there, it looked like a home within a cave. There's like chairs, tables, cabinates, a bed, rugs, couch, and so on. But the real question is, how did get all those stuff in there? I mean, he was puny kid.

"Whoa. How could a weak, tiny-" Zexion punched Vexen hard in the face.

"If you value your life, you'd shut up." Sensitive about height? Well he _is_ ti- (he glares) ... Sorry... Back to the story.

"This place looks big enough and safe enough," Lexaeus examined. I betcha they're all still wondering how those stuff got in there. "I believe this will do."

"Now, what do you think is their plot?" Roxas asked.

"Well, it's obvious it has to do with acquiring Kingdom Hearts."

"According to my research with my brilliant (blackmail) techniques, the same techniques I use to get (blackmail) info, Xemnas is was this really really old ugly guy who tried to take Kingdom Hearts and took over this kid's body- okay ew. He has tried to take Kingdom Hearts twice..." Xion read from her little booklet.

"Something we don't already know...?" Xaldin ushered.

"I'm getting there! Sheesh! The two old guys are recruiting some people I dunno... I think I saw Anti- Oh wait, I think that was something else..." She continued to murmur gibberish into silence.

"Xion! Detailed and precise information!" Vexen scolded.

"HEY! YOU TRY BEING IN MY PLACE! I WAS NEARLY CAUGHT! I _HAD_ TO WRITE FAST AND BRIEF! IT WAS DARK AND ONLY A LITTLE BIT OF TIME TOO!_" _she defended herself. She has a point.

"Xion... We may be deep in, but this is still a cavern; it can echo. With that volume people outside can hear. Lower you voice," Zexion warned.

"His fault... Well, ugly and uglier were talking to this spiky haired guy and a mob was coming in. We're outnumbered." Spiky hair is very vague. Xion, you do realize in the universe of Kingdom Hearts, many characters have spiky hair?

"Spiky hair... Might be Axel... Numbers doesn't matter if their strength is insignificant."

"Should we ask Sora for help?" Roxas twitched. _He_ wasn't _enough_? He appears ticked off. "Sorry Roxas, but we may need all the help we can get."

"No. We no longer get into others affairs and do nothing for the good or bad of society. This is the Organization's problem," Saix concluded.

"I don't think it'll only be Nobodies to worry about. I mean, I saw a MOB."

"Xion, they could be the lesser Nobodies..."

"I guess... Well, if they weren't?"

"Then we'll it then."

"It's probably best if we prepare for the worse and all the possibilities," Zexion stepped in.

"What do you suggest?" Namine inquired.

"Xion, Namine. Go seek more information. Stay on guard, as soon as you sense danger, get out of there."

"And you guys?"

"We'll also seek information and eliminate anything that we deem as a threat. Alright?" They nodded. "Meet back here in exactly thirty minutes." With that, they dispatched. Most of them warped but...

"URRRAGH! Oh come on! I fit just a while ago!" You see... Xion decided to crawl through but got stuck...

"Xion... That's a mouse hole... The hole we entered in was on the other side of this room..." Namine corrected her partner who has her head stuck in the wall. Well, they'll certainly be delayed. I just wonder why they haven't realized that that giant hole in the wall for the Cavern of Remembrance wasn't there before the destruction of Radiant Garden. How _did_ he get in there before then?

Else where...

"Shall we begin...?" A hooded figure with a deep voice began.

"Yoo hoo! Xemmy!" Another hooded figured waved towards deep voice Xemnas.

"Quiet down, stupid. And revert to your original persona."

"Fine fine. Can't you have fun every now and then?"

"I believe you had enough of that..."

"I was talking about you... And you call me stupid..."

"ENOUGH! This is serious. Let us begin. Our guests, or rather, partners (in crime) are already here. We must not keep them waiting any longer."

"Yeah, seems like that one is ready to bite someone's head off..." Xigbar noted.

"Might be yours if you don't shut up..." They were in a dark room with one light bulb hanging from the ceiling in the center. A spitting image of a basement. Nice. There were five other seats there, but you cannot make out the faces due to the amount of darkness. Around those filled seats, were piles of shadowy mobs.

**...**

Sorry it was so short but I wanted to start the next part in the next chapter. There wasn't much to expand on here anyways but you got some info. I feel like Square right now: answering a few questions but leaving more mysteries. Haha.

So who do you think are the other members of the evil group?

Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marly, Larxene: WE WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!

Me: Shut up! If I put you in now, you're gonna kill it! Just be patient! You'll appear eventually...

Demyx: Eventually? That could be... Never!

Me: Quit being dramatic.

Axel: No way! Why hide my awesomeness?

Me: Keep that up and you may never appear.

Luxord: W-

Me: I don't wanna hear it, good-for-nothing gambler.

Luxord: ...

Marly: When _will_ we appear?

Me: If you behave, perhaps the next chapter.

Larxene: If...

Me: If.

Larxene: If...

Me: If.

Larxene: I-

Me: Don't make me continue repeating...

Yeah I'm making them keep silent. Stay tune! R&R please.


	37. Chapter 37 The Other Side

Organization Days

Sorry for the lateness! I still have other things to do than write fanfics, but I'm also trying to update this as much as possible 'cause I know I won't have time when school comes. I just noticed that I have over 100 reviews, sweet! Then I'll try to make this one really good. Though I'm a little shock to see that there's another story with the same title as mines... Then again, this _is_ fanfiction...

Reviews:

KlonoaDreams: Spiky hair... Very specific don't ya think? Yep, they never learn. (high fives) I'm actually trying to sleep before midnight, getting that back into my system. Obsessions take so much time away XD

**...**

Chapter 37 The Other Side

"Now that were all gathered," began a deep, slow, almost sleep inducing voice. The man that spoke sat at the far end of the old, rectangular table, furthest from the door. The light from that one light bulb from above flickered. It's worse than a run-down basement.

"Whoa, I think we ought to come up with a cool new team name first. 'Team Evil' is lame and just doesn't cut it," an usually sarcastic voice butted in. He sat right next to the Superior, making it much easier to bug him. Everyone whispered amongst themselves agreeing to what was just brought up.

"_Later_... First-"

"Fine, about we do something about the light? It's flickering is a pain." Murmurs of agreement rose yet again.

"**FINE**, _you_ take care of it." With that, Xigbar stood onto the table and tried to change the bulb. The table creaked at the weight and began to quiver. "Get off the table, it'll break."

Xigbar stood firmly onto the table and turned to his partner.

"Oi! Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes, now get OFF!" Before he was even able to change the bulb or get off, the table has met its end and crash to the ground, slamming their knees in the process.

"..."

"Now we have no light or table..." a more mature version of a familiar voice spoke. Found the sound of it, the owner of the voice stands at the end closest to the door and furthest from Xemnas.

"Anyways... Without a doubt, the Keyblade bearer is most likely our enemy, but _who_- Who else is on his side?"

"Which Keyblade bearer would the one you are referring to be?"

"Roxas, of course."

"Roxas... And who would that be?"

"You do not know?"

"If I knew, then why would I be asking?"

"You see, Xehanort here is quite stupid," Xigbar added.

"YOU BE SILENT!" he bellowed at his foolish ally. "Roxas, a Nobody with the spitting of the one called Ventus and bears a resemblance to the one called Sora."

"Ven..tus... Well, now." The unknown person chuckled at the familiarity of the name. "Now I have taken interest in this. Very well, I will assist you without question."

"Good, now the rest of you?" Murmurs increased in volume.

"Fine, we all agree to this, but you have yet to prove yourself as a worthy leader," declared a dark, sinister, with a touch of feminine, voice.

"With that all settled. Our first involvement, one of us shall strike Twilight Town. Heartless shall ravage the town to lure in the Keyblade bearer and his allies. They shall collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts to be complete. Who will volunteer to lead this?"

"I shall. It seems interesting," entered a voice that sounds so familiar with a slight heroic hint.

"Introduce yourself to them as you please, but do not get caught"

"Hmph! Don't underestimate me, old man. I will not be caught so easily but simple fools."

"Haughtiness will get you nowhere. We will soon find out who sided with him. This will conclude today's meeting. Meeting adjo-"

"WHOA! WAIT UP! Surely you don't want to be called by such a mundane and pathetic name as 'Team Evil', do you?" Xigbar was persistent in this.

"Then do you have any suggestion...?" he sighed.

"Kingdom Hearts G- No, no, that's too cheap... Maybe Dark and Nothingness? Nah, that's still lame... " His questions and criticisms to himself continue in the distance as everyone just left the room. After a good half hour... "I GOT IT! Team Darkside! Was there something named that...? Oh well... What do you guys- Hey! They ditched me!"

Elsewhere

With ReO-ii, Roxas and Vexen were wondering Twilight Town in search of clues. Roxas casually walked through the streets with his hands behind his head, whereas Vexen, creep from corner to corner. "You know," Roxas began. "Being discreet is good and all, but what you're doing is just too suspicious and is weird. Just act normal!" He was embarrassed by his senpai's actions that he would just pretend not to know him as they entered the Sand lot.

"Oi, newbies! What brings foreigners like you here?" Seifer bullied the annoyed Roxas and cautious Vexen.

"If I knew you lived in the Sand lot, I wouldn't have come. Your hideous face burns my eyes," he retorted with a smirk.

"Why I oughta"

"Get a brain?"

"You! Struggle, now!" A blue bat was thrown at Roxas's feet. He picked it up and stepped onto the platform.

"Fine, just because I'm nice and I pity you, I'll use less than half my strength."

"Cocky little..."

"Go!" Fuu started to match. Seifer ran straight towards him, ready to whack him. Roxas just stood there nonchalantly until he was close enough before he simply whacked the bat in that latter's face sending him into the wall.

"My bad. My hand slipped." Roxas stuck his tongue out, full of pride and satisfaction. Clap, clap, clap. He turned around to see the trio: Hayner, Pence, Ollete.

"Nice job!" they praised him. "You sure taught that punk a lesson." Roxas just smiled.

"Roxas, come here," Vexen called only for Roxas's face dropped into annoyance, sighed, and walked towards him.

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

"This is no time for fun and games."

"Man, you're not cool like nanny! No wonder you're element's the opposite. You _know_ that buffoon was asking for it!"

"Yes, yes... But you know why we're here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. You shouldn't talk about it in public... I knew I should have teamed up with best friend..."

"Axel's trust is questionable."

"Not nanny! BEST FRIEND!"

"...Who..?"

"Xaldin!"

"He's not your best friend... He's nobody's best friend..."

"So he is!"

"That's not what I meant! He does not have a best friend! He gives everyone he cold shoulder!"

"Nuh uh! Just ask him!"

"... Forget it..." Everyone in sight is just wondering what's going on. It's like papa arguing with his little boy, only they're not related. Then screams echoed, drawing attention, and a swarm of Heartless soon crawled throughout the town.

"Whoa! What are those things? Bugs?" Pence cried.

"Not in my town!" Seifer claimed. Wait, he's still conscious?

"Heartless..." Roxas hissed. His eyes narrowed with a sense of seriousness and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He charged straight on, slashing them away as he warned them to be careful as they would take away their hearts. Vexen summoned his shield to fend off the threats and use ice magic to cover Roxas. As they killed off more and more, the flood of darkness increases. "Argh! It never ends! They just keep coming!" He shot thousands of rays of lights to eradicate the fiends. They were getting tired. "Should we call for help? This may be just too much for us to bear..."

"Let's find the source!"

"But we're surrounded no matter what!" Snap! The Heartless backed off a little. The two members turned their heads toward the direction of the snap. There was a figure on the roof. He bare such a resemblance to someone they know all too well. They gasped; even with the resemblance they know it cannot be so with that dark difference.

"Heh. Too much for you?" the figure laughed.

"N-no way... -?"

Continues

"Xion, are you sure this is okay?" Namine whispered to her partner as they crawled to a sewage system that's surprisingly very clean.

"It's fine." They were in the depths of darkness, seeking for clues and information in the End of the World. Filled with Heartless, they hadn't need to worried too much, lacking hearts. Soon they came across a strongly built building. Why would there be a building like the sort humans use for shelter in the world of darkness and Heartless?

"Is that...?"

"Probably... It has to be. It's the only way it'll make sense. Their hideout... Now once we get close enough, do not speak or make and sound at all," Xion instructed his assistant. She is the professional at information gathering. They approached with caution and quietness. Xion led Namine to an opening, and they carefully crawled through. Unfortunately, it was an opening for the Heartless to come and go. In front of them was a parade of the shadows. Xion then saw another path. Quickly before the Heartless noticed, thankfully they were very dumb; they climbed in to vent system and moved ever so quietly. After a moment of crawling, they encountered small ventilation holes. Careful not to let the light show their presence and faces, to looked in and listened to whatever that may happen.

In sight was Xemnas sitting in a chair charting out a plan. They had glimpses of the blueprint. Then Xigbar barged in and complained, "You guys ditched me!"

"How you come up with a new name...?" Xemnas asked without even lifting his head.

"Darkside!"

"..."

"What?"

"That's a Heartless... Whatever..."

"Oh, that's why it rang a bell..." They could have sworn that Xemnas uttered 'imbecile'. "Hey... It is just me, or is it stuffy in here?" They looked up at the vent, and the two hid their heads.

"Hm..." Xion gestured Namine to back up and get out. Their powers were useless there. She carefully backed up with Xion following, but then the vent creaked. It wasn't well built after all. The whole part fell down revealing the spies. "Look what we have here..." Namine and Xion, backed up. They were caught.

_'Help us... Roxas'_ Namine thought.

Another place

"Ha...!" Kairi gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Namine... She said, 'Help us, Roxas'."

"Huh... I feel like something bad is happening but..."

"Should we go find out?" The red head and brunette turned to see their silver haired friend.

"How?"

"We have our ways."

Nobody

Xaldin and Saix searched the world once called the Land of Departure. They saw nothing but grass, road, cross road, and the broken Castle Oblivion. "No matter how we look at it, nothing here has changed since the installment of Castle Oblivion..." Saix conclude after endless walking with sight of the same old thing.

"I've never been here before, so I wouldn't know," Xaldin simply replied.

"Well then. Shall we just return? Staying here any longer would before pointless."

"We should drop by the Castle That Never Was. If we don't return there at all it'll be quite suspicious."

"I'll go first. After thirty minutes, come." Saix left via corridor of darkness. In the mean time, Xaldin just explored the old castle and its rubbles.

Night time always

Lexaeus and Zexion were at Traverse Town, examining and exploring every inch of he place. "It's quite similar to the World That Never Was, wouldn't you say Lexaeus?" Zexion asked his partner.

"Indeed, but is less flashy, less people, and has a lot more Nobodies and Heartless roaming the place with Kingdom Hearts in our sky."

"Hmm, it is as you say. They share the shame infinite night, a town with lights, and some Heartless."

"Detect anything?" The younger and small- er... The younger one took a whiff of the air and closed his eyes.

"It's faint... But Xemnas was here. With his stench lingering so faintly, he was probably here a few days ago... Why...?"

"Let's look again more carefully..." The two of them took another round through the darkness. In the alleyway, they stumbled upon something they had not seen the first time. Zexion picked it up.

"A fake... heart...? It looks real enough to pass as the actual organ though... Who and why would someone have such a thing?"

"Let's take this back to that place then go home."

Extra

"It sure is a lot quieter today. Why is that?" Axel asked the others.

"It's is huh...? But not quiet enough with the ruckus going on there..." Luxord complained pointing towards Demyx playing his sitar.

"How odd..." Axel leaned back on the couch thinking. "OW! MAN, THIS SEAT HURTS!"

"You're surprised because...?"

"What were they thinking when they got these...?" Axel muttered as he stood and stretched.

"Probably, cheap, on sale, go for it."

"Yeah, probably. How can Xaldin stand such a thing...?"

"He's just as hard as the furniture."

"Not really. Fatty's got a lot of soft spots from eating so much junk and being lazy."

Luxord looked up from his cards. "Now that I think about it... He does look like he got bigger..."

"Man, Sai's the worst. He just left without saying a thing!"

"Who's the worst...?" They turned to see Saix at the hall way.

"Uhhh..."

"Boy, you're in trouble~" Luxord sung.

"Shut up... Hey Sai! Where ya go?"

"Out for a stroll. Must I tell you everything...?"

"Oh I see."

"I'm surprised that you were not cursing out Roxas."

"Oh I just figured he was with Namine. Besides, he and the nanny thing is annoying..." Axel continued to mutter to himself. Saix walked by him and gave him a whack on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Your earlier comment." He just left the room.

"Brutal as ever..."

**...**

Seems more adventure like now... and is not as funny... I tried putting in more details though made it kind of uneven with parts filled with details others that are just dialogue. Oh well.. Things are finally happening. I think you could guess who they are already, but for sure one of them will be revealed in the next chapter. Roxas and Turkey meet one of their enemy. Namine and Xion are caught by Pirate and Creep.

Just saying, regardless of the outcome, it'll go back to randomness with some changes.

Demyx, Larxene, Marly: WHY DIDN'T WE MAKE AN APPEARANCE?

Me: I'M WORKING ON IT! Demyx you did appear...

Demyx: I didn't get to say anything...

Me: Then _next_ time... Just be patient!

R&R Please


	38. Chapter 38 Harsh Truth

Organization Days

School soon... Now I know I can't update a lot...

Review:

KlonoaDreams: I really do love reading your reviews no matter how unrelated some of it can be. Very interesting. I do wanna play games now XD My sister told me to replay Xenosaga but I said I was gonna wait for my friend to play it since she liked the anime. I already played it three times so I'm good, maybe when I get back into the Xenosaga mood. Oops, off topic! But I know the feeling that when you're so into something, you don't want to stop to get involved with other things. If you're afraid of dying, go with a party or level like crazy so that you can match up to those monsters, or overlevel to make them fear you as you easily slaughter them away. Right now, you are my sole reviewer. You make my day bright :)

**...**

Chapter 38 Harsh Truth

Similar aura, appearance, voice... Such a resemblance is baffling compared to the major differences. Roxas gritted his teeth and glared at the leader of the Heartless swarm in his favorite world. Vexen mentally took note of their enemy and began developing his plan according to whatever he concluded.

"I'm what? Shocked? It's like you've seen a distorted clone. I resent that." B-but you're the one who said that! What's with this guy...?

"You're not him... Then who are you...?" Roxas asked, without his glare quivering.

"Shouldn't _you_ introduce yourself?" He stuck out his long, index finger at Roxas. The enemy narrowed his beady yellow, dark stained eyes at the two Organization members.

"I'm Roxas. That turkey over there-"

"HEY! You impudent brat!"

"... Is Vexen..."

"Turkey? Doesn't look much like one to me..." He leaned foward from his position towards Vexen who become really irritated.

"He sounds like one, especially when panicking." Vexen whacked Roxas on the head for disrespect. Who would respect him if he was so annoying? That's why he's called _Vex_en; he vexs everyone in sight. "Ow! Hey!"

"Then I should make him panic. I want to hear how it sounds."

"Wait a second!" Vexen protested. "That's not the point, and you haven't told us your name!"

"Well, it gives me another reason to attack. I'm Anti-Sora. I prefer to be called Anti." Yep, you guessed it. Anti's back and can talk now.

"GAH! There's too many parts and connections to Sora!" Roxas complained.

"I know right..."

"Man, there's like at least five, I swear..."

"Roxas! Do not empathize with the enemy!" Vexen scolded.

"Right, right. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a Heartless! I'm full of darkness! Of course I'm gonna do bad things to ya!" Anti responded with a no-duh attitude. Snap! "Heartless!" The swarm increase and resumed their conquest. The two resumed to fending them off again. Roxas slashed and slashed, sending his lights and lasers everywhere. Vexen iced as many he could, but more and more just keep popping up, replacing the the fallen. Citizens were panicking, with only some others to help fight off the buggy creatures. They could only defend them for so long. Their energy were deplating fast, but they can't stop to rest. Roxas planned to aim at Anti who was merely watching from his seat, but he had to defend the residents as well. The endless fighting was overwhelming.

"This guy... I'm going to kill him for sure..."

"Hm, I've never expected Sora's other half to be so weak. These are only the weakest Heartless. Shadows," he taunted.

"Shut up!" Roxas unleashed his wraith and expelled the darkness with his light within a hundred meter radius. Anti jumped out of the range. With all the interference gone, Roxas turned to Anti. "You're next..." The citizens looked at Roxas in awe. Yes, they completely ignored or forgotten about Vexen. Soon, he fell to his knees, exhausted but did not remove his piercing stare. He used his keyblades as support to left him back up.

"Heh heh heh." Anti disappeared and reappeared behind them. Both Roxas and Vexen felt extreme pain. Anti must have attacked in that split second. "You can't defeat me at this state."

"R..R...ox...as..." Vexen uttered.

"I know..." The two quickly warped out of there back to their base.

"Ha ha ha! Pathetic, weaklings! Well then." Anti snapped his fingers again and Heartless resurfaced wrecking havoc. "Take care of things here." Anti returned to the End of the World.

Hideout

Everyone aside from the two captured already returned to meet up before Roxas and Vexen entered. "Heart. Fake one at that... Someone with control over Heartless is probably involved... Xehanort's Heartless...? No, even if he were back, he wouldn't bother with a fake..." Zexion examined.

"Only Heartless would take interest in such an object..." Saix noted.

"What's taking the others? They should have been back by now..." Xaldin noticed.

"True, something must have happened..." Lexaeus added. Then Roxas and Vexen fell in, huffing and puffing. They hurried to the two.

"What happened?"

"An...ti...So...ra... Heart...less... in...va...sion... Twilight... Town..." Roxas gasped before he fell unconscious like his partner. Zexion, being skilled in magic, cast curaga on them before leaving them to rest.

"That would explain the heart... Who else shall we expect now? We must proceed with extra caution. They seem to have gotten a lot stronger now... If it only took Heartless to leave them in such a state, then we're at an extreme disadvantage..." Zexion spoke. Roxas was one of if not the strongest. "I guess it's also safe to assume that Xion and Namine were caught..."

"I hate to say it... But, we may need people on our side. We probably need _their_ help..." Saix admitted. Silence traveled.

"Even if we don't... With what's going on, they'll take action anyways."

"Then should we request their help?" Lexaeus proposed.

"Argh! I hate this..." Xaldin complained.

"Now is really not the time to complain, fatty."

"..."

Darkside

"Well, poppet, witch, time to speak up," Xigbar had them tied. They only glared at their captors. "If you don't speak, I'll make you talk." He reached into a bag. Xion and Namine took in a deep breath. He pulled out... a feather? He only received weird looked from the girls and Xemnas.

"A feather...?" Xemnas questioned.

"I'll tickle them to the truth!"

"Are there not better methods...?"

"Torture wouldn't give good results." He attempted to tickled Xion, but she wasn't ticklish, more annoyed than anything.

"... I'll never tell you anything!" she cried.

"We'll see." Xigbar failed to realize that it was not working.

"You old fool, she's a doll! It does not work on her!" Xemnas burst. "Just spill out the information!"

"Urgh... I feel weak..." she muttered somewhat dizzy.

"Likely story..." She fainted. Very likely. "..."

"See what you did?" Xigbar whined to Xemnas.

"I did not do that!"

"You sure?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"What do you think, oh wise one...?" Whack!

"Don't get smart with me. Get information from the other one!" So... Xigbar's the smarter one? Who's the real brains of the operation? Regardless, feather man proceeded to tickle Namine. Luckily, she wasn't ticklish. They managed to get no information in the end.

Compromise

The remaining four, conscious members arrived on Destiny Island, a good distance away from Sora and company. They swallowed their pride and looked at each other. "So, who wants to do the 'honor' of asking?" Zexion asked being the least uptight of the four and is not as quiet as Lexaeus.

"...I'll pass..." Xaldin decided.

"No thanks..." Saix refused.

"I don't want to..." Lexaeus complained.

"Someone has to," Zexion argued.

"Why don't you then?" Number III retorted.

"Not going to happen. I believe it's much more fitting for the oldest and as third in the ranking of the organization, highest of our numbers, to ask."

"You are technically leader."

"Incompetent. You cannot even accomplish such a task? Well, I'll make you do it."

"How?"

"You _want_ to feel the wraith of my magic..."

_Flashback! One month ago, Xaldin angered the weak Zexion. In fury, he unleashed his magical fury on him. Having the highest magic abilities brought him the upper advantage to inflict strong elemental damages. Insanely strong magical powers hidden by a weak appearance and pitiful health, physical health, and defense. Also considering that Xaldin underestimated Zexion, he lowered his guard. So, in the end Xaldin was brutally pulverized, on the verge of dying again, and was left incapacitated for two weeks, forever scarred._

"... No... But why me?"

"(sigh) Were you not listening to what I just said?" He was ready to cast some magic until...

"What are you guys doing?" They turned to see Sora and co. two feet away, staring at the quarreling group.

"What's this? The organization members scared of kids?" Riku taunted.

"..." they only grew annoyed with that taunt.

"Well, speak up!" Sora persisted.

"Hey, fatty, talk." Zexion pushed Xaldin forward.

"... Well, uh..." Xaldin then took a deep breath. "Within the organization, some of us sensed that something was up. So those of us who noticed this teamed up and separated from the others to find out what was going. We know that Xemnas and Xigbar are behind this with other people, one of them being 'Anti-Sora'. We split into smaller groups to investigate Roxas and Vexen were attacked by swarms of Heartless and Anti-Sora who seems to have gotten a lot strong being able to almost knock out those two in what seems to be one blow. We also suspect that Namine and Xion were caught because they haven't come back after the time we set up. We unfortunately request help to assist us," he quickly explained in that one breath. What a mouth full. The members seem embarrassed, having hints of red on their faces that turned away from view, with the truth as well as slightly stunned by Xaldin's feat.

"Uhh... Come again?" Xaldin sighed. He really didn't want to repeat. "Sorry, that was too fast."

"Basically, Xemnas, Xigbar, Anti-Sora and possibly others are plotting something. Some of us are trying to counter this, but we are at a disadvantage. They've gotten much stronger being able to knockout Roxas and Vexen in one strike. Twilight Town has already been attacked, and we think that Xion and Namine were caught in the process. We need your help," Saix explained slower.

"I see..."

"I think you're right about them being captured," Kairi spoke. "I heard Namine's plea for help."

"Okay, we'll help. At times like these, we need to stick together! Let's take them down once and for all!" Sora and Riku have joined the party.

"What about her? We shouldn't leave her here... They might use her as bait," Zexion pointed out. "She doesn't seem entirely useless."

"HEY!" Kairi argued.

"She can contact Namine... She should come along." Kairi have joined the party.

"Alright. Now that that's settled, we should go back to base." They opened up a portal, and they all walked in back to Radiant Garden.

**...**

Okay, I admit. I didn't want Roxas to lose. He's really awesome, but for the sake of the story, I can't have him win so easily, but I guarentee that he'll redeem himself! Considering how much power and energy Roxas used, it's not surprising how fast Xion weakened and lost consciousness. Don't worry, Sora and co. won't play a big role in this. This is a little short, sorry.

I think I'll have fun with the next chapter. I want to make it seem more game like. I'll be putting in options but the paths and options they take will be predetermined so it's not interactive. I'll put both outcomes of the options. So fun. I'm updating 'cause I only have a few days before I return to hiatus or really slow updates. So hopefully I get the next chapter up tomorrow or Monday.

Larxene: WAIT UP! Why didn't I appear?

Me: Freak... Almost got away... I didn't have anywhere to place you! You'll appear eventually! And the same goes to the rest of you!

Marly: That eventually better be soon. I don't want to keep my fans waiting...

Me: ... Trust me, you don't have as many fans as you think. If you keep bothering me, that eventually will change to a never.

R&R please!


	39. Chapter 39 Game On!

Organization Days

Ugh I didn't get this in as soon as I hoped... But, this chapter should be fun! I hope... Note even if some are not real words, they are in my dictionary. I make up words.

Review:

KlonoaDreams: Sora, there's too many of you, but you and the many parts of you are cool. Yeah... I don't do well in teams either.. That's why I prefer to team only with my friends. Xaldin learned his lesson though. Scholars are highest in magic probably 'cause it requires a lot of studying, as it's not really a natural nich and... Some people can be really lazy so they're weaker in magic. Those books are spell books disguised as dictionaries and what not I just know it! Man, I needa caught up on anime and manga. So far I've only been waiting for certain series to update. The wait and suspense are horrible. I wouldn't make a good club officer if I wasn't up to date on anime and manga. Since I like to type my stories on the spot, I tend regret not putting certain things before updating.

Anonymous hehe: Well I can only tell if people are still reading if they review and what not. I thought you'd be too busy to read. Glad to know I have at least two people supporting me right now :D

**...**

Chapter 39 Game On!

At their hideout in Radiant Garden, which is now their HQ since Twilight Town was taken over, they gather around near Roxas and Turkey. Saix began with the basics, "We had our eight members split into four groups of two: Xaldin and I, Lexaeus and Zexion, Roxas and Vexen over there on the ground, and Namine and Xion who were caught. Teams of two may not cut it so we should re-adjust our teams."

"How are we going to change it?" Sora asked.

"Well as of current we have eleven members. Two are missing, so nine. I do not know if Kairi can fight well, so she should stay here and contact Namine when possible. So in the end, we're back to eight. Two is not going to work so four," Zexion calculated. He examined them all before decided anything. Note, I do not have the chart, but I'm sure Sora's completely average in terms of stats and Riku should be about the same. Since they are the main protagonists of the game, I would say they are a lot stronger now so maybe orange average zone if you remember the color scheme from a few chapters back. (Purple is pitiful, ranging all the way to red is excellent) "You two would have to be split up when we separate onto different worlds."

"Eh? I wanna fight alongside my best friend!"

"Sora, now's not the time to be selfish," Riku scolded.

"Fine..."

"Hey, at least you won't be left here alone..." Kairi complained.

"We're usually not gone for long," Lexaeus assured.

"Sora and Roxas are stronger together. I'm not saying you have to join as one person, but you'd need to work alongside each other. We'll split Roxas and Vexen's current team, they don't seem to work very well with each other," Zexion continued. He took out a piece of paper and laid it out on a table. After finding a nondead marker or some sort of writing stationary, he jotted down the plan. Lexaeus and Zexion completely balance each out other out whereas both Xaldin and Saix are somewhat above average, making the latter a slightly stronger group in comparison. (There were other factors I considered but it got too complicated as I thought it out. So let's just leave it as this.) That would mean Roxas and Sora are on the weaker team, and Riku and Vexen are on the stronger.

"Just a moment! Doesn't Roxas hate Sora's guts?" Xaldin reminded.

"Well, he has to deal with it. Besides, he'll start feeling competitive which would be good. To an extent."

"KYAH!" They all turned around to the direction of the high-pitched scream. Looks like Roxas's up.

"What's... the matter...?"Lexaeus asked, puzzled like the rest of them.

"I... I... I was next to _him_!" The messy haired boy pointed turkey.

"Oh... I see..."

"That's horrible!" Roxas turned to his side. "KYAHH!"

"What is it now...?" Saix demanded.

"It's... It's... _HIM_! What's _he_ doing here?" Roxas hissed at Sora. Here we go...

"We requested their help.."

"I thought you, or someone, said that is a matter that must be solely handled by the organization. Hypocrite..."

"... That was before... As it appears, it's no longer only the organization's problem but everyone's. From your last battle, you learnt that we're at a disadvantage." Roxas scowled from the memory. "Considering their new ally, we don't even know who else could be on his side. We'll need all the help we can get... So deal with it!"

"I'll get him next time... Stupid Sora..." They all looked at Sora.

"What did I do?" Sora argued.

"Oops, I meant Anti." Roxas gave a dumb look before going back to annoyance and anger. "Fine, we'll be on truce for now."

"I was hoping for this pointless feud to end for good, but that doesn't seem to be possible... Fine, fine."

"Now that that's all settled," Zexion took part in the conversation once again. "We'll select leadership for each group. Needless to say, Xaldin's in charge with Saix and Riku second in command. Meaning, if Xaldin becomes incompetent again, both of you takes over. Working together is vital. As for my group, I'm afraid to put Roxas or Sora in charge..."

"Why is that?" Sora asked with Roxas also questioning.

"Your truce does not seem stable... I have a feeling you two well get into a fight, usually with Roxas starting it... Lexaeus is in charge. I'll be second. If anything should somehow happen to both of us, both you and Roxas will equally be in charge. Got it?" They all gave a nod. "Good, since Turkey is still... 'sleeping'... Your group will remain here with Kairi."

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 99, 3400 HP, 925 MP, Strenght 86, Defense 51**

**Zexion: Level 99, 2172 HP, 2486 MP, Strength 86, Defense 51**

**Roxas: Level 99, 3168 HP, 1500 MP, Strength 86, Defense 51**

**Sora: Level 99, 3168 HP, 1500 MP, Strength 86, Defense 51**

"Everything's settled. Let's go." Lexaeus opened up a corridor of darkness to Twilight Town and went in with the rest. They arrived at the three way split. Everything looked the same as if it were never invaded. The setting sky is still there, not a mark of darkness in sight, even the skateboard's still there. "Which path should we take first? It's strange that there isn't a difference at all here..." Objective is to find anything out of place.

**Options:**

**A. Usual Spot**

**B. Sandlot**

**C. Market Street**

Option A

The group walked in the Usual Spot only to be whacked hard on the head upon entrance. "OW!" they cried. "What gives? That's hurt!" Roxas complained rubbing his bump.

"Oh it's you. Sorry about that. Are you okay? From that and earlier..." Hayner asked. Hayner, Pence, and Ollete were in the hangout with a lot of provisions and defense.

"Oh, you guys are okay! BUT WHAT THE FREAK? You hit us with baseball bat cover in nails!" The weapon he held was not a struggle stick as he expected it to be.

"Sorry! We thought it might be the bad guys or Seifer!"

"Roxas..." Sora tugged on his jacket. He was still dazed from the hit, being hit the hardest. "Ask them about _that_..."

"Oh right," Roxas gasped.

"Sora?"

"Yeah...?" Sora responded half cheerfully.

"Sorry about that. What are you doing here? Who are they?"

Nehh... Ask Roxas..."

"I feel so invisible right now... Curse you Sora!" Roxas hissed partially forgetting the truce.

"Roxas! Truce! Be nice to yourself!" Zexion scolded as he prepared a a healing spell half dizzy much like Sora.

"... We're off to save the universe from darkness. Blah blah blah... We're comrades working together. Why hasn't anything changed here?"

"I don't know. After you guys left, so did that mass of darkness. Even so, there's just something that feels so off. No one's willing to out much. When we checked around, we didn't really see much."

"Ohh... Okay thanks." They left the Usual Spot back to where they started. That didn't give them much besides a headache, why it's vacant, and they'll have to look carefully to find anything.

Option B

They group went off to the Sandlot. There was a party of darkness there and no human what so ever. Battle time! Roxas unleashed his fury for revenge as well as competed against Sora to see who can kill the most Heartless. In any case, they stayed away from Lexaeus and his tomahawk's path and Zexion's spell casting. After the battle, everything looked normal again except Seifer's gang wasn't there.

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 99, 3355 HP, 925 MP, Strenght 86, Defense 51, Kills- 28**

**Zexion: Level 99, 2171 HP, 2289 MP, Strength 86, Defense 51, Kills- 18**

**Roxas: Level 99, 3074 HP, 1482 MP, Strength 86, Defense 51, Kills- 63**

**Sora: Level 99, 3078 HP, 1423MP, Strength 86, Defense 51, Kills- 66**

"... Only by a little..." Roxas compared his kills and HP to Sora. They examined every bit of the Sandlot, but there was nothing in the end.

Option C

Regardless of the path chosen, they part wound up in the Market Street next. The path they took was all actually all of the above anyways. When they entered the area, they saw a strange sight. The lingering Heartless were running the shops or just acting like regular people. A few of them were in each shop, managing the items. A lot were pushing the cart uphill into the garage where the others were ready to recieve. Some were playing with the ball near the rail. Some were riding the skateboard around. Most were just standing around. The four looked at each other then at the Heartless. They just shrugged it off then eliminated Heartless in the area.

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 99, 3309 HP, 920 MP, Strenght 86, Defense 51, Kills- 88**

**Zexion: Level 99, 2150 HP, 2064 MP, Strength 86, Defense 51, Kills- 72**

**Roxas: Level 99, 2767 HP, 1366 MP, Strength 86, Defense 51, Kills- 173**

**Sora: Level 99, 2798 HP, 1348 MP, Strength 86, Defense 51, Kills- 185**

"That was weird..." They all agreed. They searched around for anything that may gave them a hint. Roxas walked around and picked up a red object. "What's this? A heart...? AH?" He dropped it upon realizing what he just picked up. The others turned around and rushed over.

"What is it, Roxas?" Lexaeus questioned.

"I... I... I picked up a heart! GAH!" Roxas ran around looking for somewhere to wash his hands. Hmm... Even though that's his favorite town, he doesn't even know where to sanitize? Zexion just whacked him on the head and picked up heart. "You touched it!" Roxas pointed, freaking out.

"So, I did. _It looks very delicious_," he joked, trying to scare Roxas even more. Bad. "Stupid, it's a fake heart. It's like the one we found in Traverse Town... I don't know if this means that we're on the right track or only that they were here... Let's keep searching for clues. There's plenty of Heartless here, but none of them seem to be more powerful than the regular bunch."

"How can you tell if one's more powerful? Does it smell more?"

"... _Yes..._ For instance, you have a _wretched scent_." He just shook his head and turned another direction. Roxas sniffed and was just puzzled.

"So I have sweat... Big deal..."

Sighing, he tossed the fake heart into Roxas's hands, bouncing as he tried to catch it. "Hold onto that and maybe you won't be afraid of it anymore." They started walking.

"Hey... That was before I knew it was fake..."

**Options:**

**A. Station Tower**

**B. Tram Common**

Option A

They went uphill into a wide area in front of the Tower. It was almost empty. Almost. Right in front of the station tower was a pile of sticks. The group approached the pile and examined it. Well! It was a pile of ice cream sticks. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE! THEY CAN'T LITTER! AND ICE CREAM STICKS CAN BE TAKEN BACK FOR MORE!" Roxas raged. Sora picked one up and looked at it.

"Umm... They say 'Loser'... Can they still get ice cream?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" He picked one up and looked. "Oh, they're useless... But they should have thrown them in the trashcan and not here..." Roxas just tossed the one in his hand back onto the pile.

"R-Roxas! You hypocrite!" Roxas just cast fire on the sticks, and the pile reduced to ashes. "And the ashes...?" He sighed. Before he could do anything to the ash, the wind blew it away.

"Would you two quit fooling around and look for clues?" Zexion asked impatiently several meters away. They checked every including the tower and inside the station. Nothing. The trains are closed because no one's running it, so there's no way to get to Sunset Terrance or the Mysterious Tower by train.

Option B

Whether or not they chose the first option, the group went to the Tram Common. Like the Market Street, there was a strange sight there too. They only processed to eliminate all Heartless as they searched for clues.

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 99, 3128 HP, 920 MP, Strenght 86, Defense 51, Kills- 198**

**Zexion: Level 99, 2045 HP, 1934 MP, Strength 86, Defense 51, Kills- 298**

**Roxas: Level 99, 2389 HP, 1283 MP, Strength 86, Defense 51, Kills- 288**

**Sora: Level 100 (Level up!), 2238 HP, 1255 MP, Strength 90, Defense 55, Kills- 376**

They found a few more fake hearts. It might just be telling them something. First it was Traverse Town, then Market Street in Twilight Town, and now Tram Common in the same world.

**Options:**

**A. Underground Concourse**

**B. Forest to the Abandon Mansion**

Option A

The Underground Concourse was like a maze, but a small one that should not give them a problem going through. The place was relatively clean except for a few dark spots. Wait... The spots _moved_... Bugs? It was those pesky heartless again! There was a trail of them! They are everywhere, but the most they've seen all day was in the center of the underground territory. It was like a bottomless pit of darkness, the spawn. When there's Heartless, it's fighting time. I won't go into details about mini battles like this; so they cleaned that place up after a good amount of time. Although they sure spent a lot of time slashing when they could have thrown a bomb or cast a wide area magic to make it faster.

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 100 (level up), 2879 HP, 900 MP, Strenght 90, Defense 55, Kills- 576**

**Zexion: Level 100 (leveled up), 1579 HP, 1487 MP, Strength 90, Defense 55, Kills- 755**

**Roxas: Level 100 (leveled up), 1988 HP, 1165 MP, Strength 90, Defense 55, Kills- 746**

**Sora: Level 100, 1977 HP, 1176 MP, Strength 90, Defense 55, Kills- 643**

"Now why would there be a spawn here?" Sora pondered.

"These are Heartless; they don't think nor care where they spawn, stupid," Roxas reminded his other half.

"Hey! No name calling! Truce!"

"Just because we called truce doesn't mean I can't name call you. It just means that I have to work with you..."

"Enough, you two," Lexaeus demanded. There was nothing particularly unusual about the Underground Concourse. "There's nothing else here. Let's go back."

"Wait! You can get to Sunset Terrance from here!" Roxas notified. They went with it headed towards Sunset Terrance. "I wonder if the seven wonders are still here."

"Forget about that, focus on our task at hand." People were actually out on this side of Town. Surprisingly it was never infiltrated by pests. With so many people around, they had to conduct their task secretly and act normal. In the end, nothing important, aside from that safe area, was found.

Option B

Regardless of taking option a first or not, they still had to explore the Old Mansion, the most suspected place there. Crawling through the hole, ReO walked cautiously toward the area. Just before leaving the forest, Zexion stopped with a perplexed and worried look causing they others to too and face him. "What's wrong?" Lexaeus asked.

"This presence..."

"Stinky?" Roxas pitched in and they all just looked at him wishing he'd grow up.

"_Yes_. It's very strong... Deep stench of darkness... Seems like we have a boss battle up ahead." Heal up! Curaga and ethers.

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 100, 3500 HP, 940 MP, Strength 90, Defense 55, Kills- 576**

**Zexion: Level 100, 2250 HP, 2800 MP, Strength 90, Defense 55, Kills- 755**

**Roxas: Level 100, 3370 HP, 1620 MP, Strength 90, Defense 55, Kills- 746**

**Sora: Level 100, 3370 HP, 1620 MP, Strength 90, Defense 55, Kills- 643**

Select who to control: Lexaeus, Zexion, Roxas? (Sora would normally be the lead but this is Organization Days so only organization members! Also I'm only doing one perspective 'cause it'll be too redundant to repeat the battle with another...) Select: Roxas.

"Ready?" They all nodded. Once they stepped out of the forest, a giant Heartless, not darkside, immediately charged at them. Everyone was scattered off doing their own thing. Roxas dodge the attacks, but it was fast. Keyblade or magic? He spammed slashed the creature with his dual keyblades. Roxas was knocked back in a counter. 3238 HP now. Attack or magic? He cast his light lasers at it. The lasers slashed it side to side, angering it. Attack or magic? Slash, slash, slash. It changed targets to Lexaeus. This gave Roxas the opportunity to go all offense, attacking at full force. However, Lexaeus's counter knocked it back, taking Roxas with it, into a tree several yards away, breaking the tree in the process. 2182 HP. Ouch... "Sorry..."

"..." Instead of revenge, it turned its attention back to Roxas, slashing him away. Blocking, he took less damage, 2136 HP. Then it made a sudden jump to the center of the four, gathering an immense aura of darkness. Before being able to react, it unleashed the building power, knocking all four back a considerable distance. Lexaeus: 1873 HP, Zexion: 1 HP (critical), Roxas: 238 HP (critical), Sora: 213 HP (critical). "Ugh..."

"Cover me," Zexion called out. He was preparing a curaga that will take while. Lexaeus charged ahead, having the most HP. Sora casted offensive magic. Roxas used his attack with a circle barrier that expels everyone, except allies in this case, and sent light at the Heartless. People, you have ITEMS! Curaga! Everyone back to full health!

"When will this die?" Roxas charged at it angry. Slash! It dispersed back into darkness. "..."

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 102 (level up x2), 3500 HP, 940 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 577**

**Zexion: Level 102 (level up x2), 2250 HP, 2800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 756**

**Roxas: Level 102 (level up x2), 3370 HP, 1620 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 747**

**Sora: Level 102 (level up x2), 3370 HP, 1620 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 644**

"If that was only a mindless Heartless, imagine what kind of difficulty we'll have with the real bosses, not their underlings..."

"Either we need more allies or get stronger," Sora added.

"Being in a mob does not help, if fact it may hinder us. It's best if we get stronger, much stronger." They proceeded to the mansion. It looked like it's usual mess. Chandeliers on the ground, ceiling crumbs, dust. Not out of the ordinary there. Only insects lurk there. In the other room on the first floor, it was the same dust, broken table, and cabinet there. Nothing new. Upstairs in the White Room. It was the cleanest and still the same. Examine pictures? Nah maybe later... Old library. Dusty, dusty, dusty. Rust ate away at the metals in the room. Down the stairs and through the door. Shiny light, a nonbroken computer (Roxas), a screen, things faintly working. Onward to the next room. Nothing interesting here except the black purplish blob in the corner to Betwixt and Between. Roxas poked to blob. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"It's weird and funny looking!" Roxas called out.

"So you _poke_ it?"

"It doesn't look like a portal! I thought it was goo or something!"

"..." They just turned and started walking to the next room.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Roxas ran after them. The hallway of eggs, or sleeping chambers, were empty except for a few dancer Nobodies playing with the flowery eggs. "What are you Nobodies doing?" They just stood there in the middle of the hall, staring at the weird dancers jumping in and out of the device. They turned their little heads at the upper Nobodies.

_Uh... Nothing..._ They stopped moving and attended them

"Doesn't look like nothing..."

"Let them do whatever they want, regardless of how strange it is..." Lexaeus continued on to the final room. Bare and bright white, the only thing that lies in the room as it should is Sora's egg bed. As the four approached the shell, inside was a Heartless. Without a hesitation Sora stuck it for being in something he slept in for a whole year.

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 102, 3500 HP, 940 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 577**

**Zexion: Level 102, 2250 HP, 2800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 756**

**Roxas: Level 102, 3370 HP, 1620 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 747**

**Sora: Level 102, 3370 HP, 1620 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 645**

"I wanted to kill it!" Roxas protested, glaring at his other half.

"I did too!" Sora defended.

"Both of you shut up. The only thing we found out here was that Twilight Town was strangely handled after Anti was here. Also, we must get much stronger. As it seems, while we've been fooling around from that last event, they have gotten stronger and stronger for revenge and whatnot," Zexion intervened the argument. It was silent.

"Let's head back first, the others need to train as well," Lexaeus concluded. Through the corridor of, the four of them returned to HQ.

Meanwhile...

The Castle That Never Was was still pretty empty except for some people. "La la la! Oh, fear my awesome fiery powers! La la la la la, awe its bright pretty flames! La la la la la, envy my great strength! Oh, let's not forget my beautiful bomb!~" Axel, badly, sang off key. He just laid back on the couch, hands behind his head, er... 'singing' loudly. Demyx just stared at him, horrified and slightly deafened from his seat just across from that pyromaniatic porcupine head.

"That was horrible..." Demyx criticized.

"Better than what you can play on that guitar of yours."

"IT'S A SITAR! I _HATE_ GUITARS! AND I CAN _SO_ PLAY BETTER THAN WHAT YOU CAN 'SING'!" He jumped onto his feet, pointing at the red head, furious.

"Prove it! All I heard was weird sounds from that thing." Glaring, water boy accepted the challenge. He stared playing seriously, and it actually sounded _nice_. It seemed like a miracle. Axel stared, awed, and slightly moved.

"Well?" He was silent, frozen in that position. "HELLO?" He waved his hand in front of the red head several times. Nothing.

In another room, Repliku just watched the whole thing in his room. "Axel cannot sing... I feel... moved by Demyx's playing... Ah, the perks of being security. It's like watching comedy every day." Repliku seems to be happy to be forgotten by everyone else. Now he's just like every other viewers expect he's actually in the story and can affect the process of the story as a character. However... Not if I can help it.

**...**

Ah, the power of a writer, being able to bend everything to my own will. I felt like I had to put that at the end, so there's something funny and well their side of the whole thing. As I was typing, it wasn't really what I had in mind but oh well... It'll probably go back to regular than "game mode" unless you think it's more interesting this way. I'll try not to make this arc run on too long. I just realized, Repliku was like the only one who didn't complain about not appearing for so long. I like him so much better than the complainers now.

Oh yeah, sorry for lateness. I didn't finish as I planned...

R&R please!


	40. Chapter 40 The Case

Organization Days

Hmm... How to drive the characters crazy... Gotta get to the point but pace it well... I actually forgot to mention that I got the original stats from wikia but I made up the magic part and based Sora's off Roxas's. From there on I just randomly hit buttons for the increases or decreases. Yes, it's impossible in the series to get past 99, but here's it's possible! Why? 'Cause I'm the ruler of this story so I can do as I please, though probably most of which are made up. Some of the enemy stats aren't stated so I kind of make them up or if they are I might change it.

Reviews:

KlonoaDreams: You are FAST! I'd only get to lvl 99 on KH2 since it's so easy but I wouldn't bother with the others cause it takes too long and I lack the patience. I saw that Terranort's insanely hard to beat, but the Lingering Sentiment was so hard to beat even at max level with the best weapon without the special accessory to boost attack power. I gave up on that after a while 'cause I'd get kill in less than five minutes without even being able to damage it. I wanna play BBS but that's never going to happen for a long time :'( If I really like a series and is eager to see it, then I'll even watch it raw then rewatch with subs. Same goes for manga. People do cliffhangers on purpose, grab attention! I'm one of those evil people, mwhahahaha- cough- haha... Series? Umm... You mean the ones that somehow captivated me into being obsessed with it? I was an officer, but I might be again. Who knows. Reform! There're always some people who are interested in anime and manga! It's a crime not to be, just kidding. Book club? Sounds like a lot of reading. Such dedication you have to the club!

Jhyena aj jax: I would update it, but updates will vary from time to time. It was originally suppose to just chaotic and random but I felt like changing some things a little. You're right, Xemnas is still in charge and Xigbar was acting, maybe. He seems to have gotten really into his act. Demyx, you liar! You have no right to complain now! Namine and Xion will be saved, eventually. Vanitas? Your guess may very well be right. It's not that I don't like Marly or Larxene; it's just that I can't really put them in yet. They are popular amongst fans, but I'm trying to keep them quiet. Anti gotten so rigged here lol. 100 plus levels, they shall be ultra powerful eventually, but here it's more like lvl 99 is like lvl 1. How can one evil have a heroic tone? I guess I must have phrased it weird. It more like someone sided with evil but have a familiar voice to a hero. I believe it was Anti that I describe that with...

**...**

Chapter 40 The Case

Lexaeus, Zexion, Roxas, and Sora returned to the hideout in Radiant Garden. No one was there. Not even Kairi. Where did they go? Or what happened to them? "... Where are they?" the current leader asked. Now it is just them four as far as they are concerned. Losing allies by the minute. That's just great huh?

"Let's look around for anything that may give a hint to their location," Zexion moved on. Each of them searched a fourth of the room.

"Hey, guys!" Roxas called. The other three looked up at him. It was holding a piece of paper. "I found this paper with writing, but I can't read it." They walked over there and took a glance at the writing.

"... Are you saying my penmanship is bad...?" Zexion asked.

"E-eh! N-no. This is yours...?"

"This _is_ my hideout..."

"Heh. Heh..." Roxas rubbed the back of his head then quickly tossed the paper aside. "Never mind," he quickly said. They all returned back to their search. Every inch and corner of the room, finding something irrelevant every now and then. Nothing was found important when the four regrouped. "Can't you just sniff them out?"

"What am I? A bloodhound?"

"No, but you got a nose with smelling powers, don't you?"

"Roxas, be careful of how you phrase things... And if you don't shut up now, I might just hit you." That's not much of a threat. Remember, this guy's strength is pitiful.

"Like what Roxas is trying to say is, why don't you try tracking their darkness?"

"I know what he's trying to say, but I would still have scouted out for anything here. If Kairi is not with them, I will not be able to locate her. Now, they are certainly not in this world anymore. It's faint, but it seems that they are in... The Keyblade Graveyard...?"

"The what?" Sora and Roxas asked at the same time before looking/glaring at each other.

"Simply from the name, you can infer that it is a bare world that houses thousands of keyblades from the keyblade war. 'The Badlands' was once its name."

"Keyblade war?"

"Don't you read history...?"

"History puts me to sleep," Sora announced. They only stared at him with a blank face for a moment.

"Well, are there really books about it?" Roxas asked.

"You'll know if you bothered to look... Anyways, that's not what we should even be talking about. Let's hurry." Lexaeus already opened up a portal and went ahead in the middle of their chat. In other words, he ditched them.

"Lexaeus!" Roxas called chasing after him in the portal with the other two. They found their leader in the middle of the graveyard in front of the cliff. Many keyblades were unearthed, still covered in dirt, lying on the ground. Others were struck partially into the rocky dirt, tilting sideways. There were so many keyblades of different types. It really makes you wonder what happened in that world.

"There's no trace of anyone here," Lexaeus told them as they arrived. He had a good search of the area. All there was were keyblades and dirt.

"There is a trace," Zexion sniffed out, staring at the ground for a moment. "It's stronger than the one in Radiant Garden. People were probably here just a moment ago. No... There _is_ someone here!" He shot his head up in the direction of the cliff. Sure enough, something was moving there. They summoned their weapons and prepared for battle.

"Who are you?" Roxas demanded.

"What? Forgot me already? Boy, I'm going to make you remember me this time!" The figure was Anti; he's back for another battle. Roxas can have his revenge now. Vexen will probably not get his but will be avenged unless they lose.

"You! The last time I saw you was on Captain Hook's ship!" Sora was shocked at his return. He shouldn't have been as they had said that Anti was one of their opponents. Sora techically last saw him on the ship, but he did transform into Anti more recently (KH2).

"Oh, it's you... Eh..." Anti just looked to the side, and if his face could display expressions, it would be disguised.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Forget about it. Well, let's fight. Prepare to lose!" Anti jumped down from the cliff and battle commenced. The world has once again become a battle ground.

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 102, 4000 HP, 970 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 577**

**Zexion: Level 102, 2650 HP, 3800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 756**

**Roxas: Level 102, 3700 HP, 1800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 747**

**Sora: Level 102, 3700 HP, 1800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 645**

**Enemy:**

**Anti: Level 108, 18475 HP, 100 MP, Strength 132, Defense 83**

Anti was on a scratching frenzy. He didn't have Heartless allies at the moment; they were slowing coming. This was a good opportunity to go all out on him before having to deal with the lesser Heartless. Lexaeus charged up, sucking everyone in towards him.

"HEY!" They all cried. By the time they were dragged to him, he was at max strength and blasted them away. "..."

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 102, 4000 HP, 970 MP, Strength 380, Defense 100, Kills- 577**

**Zexion: Level 102, 1024 HP, 3800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 756**

**Roxas: Level 102, 2195 HP, 1800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 747**

**Sora: Level 102, 2046 HP, 1800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 645**

**Enemy:**

**Anti: Level 112, 20325 HP, 992 MP, Strength 298, Defense 100**

"Sorry..." Lexaeus apologized as he attacked Anti. He may be able to deal a large amount of damage, but he's slow enough for Anti to dodge easily while dealing damage himself. Roxas laser spammed and dual slashed Anti as his dodge Lexaeus's attacks. Sora was in final mode, sending keyblades against Anti while spamming magic. Zexion cast cura to cover damages from Lexaeus's charge up and then spammed higher level magic.

**Enemy:**

**Anti: Level 112, 17436 HP, 992 MP, Strength 298, Defense 100**

So far they are already doing better than Roxas and Vexen's earlier encounter. Stronger lesser heartless joined the battle. Heartless like Hunter of the Dark, Defenders, Kurt Zisa, Ruler of the Sky, Invisible, and Orcus posed an additional threat, making the battle much harder. Darkside was also there, but Darkside never posed that much of a threat... Defenders were more of a threat, and they weren't even bosses. Sora and Zexion spammed thunderga to deal damage on all enemies while Roxas, Lexaeus, and Sora's keyblades focused on the main boss.

"Having a tough time? It wasn't going to be easy!" Anti taunted and began to show his true strength.

**Enemy:**

**Anti: Level 112, 17436 HP, 992 MP, Strength 298, Defense 100**

**Hunter of the Dark: 14813 HP, 182 MP, Strength 124, Defense 91**

**Darkside: 500 HP, 100 MP, Strength 64, Defense 42 **(Pitiful isn't it?)

**Kurt Zisa: 12904 HP, 132 MP, Strength 113, Defense 93**

**Defenders: 384 HP, 352 MP, Strength 94, Defense 122 **(times 5)

**Ruler of the Sky: 11200 HP, 249 MP, Strength 129, Defense 82**

**Invisible: 9000 HP, 100 HP, Strength 142, Defense 93  
Orcus: 9000 HP, 100 MP, Strength 158, Defense 93**

"This isn't good..." Lexaeus observed as he attacked continuously. Targeting the boss is out of the question. All the present Heartless would defend Anti and retaliate with him. Take out the weakest to make things easier seems like the best option. They could have used the surrounding abundance of keyblades to their advantage by like sending a tornado of them to whip the Heartless, but that could be consider keyblade abuse as it is a graveyard for keyblades. (But of course, that didn't stop someone from using that in the past.) One big whack with the tomahawk eliminated Darkside without a problem. Next were the defenders, which didn't take very long for each of them to eliminate at least one. With the weakest out of the way, they can focus on the much stronger opponents that's making things really difficult.

"I really hate to say this but... Sora, let's return to one..." Roxas bitterly decided before force merging with a shocked Sora. Now Sora's much stronger, being whole again. He struck Orcus with his fancy attacks. He infused his magic into his blades and took out both Orcus and Invisible. Lexaeus just continued with his attacks, changing his attack pattern every now and then, with Zexion covering him with his magic and illusions. The duo eliminated Kurt Zisa. While they were attacking, they still took in a considerable amount of damage and were being drained relatively quickly. The merged duo teamed with Lexaeus to take out Hunter of the Dark. Zexion aimed for the Ruler of the Sky with his magic. (In the game, floating Sora is kind of tricky and annoying to control. He only glides too, so it's hard to slash airborne enemies. As a well rounded character, his magic would be weaker than Zexion's. Therefore it would be better for him to aim for a ground enemy.) Now that was left of Anti, who kept interfering with their attacks and was far less drained than they are. Anti's scratching, kicking, and dark magic frenzy really irritated them, causing the latter to explode and go all out on Anti. In the distance in Anti's sight, there was a slightly opened portal with a hand sticking out, gesturing a return.

"I can't believe this..." Anti muttered as he dodged the frustrated opponents. He jumped back to the top of the cliff (that's one high jump!). "We'll have to continue this another time!" Anti fleed with less than half of his health left. Roxas forced out of Sora, very painfully.

"Ow... HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK-" Roxas called out at Anti's direction.

"Roxas, stop," Zexion ordered. "If didn't flee just now, we would have been in trouble. We don't have much energy left and you know it." There was silence for a moment. "There was another presence just a moment ago. It doesn't seem familiar yet it somewhat does..."

"That's very vague..."

"There's nothing that could be done about that right now..."

"We'll worry about that later. Let's return to rest..." Lexaeus commanded. With that they wrapped back to the Radiant Garden HQ. Flat out tired, they fell onto whatever there was. Can't say some of it was very comfortable either... One was on the edge of a couch with his back over it.

**Current Team Stats:**

**Lexaeus (leader): Level 104 (level up 2x!), 4000 HP, 970 MP, Strength 380, Defense 100, Kills- 581**

**Zexion: Level 104 (level up 2x!), 1024 HP, 3800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 760**

**Roxas: Level 104 (level up 2x!), 2195 HP, 1800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 751**

**Sora: Level 104 (level up 2x!), 2046 HP, 1800 MP, Strength 98, Defense 62, Kills- 649**

With the second group a few hours earlier...

"Dilan-" Vexen called the leader.

"Xaldin..." he growled back.

"Xaldin, are you sure it's not necessary to leave a note?" He was worried of the fearsome power a certain big guy might bestow on their heads for sending them on a wild goose chase in search of them.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter now either." Xaldin didn't bother to look back at his group members as they checked the Keyblade Graveyard for any clues. It looked like its usual mess.

"Oi, Fatty," Saix called. "If anything happens because of a lack of a note, _you_ will take all the blame and damage. If we were hurt too because of that, _we_ will hurt _you_..." Oh, he's also afraid of someone's brutal strength.

"I second that," Riku and a nodding Kairi agreed with Saix's 'logic'.

"..." Xaldin just continued examining until he deemed that there was no point to waste anymore time there. He opened a corridor of darkness in front of them and entered with the others following. In this new world, there was a vague sense of familiarity. The crossroads, the huge pointy and particularly ugly castle. It was the world with Castle Oblivion, a world once known as the Land of Departure. For a few of them, namely Vexen and maybe Riku, it may be a place just filled with bad memories. While approaching the castle to examine for traces of their enemy, there was a sense of danger to them. Such a sense caused them to be fully alert and ready for battle.

"My my," voice coming from neither the organization members nor the accomplices echoed in the silence. Tracing the direction of the voice quickly, on the roof was certainly a person, most likely an enemy. Some in dark clothing, clothing very similar to a certain outfit that a few of them recognized. "Guests today? How rare!"

"Sora...?" Riku exhaled slowing, narrowing his eyes, doubting the very possibility. Kairi said nothing but was questioning as well.

"What's that? Speak up, spoon boy!"

"Spoon boy?" He was deeply offended by his connection of a spoon to his hair. Silver. Riku very much wants to hit that guy with his Way to Dawn.

"Yeah, what did you say? Sky? It's very cloudy today, it's-"

"You're not Sora, are you?" Kairi asked to make sure although she was certain it wasn't. The organization members were ready to fight and stood in position until they finished talking, to gather as much information as they can at the time.

"Sora? Who's that? Man, this sucks... I don't know any of you!"

"Why do you look so much like Sora if you are not connected to him? Who are you anyways?" Riku demanded to know. The Sora look alike shifted positions a bit.

"How should I know? I don't even know who this Sora guy is... Don't ask such stupif questions, Spoon boy!" Strike two with that name. "Why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"Why don't you?"

"You want someone's name, introduce yourself first."

"You first."

"First person here firs- oh wait, that's me... Rock, paper, scissors!" This is getting ridiculous. Sighing, he complied just get it over with. Rock, paper, scissors. Riku had paper and the enemy had rock. "... Drat..." Riku smirked. "I'm Vanitas and you are?"

"Not important." They were about to attack. (Kairi was lent a keyblade.)

"HEY! NOT FAIR!" Vanitas started throwing a tantrum before preparing for battle. He summoned his Unverse allies and sent them attack as he just observed, dodging anything thrown at him. Unverse were thought to be extinct, but it turns out not.

**Current Team Stats:**

**Xaldin (leader): Level 99, 3500 HP, 1000 MP, Strength 83, Defense 66, Kills- 0**

**Saix: Level 99, 3500 HP, 500 MP, Strength 83, Defense 62, Kills- 0**

**Riku: Level 99, 2950 HP, 1250 MP, Strength 83, Defense 62, Kills- 0**

**Vexen: Level 99, 2500 HP, 1800 MP, Strength 83, Defense 75, Kills- 0**

**Kairi: Level 30, 1330 HP, 600 MP, Strength 45, Defense 34, Kills- 0**

**Enemy:**

**Vanitas: Level 112, 20192 HP, 1832 MP, Strength 295, Defense 93**

"W-what are those?" Kairi asked as she slashed a few.

"Unverse!" The organization members recognized immediately. They were shocked to see that they were still around.

"Unverse?"

"A being that are created from negative emotions. They existed ten years ago and disappeared. Who would have thought they'd return..." Vexen explained.

"Unverse, Heartless, Nobodies... New beings each time... What's next?"

"What else could possibly form from the human body?"

"You never know!" Unverse over flooded the place, and it wasn't easy to rid either. They've gotten stubborn and stronger over those ten years of absence.

"Oh how interesting this is! You poor people are struggling so much with these, the weakest Unverse. We've only been gone for about ten years," Vanitas taunted from his viewing at the top of the castle.

"We...? So you're an Unverse too..." Saix noted as he berserked through the mob of emotions. We would have thought that he could still think in lunatic mode?

"Yep yep. You got that right, Werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Saix shot a daggering glare at the Sora look alike. The latter seems to like giving them nicknames, ones that they hate. Then again, it might just be their fault for that as they did not give him their names. Vexen was creating clones of the enemy to use them to assist the team.

"HEY! WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE CLONES OF SORA!" Riku scowled at Turkey.

"Don't you question my attacking methods, you impudent brat!" Vexen turned to yell at Riku only for the enemy to hit him off guard.

"... Stupid... Vexen! Remain as support or guard the princess..." Xaldin ordered. Kairi at this point was actually doing better than Vexen. Only level 30 at best with very very little battle experience compared to a 99 who most likely had been sent on many combat missions. Thousands have probably already been eliminated by now, yet there was still a flood. Those Unverses must have really learned their multiplication table in that long period of inactivity.

"I'm getting bored... Well have fun!" Vanitas took his leave to accomplish other tasks than to just sit there and watch the show.

"He got away!" Saix growled. That was the last batch of Unverse to eradicate as once the leader left, the summoning ended.

"We have too much on our hands to worry about that." They couldn't even see the ground with that many enemies surrounding them. Eventually after using their fancy range attacks, the ocean disappeared and ground never looked better, even with all the clumps of misplaced dirt and cracks into the wall of the castle. It was quite a work out. The five fell back on their bottoms to rest a bit.

**Current Team Stats:**

**Xaldin (leader): Level 101, 3500 HP, 1000 MP, Strength 90, Defense 69, Kills- 942**

**Saix: Level 101, 3500 HP, 500 MP, Strength 90, Defense 69, Kills- 963**

**Riku: Level 101, 2950 HP, 1250 MP, Strength 90, Defense 69, Kills- 961**

**Vexen: Level 101, 2500 HP, 1800 MP, Strength 90, Defense 83, Kills- 331**

**Kairi: Level 48, 1330 HP, 600 MP, Strength 67, Defense 55, Kills- 524**

"We didn't even get close to the boss..." Kairi sighed.

"If we were close, we would have probably been in trouble..." Riku explained. He thought for a moment. "Heartless were created from an experiment and Nobodies eventually spawned from them... How did this Unverse came about?" he asked the older men.

"No one really knows... Perhaps the Unverse just spawned directly from people's negativity..." Saix suggested. Not looking up, solely on the ground.

"Not quite. Unverse was said to have spawned from one Unverse that was created when separate from someone. Perhaps that one Unverse was this Vanitas being," Vexen corrected, though it was still very vague. Vanitas was the first Unverse when he was separated from Ven. The other Unverse are probably part of him, and they grow from the negative emotions.

"Let's head back for a while..." Xaldin retired through a corridor of darkness with the others slowly following. Two new enemies discovered: Anti and Vanitas. Now who are the other three are left to be solved. Their first battle tells them that they need training to hone their skills.

**...**

Yeah it's kind of short... Sorry about that. I'm really tired and aside of hw I got really preoccupied with manga. I still want to draw so some of my free time will go into that and well my other story. It's not focused on the second group very much... That's probably because the comedy relief characters are in the first group. So in the second group, I'll probably pick on Turkey or anyone that I can poke fun into. Who knows... Over the weekend I jotted down a bit of outlines to organize this a bit. Also updates will probably be slower as I now got more things to do and I don't have as much free time on the weekend anymore. Busy, busy, busy. I won't abandon this though. That's a no no. Feel free to predict what I have in store. Oh, Jhyena aj jax your guess is right. Vanitas is one of them.

R&R Please


	41. Chapter 41 A Unhappy Reunion

Organization Days

I wish there was more free time in the day... When I was double checking for spelling errors for the last chapter, I must have really been out of it 'cause like I noticed that I doubled several words and omitted others... KH3D looks awesome! Finally some KH news. Thank you TSG! Um, beware of typos I might catch spelling errors cause of the red line thingy but I might accidently type a different word for some reason.

Review:

Anonymous hehe: ... I made another mistake...? Sob... Okay, I'll fix it... (checks the last chapter) Oh I see, no it's suppose to be like that. Odd but yeah. I wouldn't say it was without no battle at all though, try reading that bit again.

KlonoaDreams: Oh Yeah I'm getting busier too so I have no idea about updates... I won't be surprised if Zexion uses a bunch of big fancy words, it's very very likely. I was shocked when I leanred about Neku being in KH, but in a good way. I thought it was just Disney, Final Fantasy, and orignal stuff, but it seems like other Square works are going to be dragged in. Their appearance was interesting though Sora looks like he's in KH1 in valor form haha. They get "pets" too! Oh that sounds fun, but libraries I know don't let you eat or make a ruckus inside.

**...**

Chapter 41 A (Un)Happy Reunion

"Okay, that was a bit life threatening..." Anti muttered to himself back at headquarters in an isolated area. "Hmm... I'll have to get serious next time and put an end to them before they get to me..." He paced around back and forth on two legs, dodging little remnants of rumble every now and then.

"What was life threatening?" Vanitas entered putting on his mask that he happened to have left behind.

"Nothing."

"Why did you call me back? I haven't even had the chance to play with them yet. Though I admit I was getting a tad bored."

"Wasn't it you who called me?" Anti stared at his comrade with his beady yellow eyes.

"No." They just stood there for a moment, staring at each other puzzled.

"Who was it then?"

"Don't ask me! Was it whatshisface Eye Patch dude?" They both thought back for a moment and an image of Xigbar popped up in their heads. Shuddering at the thought, they shook their heads.

"Well, I don't want to stay around to find out if it really is him..."

"Nor do I... Let's take care of our hindrances before they end up eradicating us, despite how unlikely it is. I don't want to stay here with _that_ guy possibly coming any second..." Speak of the devil, here comes Xigbar himself.

"Oh hello!" he greeted in an overly cheerful manner. The Heartless and Unverse backed up, standing for only a few seconds before dashing off for the other door in the room to get away from him. "Eh? O-oi!" Xigbar chased after the two who were already out of sight.

Radiant Garden Hideout

"Ugh... I. Am. BEAT!" Roxas proclaimed and fell face flat onto a sofa, which he wouldn't do if he was at home unless he wants a headache or pain of any sort. Sora fell back on the closest chair he could find. He will probably the first person to recover. The other two just took a seat nearby. There was a piercing silence that only lasted 5 minutes before he brunette rejuvenated.

"Well I feel a lot better now!" Sora proclaimed with proud look on his face and fists on his hips. No one bother to lift up their heads to look at him or even say anything. Sora just paced around for a bit before going outside, the long way, to get some food and bring it back. That means... He had to crawl through the tunnel and find his way out of the cavern and then somehow crawl again with the food... How's this going to work...? In any case, he didn't particularly have any problem. "Want some food?" Some heads moved up a bit. They must have worked up a hunger from the battle. The others began to refill their energy, quell their hunger, and quench their thirst. All except Roxas who remained on the couch, surprisingly not suffocating. Growl. He's hungry. "Roxas? You want some food?" No answer. "Roxas?"

"I got this..." Lexaeus said. "Roxas, I have Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"ICE CREAM!" Roxas launched up and chased after Lexaeus. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Pushing the little kid off him, he responded, "I lied."

"You _lied_...?" he gasped.

"... Eat a proper meal for once..."

"What's not proper about ten ice cream bars?"

"... Everything..." all three of the group answered.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. _Eat a healthy meal..._" Zexion placed his hand on Roxas's should, smiling but giving off a dark aura.

"O-okay..."

"Or do you need me to cook for you?" He took out a knife and held it in a dangerous fashion as if he was going to stab someone. A big, sharp, shiny knife too.

"N-no..."

"So first my penmanship is bad and now my cooking's disgusting? I am hurt."

"N-NO! It's n-not t-that!"

"Why does it seem like he's doing this on purpose?" Sora whispered to Lexaeus who was merely munching on a sandwich.

The big guy swallowed and responded without facing him, "Because he is."

"Okay, you can cook for me!" Roxas gave in.

"Oh what, do I look like a servant to you?"

"Eh? No! Didn't you just ask me if I wanted you to cook for me?"

"It was a question. I'm not going to do it."

"Then why did you- Ah, forget it!" Roxas finally realized that Zexion was messing with him the entire time. He went to go munch on an apple and then a sandwich. Soon as they were enjoying their meal time, the other group returned.

"I'm telling you, how could those creatures be suppressed for so long without any sign of existence?" Turkey argued with Xaldin as they passed through the corridor of darkness. "Oh-ah! They're back." They finally caught noticed of the four eating.

"Food?" Sora offered. Riku and Kairi walked over to his side and talked while replenishing.

"Oi, Turkey. Where. Were. All. Of. You?" Zexion daggered the three organization members of in front of him.

"X-Xaldin... Saix..." Vexen called to his younger companions.

"You're scared of a kid...? Who's not particular-" They others warned silently for Saix not to finish his sentence. The said kid was twitching uncontrollably, still holding that knife.

"Not particularly _what_...?" He attempted to ask in a nice voice.

"Strong." He has a lot of guts. So after ten minutes since that was said, Saix is currently bandaged up like a mummy, still with excessive bleeding and whatnot, demanding special medical attention.

"He said it..." The rest of them shook their heads disapprovingly.

"So. Where were you lot?" Zexion asked once again, calmer now. He's ready to possibly attack them as he did to Saix but probably to a fair less extent.

"Castle Oblivion, it was Xaldin's fault not leaving a note!" Vexen tattled.

"Coward..." Xaldin muttered.

"You sound more like a chicken rather than a turkey now. If that's the case..." He just threw a shoe at them, a heavy and pointy shoe. They didn't dodge it because they had a feeling that they would have it worse if they did. That left a dent in them. "What, you couldn't even dodge that? Pathetic." They opened their mouths to argue but only resigned knowing it'd be pointless and a waste of breath.

"Getting to the point... What did you find there?" Lexaeus changed the topic.

"Unverse," Xaldin simply recalled. The two who knew very well of what unverse are choked, even doing a spit take if they were drinking any liquid.

"W-what?"

"The Unverse have returned. Under a person who very much resembled Sora." They all looked at Sora. Thought for a moment and just shook it away with a groan, thinking somewhere along the lines: Too many clones. None of them actually met Vanitas before as Ventus was the only one who seen his face and Aqua fought him.

"... Who...?"

"Someone by the name of Vanitas." There was another moment of silence.

"Never heard of him," all of them commented.

"That doesn't matter does it? Now we know what else we're up against," Xaldin dismissed their comment as he bit into a jumbo sandwich he made. "We didn't have a chance to fight that guy."

"It's quite curious how he does not even know Sora. Perhaps he is not the source. It cannot be Number XIII either as he has not been around when those Unverse were," Vexen grumbled.

"... Ventus...?" The organization members loosely concluded, excluding Roxas of course. Even Saix muttered the name, not that anyone can understand him 'cause he's all bandaged up.

"Ven?" Sora looked at them, wanting to know what that has to do with the very light he harbored for over ten years.

"The pizza guy?" Roxas asked completely lost. They shot odd glances at him and his question.

"Uh... Yes, the.. pizza guy..?" one them attempted to answer. Xaldin should know very well as he usually does absolutely nothing but eating junking food and laying on the couch all day long. They looked at the bear like guy for a confirmation but he said and did nothing.

"Perhaps it is. I suppose it does not really matter at this point. The previous keyblade heroes will join the battle if they please. To find them now, we wouldn't even know where to start," Lexaeus explained.

"I know where they would be." Everyone traced the voice back to the spiky brunette.

"Then do you want to ask them about joining us? We don' really know them like you do."

"Okay but I can't open dark swirly portals like you guys." The eldest members looked directly at Roxas who was nibbling on a cookie.

"Wha- OH, NO! I DON'T WANNA!" The other half protested, dropping his cookie onto the floor, making him sad.

"Roxas, all you have to do is wait for him to give the signal and just open the corridor, or tell us to," Lexaeus sternly spoke.

"But I just put my blocking back on!"

"Ouch..." Sora muttered.

"Roxas... Just do it or no ice cream at all," Lexaeus threatened him with his oh so loved ice cream.

"NOOOOOOOO! Fine... Stupid Sora..." Roxas resigned and pouted.

"HEY!" His human half, or walking heart, felt insulted for no real reason, no good reason. "To Destiny Island..." He walked through the just created portal of darkness. Not much time passed before Roxas was given the signal. However, he purposely delayed the crossing between the two worlds for about five minutes. Sora finally stepped through with three others following behind, slightly uncomfortable from walking through a path of darkness. "Really, Roxas...? You made us wait five minutes...?"

"Too bad!"

"You know we really don't have that much time to spare..." Riku pointed out.

"It was only five minutes."

"A lot can happen in five minutes..."

"Getting to the poi- AH!" The organization members screamed when they saw Terra, a striking resemblance to someone they know very well. But Terra's the better and original one.

"Ugh... Come on! Whatever Xehanort did is not my fault! You guys are the twenty-sixth to thirtieth people who did that this week..." Terra exasperated, his friends attempting to comfort him."

"Who was the first?"

"Sora... He was also the third, tenth, seventeenth, and twenty-fifth..." Sora looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry! I'm just not used to it! The Heartless and Nobody have been my enemy, okay everyone's enemy," Sora apologized.

"I know but it still hurts..."

"How do you three feel about splitting up?" Lexaeus asked.

"NO!" They whined.

"This will be difficult then... We'll have three groups then. Since, all three of you cover each other's weaknesses, I want to put Kairi in your team. However, we need one of us to be in there for transporting method." Before they guess to suggest their transforming keyblades, he continued. "_Quick_ transportation. Plus Kairi cannot breathe in space unless you have a spare magical armor and what not. You get Vexen, who you might recognize as Even. Good luck."

"This is the most Lexaeus ever talked!" Roxas was baffled by his discovery.

"Are you kidding me?" Xaldin questioned Roxas's comment, horrified. "He talked nonstop when we were alive. There was no end to it once you got him talking! His talkative manner is horrible! I prefer his quiet, reserved persona." All the other members who knew and worked with him when they were human nodded, agreeing to what was declared with Lexaeus embarrassed by the truth and the rest stunned.

"_Lexaeus_? _Talkative_? I don't believe it!" He threw his hands up dramatically. Hard to believe that someone so quiet used to be a talking machine.

"It's worse when you ask him for his opinion..."

"Okay, enough!" The guy himself interrupted the criticism, pounding the table that nearly shattered into pieces (leaving a crack instead), slightly agitated with a near deep crimson shade on his cheeks.

"Getting back onto topic, we should train some, do you not agree?" Zexion inquired. "We are already at a major disadvantage if we are overwhelmed by the underlings. Also take note that we have yet to know who else they are working with. It's unfathomable to think they would settle with just that especially knowing who are or would be on our side. They would not take any chances, being defeated by the keyblades hero countless times." He stood, cleaning up the mess created from their meal. Tense atmosphere was uncomfortable.

"Such fancy words..." the younger bed-haired blond complained only to receive an icy glance.

"There is nothing fancy about what I said... Every word I used should be words you already know. If you are fifteen yet do not comprehend have of the words I said, you are dumber than Sora"

"HEY!" the latter interjected wondering how he was even dragged into such a conversation with his other half also insulted about being dumber than the one he detests the most.

"And ought to go back to elementary school. Anyways. Let's go together, for all we know they may just team up on us when we are exhausted." The feud ended among the poorly united teams as they hurried along through the darkness to hone their skills. The training spot was Twilight Town, still a vacation home to the Heartless from the takeover but with some Unverse invited over. All the better for the party to train.

"Let's split here and meet back in this exact spot no later than two hours from now," Lexaeus established his authority over the lot. No one dared to defy or question the giant who's at least a foot taller then everyone (twice the height of some) and can easily crush someone who with his inhuman strength (and big heavy tomahawk). From the Tram Common, oddly enough on top of the auto bus, each group worked their way into another section of the world. ReO i (Lexaeus, Zexion, Soras) headed outside of town through the hole in the town wall that no one bothered to fix. TVA and Turkey went to Sunset Hill through underground. ReO ii took care of the rest of the town, they're job maybe harder as some people are getting the courage to come to fight back against the threats only to become damsels for the team to have to protect. After weeding out the bugs, they regrouped at said spot. Some, more or less annoyed, thanks to the damsels. The town has been cleared! Nothing they should be celebrating as that is only temporary until the source has been completely removed and dealt with.

"Two exact. Not another sign of the enemy has been spotted for a while," each of them reported with a slight expression of exhaustion. The spawn floods fast with enemies, hardly ever ceasing. What's left to do is stop the flood by ridding the source, which seems to be only possible for stopping the Unverse. A good thirty minutes past since they cleaned the town and no sight of Heartless or Unverse.

"Let's head to another world," Lexaeus declared. They all got up and follow him through another corridor. On the other side they reached Traverse Town. The eight of them- Wait... Eight...? Somehow four of them managed to get separated from the rest... Separated by walking through the same corridor of darkness that is very unlikely to suddenly change destination... How did that happen?

"Eh? Where this Riku, Kairi, and the other two go?" Sora noticed swinging his head side to side looking for his friends. Nowhere in sight. This caught everyone elses' attention, and they too swung around looking for the missing four. "Come on! Now's not the time to play hide and seek!"

"Where'd my best friend go?" Roxas asked.

"Axel's probably back at the castle," Lexaeus reminded.

"NOT HIM!"

"Roxas... Xaldin is not your best friend... He has _no_ best friend..." Zexion lectured the ignorant child once more.

"Can ya sniff them out?" Roxas was given a stern and deathening look for even suggesting such a thing, or at least putting it in such a manner that makes him sound like a bloodhound which brings them back to the conversation they had about a chapter or two ago. "Eep! S-sorry!"

"Ienzo certainly gotten worse from a silent child to a violent Nobody..." Vexen remarked to Lexaeus who did agree but showed no sign of it. Zexion turned smiling rather evilly at Vexen, obviously irritated.

"Oh you have yet to see the other side of me. Not that you would want to, but you will eventually with every little remark you make." Who would have expected this kid to send a chill down their spines? Vexen's attribute is ice too, oh the irony. In the midst of their little dispute, before them on the rooftop stumbled two dark figures.

"Is he gone?" One asked the other.

"I hope so... I don't see him. That was a close one..." responded the other.

"Good... Now get off me!" The one beneath pushed off the load.

"Hey! That was not necessary!" The shadowy one clawed onto the roof.

Roxas squinting upwards then fumed, " IT'S YOU! And someone..."

"Eh?" both of the roof loving pair looked that the steaming blond. "Aw man, our cool entrance is ruined!" Anti stomped his foot in frustration. "All that preparation for nothing... And it's all that creep's fault!" The eight below has no clue who he's talking about but they could make an easy guess, not that they want to think about it.

"Oh, it's Ventus," Vanitas smiled evilly at his true self who glared back.

"Vanitus..." Ven growled with Aqua reacting similarly but did not speak and was a bit shocked at the Unverse's face. Oh, the mask? He lost it on the way... Somehow... Though him losing his mask on the way as he may ran through several worlds is more understandable than the other four separating from the group by going to the same portal.

"Well, enough chit chat. Let's end this once and for all," Anti stretched.

"THEN STOP FLEEING!" Roxas roared and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion as did everyone else with their weapons and commenced battle. Anti unleashed his scratching fiery and summoned immense amounts of powerful Heartless to his aid. Vantias actually participated this time rather than speculating and like his ally, he too summoned the most powerful Unverse aside from himself. Changing methods from last time, Roxas and Sora aimed for Anti while Lexaeus and Zexion covered them by eradicating the lesser Heartless and Unverse. Roxas and Sora even, much to their dislike, merged once again painfully to full power with mainly Sora in control and Roxas ordering him around in the head, giving him a headache at the same time. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra fought Vanitas and other Unverse and Heartless at the same time, covering each other, with Vexen providing some support by dealing with the smaller threats. Even with strong teamwork and organization, it was still a difficult battle that pushed them all to the edge.

Then, an outside interference assisted the... heroes/heroine I assume would be the most appropriate term. Has the other four finally come after being improbably separated? From the corner of their eyes, they saw someone in the distance shooting magic, bit flashy magic too. He appears very skinny... Could it be? Reinforcement from the remaining Organization members who have been much neglected since the beginning of this arc? Nope! Still not their turn to shine, if they will at all.

Sora gasped, realizing- the only one to recognized the help. "Neku!" Now how did he appear in the real Traverse Town from the Dream world? Another mystery yet to be explained.

"So much Noise... It's unbearable," Neku commented as he continued to assist them rid the pests with his magical pins.

"Who's that?" one of the other six asked.

"Neku Sakuraba, I met him in the Dream world where I took my Mark of Mastery exam!" Sora explained.

"The Mark of Mastery exam sure has changed these past ten, eleven years..." TVA remarked. After a good hour of endless fighting, they all, enemies and allies alike, are at the point where each and everyone are exhausted and at their limits. The heroes ought to make their finishing move before the two resort to fleeing once more. From behind, keyblades, lances, and a claymore were launched Anti and Vanitas unexpectedly marking their end.

"W-what? No... way..." Each faded into the endless darkness, putting an end to the battle. The hour long fighters fell to their knees, panting. Roxas separated from Sora.

"Where... were.. you...?" Roxas, who had slightly more energy than the rest by taking it from Sora who suffered more, asked.

"I'd like to know how the freak we ended up in Wonderland... For some reason our powers were nulled. No mattered where we ran and how fast, we were always on chess board, sometimes somehow always ending back at the starting point..." Xaldin explained, irritated and tired like the other three. It was only when they ran slower they were able to get out of there. Reference to _The Looking Glass_.

"Ugh... How is it even possible to separate from us when you were right behind us in the same corridor?"

"That's what we all would like to know... Anyways, that's two threats gone..."

"When are we gonna rescue Namine and Xion?"

"We will when we can," Lexaeus said simply. "Any word, Kairi?" She shook her head. What did happen to them in that time span?

With Namine and Xion

Namine is constantly unconscious because the enemy does not want to their foes to caught wind of anything. Xion on the other hand is a little more to difficult to knock out, not to mention that she's a chatterbox.

"So, one time I was writing my beautiful chocolate poem and-" Xion blabbered on about unimportant, agonizing things to Xehanort who gained nothing but a headache and unimportant information from babysitting the hostages.

"ENOUGH! TELL ME SOMETHING USEFUL!"

"How RUDE! I was getting there!"

"You said that THREE HOURS AGO!"

"DUH! I still haven't gotten there!"

"Then JUST GET THERE!"

"IT HAS TO BE SAID IN THIS WAY OR YOU WON'T GET IT!"

"Is that really necessary?"

"YES! Fine! I'm not telling you a thing!" Xion turned her head away.

Groaning, he muttered, "I rather you shut up if you won't say anything good..."

After five minutes, she couldn't hold it in anymore so she resumed her... story but back from the beginning. "So I was going to the store-"

"Ugh... Not again..." I wonder how many times she restarted her story...? "When will my shift be over...?"

**...**

Sorry for the lateness. This may seem rushed and short but I wanted something updated soon. I've been sooo busy. I can't say there'll be another chapter in a few weeks cause I'm be busy. If lucky I'll update more in November, because at this rate I don't think there will be another update for this story this month. Sorry. Okay, this chapter, I feel soo mean to the organization, I let a new character shine rather than one that's been in the series, exclusively in KH.

Five members: WHAT? JUST WHEN WE COULD HAVE FINALLY APPEARED!

Me: Technically I didn't even plan for you to play a role so early. Maybe later when I drafted the outline a bit more or if I feel like it. Sorry. You lose to Neku.

Them: ...

Me: Now, now, you'll get your chance. Oh, don't kill your new member of the series. 3D isn't even out yet, if it doesn't release because of a missing character, I blame you lot and you may never appear again.

R&R please.


	42. Chapter 42 A New World

Organization Days

Time is always lacking... Oh a note, I know very little about The World Ends With You so, I hope I get his character right. Sorry for the long wait, just so much going on that comes first. Warning: It might get kinda messy and prolonged as well as numerous. Don't get it? You'll see soon. Do you think that this arc will break 50 chapters?

Review:

KlonoaDreams: I see Neku is pretty popular. Sleep is very important, but I guess some good comes from putting aside sleep. Ooh, have fun in Europe! Good job on fundraising too. Life seems to be going very well for you ^^

**...**

Chapter 42 A New World

"So, Neku are you gonna help us?" Sora persisted for ten straight minutes after their exhausting battle. The spiky brunette seems to be recovering as he speaks relentlessly, if that was even possible.

"... You _are_ the Noisy..." Neku replied irritably. He appeared ready to knock Sora unconscious to keep him silent. Riku did the honors instead.

"OW! Riku!"

"Sora, shut up... Keep asking and he'll never aid us..." the silver haired boy scolded his talkative friend.

"Guys stop it," Kairi broke in. Neku stared at her for a while. "What?"

"Hitting on Kairi are you?"

"You... look a lot like someone..."

"Really? Who does she look like?" Sora asked. The trio eagerly awaited an answer.

"An annoying girl who was my parther in the game."

"...That's nice..." Kairi responded. "Oh!" Everyone gave their undivided attention to the red hair princess. "Namine and Xion... They're in..." Waiting... Wait for it... "The... End of the World?" Sora and Riku jumped up with the news.

"END OF THE WORLD?" they both shouted.

"That place... It should have been sealed up!" Riku gasped with shock and confusion.

"We closed the door to that world and sealed it! We saw it with our own eyes. No way..." Sora added with the same disrupted feelings as his companion.

"Who the freak is stupid enough to open the door to darkness...?"

They all looked at each other, except a few, and answered, "Xehanort..."

"Even if that were the case, wouldn't you need the keyblade to unlock it?" Xaldin asked a very good question but far too easy to be solved.

"Master Xehanort is a keyblade master. We all know he's behind this in his real appearance as an old man, as I'm here as myself," Terra explained. "For an old man, he's tough."

"Makes you wish that he'd just die of old age to ease our pain..." Aqua muttered, crossing her arms.

"Isn't he like 200 already?" Ven pondered. A ridiculous number and impossible as it is, this _is_ Kingdom Hearts. Plus he does kind of look like he's in his 100s... A few chuckled at the number but Vexen isn't at all pleased with age puns as he has been a victim for a very long time.

"What should we do now? There is no use staying here," Lexaeus moved on to the main problem at the moment.

"Going straight to the End of the World is out of the question," Zexion began, getting up onto his feet. "We have no idea of how strong our opponents are, and if they are anything like the last batch, we will only be annihilated. They probably have other allies too. It's understandable that we must stop them as soon as possible; however, we are worn out. We all still have a long way of honing our skills."

"Not only that but the other worlds are being under attacked," Vexen added.

"I'll stay here and make sure it stays quiet," Neku decided. Hey, he'll aid them but not join their entourage to fight the main boss.

"Let's check up on the other worlds first and train along the way," Saix concluded.

"Hey, hey, do you think Axel and the others will help us?" Roxas asked, tugging on his self-proclaimed 'best friend'.

"... Let go of me, boy!" Xaldin whacked the blond off of him. "For all we know, they fools could be on their side."

"They could but they don't care. Axel's not stupid enough to join them. And if he isn't, then the rest shouldn't," Saix... defended?

"Let's just go, we're wasting time!" From Traverse Town to where? (Too many, worlds requiring transforming eliminated among others, see explanation at end)

Options:

-Radiant Garden

-Disney Town (selected)

-Wonderland  
-Olympus Coliseum

-Agrabah

-Halloween Town

-The World That Never Was

Party Members:

-Xaldin

-Vexen

-Lexaeus (selected, leader)

-Zexion

-Saix

-Roxas (selected)

-Sora (selected)

-Riku

-Kairi

-Ven (selected)

-Terra

-Aqua

Lexaeus opened up a corridor of darkness to Disney Town and entered. Everyone else who were not selected as a party member followed them but will be treated as not there and nonexistaent.

"IT'S A FESTIVAL!" Roxas and Sora went crazy. Lexaeus sighed and attempted to maintain control.

"Ah, it's been so long since I was last here. I think you need a pass to get in. I have one so I'll look around and come back later," Ven explained.

"Aww..."

"You heard him, we will wait quietly," Lexaeus ordered, relieved that the two's energy finally calmed down. Switch leader to Ven, no party members. Speak to allies? Ven walks up to Lexaeus. "Yes?"

"Uhh... Heh heh... What am I suppose to look for again?" Ven sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"... Look for any unusual elements. If is not an enemy but is strange, report back immediately."

"Got it!" Speak to other allies? No. Ven ran through the town looking for clues that may aid them. With such a bright and jocular theme, it was hard to not give in to the temptation of being a little boy and having fun. "No... I mustn't..." He forced himself to continue forward past the booths.

"Oh! Well if it isn't Ventus! Hello, it's been such a long time!" a high pitched squeaky voice pecked out from the crowd. Ven turned around to the familiarity of the voice.

"Queen Minnie! Hi- Umm I mean, good morning your highness!" Ven rushed a bow after switching from casual to formal.

"Oh ho ho. Now, now, there's no need to be so formal. You can call me Minnie."

"Oh heh."

"So, what brings you back? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well actually, is there anything unusual here? Or anything unusual that's been happening?"

"Hmm.. Not since Pete acted up eleven years ago. Everything has been perfectly fine."

"Oh alright. I better get going. Thanks and see ya!" Ven ran off with a goodbye in the distant. He returned to where Lexaeus was trying to stop a fight between Roxas and Sora, where it's mostly Roxas doing the fighting and Sora's just covering his ears and shouting. "I'm... back?" They turned to him.

"VEN!" the kids ran up to him. Lexaeus, relieved, thanked him silently and dramatically.

"You kids behave. You're giving Papa Lexaeus a hard time."

"Papa...?" Lexaeus mouthed in confusion.

"Yes, big brother Ven..." both of them exhaled, looking down at their feet.

"Big brother...?" Lexaeus mouthed again, wondering how they're treating each other like a family.

"There's nothing here. We should get going," Ven reported.

"Okay..." Lexaeus opened up another portal to...

Options:

-Radiant Garden

-Wonderland (selected)  
-Olympus Coliseum

-Agrabah

-Halloween Town

-The World That Never Was

Change Party Members?

-Xaldin

-Vexen (selected)

-Zexion

-Saix

-Riku (selected)

-Kairi

-Terra (selected)

-Aqua

Keep?

-Lexaeus

-Roxas (selected, leader)

-Sora

-Ven

They arrived in Wonderland, the world of complete nonsense. "Oh no... Not here! It gave me a headache last time!" Riku complained with his hand covering his face.

"Don't think too hard, old man! You might collapse!" Roxas warned Vexen who whacked him on the head.

"Where are we? I dare ask..." Terra examined the unfamiliar land that looked like a pop up story book with doors in the sky.

"Wonderland..." Riku muttered miserably.

"You lead the way! You know this place well!" Roxas pointed as if accusingly at Riku. The silver boy merely slapped the hand away.

"Shut up! I get lost here easily. Sora knows the way better than I do. Call him."

"NOOO!"

"Do it!" all three of them ordered. Switch party members: Roxas in reserved and Sora active.

"Oh it's Wonderland...! I hate this place," Sora looked around.

"How could you say that with such a happy tone and look?" Riku asked, perplexed at his strange strange friend.

"I don't know. Let's go!" He began to run, with the others shortly joining after being taken by surprised. They really wanted to get out of there. They did their best to avoid the residents while going from room to room, floor to ceiling to wall.

"That headache's coming back..."

"I feel one coming up too..." Terra grumbled with Vexen getting a bit dazed.

"There's only the usual Heartless here. Nothing else from what I see," Sora, the most immune one to the mind boggling world, pointed out.

"So can we leave?" Riku urged with haste. "Oi, Vexen! Snap out of i and get us out of here!" Turkey regained some control and opened a portal to another world without any real concern of where.

Change Party Members, current too dazed:

-Xaldin

-Lexaeus

-Zexion

-Saix (selected)

-Roxas (selected)

-Kairi (selected)

-Ven

-Aqua (selected, leader)

"Where are we...?" They looked around at this new world they never saw before. At their location, they can see a huge white castle in the distance with a lake. They stood in a field with little flower buds with their backs facing the woods. Certainly something they never stumbled upon before.

"Is this... the Dwarf Woodlands...?" Aqua suggested. "No... There's no cottage in sight..."

"Stupid Vexen threw us somewhere we never been to..." Saix grumbled, mentally cursing his ally.

"Who are you? I have never seen you lot here before. With such strange clothing, I would say you are from another world," entered a stern voice behind them. The party turning around, they faced a silver haired man in a strange and elaborate armor. Quite shiny and pointy armor at that.

"Uhh... We aren't from this world? Where are we...?" Roxas inquired, timidly.

He stood there, glancing at Roxas for a moment then looked them all in the eye. He could tell that they meant no harm. "You are on Cornelia territory."

"Cornelia... Is this the land of corn?" Everyone else there just stared at him, wondering why he even spoke. "Guess not..."

"Foreigners, this is not a safe place to be. Especially outside of town."

"We lived in and fought with danger. We are not afraid," Kairi proclaimed with confidence.

"Says the damsel..." Saix muttered only Kairi to stomp on his foot, causing him to twitch from the pain.

"We can handle ourselves. There's no need to be concerned of our safety, Mr." Aqua assured.

"I see. I have misjudged you. Regardless, it can be easy to get lost if you do not know the way around." The armored man took a few steps toward the direction of the castle.

"Oh, I'm Aqua. This Kairi, Roxas, and Saix," she introduced, gesturing to each of the members as she called their name.

"I am the Warrior of Light."

"That's a long name, Mr." Roxas commented, before Aqua gave a reprimanding look.

"I cannot recall my name. You can call me, Cid..."

"Would there be any trances of _that_ here?" Aqua whispered to the others.

"I don't know. All I know is that I cannot open a corridor here," Saix replied.

"So we're stuck? Or at least until we find another way out?" Kairi responded.

"Umm would it be okay if we follow you until we find a way home?" Roxas asked Cid.

"I can see you are in quite a predicament. Very well. However, I must warn you that I am on a mission to defeat Garland, and it will not be an easy path."

"We'll do our best to aid you," Aqua thanked him.

"As will I to assist you back to your own world." Warrior of Light has joined the party, as a guest. Aqua and company first headed to Cornelia to buy ethers or elixirs if necessary. From there, there was a lot of walking until they get a boat or an airship. Every five minutes, there would be a monster attacking. What sucks even more is that, the party has to deal with _two_ light shows: Roxas and the Warrior of Light. Blinding attacks, both light based elements. The poor three may never see again. Along the journey, they have went back and forth to defeat archfiends for the crystals. Kraken, Marilth, Lich, and Tiamat, all of whom they will see again. However, before facing off Kraken and Tiamat, the party acquired an airship south of Cresent which made their journey much faster. They managed to encounter Garland before he became Chaos before he time jumps into the past.

"You will not defeat me!" Garland roared. Commence a fight. Double blinding light show with oversized keys as weapons really baffled the enemy into a moderate fight rather than a boss battle. What made it even worse for him was that he was hit with a giant **banana**... "WHAT THE FREAK?"

"You will be vanquished!" Warrior of Light landed a final strike with his sword, ending the battle. He was never much of a boss to begin with but that was just pitiful.

"This is not the end! I shall return!" Garland declared as he sank into darkness, much like how the organization members do when escaping or fading.

"That's...!" Saix and Roxas noted. "The corridor of darkness...!"

"Then that means, he's in league with Xehanort!" Kairi and Aqua finished.

"I'm not sure what's going on but I thank you for your great aid," the Warrior of Light faced them with gratitude.

"Um, dude, it just got even more serious..." Roxas grimly said. "He's working with an evil old man that plans on using Kingdom Hearts' power to probably take over the universe! And since that Garlic guy is still alive, he's probably gonna attack again with help."

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's a giant heart-shaped moon said to have all sort of power. Bottom line is, we cannot let the bad guys get it!"

"I see, well what can I do?"

"Shouldn't you stay here to protect the place?"

"I cannot possibly defend the whole world. There are three other Light Warriors here, they can handle it. Besides, you all have helped me more than I have helped you. Let me aid you some more."

"Uhh okay." They needed more power. Warrior of Light stays in party.

"You guys, I can open a portal now. It's fading fast, let's go before it closes. I do not know where it will take us but it's better than staying here," Saix ushered the party through to yet another unknown world.

**...**

Yeah it's kinda short but you can be expecting another chapter soon. Okay now for explanations. There will be a lot of characters which will get very confusing. KH is a crossover game so yeah, I always felt like there wasn't enough FF in it. First of all, remember that world list? There are thirty plus worlds, I plucked out the inconvenient worlds that requires transforming, the less popular ones, ones I don't like, and BBS ones because those I feel that I don't know enough about. As for characters I guess I'm just randomly selecting one from each (two from organization because it _is_ Organization Days). Why do I pick Roxas a lot? Because I favor him, and I like to poke fun out of him.

You can say that we're heading into a sub-arc with Final Fantasy. It will be FF in their original worlds with a mix of Dissidia. I'll explain more about it as it gets more involved. I'm not detailing much on battles because it's a hassle, and it's a bit hard to explain so please bear with it. I did rush through the worlds but it's a bit hard for me to remember what happens first, where is where, and what not. So I just summarized it and changed parts. If there is something important, then I will talk about it. As for the name Cid, if you followed Dissidia (012) you'll know that Warrior of Light is a manikin of Cid of Lufaine.

That's all I have to say for now. I did detour from what I jotted down but oh well. I hope you guys like this turn in the story. If not, I'm sorry. I don't know when this arc will close but it will and resume back to how it was.

R&R please. Oh I do not own Final Fantasy series, Kingdom Hearts, or anything Disney.


	43. Chapter 43 Two, Getting Kinda Crowded

Organization Days

Wow I'm tired and not feeling well... I don't know If I'll get another chapter in this week. I'll see what I can do.

Review:

KlonoaDreams: Awesome! Sounds fun, I hope to be able to play it one day. So Vanitas suffers when his underlings are killed off. Makes sense since they're a part of him. But to think an Unverse feels pain. Well Nobodies feel pain but they're the bodies. Yeah from the looks of it this will break 50 though the original wasn't supposed to be as long as what's now gonna happen. I guess I decided to go a bit fancy and extend things. Each FF may have its own chapter unless I don't have that much to say about it. I will incorporate the Disney worlds too, eventually. There are soo many things I want to change but I'm not gonna do it now. Cid... Cid... Too many Cids... I'll try to make it clear on which one I'm referring to.

**...**

Chapter 43 Two, Getting Kinda Crowded

Party Members?

Xaldin (select, leader)

Vexen

Lexaeus

Zexion

Saix

Roxas

Sora (select)

Riku

Kairi

Ven (select)

Terra

Aqua

Warrior of Light (select)

After being launched out of the corridor of darkness, the party landed in a field of roses. "OW! OW! OW!" They cried. Thorns pierced their skin as they hurried out of there. "A flower field...?" Sora questioned as they all plucked out of the thorns that somehow attached themselves onto the four. Warrior of Light took the least damage with his armor blocking the little parade of attacks. Next would be Xaldin who flew out and over the field. As for the other two... They got about the same amount of damage. "Cure!"

"A field of roses to be exact..." Ven added, switching to his armor in case something like that should happen again. Why he did not do that earlier to take in less damage is beyond me.

"To be more exact, they're wild roses," entered a voice belonging to none of them. The four of the turned to the side and saw man carrying a lot of weapons.

"Whoa! That's a lot of weapons!" Sora awed.

"Yes, it is."

"It's been a while, Firion. Is this is your world?" Warrior of Light then spoke. Firion turned towards him.

"Ah, Warrior of Light. What are you doing here?"

"I am traveling with them to aid them in their quest." He pointed to those of the Kingdom Hearts realm.

"They are...?"

"Hi! I'm Sora! Then here is Ven! And that grouch over there is Xaldin!" Sora introduced, and Xaldin sent him flying to the thorns but flew out of the designated landing spot.

"Hi. Well this isn't a good time for visiting. Right now, there is a rebellion going out against the Emperor."

"A rebellion? Isn't that a bad thing?" Sora returned, stepping on Xaldin's foot.

"On the contrary, it's a good thing. The Emperor is corrupt and has already destroyed at least four towns around the world." Firion looked towards the desolated town. "My friends and I will put an end to it."

"Need some help?" Ven asked, getting out of his armor.

"Umm, it'll be dangerous. I'm not very comfortable bringing kids along..."

"Hey! You aren't that much older than us!" Sora argued. Ven counted his age, debating whether or not to include the ten, eleven years he had been absent.

"I should be like... 25..." Ven muttered, still thinking it through.

"? You certainly don't look like it, but I will not judge appearances anymore. After meeting Cecil, I shouldn't even be surprised..." Firion remembered.

"Some of them may be young, but I assure you, they can certainly defend themselves at the very least," Warrior of Light added.

"Um, alright. You all will be under my wing since I dragged you into this."

"You have a wing?" Sora exclaimed and they all looked at him as if he complete idiot that could not recognize a figure of speech.

"Sure... Name's Firion. The password for the rebellion is 'Wild Rose'. Be careful of who you tell it to. Many of our allies are in disguise, so it's not necessarily easy to distinguish them from the others." Firion has joined the party as a guest. "There is a new Emperor, but I have a bad feeling about it... To get to the castle of Palamecia, we need a wyvern to fly us up. However, I don't think it could carry us all and the dragoon."

"No need," Xaldin inserted.

"Huh? Do you want to climb up there?"

"I can probably run up there," speedy Ven commented.

"I don't know... It's very mountainous."

"Eh, I can fly," Sora assured.

"What?" The boy demonstrated, although it appeared more as of gliding yet do able to make it upward. "Well, it will still be quite hard on the wyvern."

"Like I said I'll run. I have the endurance. If anything, I have other methods," Ven insisted.

"I control wind. It's my attribute. I can easily lift us all up..." Xaldin finally added.

"Certainly an interesting group, wouldn't you say?" Warrior of Light commented in the end.

"Very. Well, follow me. I guess there's no need to tell the others or they'll insist on coming along. We can't have too many people infiltrating." From nearby Fynn, they traveled all the way to Castle Palamecia. "Right now we are at the bottom. We need to get to the op where the throne room is located." The lot snuck through each floor, occasionally encountering enemies which they all defeated with ease.

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked after maybe 3 floors. The floors were quite large with stairs scattered about, having to scout every inch to find the next without getting caught much.

"No. Almost though. In maybe two or three more floors..."

"Who designed this stupid place...?" Xaldin muttered.

"Why, the Emperor himself."

"Hey Xaldin, who designed the Castle That Never Was?" Sora asked.

"Probably Xemnas. Even then, the design is not as stupid as this..." he replied.

"Really? Well it's kind of easy to fall off of..."

"Only idiots fall off."

"So who fell down?"

"Demyx. Xion. Roxas."

"Oh... Hey wait a second!"

"Are you defending Roxas?"

"We're the same person!"

"You know what he'll say in this situation right...?"

"'Sora, I hate you'?"

"That and 'Since I'm the smarter half, you're dumber'."

"Isn't that the same thing basically?"

"You want to tell that to him?"

"Uhh... I'll pass." While killing time by talking, they finally reached the top.

"Okay, let's go!" Firion led them in. The new Emperor sat on the throne, anticipating their entrance.

"Welcome, Firion and friends," he greeted.

"L-Leon?"

"Leon?" Sora asked. "He doesn't look anything like Leon..."

"That's a different Leon..." Ven explained.

"Oh."

"Leon... You're the new Emperor...? Why?" Firion continued.

"Why not? You may have not known, but I was the last Emperor right-hand man too," Leon answered, getting up.

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you remember what he did to us?"

"Learn to work with the situation." Firion approached him and slapped him hard across the face, hoping to knock some sense into him. There was some 'ooh'ing in the background. "Did you just slap me...?"

"If Maria was here, she would have done it." Before anything thing else happened, a flash of dark aura aroused, concentrated in one spot. There rose the Dark Emperor.

"Fufufu... Think you could take me place in my absence, did you...?" The Dark Emperor glared. "No matter. You're of no use to me!" They were to escape and defeat him later, but the Dark Emperor pulled a twist and blocked all exits. The corridor of darkness was too weak to use at the moment too. Their only choice was to fight. As their only option, they decided to pull all they can with their fancy attacks. Working together, the party plus one manage to defeat him after a light show, endless keyblade whacking, tornados, sharp weapons and whatnot. "Ungah! I will... not... be defeat like this...! I will return!" The Dark Emperor made his escape the same way Garland did before any one of them could land the finishing move.

"Argh... He got away..."

"The way he left..." Ven noticed.

"Is the same way the organization does..." Sora finished.

"He too is involved in this case, I take it?" Warrior of Light asked.

"Yes.. That's another one their side..." Xaldin confirmed.

"Umm, would you do me one more favor?" Firion asked, pulling Leon by the ear, who is in return hitting his arm. "Would you take us out of this castle? I'm taking this idiot back to Fynn then I'll stop the Emperor myself."

"That guy is no longer in this world."

"What?"

"He's in another world now."

"Oh, well that'll make things difficult..."

"Want to come with us?" Sora asked. "We're gonna stop the group of villains that he joined."

"Sora! As if we do not have enough people as it is!" Xaldin added.

"Well, can we take them all on by ourselves?" Ven asked. "If we're travelling with too many people, we can always leave some back at Radiant Garden for a while."

"... Fine..."

"Thank you for your offer. I need to take this guy back first though," Firion said. They left the castle that began to crumble, through the window that is, and walked all the way back to Fynn. At Fynn, it wasn't pretty for Leon, especially not from his sister. Firion has joined the party. Xaldin opened the corridor of darkness. "Uh, is that safe...?"

"Safe enough!" Xaldin pushed the hesitant warrior in after everyone else had gone through. At the other end of the portal, they have arrived back in their original universe in Radiant Garden, in Ansem the Wise's castle. "Well, now we know where we are."

"Radiant Garden. Home, sweet home, would you say, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Isa?" Zexion commented while examine some of the changes on a computer.

"Memories here weren't particularly all that good..." Saix retorted taking a few steps around.

"It was fine until Xehanort showed up. We could handle the Unverse so that wasn't the main problem..." Vexen complained remembering the good times.

"We could have done without Braig too..." Lexaeus added. Memories or even the very mention of that pirate sent shivers down their spines.

"Ansem the Wise was too nice..." Xaldin continued with Roxas and the others just listening.

"Who's too nice?" asked a deep mellow voice from behind.

"Speak of the genius," Vexen commented without turning around like the members of the first half of the organization.

"If that's the case... Let's get out of here before we're lectured," Zexion ordered and the party hurried out before Ansem was able to say thing to stop them from leaving first.

"We could have asked him about the situation," Sora suggested as they reached the outside of castle.

"We don't need a long winded lecture with an explanation of something he may not know about. He may be Ansem the Wise but that doesn't mean he knows everything. It just means he's smarter than the general population. According to the information on the computer, it seems to be that other worlds have entered the universe; worlds are open."

"What worlds?"

"Perhaps those worlds are ours," Warrior of Light answered.

"It's more than just two worlds," Lexaeus added, having seen parts of the information while still inside.

"Do we need to seal those worlds?" Riku asked causing a few of them to be a bit disrupted.

"W-we... didn't seal those two worlds... Did we, Aqua...?" Ven asked, a bit anxious. Aqua shook her head slowly with the same expression as her friend. "Then... Does that mean we have to go back and seal it...?"

"That'll be hard considering the corridors are very weak there," Vexen pointed out the issue.

"Say, why don't we just that the gummy ship for those worlds! Then we don't have to worry about getting in and out through those swirly portals!" Sora remembered his adventures with Donald and Goofy in the gummy ship.

"We'll handle the two worlds, we've been to," Aqua assured as she and Ven changed into their armor and took off on their keyblade vehicles.

"Hey that's pretty cool!"

"Not really..." Riku commented. "Let's just wait for them to come back. Shouldn't take too long. Where will we go after this? We all can't fit in the gummy ship either..."

"Hmm... We should check out those new worlds first. Their barriers are peculiar..." Vexen analyzed.

"Hey, where's your Nobody, Sora?"

"Uh... Roxas is... getting ice cream," Sora pointed to the distance where Roxas is buying ice cream from Scrooge McDuck. A tub of ice cream that is... "Do we have to wait for him to finish eating too...?"

"He's just going to swallow all of it down to the last one which he will savor. So it would not take that long," Saix explained from experience. Roxas was walking back with a wagon full of ice cream bars.

"All of you take one, EXCEPT YOU SORA!" Roxas hissed at that last word. All with the exception of Sora took a bar and ate it. Roxas in the meantime inhaled the rest except three. He pulled out the sticks that all say 'Winner' and placed them into a bag. He picked up one more sea salt ice cream and savored it like Saix said. "Those two are for big brother Ven and that blue lady."

"Um... Her name's Aqua," Terra corrected.

"Eh, close enough. Blue, aqua, same thing." Err... Not really... The two returned from their mini mission. "Hi, Ven, Blue! Ice cream! Eat!"

"Blue?" Aqua questioned with everyone else face palming.

"Yeah, that's you isn't it?"

"Is it because I'm wearing a lot of blue?"

"That's why it's your name, isn't it?" Aqua looked at the others who just shrugged.

"My name is Aqua."

"Oh hi Water." Well... He's a lost cause.

"Roxas..." Ven signed. "Her name is AQUA."

"Ah, AQUA. Got it."

"You don't need to emphasize it."

"But that's how you said it!"

"I... (sigh) never mind... Good luck, Aqua. So where next?"

"I guess we just check the rest of the new worlds. Sora, go get a gummy ship."

"'Kay!" Sora ran off to borrow one.

"Now who will go? We all can't possibly cram in that ship."

"Who can drive? Also, who will guard it while we're gone?" Saix reasoned. A gummy ship soon made its way towards them and landed nearby. Sora popped out.

"It's surprisingly roomy in here. I guess it got upgraded!" He chuckled. He seems to be the only one who knows how to drive so he has to go.

"How many can fit in?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Saix peered inside and Sora was kidding about the increase in space despite the appearance. "Should we dare try to fit everyone in...?" They all piled in slowly to see what happens. Huh... For a small ship, it sure can fit a lot of people and still have room. However, is there enough seats? There's the driver's seat and about ten passenger seats. There's about fourteen of them.

"Umm.. We'll be alongside you guys," Terra stated as he and his friends switched into their armor. Well that settles the seat problem unless they pick up for strays.

"Okay! Buckle your seat beats and smile! I do mean smile 'cause this is powered by smiles! I don't care it is forced or fake!" Sora smiled. "It may hurt so the bigger the smile the faster we get there and the less our cheeks have to pay." They all smiled, many more reluctant than others. Smile power near max and zoom they went to the next world! Leaving TVA in the dust though, blast tossing them over. Fear not! They caught up, eventually...

Party Members?

Xaldin

Vexen (select)

Lexaeus

Zexion

Saix

Roxas

Sora

Riku (select, leader)

Kairi

Ven

Terra (select)

Aqua

Warrior of Light

Firion (select)

"That was a crazy drive..." Riku muttered.

"Hey! It always is with those meteor showers! At least we got out of there without a stratch!" Sora argued from the ship.

"No scratch but maybe a concussion..."

"I would guess from the order we seem to be going in, this would be Onion Knight's world," Firion examined.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of land of onions...?"

"I do not know."

"Well, let's get going. How about this waaAAYYYYYYYY!" Terra fell down a hole when he took a step to the left. Crash. The other three peered down.

"Are you okay?"

"Just... Fine..." Terra got up.

"So you fell down too," peered a voice. Terra turned to face to owner of the voice. It was a little boy with silver or gray hair, hard to tell in the lighting. "This is the second time I fell actually. I know the way out."

"Umm little boy, you shouldn't play in areas if they have holes like that."

"Hey! I'm fourteen! And it's not like there's a warning sign up there! Besides I was coming down here anyways. .. Just didn't see the hole... What about you?"

"I'm new here; I don't know the area well."

"Well much of this place looks similar and the grasses are long enough to cover to the hole."

"Okay, no one can see the hole so we're even. Would you mind showing me the way out?"

"Okay. I'm Luneth!" The boy stuck out his hand and Terra took it.

"I'm Terra." Terra looked upwards. "We'll be up soon!"

"Okay. We'll be here," they replied.

"Oh while you're waiting, make a sign about the hole!" The three above glanced at each other then looked for a way to make a sign that would not melt, cough Vexen. Luneth has joined the party as a guest. Luneth guided him, fighting off the monsters at the same time. They were within sight of a large crystal. "Whoa, that's one big crystal!"

"Yep, the Wind Crystal!" He ran up to it for a moment and absorbed a fragment of its power then went back to Terra. "Follow me." They saw light of the outside world and climbed out of it. Outside, the two see the three making a fence around the hole with sticks.

"Done?"

"I guess..." the three took their eyes off of their product. "Who's the kid?"

"This Luneth."

"New people. Whatcha doing here on the Floating Continent?"

"Floating continent? Well, we're looking for Onion Knight." Firion inserted.

"Onion Knight? Which one? I'm one too."

"Umm there's more?"

"A few."

"Don't you know the name?" Riku asked Firion.

"Uh... No... I guess not."

"Describe!" Luneth suggested.

"Short, wild, reddish hair."

"Red hair... Refia? Is the one you're looking for a girl?"

"Uh, no."

"Are you sure it's red?"

"Kind of orange."

"Arc? No wait, his is brown..." Arc ran up to him.

"Luneth!" he called.

"Um not now, Arc. I'm helping them find an orange haired onion knight."

"Refia?"

"That's not a girl."

"Umm.. Maybe they mean Ingus although he's blond."

"Well... To Castle Sasune!" The party followed the two boys through a canyon of mountains until they reached Sasune.

"That was a long run..." Vexen huffed.

"Don't hurt yourself, old man," Riku warned.

"..."

"Ingus! Ingus!" the two boys jumped around surrounding the royal guard.

"W-what are you two doing?"

"Hey, do you know them?" they pointed to the party. Ingus glanced at them.

"Hmm... Oh hello, Firion."

"You look different," Firion stated. Ingus looked at himself for a moment.

"Actually... I've always looked like this." A moment of silence.

"I would say that I've probably mistaken you for someone else, but you recognized me."

"Let's just look for the keyhole," Riku said as he turned to start looking.

"Still alive? Well this time, we will kill you," a deep feminine voice crawled out from the trees.

"Cloud of Darkness!" the three onion knights cried, preparing for battle. "Didn't we defeat you?"

"You will never defeat me." Shadows began to appear.

"Heartless! What are they doing here?" Vexen pondered. It was then confirm that Cloud of Darkness was also on Xehanort's side.

"This world will be destroyed by the power of the Void!" Cloud of Darkness cried as it attack the party. However, a girl popped out of nowhere and hit the monster, throwing it off its path.

"Refia's here!" she proclaimed with the boys simply wondering why she's there in the first place. Regardless of the reason, all of them worked together to defeat Cloud of Darkness and the Heartless. Like the two prior, the enemy escaped.

"We shouldn't give them a chance to escape... Now that's three that got away!"Vexen complained not that they could really do anything about it now.

"Well then better seal this place off and move on..." Riku summoned his keyblade to detect the keyhole.

"What about them?" Firion whispered about the fourteen year olds.

"Well there isn't space on the ship even if they wanted to come. At most we could force Roxas into Sora and have room for one." Terra ended up sealing the keyhole while the two talk it out.

"I guess we have to find it and defeat it again," Luneth readied for an adventure.

"She's not in this world anymore."

"Cloud of Darkness is an it. What do you mean it's not in this world anymore?"

"It's not here but in another world far away."

"Is it like Dissidia?" Ingus asked.

"Somewhat.." Firion answered.

"I want to go defeat it, but I cannot leave my post. Can Luneth go in our place?"

"Umm..." He looked at the others who gave in and have to now figure out how to get Roxas to agree to go in Sora unless someone volunteers to stand. "Yeah it's fine."

"He's a bit impulsive, but you'll get use to it."

"Hey...!" Luneth cried then teased, "Fine just stay here and protect your princess."

"..." He was slightly red on the face and the kids decided to be immature about it.

"Kids.. Well, are you coming or not?" Vexen called. Luneth has joined the party. Luneth followed, waving bye to the rest. When they reached the gummy ship, they had already explained the situation to Luneth. On the ship, they heard a lot of clanking.

"What are you guys doing?" Riku called. Kairi's head popped out.

"Oh hi guys. We figured that there'd be more people, so we were making some new seats!" she answered. Well they don' have to worry about Roxas complaining for now. The five climbed in with introductions.

"Firion's hypocritical," Sora complained. "You said that you didn't want to involve kids but this guy is younger than I am!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to involve more people into a war. Also I saw his skills before he joined us." Firion attempted to explain

"Excuses! Well buckle up and SMILE!" Sora move on and prepared for takeoff. Before they took off, a large blob of darkness swallowed the ship whole with no escape available. "Wah!"

**...**

Cliff hanger! Two worlds done. I don't guarantee that I'll follow the story line but there would be references to it. I forgot a lot about III so.. Yeah... IV to IX I don't know that much about but I'll do something about it. Okay so the thing about III, in Dissidia Final Fantasy, Onion Knight is really a mixure of all four protagonists. He looks the most like Ingus but Luneth is the main character. I don't think that they would let a royal guard wonder off on a journey like that. So I made Luneth go, but I can't say he'll be going to the other FF worlds since he won't recognize one of them which I rather they would.

R&R please. I didn't get as much in this week as I wanted... Unfortunately, I'll probably be on hiatus again for about three weeks... Sorry about that.


	44. Chapter 44 More and A Glimpse

Organization Days

Here be a chapter. I think. No one likes cliff hangers especially if they have to wait a long time. I think I just dug my grave by doing so. Sorry for the delay, needed the first several days to relax but I'm hyped up from the news for KH from Jump Festa :) It might contradict with some of the previous elements but it's been a while since I updated so I don't remember that much but I won't waste time to reread.

Review:

KlonoaDreams: Blue is totally the same as aqua :) Poor Roxas needs to get his colors right. Congratz on beating BBS :D Each of them has their own strength and weaknesses. But think, if they're together they're near unbeatable, covering each other's weaknesses. Ah I remember Re:CoM... Couldn't understand a thing cause it was in Japanese but it was fun. Oh I was replaying KH on expert mode. Beginning was such a breeze. Hollow Bastion made me angry especially having to watch the scenes over and over again... It's ridiculous how one hit takes like a third of a health away... It's a game of dodge and heal... I remember the beginning, the middle a bit of a blur, and I remember this part 'cause I did it more recently. I remember before I even had this up, I was inactive 'cause I had no motivation until KH fandom and craziness. These are like writing PMs XD

**...**

Chapter 44 More and A Glimpse

A blob of darkness had swallowed the entire gummy ship and its contents before the heroes knew it. It only missed those who were not inside, cough Terra, Aqua, Ven. If they were able to escape, then it just shows Sora's lack of ability to avoid the mass. Anyways, the three survivors dodged the swarm of absolute darkness that chased them.

"What is that?" Aqua cried as she and her pals flew in multiple directions and twists a turns. Despites their efforts, it still gave chase without even slowing down.

"Sora! Roxas! Everyone!" Ven called, hoping that they somehow managed to escape.

"Look out!" Terra pushed the two downwards to flee the meteor shower, slowing the trio; however the shower had little effect on the darkness which only devoured the rocks along the way. "Ugh! It won't stop!"

"What should we do? If we go into a world, it might try to eat the world with us. Why is it after us specifically...?" Aqua pondered.

"It's definitely on _their_ side from the looks of it" Ven concluded. While they three were still attempting to escape and were deep in thought, the swarm soon gave way and dispersed. The trio jerked to a stop. "What happened?"

"I don't know but let's get out of this area before it comes back!"

"Wait! What about the others?"

"There's nothing we can do about that right now," Terra stated.

"Terra!"

"He's right, Ven. At this moment, whatever we do won't do anything. It's best if we hurry somewhere and maybe we'll get some answers that we can't get here," Aqua assured Ven who sighed knowing that he would not convince them to stay and check this area out.

"Fine, but where are we?" They were no longer in the territory they knew. It's as if they had left their own universe and into another. Nothing familiar, not even a world in sight.

"Did we enter a wrap hole...?"

"No... But we most likely went too far when we were being stalked by that thing..." Terra examined. "Let's try retracing our path." The two nodded and then headed backwards.

With the poor su- I mean victims...

The ship had crash landed into a foreign territory. Badly damaged, it would take some time for Chip and Dale to fix it up. The passengers regained consciousness a while after the impact. "W-where are we...?" a few of them murmured, analyzing the surrounding: a town of several brick buildings, many of which have cone-shaped roofs for parts of a home connected to overall triangular roof; streams of triangles connecting from roof to roof; and a giant medieval castle as its most notable factor.

Party Members?

Xaldin

Vexen

Lexaeus

Zexion (Select, leader)

Saix

Roxas (Select)

Sora (Select)

Riku

Kairi

Ven

Terra

Aqua

Warrior of Light (Select)

Firion

Luneth

"Let's look around while the ship is being repaired," Zexion decided.

"Fine, but why do I have to be on the same team as _him_...?" Roxas scowled and pointed accusingly at Sora. The boy said nothing knowing that if he did, they'll never hear the end of it.

"We're _all_ on the same team..."

"I mean same group as _him_..."

"Doesn't matter. He is you and you are him. GET OVER IT!" With that, the bookworm said no more and started heading towards to town with the others following.

"The palace reminds me of castle Cornelia," the Warrior of Light commented.

"Do you know this place, Mr. Shiny Armor Man?" Roxas asked. Insert a moment of awkward silence.

"I do not. The area is a bit too different to be Cornelia."

"Well there's no corn fields for it to be the land of corn..." Roxas examined and another wave of silence followed.

"Is he really the smarter half...?" Sora whispered to Zexion.

"I don't know... I'll let you figure it out..." he replied, though probably leaning a bit more to Sora being the wiser one.

"Are you gonna let him call you Shiny Armor Man?" Sora asked the warrior.

"Let him do as he pleases. It doesn't seem like he'll grasps names very well," Shiny responded, continuing forward into the town. There were so many different creatures around; it's incredible.

"Roxas, Sora, listen to me," Zexion began, "while we're in a foreign land, RESTRAIN yourselves from saying and doing anything unnecessary or stupid. So no commenting either. I rather not have to deal with apologizing to offended people for your stupidity." Before he even finished, one of the two was already running wild. "... That little runt..."

"I'll go retrieve him. I'll be back so do not move from this spot." Shiny walked after the said runt, a good distance off into the south.

"There are so many humanoid animals...! How cool!" The remaining kid awed. Not long after expressing himself, the leader whacked him good on the head. "Ow!"

"Quiet you. I've had just about enough coming out of you, your mouth especially, Roxas..." the grouch threatened with an unwelcoming aura. Roxas sealed his lips and bit his tongue, the latter being regretful as a tear crawled out of his left eye from pain.

With the Warrior of Light, he had good luck in catching up with Sora who had stopped and engaged a conversation with a monkey boy. He didn't have a view of his face but he knew too well by the back and the sound of the voice. "Zidane?" the warrior called to confirm. The boy jumped a bit by surprise and turned around with Sora uttering something like 'busted'.

"Oh hey, Warrior of Light! Whatcha doing here?" the genome asked.

"My companions and I have been swallowed by an enormous mass of darkness during our travel and wound up here." Cid then turned to the brunette, "You better come back and behave yourself."

"Okay, okay." Sora surrendered.

"Well, welcome to Alexandria! Hope you guys stop by the theater to see my performance soon!" Zidane invited.

"Wait a moment Zidane, there's something we must discuss!" WoL called.

"Erm, can it wait? I gotta go to rehearsal...! See ya!" The monkey ran off realizing he was late. Sighing, the two left returning to the meeting area. There, was an awkward silence mixed in with a deathening aura. The feeling's enough to draw others away, but the two continued forward into the empty circle surrounding the allies, though with some reluctance.

"You..." The one emitting such an aura uttered dangerously.

"Sorry..." Sora apologized. Regardless of his sincere apology, he still got whacked on the head hard enough for him to need to cast cure.

_"When did he go from nonthreatening bookworm to a dangerously powerful, short tempered de- er.. guy ...?" _Roxas pondered. _"Death must have been a switch for him..."_

"We wasted enough time just waiting here. Cid was it, do you have any clue where we are?" the current leader moved on.

"I somewhat do now. It is actually thanks to this boy that I encountered a friend," WoL gestured to Sora who was massaging his bump.

"Oh in that case, sorry Sora." Sora gave a weak smile, probably thinking that it still hurt even if you apologize. "So, where is this friend of yours?"

"He said he has rehearsals right now and that we should see his play later... Not that we even know where it will take place..." WoL felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a map stuffed with tickets. "Huh? When did he put this in my pocket...? How did he even know that I _have_ a pocket...? The pouch makes more sense..." Cid went on muttering to himself until the others cleared their throat. "Ah, pardon. Will we could wait for him while watching his performance. He'll help us afterwards."

"Very well, let's go then." They waited in the theater seats for a long time that they fell asleep. That is, until the loud performance began and made them jolt up from their seats.

"They're _good_," the kids awed.

"Well, they _are_ professionals." Eventually the play finished, bows and all. "Let's go meet up with him." The four headed backstage for Zidane. They awaited the door to open. Then, a black mage that ran through caught someone's attention.

"Vivi?" Roxas pointed. The black mage stopped and turned to the boy, slightly confused.

"Uhh... Hi? How do you know my name?" the mage asked.

"Didn't we meet before? Why aren't you in Twilight Town?"

"Erm... I think you're mistaken. Sorry, I'm probably not the Vivi you know. Bye." He resumed entering the door.

"Roxas, we're in a different world, perhaps even in another dimension," Zexion explained.

"But, but..."

"Control yourself." Roxas lowered his head.

Behind the door they heard, "Hey, Vivi!"

"Good performance, Zidane. What are you waiting for?"

"I thought Garnet would come, but I guess she's playing hard to get."

"She's outside."

"Oh, in that case... See ya outside!" The genome dashed out the door nearly crashing into the four, causing the latter to lean back a little and Zidane to abrupt stop but bumped by Vivi who followed. "Oh hey! Yeah, I'll be right back!" He greeted before going off to woo the princess who is technically queen now.

"A monkey...!" Roxas stared.

"Do not pull his tail," WoL sternly warned.

"Who would do that?"

"Some not so bright."

"Are you telling that to me because I'm wearing shiny armor like you?"

"..." The three sighed, knowing that Roxas clearly misunderstood what he said.

"Okay I'm back!" Zidane came back. There was something different about him; maybe it's just the huge red slap mark on his left cheek.

"Err.. Do we want to know what happened...?"

"Uhh I just said something that I shouldn't have... Anyways, did you say there was something you needed to tell me?"

"What's Kuja doing?" They let WoL do the talking.

"How should I know?"

"From your response I can assume that he's still alive."

"I guess... But why are you asking about that flamboyant peacock?" Sora and Roxas got an image of an actual peacock, leaving them baffled, whereas Zexion knew he was being figurative.

"Well there seems to be a pattern. From my world, Firion's, and Onion Knight's, our enemies are in alliance with theirs," gesturing to the other three, "who seems to be a huge difficult threat."

"So Kuja may also be in on it. It's possible, but he has a time limit on him anyways. Have you seen Cecil yet? His brother would most likely not join that side. Not that I can compare my relation to theirs... Kuja and I never really viewed each other as brothers nor is our relation good..."

"We have not seen him. Soon perhaps."

"Erm okay. I don't know if I can find that guy to confirm though."

"Alright, do you want to stay here or come with us?"

"Hmm... Adventure sounds fun, but Garnet's here... Are there any hot girls?"

"... I do not know your definition of 'hot' but perhaps."

"Hmmm... Alright! Then it's settled, I'm going!"

"Isn't this Garnet person your girlfriend...?"

"We never confirmed that we're in a relationship, but we're getting there! The other girls are probably nothing compared to Garnet but I wanna see anyways."

"..." They all shook their heads and headed back to the ship. Oh hey, it's repaired, and the people are bored to death! So bored that they're unenthusiastically playing cards.

"Go fish..." Riku muttered. "They're back! Now let's get off this boring planet!"

"HEY! IT'S NOT BORING! YOU'RE BORING!" Zidane defended.

"Why you!"

Sora ran between and intervened, "Stop it! Both of you apologize!"

"Sorry..." the two grumbled looking to the side. They all went inside the ship and started the engine to take off. Now if they only knew where in the universe they are.

With Terra, Aqua, and Ven...

"Okay we somehow wound up in this dark town... Where is this...?" They pondered.

"Excuse me moogle! What is this town?" Aqua asked a nearby moogle. It just pointed up. The trio looked up and saw the sign that read 'Traverse Town'. Then they felt like they failed. The sign was right there.

"Well... At least we know where we are and there's civilization here..."

At the End of the World...

"If only I knew that there was an off switch on this doll, I would have shut it up sooner..." Xehanort complained. "Ugh... Now I hear nothing but 'chocolate'!"

"Relax! Our army's building up nicely. It's only a matter of time now," Xigbar assured. "However... Kingdom hearts still has a long way to go... That blast that Ansem the Wise did took out nearly half of the heart... We need those keyblade bearers to kill more Heartless..."

"They haven't really been killing. Let's unleash those mindless creatures upon the worlds in large quantities," Maleficent suggested.

"Go for it!"

"I can't understand a word you two said! Stop talking in chocolate!" Xehanort cried.

_"He lost it..."_ those two thought.

**...**

Sorry for the really late delay. Sorry it's so short and rushed. I wanted to post this and get other things done. I'm really scattered brain right now... You thought that I was gonna go in order huh? Nah... When will they save the two hostages, I'm not too sure. Yeah I got lazy in typing "Warrior of Light", so I typed "WoL". In any case, don't expect another chapter this month. I have a different story to update and more important stuff to worry about... Sob... Maybe February? Yeah I lost the feeling from Jump Festa now, though I still eagerly await it.

R&R please.


	45. Chapter 45 For V and Hello Organization!

Organization Days

I shouldn't go needlessly into details... I'll try to get to the point faster. I feel like there's increasingly less time to do anything... -Is hyped up from new KH trailer~

Reviews:

Jhyena Aj Jax: Anti Sora? No, I just kinda wanted to use him lol. You won't hear of Larxene and Marluxia just yet :) I'm gonna bring them back into the plot somehow or at least give them some screen time. I see that people are missing them. I really only hate like one of the organization members. Two others I just don't care too much about. I keep forgetting Luxord especially. Repliku's cool; like the neglected organization members, you'll probably see him again. It's good that you're enjoying this story :) I believe Vanitas is more cruel and probably more cynical in BBS than how I portrayed him. I actually didn't want to eliminate Anti and Vanitas there and then, but since this is my story, I can manipulate whatever happens. Yes, Larxene convert another to sadism. Oops.. I wasn't too clear on which Xehanort... In that chapter, I think it's Xemnas. I kinda forgot, how terrible. Don't you just love the joke weapons? Sorry, I'm not very consistent. I actually don't really know Tales' system; I'll look into that when I have time. That's way too many characters to handle in a game lol (unless it's like Fire Emblem and if you lose a character aside from the main, you lose him or her for good). Only I'm crazy enough to do something like this for this type of game. As mentioned above, they will return. I guess my favorite among those numbers is Roxas, but I truly love a lot of the characters.

KlonoaDreams: Stay strong! School's not too bad. Ouch, I wouldn't pull his tail. It's too mean; it is a part of him. It's like pulling your finger. Vivi's cool :) Sora and Roxas are on the literal level; they probably aren't fans of poems. The trailer definitely made my day :) Ah, don't let the 3D hurt your eyes and have fun playing! I have to say, Joshua looks sooo feminine! And the TWEWY characters' waists are so thin! How is that possible? Wait... This is Square we're talking about...

**...**

Chapter 45 For V and Hello Organization!

Ever wonder what happen to the Birth By Sleep stars afterwards? Well...

Ven placed his right hand on a metal bar and grabbed it. "How did this happen again...?" He asked his two cellmates. Yes, you read right, cellmates.

"I don't know... It all kind of happened fast..." Terra, who sat on the ground in the corner with his arms on his knees, replied.

"There must have been some sort of mistake!" Aqua plead the guard in charge of them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Take that up with the king when he returns to judge you."

"What kind of world have we gotten us into...?"

"All I remember is that when we left Traverse Town, something hit us hard and we all fell unconscious into this world," Ven recalled.

"It felt like a meteor that hit us..." Terra grumbled rubbing his back.

"Don't be silly, if it was then we'd be dead."

With the "heroes"...

"OW! WHO PULLED MY TAIL?" The angry genome roared, making the ship shake.

"Whoa! Smile everyone!" Sora wrestled for the control back without trying to break off the wheel.

"It was you wasn't it, spoon head?"

"Spoon head? Why you little runt... I wished I pulled that tail!" Riku growled with a distorted smile to the side.

"You insulted my world! There's no doubt that you'd pull my tail too!"

"Now why would I want to touch that filthy tail of yours?"

"FILTHY? IT'S NOT FILTHY, YOU FILTHY BOY!"

"Ha! Some come back!"

"HEY STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Kairi pushed them apart. Everyone else just covered their ears without any attempt to resolve the issue at hand. "Whoever pulled your tail is sorry and it was most likely an accident! And Riku, control your temper!"

"Yes, ma'm," both replied, one more enthusiastically than the other.

"So, miss," Zidane began flirting.

"Zidane, please control yourself," Firion nearly begged him, for the sake of peace and quietness.

"Can we get Terra next?"

"Uh... Sure, you know where she is?" Sora asked.

"She's- uh..."

"You don't know, do you?" Warrior of Light questioned flatly, expecting such an answer.

"Let's stop at this world, my cheeks are hurting." They landed just outside of a town that has a castle extended out over an ocean.

Party Members?

Xaldin (Select, leader)

Lexaeus

Zexion

Saix (Select)

Roxas

Sora

Riku (Select)

Warrior of Light

Firion

Zidane (Select)

Moved to back-up team: Vexen, Kairi, Luneth (remain at ship at all time)

"Whoa! There're two moons! How cool!" Zidane exclaimed, staring up at the sky.

"This was a poor choice of combo..." Riku muttered. They just had to put the two who fought on board together. Smart right? Well, surprisingly, an argument hasn't erupted for ten minutes as they walked deeper into the heart of the town.

"Rather odd that they would have a castle extended over an ocean... I won't be surprised if it crashes down any moment..." Xaldin grumbled at the most noticeable object there.

"You've seem to have forgotten that the Castle That Never Was extends over nothingness, a bottomless pit... That castle is just as big as ours no less." Saix reminded the now embarrassed leader. "Have all those fat junk you call food took the place of you so called brain?"

"Ooh... Pwned..." the two kids echoed.

"Silence..." Xaldin weakly ushered. Little did they know that they kept walking up to the castle gates as all this happened.

"Halt!" bellowed the castle guards. "What business do you here?"

"Whoops. We're here already," Riku replied in monotone with a straight face. Then they all faced Zidane, waiting for him to hopefully recognize someone.

"W-what?" Zidane looked back at them.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"Oh... OH! Umm... Is... err... Cid- oh wait, not him... Firion- wait, wait, wait... he's already here..." The guards just stared at them, wondering what's with this bunch. "Tidus? Oh, no... He wears nothing like what these people wear... Then again he said something about a dream or some weird stuff like that..." he attempted to ask, gradually into a mumble too difficult for anyone to decipher.

"..."

"Hmmmmm..."

A man in light blue and white armor came up to the guards and questioned them who merely responded puzzled. Then he faced the small group and spoke in a deep, rough voice, "What do you want?"

Zidane resumed muttering to himself. "Zidane? Ah stupid, that's me..." The light blue and white armor man examined him intently from his spot, seemingly familiar but memory came faint. "Ah, is Terra here?"

"No." That name too rang a bell.

"Drat! Let's see..." Then a kid around their age with short, spiky blonde hair also in armor came up.

"Hey, what's going on?" the boy asked.

"Some people here seem to be looking for someone..." the man replied.

"Uhhh... Is Kain here?" Zidane finally asked again.

"That's me." The genome stared dumbfounded at him for a long time, hardly believing it.

"Is... it... really...?"

"Don't even try to remember... You've probably never seen my face before..."

"Somehow... I feel like it's not really you I'm looking for..."

"You're terrible at asking..." Riku muttered.

"Give me a break! I don't know what world this is! And I haven't seen those guys since that cycle thingy."

"What...?"

"Nothing."

"Cycle..." Kain repeated. "... Follow me..." So the four plus the other kid trailed after. Zidane looked at the blonde for a moment, who returned the look a bit puzzled.

"You look like someone whose name I can't put my tail on..."

"Maybe you know my dad," he suggested.

"I don't think I know anyone older than 30..."

"Oh. Hmm..." Soon they, after several fleets of stairs, approached the throne room where the king and the queen sat.

"AH!" Zidane pointed at the king. "C-Cecil?"

"Ah, hello, Zidane. It's been a long time," the king smiled. Kain walked up near his best friends with the boy taking a seat on the arm rest of the thrones. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Zidane turned to the annoyed party and asked, "Was there something I was suppose to say?" At this moment, all they face palmed their foreheads.

"Hopeless!" Saix exclaimed and then explained in his place.

"You're on back up now..." Xaldin grumbled to the monkey.

"Hmm... I don't think Theodor would do that..." Cecil replied.

"You're too soft and simple minded..." Kain commented.

"What?"

"Theodor? Wasn't that big bulky guy Golbez?" the monkey asked.

"Same person, Theodor is his real name. I should know my brother's real name at least."

"EH? Golbez is my uncle?" the boy exclaimed, revealed to be the prince. The others began connecting the dots: uncle plus brother plus appearance equals father and son.

"O.O Cecil... You're a parent? You don't look a day over 20!" Zidane and others exclaimed, though the latter more formally.

"Why thank you :)" Cecil replied, referring how young he looks. "This is my son, Ceodore."

"So... Bulky man isn't a threat?"

"Um, no."

"Okay, see ya then! We ought to have a reunion some time! Never knew you were a king either."

"You've never asked. However I agree about the reunion. Well, I shall not keep you any longer, sounds like you have a long ways ahead. I bid you farewell and good luck." A guard entered and walked up to whisper something to the rulers. "Eh? Strange people in the cells? I'll go and check." Cecil stood up.

"Strange people? What kind of people?"

"Well, one has blond spiky hair; one has short blue and is a girl; and the other has brown hair. All of them have a piece of armor," the messenger explained.

"That sounds like Ven, Aqua, and Terra... Is that where they disappeared to?" Riku commented.

"Friends?" Cecil asked. They nodded. "I see, release them."

"You're not going to check if they are really them?" asked miscellaneous person.

"Bring them here." Moments later, the trio from earlier were brought in. Recognition and rejoice. "I apologize for having you imprisoned for no reason."

"It's okay, I guess we look kinda suspicious here," they responded, finally tasting sweet freedom after being imprisoned for hours. The party left, wasting a good hour of their time but assured that there's one less threat to deal with along with finding the lost trio. At the ship, they explained what happened and moved on. Yes, someone was flirting again, only to be put to a stop a while after.

Next destination was the nearest yet another medieval looking one.

Party Members?

Xaldin

Lexaeus (Select, leader)

Zexion

Saix

Roxas (Select)

Sora (Select)

Riku

Warrior of Light

Firion (Select)

Back-up team: Vexen, Kairi, Luneth, Zidane (remain at ship at all time)

Scouters: Ven, Aqua, Terra (search the surrounding, two mile radius, for other worlds)

They were in a vast forest now. Within radar sight stood a giant chicken pecking the ground. "A big chicken?" Roxas pondered. The bird looked up, insulted, swung its head around to find the one who insulted it.

"KWEH!" it cried, ready to charge at them.

"That's a chocobo! And it's angry!" Firion explain. Chocobos don't exist in the Kingdom Hearts universe, except for a metal chain on the Metal Chocobo (if that's what it is called).

"Boko! Boko! Boko! Here, pretty bird," called a voice from the bush, luring and calming the bird. It cooed and rubbed its head against the bush, an odd sight.

"Who's in the bush?" Sora asked.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you? Oh hi Firion!"

"Umm, hi familiar voice coming from the bush?" Firion tried to peer into the bush from where he stood.

"You have a friend that's a bush? Certainly one with the earth." Lexaeus commented with high respect.

"Uhhh..."

"Oh right, I'm still in here. Give me a minute..." Out came a person covered in leaves and dirt. Dusting that stuff off, he gave off an impression of some ancient Greek person. Kind of like you're back at the Olympus Coliseum expect you're not and in a forest.

"Ah, hey Bartz."

"Hey. Never call Boko a chicken. He gets offended easily."

"Sorry..." Roxas lowered his head. "I've never seen such a bird before."

"KWEH!"

"Boko, calm down." Bartz patted his buddy who cooed.

"Why were you in the bush?" Lexaeus asked.

"Oh... I was hiding from Gilgamesh." They just stared at him, not a clue who he was talking about.

"Someone."

"Ah." They nodded.

"Anyways, Bartz, did you see anything strange about Exdeath?" Firion moved straight to the point.

"That tree...? No... Not that I can think of..." Bartz thought for a moment.

"Or you haven't seen anything because you were hiding in the bush?"

"That too..."

"The plants have eyes," Lexaeus declared out of the blue, causing everyone to look back at him.

"Yeah I know, if they didn't then Exdeath would have been randomly attacking." Not what the big guy meant at all.

"Hey Lexaeus, you control earth right? Can you check on that Ex-whatever dude?" Roxas asked. Number five stared hard at the blond boy before sighing and shaking his head. The proposal was out of his power. He controls EARTH, the ground, the dirt, not necessarily the plants. Also... He doesn't have the slightest clue of what this 'tree' looks like. Roxas would have been better off asking Marluxia that if he was here, He might just get an answer of some sort. "Boy, it does not work that way..."

"Aw... So are we suppose-"

"BAAAAA-AAAARTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" a sharp voice rang through the woods from the opposite direction of where they were facing.

"Freak... Hide Boko!" Bartz went back into the bush and whispered, "I was never here..." Boko dug his head into the ground, like an ostrich would. If you listen closely, you'll hear faint snores. Fell asleep just like that. A huge, round, dominantly red guy approached the group of four.

"Have you seen a man with brown hair?" The red man asked, then quickly turning his attention to the odd sight of the chocobo and its head in the dirt. "What the...?"

"Don't ask..." they responded referring to Boko's interesting action.

"Anyways, I'm looking for a guy with brown hair." They turned their attention to Sora, who tugged a spike of his hair gently just as he did when Tifa asked he had seen Cloud. "Uhh... Not you. He's has short hair, is skinny, maybe traveling with three girls, one of them being a cross dressing pirate." That last bit of information was a loophole and more than enough reason to assume that the dude in the bush is not for the red man is looking for, even though they, at least a few, know very well that he is.

"Nope! Didn't see anyone with that description," Roxas concluded.

"Oh, is that so... Good day." Gilgamesh, surprisingly somewhat polite, strolled off in the other direction out of sight. Bartz crawled out of the bush and gently shook his buddy to wake him up.

"Thanks for covering for me, guys," Bartz thanked as Boko yawned and cooed.

"Cover? Whatcha mean?" Roxas dropped his head slightly to the side, puzzled. The rest just stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah, what did ya mean by 'cover'?" Sora asked. Lexaeus just lost hope in both of them. Firion and Bartz looked back and forth at each other exchanging thoughts but said nothing. Awkward silence tumbled between the group.

"KWEH! KWEH!" Boko cried. Translating to: TOO AWKWARD!

"Why ain't anyone answering?" Roxas demanded.

"Forget about it, Roxas," Lexaeus intervened. "We're just wasting time standing here. Who knows what _they_ are planning..."

"I'm not sure what's going on but since you helped me, I'll help you."

"Helped?" Sora asked only to be pushed out of the picture.

"We should find this Exdeath first, see what he's plotting," Lexaeus continued.

"I'm actually not sure if he's still even around..." the mime muttered.

"Trees have a long life."

"Not if they're cut downed..." Lexaeus gasped at the atrocity as if someone had chopped down a forest.

"Are... you _concerned _about a _villain_?" Firion asked, kind of shocked.

"Sorry, I do not approve of crimes against nature," the giant inserted. "Ahem. Excuse me a for moment..." He stepped off beyond a few trees to mourn for some sad deforestation. The remaining four just looked off at his direction, but after an hour he still hadn't return.

"Hey, Roxas-" Sora began.

"WHAT YOU WANT FOOL?" his Nobody exclaimed.

"... You should go get him... It's been an hour..."

"Why _me_?"

"'Cause he knows you the best...?"

"And why should I listen to _you_?"

"..."

"Okay, enough kids. I'll go call him back," Firion forced a stop on the dispute and headed toward Lexaeus, exchanging a few words before both of them returned.

"Sorry about that... I.. Lost track of time..." Lexaeus apologized, a bit embarrassed.

"Well let's look for Exdeath. He's in big bulky blue armor," Bartz informed them.

**Objective: Find Exdeath! Avoid Gilgamesh.**

_Crossroad, choose a path: left, right, forward._

"I say left!" Roxas called.

"Right!" Sora pushed. Roxas shot cold glare at Sora. "I mean left..."

"Never mind, let's go forward."

_Listen to Roxas? Listen to Sora? Go left? Let Lexaeus decide? Let Firion, Bartz, or Boko decide? Pet Boko?_

"... Enough you two," Lexaeus warned, emitting a faint deadly aura. The two dropped silence and suddenly become well behaved little boys, out of fear. "We shall take this path." He directly through the bushes and trees northwest rather than a dirt path, baffling everyone else who had expected a normal path but followed closely behind none the less. On the other side was a clearing. A vacant, dusty, and sad clearing. "Doesn't seem to be any life here..."

"Hmm... I think I have an idea where he may be," Bartz inserted, riding on his buddy.

_Follow Bartz?_

So the group trailed after the one who knows the land best. After crossing various terrains, facing different climates, and occasionally almost walking off into death traps like cliffs, the four began to have some doubt.

_Keep Following?_

Hesitantly and reluctantly, they remained silent and continued walking though a bit slower. A fork in the road appeared before them. However since they chose to follow Bartz, he made all the decisions. Left, right, the pack did a Lexaeus move and cut through the bushes and trees between the fork. Ow, scratch, poke, whack. Those plants hurt! Its mini branches tripped Roxas who started picking a fight with the plant, a very weird sight. One branch that was pushed forward swung back and sent Sora flying a couple feet back. He saw stars for a moment before returning to the pack and failed to get his other half to stop fighting the bushes. The result of that was Roxas immediately arguing with Sora. Lexaeus broke between the kids, lifting them off the floor, and carried them the rest of the way. There were scratches from them thorns. Those plants sure left their marks on them. Firion was relatively fine due to some of his armor and many weapons. However, there were splinters every now and then on his arms. Bartz and Boko are perfectly fine; so they had no idea that everyone else got damaged until they stopped for a moment and looked back.

"Whoa, what happened?" the wanderer asked, seeing the bruises and whatnot on his allies.

"..." They did not say anything, merely looking at the plants every now and then, strongly hinting it.

"Uhh... Okay... Well we're almost there." He pointed at a little hut ahead, a good ten yards away. The group got closer, cautiously and crawling so close to the ground that they were almost dragging themselves across. Hidden by a row of berry bushes, which Roxas would call 'Demon Shrubs', they glanced through the window of the settlement. The big bulky blue tin can was there alright. He held a knife up in the air and slammed it down onto something in front of him. With his reputation, the lot would think he's murdering something.

_Barge in with justice or examine a bit longer?_

Restraining themselves, they waited a bit longer. Exdeath placed the knife down and lifted up a... tray? On the tray was dough. He was baking? As he appeared as no real threat, the party headed back to where the first encountered each other. "Well, as it seems, he's no threat right now. I'll keep watch over him. You guys better catch those other bad guys. Good luck!" Bartz and Boko left, bidding one another good bye. The four headed back to the gummy ship where everyone else awaited them.

"Uh... Lexaeus?" Roxas spoke. The big guy looked down at him. "Are you gonna put us down anytime soon?"

"Oops... Sorry." He placed them down gently. They entered the very lively and wild ship that is surprisingly still intact.

"I'm gonna start flying so sit down and smile!" Sora warned, hoping that would also put a stop in ruckus. A jagged start it had launching up into space. Oddly enough, the path was limited, into one narrow straightforward path. All around the path was an aura of darkness, eating away at the ship. Luckily, the ship was protected by light so they manage to crawl through the stream into the next random world.

**At The Castle That Never Was...**

Numbers VIII to XII sat around a table in their living room. They glared at one another, not trusting each other one bit. "Royal flush!" Luxord laid down his cards revealing a Jack to Ace all in spades. The rest let out a sigh and dropped their hands on the table.

"That's the TWENTITH time! You're cheating aren't you with your card power?" Axel accused the winner, standing up with an accusing finger pointing.

"It's too obvious that he'd win the card games..." Marluxia began to calm down the fire hazard. "That's why we don't have any prizes for the winner. We just needed something to pass the time."

"Also, we're playing for second, stupid" Larxene added nonchantly. Demyx didn't say anything; he just picked up the cards and reshuffled.

"ARGH THIS IS SO BORING! Oi Repliku! Where is everyone?" Axel looked up at the ceiling with his fists on his skinny waist. If the rest didn't know any better, they would have thought Axel had gone mad and was yelling at the roof.

"Not here," Repliku's voice simply replied through a sound system he hacked when he was bored.

"It's been almost a month! What the freak are they doing? Are they partying without us!"

"I doubt they're partying, but you know, you can always GO SOMEWHERE!"

"But there's no where fun to go," Demyx joined in. "We've been everywhere and were harassed by crazy fans. It's scary out there." They all had a flashback about when they went to this one world called Earth for fun and they were chased by rabid fans all around. They ran and what not and thought their lives were about to end again. Ran all day and it never occur to them to use the corridor of darkness to escape until the second day. Thinking about that, they all shuddered at the horror.

"Oh yeah that... Glad I didn't go with you then... I guess that's what you get for being so popular and exploring unknown worlds. Just go to somewhere familiar." The five already stopped listening to him after his suggestion.

"Man! Isa ain't picking up his phone or answering his texts.." Axel muttered. "Nor is Roxas..." He put away his cell. "I'm heading out."

"Bye, it's been nice knowing ya," the rest waved good bye at him who turned around with 'what' look.

"Oh yeah... That's reassuring..." He warped his way out.

**...**

Sorry for the delay. I did say February but didn't expect to be this late. I can't promise when the next update will be since I still have another fic to update and I'm becoming increasingly busy. I don't know why it takes me so many days to finish a chapter. And yeah, so much for getting to the point... Man... Six more worlds before the big thing (not really a spoiler, you probably figured out by now). I finally got to the neglected members, though I was about to leave it out again... But you guys deserve something for such a long wait and there hasn't been as much organization as I'd like. Each of them had some lines to say so that's good enough for now. A good long chapter since forever.

Oh the title... For, homophone for four. V, Roman numeral for five also referring to Lexaeus. And the last bit is self explanatory. I changed the title a few times. Obviously I couldn't think of anything. And I'm very inconsistent... I won't be surprised if the last half of this chapter doesn't make sense; my head hurts, sorry.

R&R please.


	46. Chapter 46 How Many More!

Organization Days

Kingdom Hearts :) Been on hiatus longer than expected... Sorry really important tests around and other stuff. Never thought it'd be put off for this long... Also OMG at KH3D soooo many mysteries, solved few added much more. Suspense is killing me... Btw sooner or later I'm going to give up fanfiction. :(

Review:

KlonoaDreams: You are beyond speed of light fast! Speedy Ven is jealous. I know the FF characters just not that well as I only played some of the games and looked through most of the info. Aw poor 3DS :( Doesn't the 3D feature hurt your eyes? Legend of Zelda, classic. Reminds me when theres always someone drawing the triforce on the desks at school. Weird but yeah. Yep Shiki's friend is too skinny. Wait... Most of them are too skinny. Oh well you better because of the new chapters added after it comes out. I keep up with it even if I can't understand it, though there's usually rough translations around somewhere. I am known for putting spoilers in these chapters, beware!

**...**

Chapter 46 How Many More?!

"Ugh... Exactly how many more free loaders are we going to pick up?!" Xaldin exasperated looking at the huge party consisting of multiple people. The number was ridiculous huge. Some people got to go.

"Erm..." they uttered. Time to kick off some people.

Who to go?

Xaldin (select)

Lexaeus

Zexion

Saix

Roxas

Sora (pilot)

Riku (co-pilot)

Warrior of Light

Firion

Vexen (select)

Kairi (select)

Luneth (select)

Zidane

Scouters: Ven, Aqua, Terra

"I get kicked off for stating that there's too many people...?" Xaldin complained. Everyone else basically looked at each other and nodded much to his annoyance. "Fine..."

"You're lazy anyways, Fatty. Throughout this entire trip, you mostly sat and ate those junk food called chips," Saix bluntly retorted. The rest once again nodded their heads.

"..." Silence crawled through the space between each figure for a brief moment.

"Well I'll drop you off at umm... err..." Sora began but became lost in thought.

"SORA!" Everyone shouted as pilot was blindly headed straight for the meteor belt. He snapped back to reality and abruptly yanked the wheel to play dodge with the rushing meteors. He kept it up until they arrived at a safer part of the universe. The passengers' hearts calmed after a while only for them to rise up again. "PILOTS ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO DAYDREAM ON DUTY!" they raged. Just a moment ago they saw their lives flash before their eyes, again for some.

"I'm sorry! I'm just a little tired..."Sora braced himself for a beating later , tightening his grip on the wheel. He tapped some buttons and navigated for a world to land on.

"You could of at least told us! We could have rested, stupid!" Riku got up to give his buddy a whack on the head.

"I know. I know! Go back to your seat and put on your belt. Wait a sec... You're co-pilot and you didn't do anything?!"

"Just because you named me co-pilot doesn't mean that I know how to work this thing!"

"Let's just land on that world there and cool off. The last thing we would need is to become aggravated and stumble into our doom..." Zexion sighed, feeling a migrane developing. Sora followed the suggestion and made way towards it. The rest of the ride was surprisingly silent. The party landed in the midst of a garden. The door opened for some fresh air. One of the Organization members opened a corridor of darkness to Radiant Garden for the kicked-out people.

"So, where do you think we are?" Roxas asked as he stepped outside. "We can't spend that much time here since we need to save Namine and that chocolate monster." In the distance, or at least in his head, he could have swore he heard the latter shout a correction: Chocolate QUEEN. The boy looked around and just shook his head, believing that he's starting to hallucinate.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Lexaeus asked, showing some concern for his ally. Roxas wondered if it was a sign, unaware of the question he had been asked much to Lexaeus's dismay now sulking at a good distance away from Roxas.

He snapped back to reality. "Eh? What's wrong with Lexaeus?"

"You ignored him," one of the others replied bluntly, as they decide who to go.

"EH?! When?" There was simply no reply from anyone. "Uh... I'm sorry, Lexaeus."

"No you're not..." The big guy took it really hard from the sound of it.

Party Selection

Lexaeus

Zexion

Saix (select)

Roxas

Sora (select)

Riku (select)

Warrior of Light

Firion

Zidane (select)

"Yay! I get to go with my buddy!" Sora cheered. Riku only shook his head at his friend's overly enthusiastic cheer. It was a rather nice scenery they were in. Before them stood a huge building, appears to be a school. The people inside were walking left to right and right to left. A brown blur charged in their direction. "AUHH!" It stopped just a few inches away from the faces, with them already leaning back as far as they can without falling. When the blur finally sharpened, Sora and Riku blurted out, "Selphie?!"

"Huuuuuuuuuh?" The girl let out. She stood up straight with her hands on her hips, giving the guys a puzzled look. "How do you guys know my name? This is the first time I ever met ya. Ah! Don't tell... You're stalkers! Well, I wouldn't mind a couple of cute guys chasing after me," Selphie giggled.

"No, no, no! You got it wrong. We're not stalking you!" They desperately defended themselves. It was really an attack on their reputation. "What do you mean this is the first time we meet?" Sora continued. "Don't you remember? Destiny Islands? We all grew up together!"

"Destiny Islands...? Never heard of it. You must have mistaken me for someone else. Someone who looks exactly like me and has the same name as me... Creepy." Then another familiar face walked in the distance.

"SQUALLY!" The monkey boy chased and jumped onto the poor target's back, nearly forcing the two to tip over.

"Squal...ly? Sounds kinda familiar..." Sora muttered.

"Z-Zidane?! What are you doing here?! Get off me!" 'Squally' yelled, ripping the boy off his back and onto the floor."

"Hey, Squall, these guys your friends?" Selphie skipped towards her classmate. He analyzed the three others who just stood there and watched.

"Never seen them before."

"Hm..." Sora looked at him a bit harder.

"What, kid?"

"Ah! LEON! YOU GOT YOUNGER!" Sora pointed a finger at Squall after a lightbulb went off.

"... Boy... The name's Squall, Squall Leonhart. I've always looked like this... And I don't know you."

"But it sure sounds like he knows you," Zidane pointed out the obvious.

"The same thing happened to me too. Are there clones of us?" Selphie pondered. Sora looked as if he's in hurt and in denial. Riku and Saix had a better understanding.

"Well, getting to the point. Squall, have you seen that old hag lately?"

"Ultimecia? No. Why...?" he reluctantly asked.

"Well, you see-"

"Squall!" a girl cried from behind before glomping on the SeeD student.

"Oof. Rinoa?"

"Whoa. Squall? _The_ anti-social, lone wolf Squall has a girlfriend?" Zidane digressed.

"... Get to the point already."

"Uh... What was I gonna say again...?" There was a moment of silence before Saix sighed and stepped up to explain the whole matter.

"... ... .. Not my problem."

"SQUALL! Really?" Zidane looked as if he was going to cry.

"I'm not dealing with her again."

"Squall! This is for the good of the universe! You should do it!" Rinoa lectured him.

"R-"

"Do it." She merely ordered. He gave in. His weakness. "Good Squall~"

"What am I? A pet?"

"Nonsense!"

"Well, she got you in the palm of her hand," Selphie giggled and ran off.

"So you're coming?" Zidane's face lit up.

"... I have no choice..."

"YAY! Bartz ditched us cause Exdeath was doing nothing... NOTHING! Why couldn't it be the same for us...?"

"... Man you're annoying..."

"So... We're done here?" Sora asked, slowly accepting reality.

"Oh yeah! Squall, Director Laguna wants to see ya," Rinoa recalled.

"... Well, I don't want to see him." Squall refused.

"... Get your butt over there now!" Rinoa pushed her 'pet' all the way to the office.

"Do we wait...?" Riku dared to ask.

"... I would leave without him, but someone already made him join... Must we really have to go world to world to recruit all these people? It's taking too long and there's too many people."

"Why do you think we kicked out some people?"

"NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" They heard Squall's voice in the distance and saw two figures running around in the same direction.

"Come on, son! It's been proven in all 3812 tests!" cried another man's voice, presumably Laguna.

"NEVER!" Squall soon reappeared in front of them and before they could even say anything, he said, " Let's go. I'll help." He seems very desperate to leave now. With that they tumbled back into the gummyship, almost slamming the side that it'll tip over. Sora regained balance and hopped onto his seat and without warning, launched off into space. Everyone else slowly, crawlled onto their seats while the details were being explained. During that time, a lot of bashing towards a certain person came from Roxas, but no one cares about that.

"Glad to have you on team, Squall," Zidane gave a pat to his buddy who only groaned and shrugged it off. It wasn't long before the ship started acting up and red glared throughout the screens.

"We gotta land!" Chip informed Sora.

"The engine's damaged!" Dale squeaked. Sora abrupted made a turn to land on the closest world for Chip and Dale to fix the engine. It was an awfully dark and dreary place they landed in. In fact, there's a 'roof' above their heads... Now how did they fly through _that_? There were a good deal away from people at least. The gummyship was set to invisible at the edge of what seems to be a playground. The atmosphere was very unwelcoming, and they felt as if they were being _watched_.

...

With Terra, Ven, and Aqua...

"Terra, where are we...?" Ven asked his friend who was leading them through an unknown area.

"... I... Don't know... But we'll be fine!" He responded, trying to keep the guy calmed down.

"... I knew we shouldn't have let you lead..." Aqua groaned. "We should have made a left and stayed near the others!"

"But we're suppose to be scouting!"

"Yeah, AROUND us. Not a far distance in the opposite direction!"

"GUYS! I think I see a world!" Ven interrupted the dispute and pointed foward to a foreboding, dark world. It's aura was insanely menacing.

"Should we check it out...?"

"It looks like a place we should be cautious about... Maybe that's the lair..." Terra suggested.

"That sounds about right... Let's check it out to make sure!" Ven sped over ther, and knowing how fast he is, he already left his friends in the dust.

"Ven! Wait for us!" they called.

...

"AND THEN-" Xion continued his story once she woke up and grew immune to the enemies attacks. Namine just sat there waiting for a 'transmission' to reach her other half, feigning unconsciousness.

"UGH! SHUT UP! BE SILENT WILL YOU?!" Xemnas screamed. He felt as if he was losing all his brain cells just being in that room.

"Hey boss-" Xigbar entered seeing his boss banging his his against the wall while Xion continues to blabber on about nonsense now instead of her terribly long chocolate poem that she actually managed to finish. He closed he door and walked out pretending he wasn't there. He truly wasn't stupid enough to stay there and be dragged along with the baby sitting.

"Is it _still_ talking...?" an ally bothered to ask as Xigbar was walking down the hall.

"Yeah... I kinda feel bad for him, but not bad enough to switch places."

...

"Three aces and a king! Try to beat that!" Marluxia beamed at his hand.

"Triple fours and a pair of fives!" Larxene called.

"Eek... A triple of a bad number..."

"Royal flush," Luxord dropped his hand on the table revealing the cards. The other two slammed their hands on the table.

"AGAIN?!" they roared. "YOU'RE DEFINITELY CHEATING!"

**...**

Not a very good chapter, sorry about that. I did parts of this at different times over my very long hiatus... I really can't say when the next update is... Should I ever quit, I'll at least leave a message but I won't kill this but leaving a cheap ending. I rather have it open ended. Oh yeah, if there are any inconsistancy, I'm sorry, I kind of forgot what exactly happened but I don't have the time to check.

On the other note, we finally get to see some other POVs instead of just them on their boring journey. Reading that really prolong thing is terrible huh? Yeah I'll try to wrap it up so we can go back to more nonsense. Well I doubt there are any readers now.


	47. Chapter 47 What A Place

Organization Days

-dodges tomatoes, fails- Okay, I deserved that...

Review:

KlonoaDreams: Oh congratz! That's really amazing. Honestly I put the FF that has characters in KH last for a reason mainly because I didn't want to deal with explanations at the time but I really wanted to do it. Squall too ooc but everyone in this pretty much is. I thought that last chapter could have really used more good scenes and well be long especially after that hiatus. That's a lot of games you been playing, I'm envious. Lately I've been obsessed with the Tales of series, so good. I heard that there might be another The World Ends With You game :O Wow, three years already? Time just passes (seriously thought it had only been a year at most). I would do a "3rd year anniversary" special chapter but I don't even known when I started this and it probably passes haha. I think It was near the end of schoo year when I started it or at least somewhere second semester.

**...**

Chapter 47 What A Place

"What a gloomy place..." Roxas muttered under his breath. He was looking up, slowly shifting his head left and right, while taking half sloth paces backwards. Then he bumped into something. It was kind of hard, wasn't much like a wall. Maybe one of those tough rubber? Roxas turned around only to back up immediately. Before him firmly stood a man, tall, dark, arms crossed. He dressed professionally and looked like one of those secret agents with sunglasses to top it off. "Whoa!" The others turned around to see their ally on the ground and noticed that they were surrounded by people much like the man Roxas had bumped into.

"Uh... We come in peace!" Sora panicked doing the 'peace'/'friend' sign with his hand while holding his arms up towards the sky- er... ceiling... as if he was surrendering when they hadn't done anything wrong... Or at least they didn't think they've done anything wrong.

"Sora! What are you doing?! You look like an idiot," Riku lectured his friend, giving him a punch on the head.

"Yeah you idiot! We're not aliens!" Roxas yelled at his other half. There was silence for a moment as they all stared at the blond boy. "Oh wait... We kinda are..." Everyone just sighed and shook their heads. "Hey, hey! We're all still humans!" he attempted to redeem himself. Some of them just looked at him again. "Wh- oh... MOST OF US ARE! There..."

"..."

"Roxas, be silent..." Zexion ordered. The boy looked to the ground.

"What a strange bunch we encountered this time," one of the poeple surrounding the party finally spoke. He had red hair and strange markings on his smirking face. He dressed lazily in the same uniform as the others and held what appears to be a metal rod on his shoulders.

"AXEL?!" Roxas jabbed his finger towards the man who spoke, already forgetting what he was told to do. Some of the organization, Sora, and Riku noticed the remarkable similarities too.

"Axle? Do I look like a gear to you?" he argued, obviously offended.

"Huh? No, you just look like someone I know!"

"Likely story..."

"Reno, enough," interrupted the man Roxas bumped into.

"Rude, let's just get these twerps to headquarters already." With that the people in monkey suits closed in on them.

"Should we do anything?" Firion asked as he and the rest slowly backed up.

"It might be better not to..." Saix reluctantly responded. Sora eyed the gummy ship. Chip and Dale luckily were able to control and drive the the ship away for the mean time.

**Everyone captured and brought to the captor's HQ.**

"Why a prison...? What did we even do...?" Zidane complained. The party was being held captive in a cellar. Separate rooms, iron bars and all. The cells was covered with special power sealing materials preventing them from attacking or using any skills. They sat, laid, or stood in their areas the entire time. Some occasional stirring.

"We don't have time to be stuck here..." Lexaeus stated, very close to tearing down the bars with his bar hands.

"YEAH! WE GOTTA SAVE NAMINE AND XION!" Roxas shouted, echoing down the hall. Foot steps from above rushed around.

"Roxas!" everyone hissed as quietly as they could.

"Sorry... I-"

"Shh... They're coming..." Zexion interrupted. His blood hound like nose sensed, or smelled, the same people from before but just two of them... And someone else... Step. Step. Step. Trip! Step. Step. Step. Reno and Rude appeared before them with older looking man in a different attire between them.

"VEXEN?! With his hair dyed?!" Roxas bursted out again.

"This is kinda like deja vu..." Reno muttered.

"... ... That's not Vexen. He shouldn't even be here to begin with. Now shut up..." Saix demanded. Roxas shrunk into a corner as far away as possibly away from him.

The man chuckled, "Heh heh heh. Such interesting speciments! Very nice." EXCLAMATION MARK(s)!

"What the freak is with this lunatic?! And this place?!" Riku slammed his fit against the side of the wall.

"He sounds like Even alright... Though taking science to an extreme level..." Lexaeus commented, getting ready to defend himself should the three try to make a move.

"Even...?" The creep, Hojo, murmured.

"WHAT THE HELL(O)?! No way am I gonna let this madman Vexen clone run tests on me! There's enough Soras running around!" The blond Nobody declared.

"Cloning? Interesting."

"ROXAS!" They others shouted. "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Then two boomerang like objects cloaked in red flew in, scratching the walls and barely escaping the captors' skin, but a blast left next to them was enough to knock them over leaving a cloud of smoke. Tracing the flight back to the source, they saw someone that may very well be their saviors. Of course, Lexaeus could probably just crush the bars with his super strength.

"Axel!" Sora happily yelled.

"Yo. You're all looking in a tight spot," Axel greeted.

"Nanny!" Roxas cheered.

"I AM NOT YOUR NANNY, BOY!"

"About time, Lea," Saix calmly stated.

"Whatcha mean 'about time'...? You guys just left without saying a word! And a simple 'thank you' would be nice."

"That would be too much for you. It'll go straight over your head."

"Hey, hey, some friend you are."

"Just get us out of here..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm working on it..."

"... Lea...?" The other red head muttered, getting up.

"IT'S NOT A GIRL'S NAME!" Axel unconsciously defended.

"I never said it was!"

"My ba- RENO?!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ME?! NO YOU!" they both questioned eachother.

"... You guys know each other...?" The others asked.

"Yeah." A lot of matters were soon cleared up and they were set free without further attacks. **Axel has joined the party.**

"We shouldn't have let them capture us..." Saix regretted.

"Hey, be glad I came, Isa!" Axel put his fists on his hips, leaning a bit forward towards his friend.

"I guess."

"... You guess...?"

"Well... Thanks..." Everyone that knew Saix well enough stood there, stunned. Did he just _thank_ someone?

"Whoa... That's the first thanks I ever heard from you since... Since back _then_..." Even his long time friend as shock.

"Shall I take it back then?" he threatened.

"Nah, it's fine." Him thanking just didn't feel right to the others. In fact, it rubbed them the wrong way. So they shuddered.

"WHAT?!"

"More and more unusually just keep popping up in Midgard... It's not a nice vacation spot..." spoke a voice from behind. The lot turned around and saw a blond man with a woman standing by his side.

"Now, Cloud, that's not a very nice thing to say," scolded a long haired woman named Tifa next to this Cloud person.

"I didn't know you live in a dull, desserted block..." commented the man with a scare on his forehead.

"SQUALL! That's rude!" Zidane and Firion lectured but was only shrugged off by the said person and even the inhabitants of the area.

"I'm speaking the truth..."

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly..."

"There's nothing nice to say about this place really..." Cloud added with his buddies unable to deny. "We get by, though." He could feel some stares at him coming from some of them, especially one person. "W-what...?"

"Um... Do... you know who I am...?" Sora hesitantly asked.

"No."

"Oh..." The boy looked down.

"Am I suppose to...? I know my memories are messed up but I really don't recall meeting you..." Cloud began to think harder, trying to perhaps remember something.

"He mistakened me for someone else too..." Squall assured Cloud.

"Do you have a twin or something?"

"No. I'm an only child orphan." The others who where there when they arrived at his world and heard the cries just bit their lower lips, trying not to say something. "What."

"Uhh... Laguna called you 'son'-" Zidane

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!" Squall uncharacteristically declared immediately.

"What about all those test-"

"FAULTY!"

"Squall," Warrior of Light began. "Sooner or later, whether you like it or not. You will know the truth."

"I don't want to hear it from you, Flashy Suit of Armor. You don't even know your name or have memories of before."

"..."

"Umm... Is there a reason you're here...?" Cloud changed the subject. Saix explained the whole situation so that Axel understood too. "... Sephiroth just seems to find a way back even in death... Why...?"

"So... Whatcha say?" Sora asked walking up to him.

"We might want to avoid Radiant Gardens for now..." Zexion suggested while Cloud and Tifa talked the details out with each other.

"Why-oh."

"I don't get it... Why?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, come with me and I'll explain. I haven't been here very long but I already understand the situation better than you," Axel led his buddy some feet away to put it in terms Roxas can understand.

"Are we really necessary...?" Tifa asked.

"You may be the only ones who can defeat your enemy," Warrior of Light noted.

"... Who's going to watch Denzel?"

"We could ask Barret, Yuffie, Cid, or even Red XIII," responded Cloud.

"Hmm... I'l stay, you go. But make sure you come back, alright?"

"Okay."

"So it's settled?" Lexaeus asked. Right on time the gummy ship reappeared and they entered. **Cloud has joined the party.**

"So, you and Tifa seem rather intimate," Zidane smirked.

"We're childhood friends," the taller blond responded, clearly unaware of his ally's hint. Zoom through space. They were back in their familiar area of the universe so they wouln't get lost should they have flown further into unknown territories.

"Uh... We're almost out of fuel..." commented the captian.

"Then let's refill on a world that's not- Zexion began. Sora fly towards Radiant Garden as it was the closet and landed. "Radiant Garden..."

"We're home," Lexaeus flatly commented.

"Well, this is gonna ge crazy..." Riku muttered. He suspected something might happen on this world involving their newest recruits.

**...**

An okay chapter. I started it had the urge to finish it though I really shouldn't even be working on it. There are probably some inaccuracies since I didn't really get time to check certain things. Lot's OOC, never could keep them in character. At least not for very long. Hmm. I kind of can't wait for the next chapter but I probably won't work on it until December during break unless I give in which I really can't do.

**R&R** Please?


	48. Chapter 48 Radiant Chaos

Organization Days

Hmm... I guess people really don't take when I published and when chapters are updated into consideration. I do know what happens. A lot of what is in here has spoilers but also things that I just guessed because they weren't revealed yet. When things are revealed in the new games I just correct it in the new chapters.

Reviews:

Master Dracoline: Thank ou for reading and reviewing. Um thanks for telling me about the well true revivals. This was created over a year ago and I'm not claravoyant so I wouldn't have known they'd come back as humans- actually I kinda did because like get rid of the Heartless and the Nobody and recreate the human but this works better for this fic. Should someone "die" they'll come back as human. So... Everything was just beyond my control at the time :D But yes, thanks for trying to clear things up haha.

(Chapter 2 review)- Now if I said anything it'd be a spoiler... Sorta... Since... Well the chapters regarding that is already up so just keep reading but of course by the time you see this chapter, you'd already know all of this and it becomes irrelevent.

(Chapter 4 review)- Umm... If it really bothers you I can go back to every chapter that has their assumed names and change it so it's correct. Or you can just read it as the correct name by twisting the letters around :D

**...**

Chapter 48 Radiant Chaos

"Boy..." Zexion gripped Sora's left shoulder so hard that his nails dug into his skin, piercing his skin a bit, and the latter let out a squeak. "Didn't I just say do _not_ land on Radiant Garden? Not only that but several moments before, I stated that we **shouldn't**..."

"B-b-b-but I can explain!" Sora begged.

"I'm listening..."

"We barely had enough fuel to make it here!"

He sighed, " There is something called the corridor of darkness." It completely slipped by that they still possess their traveling abilities. He added cheerfully in a joking manner, masking his anger, "It's a wonderful little vortex of darkness that could even take a whole world into an omniously isolated part of this great big universe!" Just then, the ones who were listening felt a cold shiver running down their backs.

"Hey you guys!" called a bubbly girl jumping towards them. "What brings you all back to Radiant Garden? Oh hey Leon, did you get younger? Nice, whatcha do?" She asked the latter half to Squall who gave her a blank look with an eyebrow raised and left no room to respond.

"Who. Are. You...?" He merely stated, leaving a puzzled face on the girl. That was the second time he was called that.

"Yuffie...?" Cloud looked at her, confused as to why she was there and not well.. back at his world.

"Oh hey Cloud. Why is Leon acting funny?" Yuffie turned to the blond spiky hair man. He looked at the one in question.

"He's always been like this. His name is Squall. I don't think you ever met him..."

"Yeah I have. I know his Squall but he said he wanted to be called 'Leon' ever since this world become Hallow Bastion."

"I never said that... You're mistaking me for someone else. Cloud, she's probably not the person you know either," Squall concluded.

"Probably... Never been here before or heard of 'Hallow Bastion'..." he replied back.

"Dude, are you guys playing some sort of game...? If you are, I want in!" the bubbly girl stomped her foot.

Of course, while all of this is happening, Zexion is stranggling Sora in the background for causing confusion and possibly chaos. The organization members, except Roxas, and Riku all attempted in pulling them apart to stop a possible murder. They're not succeeding. It shouldn't take ALL of them just to TRY separate the two. Seriously, Zexion is weak. His strength is PITIFUL according to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He must have an iron grip... Poor Sora, he just tried to prevent them from losing control and being stranded in space. Well we better bid him farewell and see him in his next life of being a Heartless and well... Roxas.

"YUFFIE! WHERE ARE YOU! OUR MEETING IS STARTING! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" shouted a frustrated man who voice is very... very... similar to one of the men Yuffie was speaking to. She stood there stunned for moment with those two quiet as well, staring back at each other and then to the direction of the voice without turning. Squall's mouth wasn't moving at the time. The voice came from their left. Stare.

"Le...on...?" the ninja finally spoke, her head slowly facing the Hallow Bastion Restoration committee head quarters. Without another moment to spare, a huge dark blur sped towards the lot, nearly running them over, stopped just before collision. When the image steadied into a recongizable form, it revealed a man who looks much like the lone wolf except older looking, even has that signature scar on his face.

"You weren't thinking about ditching, were you?" he roared, having not noticed his look alike.

"What the..."Cloud spoked, unintentially attracting Leon's attention.

"You too, Cloud!" That startled him. What meeting?!

"Squall... You're older twin is really assertive..." he called out to his ally in a child like manner without turning to face the latter.

"What are you complaining to me about...?" Squall grumbled. He too was quite surprised at the similarities, not that he would admit it.

"What the... Yuffie..." Leon turned to Yuffie, hoping for some sort of explanation. She just shrugged, as confused as anyone else there.

"Well, I guess you know what they say, you have a twin on the otherside of the world," Cloud said, finally facing Squall.

"Older than me? With supposedly the same name...? In another world...?" The loner now re-entered the stage of denial.

"You never know."

"I doubt you'd stay calm if the same thing happened to you..." Speak of the devil. from behind came another Cloud!

"Am I late- huh?" Cloud two asked until he encountered his twin. Cloud one just glanced at the one who just came, remaining emotionlessly calm. Yep, Squall stood there proven wrong. "Two Leons...? One older, one younger...?"

"Ah shut up." Wait for it...

"What's the matter?" asked Tifa look alike. She came to see what was holding up everyone. Cloud one remained unfazed by this. He had already assumed that they'll keep seeing twins for a while until they get off that world. Tifa was puzzled seeing two Leons and two Clouds, expect the latter looked a lot more alike than the former.

"How the heck are you still calm...?"

"It's not that hard really," Cloud one responded, not necessarily what Squall wanted to know. "I just remembered something."

"What...?"

"I should have brought my motorcycle."

"..." Everyone was just silent from that. They were expecting something actually important.

"I have these though." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Now they can differentiate the two by apparence.

"What would make you tick...?"

"Guys? Cid and Merlin are about to have an old man match... I'm worried what would happen if we don't stop them..." spoke another girl who appears to be aquainted with the lot. A match eh...? Then what is _she_ doing _out_ there?

"Aerith?!" Sunglasses man snapped out of his unnatural calmness. Now this didn't tick him off, but it was close enough. The group faced him from his sudden outburst seeing as just a moment ago he was... yeah...

"Yes, Cloud? Oh my..." she noticed the doubles.

"_She_ made you react in a way that's not calm, yet the _others_ didn't?!" Squall questioned.

"Well my logic just fell apart now..." He was silent for a moment until he realized that they were waiting for the reason. "The Aerith I know is dead." More silence swept by. Attempting to break the awkwardness, he redirected the attention, "Are they done killing each other...?" He pointed the background people they all somehow ignored. Several of them switched to faces of horror; few kept a poker face. Poor Sora, he was turning blue. You could almost see his soul drifting off into the sky as everyone else badly attempt to separate the two.

"H-hey... Guys... A.. Lit...tle... Help... Here...?" Zidane called to his buddies who just stood there a few yards away. It wasn't even first instinct to run up to help immediately upon realization. Then Lexaeus let go, ceasing his ultra power up, rendering everyone else to wonder what he's doing. The big man held a book infront of the apparently dangerous stranggler. Zexion stopped for a moment, but his grip remained firm. He stared at the book and eventually let go, taking the book from Lexaeus. Sora plopped into the arms of those who were pulling him back during the struggle, blue and unconscious.

"A book?! _That_ was enough?!" the tired piles cried. Just what kind of book was it? "Gah!" Now they turn their attention to the the doubles.

"Whoa, Squally, I didn't know you had an older brother. You two certainly look alike," the monkey commented.

"I don't have siblings. And **don't **call me that..." the stotic school boy ordered.

"Why is the Organization here?" Leon asked, readying his gunblade.

"Hey, hey, hey. Cool your jets! We come in peace," Axel held up his arms. "Well most of us..." He felt a pair of eyes heavily laid on him. "W-what...?"

"What ar eyou doing here, Reno?" Cloud one asked. Just wondering about that now.

"Oi! I ain't Reno. Name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized? Or Lea, L-E-A." He gave his signature catch phrase, finger pointing at his cranium.

"Got it... I think..."

"They really aren't hard names."

"But your original name is-" Saix began.

"HEY! I KNOW WHAT YA GONNA SAY! DON'T!"

"Girly." He finished, satisfied with teasing his old buddy.

"IT IS NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT! STOP PICKING ON MY NAME, ISA! YOUR ISN'T ANY BETTER!" Axel huffed and puffed defensively until he was as bright red as his hair.

"Since you're defending it so much, it might be really girly then, nanny," Roxas joined in on the teasing but felt a shiver down his spine.

"SHUT UP ROXAS! NOT YOU TOO! Man I got the worst friends!"

"Hey! I think I was a pretty good friend!"

"Yeah, WAS!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"BRING IT!"

"... ... ... .. . . KNOCK IT OFF, YOU IDIOTS!" Riku exploded, failing to handle anymore nonsense.

"Ya, you ought to pay attentions to your surrondings, kids,"a rather familiar and uncomfortably ominous voice entered. The pack turned to the direction of the voice. Their eyes widened.

**...**

Kind of short, I lost my train of thought somewhere in the middle and I really wanted to get a move on with the story. Who do you think came in the end? When will the rest of the Organization come back into the story? What are the enemies planning during all this ridiculousness? Where are the people who got kicked out? Is Sora still alive? Who is gonna win in a wrestling match? When will I update?! When will I ever revise and spell check- oops... So many questions... Stay tune for the next chapter that who knows when will come out.

Tell me your thoughs. **R&R please**


	49. Chapter 49 Special: Organization XIII

Organization Days

Long time yep yep. This isn't a real chapter though. It's a special! Haven't seen those for a while huh? Yeah well I got the idea a while ago and I wanna use it. So this chapter has nothing to do the current arc and what not. I'll try not to be bias, but you can totally see it.

On a side note, KH3D english version... WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR VOICES?! They sound so different and weird! Maybe it's just me and I haven't been obsessed with KH like normal for a while. That or I'm just used to their japanese voices.

That reminds me, I forgot all about Luxord for like the past 40 chapters... How come no one told me?

**...**

Chapter 49 Special: Organization XIII Vs. Class Zero

"Hey guys! It's Sora! I along with a panal of impartial, or at least semi-impartial, judges for today's special event." Along the side of the outer wall of Radiant Garden's Castle sat Riku, Kairi, Squall from Final Fantasy VIII (not Leon), Cloud (FFVII), and Lightning (FFXIII) behind a table. Only one of them was perky and excited while the rest were either bored or annoyed. "You see-"

"HEY ROXAS!" cried Xion who pushed Sora a bit, much to the latter's surprise.

"I'm Sora! I just said it a moment ago too... I don't need you to make Roxas mad at me even more and think that I'm trying to steal his identity!"

"Yeah, whatever! I'm the host, so let ME do the talking! You're just a mere judge!"

"You were late... I just thought that I'll help out and-"

"I was -FASHIONABLY- late." Xion had on her uniform like usual. Looks liked everyday fashion until she walked passed the panel. On her back was a chocolate advertisement... "I don't need you help so just go sit down at the wall of shame-" The judges gave Xion a 'hey!' look. "I mean... the judgy area... place... yeah... Right! So here's the gist! A couple of days days ago, these crazy but lovable hooligans we call Organization XIII sent a letter of challenge to this group called... Class Zero because we found out that we are kinda similar so we wanna see who is better in all sorts of stuff! Yesterday, they responded to our challenge. So here we all are in the pretty and neutral Radiant Garden, home to many of the Organization members and Final Fantasy people. Our judges are Sora, Riku, and Kairi who have mixed feelings about the Organization so they may or not be biased. The other judges are Squall, Cloud, and Lightning... That sound like a storm... They aren't from around here and they don't really know any of these people so they probably are the least biased." Xion drank some water and took a deep breath. "A word from our judges who aren't Sora?"

"WHAT?!" Sora complained.

"YOU ALREADY TALKED!"

"Get to the point already!" Riku shouted.

"Grumpy aren't we...? Calm down, bro, we're almost done with the intro!"

"I'm not Repliku! You introduced me and you forgot already... Ugh."

"Oh yeah, you aren't in a grass skirt either! Oops."

"I'm excited. I'm never seen one of these events before," Kairi giggled.

"That's nice."

"Just start already..." Squall grumbled.

"How did I agree to this...?" Cloud pondered in his seat.

"I blame Snow..." Lightning scoffed. She got a thumbs up from the crowd, preassumbly from Snow.

"OKAY! Today we got a huge audience just for this event! I see Disney people, Namine, Terra, Aqua, Ven- Oh there's bro!" Xion pointed to a silver haired kid. "Um... More Final Fantasy people... More Disney... Right, let's call in the the contestants! We have the original Organization XIII! Not sure if that's a good thing! Wel...come... Eh... Erm... X-xemnas..." Xemnas entered with a lot of boos from various Kingdom Hearts characters. Some trash were thrown at him. "DON'T HIT ME! Ahem... Well, we already know who's not liked... Next we have..." Xion gulped, reluctant to invite the next guest. "Xigbar..." The eye patch dude entered with less boos and at least no garbage was tossed. "Right after we have Fatty- I MEAN XALDIN! DON'T HURT ME!" The hairy man glared at the doll for that remark and made a mental note to get her later. "Now we got my frail, old daddy, Vexen! Don't hurt yourself!"

"Xion! I'm not that old!"

"Love you too, daddy!" Vexen gave out an baffled expression. "Welcome, Lexaeus!" A huge, muscular man walked next to the others calmly. "Okay, next we have... GAH! Drop my cards..." Xion kneeled down to pick up cue cards and what not.

"Do you really need notes for introducing the _Organization_ that _you_ are a part of...?" Riku dare asks.

"No, but this makes it look cooler and more official like."

"..."

"Anyways, next we got Zexion!" No one came out and everyone just glanced at the spot where they enter from. "Hello? Zexion?"

"He fell asleep..." Saix reported as he carried or dragged the dozing boy out.

"And here's Saix too. Next we got his bestest friend and our nanny-"

"XION! I AM NO ONE'S NANNY!" roared a fiery man who came out, with an accusing finger directed at the host.

"He reminds me of someone I don't like..." Cloud muttered to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Axel. Now stop blocking the entrance!" Xion shooed him off, with Axel returning the hand motion. Next we got the total opposite of the hot head here, water boy Demyx!"

"No need to be name calling..." Demyx walked out normally and took his place in line.

"Whatever. Next is the gambling addict, Luxord!" The character who is left out the most enters after a long absence. "Nine... Ten... Eleven... Ah! After this fool, is Marly!" Luxord and Marly took offense to her statement intro.

"It's Marluxia, you failure..."

"Ah details! Pick up your petals you're littering around! After him, is the sadist... Larxene... YOW!" She was zapped.

"Say it with more enthusiaum at least, you biased little trash..." Larxene hissed.

"... And finally, last but definitely not least, my bestiest friend Roxas!" Roxas entered with a loud, cheering crowd. "Looks like we got a audience favorite here! Don't pick a fight with the judge..." Roxas puffed up his cheek and looked the other way because he was about to do just that. "Now let's introduce the other team. Them dare devil, challengees, Class Zero! First we got Ace! Ah, so full of yourself that you nicknamed yourself 'Ace', eh?" A blond boy in a red and black uniform entered.

"It's my real name..." the boy responded, leaving Xion silent for a moment. She just stared before silently lifting up her cards, gazing at them. She shook her head.

"Um... Yeah! Okay! Whatever! Next is... Deeeeuuuuz...?"

"It's Deuce," a brown hair girl holding a flute corrected.

"Sounds like-"

"Get on with it already!" Riku threw a shoe at the doll.

"OW! OKAY OKAY! HOLD YOUR HORSES! What the... A shoe?" Xion picked up the footwear. "Isn't it kinda tiny for your big feet?"

"... It's not mines and Sora's feet are much bigger..."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Sora complained.

"Quiet down! Let's see next is Trey!" A blond man walked in. "Following is... Cater...? Ooh! Are you gonna bring us food?!"

"Hey! Don't use my name for your lame puns!" A fiery girl lectured.

"So you aren't giving us food...?"

"You were serious...?"

"Uhh..."

Among the contestants, sleepy head woke up and whispered to Vexen, "Nice kid you got there. She's as smart as you."

"Why you..." The scientist grumbled. "Xion! Stop acting like a fool!"

"Fool?! Acting?! Shut up! You're gonna strain yourself!" She retaliated.

"... Insolent little brat..." The other snickered. "You do realize that she also represent us, don't you...?" They faces immediately turned grim. He was right. She's one of them... Somewhat...

"Is someone talking behind my back...? Xion asked, looking around. She look a the Organization who all pointed at Vexen. "Daddy, shut up. Ahem! Where was I...? Oh, next is Sink (Cinque)..." A girl walked out. She looked an awful lot like Aerith. Cloud did a spit take and then choked on some remaining water. He seems like he's dying yet no one's doing anything about it. "OKAY! Then it's... Sike or Sick... How do you say that...?"

"It's Sice! How hard was that? It's a lot easier than those guys' name!" the girl defended herself while thrusting her accusing finger at the Organization.

"But I know those guys. Not that it's their real names anyways..."

"..."

"Seven?" Xion continued though a bit puzzled at the numerical name. A silver hair girl went straight to her comrades without saying a word.

"She looks an awful lot like you, Lightning," Cloud commented.

"As if..." Lightning denied.

"Whether you believe it or not, it's true..." Squall backed Cloud up.

"Eight? What's next? Nine?" As Xion spoke with a laugh, two guys, one a brunette and one blond, entered not laughing.

"What's so funny about our names?!" Nine, the blond man, roared.

"... Let me guess... They're your real names..." They gave a nod. "Is Ten next?"

"There's no one named 'Ten'," Ace responded. Xion looked at her cards.

"Tiz?" No one came out.

"She's not here."

"... Do you have a replacement?"

"No?"

"Uhh... We'll deal with that later! Come out, Jack." Another blond man entered. "OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS YOU LOOK LIKE DEMYX!" Everyone else was pretty surprised too.

"W-what?" Jack was startled by that sudden exclamation.

"OH GEEZ YOU EVEN SOUND EXACTLY LIKE HIM!"

"I have a twin?" Demyx asked. He ran to Jack. Both of them examined each other, mirroring one another's movement. Then they both stated, "I don't see it." No one said anything for a moment.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Just go back to your sides. Next Queen- Wait what? King after? What is this? A deck of cards?" The final two members of Class Zero entered the stage. They weren't very happy about Xion's rather rude comments.

"We're going against a bunch of kids? We're gonna be hated for child abuse," Xigbar commented.

"Shut up, Xigbar... You do it all the time..." The other members muttered.

"Ah, you all got beat up by a kid, a duck, and a dog, and in some cases a different kid!" They glared at Xion while Sora and Riku looked the other way. "Well, with everyone here now, let's get started! Round one!" Xion opened an envelope that laid on the table at the panel. "Eh? Cooking? And to think I wanted to see a good fight... Well each team pick someone to cook!"

"What does this have to prove?" someone asked.

"That someone from one group can cook better than the other? I don't know! I didn't pick these. There's a lot of random ones." The groups huddled and whispered amongst each other, though in the Organization's case, excluded certain people. "Got someone? Step forward!" Zexion stepped, or rather was pushed, forward. Class Zero, the crowd noticed that they're playing janken (rock, paper, scissors) to decide. Cater stepped forward. "Oh so you can make food!"

"OH LET THAT GO ALREADY!" she cried. Xion snapped her finger and everything they need came through the door.

"Okay, you can make whatever you want. You have to satisfy the judges over there. You can ask them what they like but they can only give hints. You get one hour. Good luck!" Cater went to interrogate the judges whereas Zexion just started cooking immediately.

"Zexion, go ask!" Axel yelled at his ally who simply ignored him and proceeded to speed chopping after selecting some ingredients.

"I think I know what he's going to make..." Lexaeus sighed.

"What?" The red head looked at the huge man.

"You'll see..."

"So, do you like sweets?" Cater stood in front of the panel. Four of them kept a poker face. Kairi nodded.

"I do but Riku won't let me have candy..." Sora explained.

"Uh... What do you think about cookies?"

"I love cookies! But-"

"Sora, just nod or shake your head... Don't give everything away..." Riku interfered. Cater returned to the 'kitchen' to start cooking. She looked around and gathered some ingredients and mixed them. After twenty minutes, both of them were in the cooking and or baking process. The audience whispered amongst each other and some of the judges had worried expressions. After all, they have to taste it. Let's just say... The two had... _interesting_ cooking methods.

"TIME'S UP! STOP COOKING! DROP EVERYTHING!" Xion shouted. Everyone stared at her. They've been done for about five minutes. "Ahem. Cater, bring your whatever-it-is to the judges." Cater took her plate and some to each of the judges.

"OOH COOKIES!" Sora happily exclaimed. He took a bite, which was practically swallowing the whole thing, and everyone watched and waited for his reaction. He was still for a moment, then a little blue. He fell over.

"Sora!" his friends cried. He soon woke up but with a grim expression.

"I saw the light," Sora simply stated. The other judges refused to eat it.

"You gotta try it. Remember, that idiot swallowed it. He could of choked." Xion ordered. Strangely, Sora didn't try to defend himself. Hesitantly, each of the judges took a small bite and dropped it.

"It's hard as rock!" Riku complained.

"Too sweet too..." Kairi commented weakly.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Squall glared.

"... I think I saw the light too..." Cloud responded.

"Worst. 'Cookie'. Ever." Lightning coughed.

"It's okay, you still have a chance! Though it's very... slim..." Xion tried to encourage the disappointed girl. "Zexion, you're up." He gave each of the judges a brownie. "My weakness... Chocolate... Good thing, I'm not a judge but I think we already have a winner."

"Is that what you expected?" Axel whispered to Lexaeus.

"No, I thought he was going to make pickled vegetables again," he replied. Sora picked it up and this time, cautiously took a bite. His expression perked up a bit.

"It's pretty good," Sora finished his piece. The others took a bite.

"Eh, it's edible," Riku commented.

"It's not bad," Kairi added.

"Better than hers," Squall stated.

"It's a bit bland," Cloud stared at his portion.

"Could have been worse," Lightning grumbled.

"We have a rather... Negative and spiteful crowd..." Xion commented. "Well, I think we have a winner! Better luck next time, Class Zero."

**Organization XIII: 1 point**

**Class Zero: 0 point**

"Next challenge! Oh, you're playing Thirteen, or Big Two. Whatever you want to call it. Each team pick two representatives!" Xion snapped her fingers. Some people entered and removed the unnecessary stuff and brought in a table and a deck of cards. Organization XIII picked Luxord but they weren't sure about the partner.

"We need someone with luck and skills..." Saix muttered.

"Like...?" Axel asked. They ended up playing janken.

"What?! I don't want to play with that cheater!" Marluxia cried.

"Well that cheater is on our side. Get over it and WIN!" Class Zero selected Ace and Eight. They sat down at the table and picked up their cards. The unlucky su- I mean the upset Marly got to start since he held the lowest three. They went clockwise: Luxord, Ace, Eight. They began by getting rid of most of their lowest cards. Each made sure to pay attention to their opponent's expressions. In he end Luxord won.

"And we have a winner! Though... I don't trust him... I bet he cheated..." Xion muttered. She looked at the judges who shrugged. They thought they saw something but it was too fast. When it got down to the two card users (the other two were stuck with low cards), it became really difficult to tell since they were fast. "The point goes to Organization XIII... I'm happy for ya but... I'm not sure if it was a clean challenge..."

**Organization XIII: 2 points**

**Class Zero: 0 points**

"I'm sorry guys," Ace apologized to his friends who assured him that it's alright. Eight had no idea what he was doing. He wasted all his good cards in just the first round.

"Doesn't look too good for you guys. Maybe you'll win the next one. Alright! Moving on. Oh, you guys got a singing contest! Please don't make our ears bleed. Be glad it's not a duet, but you can have instruments." Organization XIII instantly looked at sitar boy, Demyx.

"We're counting on you. Don't screw up our perfect score!" Roxas told Demyx who grew nervous.

"Hehehehe. I'll try my best!" he responded.

"Drat! We used our ace," Jack cursed.

"I don't think I can go twice," Ace added.

"Well we are short one person," Queen reminded. "However, we should wait on it. Don't you boys have a band?"

"We do, however we don't have a vocalist," King informed. Light bulb.

"Jack, you're going," Class Zero decided.

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Well, they're picking the guy you look and sound like."

"That doesn't mean I'm as good as him."

"You can try." He sighed, he wasn't getting out of it.

"We'll back you up," Trey assured.

"Okay. I have a bad feeling about this... We got the twins," Xion commented. "Demyx you can start." He played his sitar and sang 'Primal Innocence'. "Maybe I should have let you guys go first." Jack played the drums while singing 'Messenger' with Trey on keyboard and King on bass.

"..." The judges looked at each other.

"Well?"

"... We'd like to say a tie..."

"Ah... I knew this was coming! I BLAME YOU DEMYX!"

"What?! Why me?"' Number IX cried. "I did my best!"

"You didn't do well enough or bad enough!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"Well, as an Organization member, I want you to do BETTER! But as a host, I'd like for one of you to do better. Okay, enough picking on him."

**Organization XIII: 2.5 points**

**Class Zero: .5 points**

"You guys aren't gonna yell at me, are you...?" Jack meekly asked.

"Nah, you got us partial points at least," Seven comforted him.

"Let's continue with our next thingy!" Xion grabbed another envelop off the counter and read it. "'Dear Xion, q'- Oops, wrong one!"

"No, read it," the judges ordered.

"Okay... 'Dear Xion, quit lagging it and get to the point. You're commentary is annoying. Love, everyone.' HEY! How rude! ... Fine! I'm out of here! Repliku, you take over!"

"Not if he's there!" Repliku denied. He didn't want to be near Riku.

"FINE! Namine?"

"No, I'm going to be biased," Namine reasoned.

"... Oh yeah... Roxas's here... I blame you, Roxas!"

"What did I do?!" the blond boy demanded to know.

"Mickey! Can you please take over?"

"Sure, pal!" the mouse came up from the audience.

"Why do you ask him nicely but not us...?" Repliku complained.

"'Cause it's Mickey Mouse, duh! I'll be in the audience..." Xion sat near the front in the crowd.

"Alrighty everyone, I'm your new host, Mickey Mouse. Let's go onto our next challenge, shall we?" Mickey receive a card from the counter and read it. "The next event is chubby bunny. How many marshmallows can you stuff in your mouth, without eatting it. One brave soul from each side please step up."

"It's all yours," the Organization members pushed Xaldin forward.

"..."

"Remember: DON'T SWALLOW IT!"

"..."

"Alright," Class Zero huddled up together trying to decide who can do this next challenge. They needed to catch up; they're losing pretty badly. "So... Who wants to go against that guy...?" There was a moment of silence. Stares were passed back and forth around each other, getting really awkward. "Anyone who hasn't gone?"

"... ."

"Someone?"

"Fine, I'll go." Queen volunteered reluctantly.

"Good luck!" her team called out. The two participants glared at each other with bags of marshmallows next to them.

"Ready... Begin!" Mickey signaled.

Xaldin stuffed one fluffy marshmallow into his mouth, looked at Queen defiantly and said "Chubby Bunny."

Queen gave an icy glare, stuffed one into her mouth, and said "Chubby Bunny" loudly and clearly. The audience oohed. They went back and forth for impressingly several turns. They must have really big mouths or they're like hamsters and have inner pouches... On the tenth round, one of them could not go on anymore! Stuffed with aching cheeks and jaws, Xaldin failed to say the words!

"GASPS!" All the Organization members were shocked! STUNNED!

Queen placed one last one in her mouth and said the words, very clearly: Chubby Bunny.

"How intense... The atmosphere... It's hard to breathe..." one of the judges commented.

"HE LOST?! WHAT!? XALDIN! WE ARE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! FIRST YOU LOST TO BELLE AND NOW QUEEN?! MAN YOU SUCK WITH ROYALTY!" Xion cried. There were some held back chuckles around.

"GREAT JOB QUEEN! Didn't know you were so good at this game," her classmates praised.

"I beat everyone at parties with this," she responded.

**Organization: 2.5**

**Class Zero: 1.5**

"They're catching up! And it's all your fault!" Larxene blamed both Demyx and Xaldin.

"Hey! In my defense, I got us partial points!" Demyx reminded.

"That's not good enough!"

"You're hard to please..."

"Alright folks, the next challenge is imitation!" Mickey continued on with the event. "You can imitate anyone you want."

Roxas stated "Don't worry guys! I got this." The Organization rejected his voluntary position. "Why NOT?!"

"Oh... We know very well what you'll do... Plus we need you to do something else. You're the ace up our sleeves."

"Really?! I a-"

"Shut up!" Lexaeus stepped up and everyone was surprised but also wanted to see what he'll do.

"We're counting on you, Deuce."

"I'll give it my best." The two went to Mickey and awaited his signal.

"Okay! Lexaeus, who or what will you be imitating?" the mouse asked.

"A saiyan going super saiyan," he replied.

"Oh. Shoot..." Some of them muttered. Zexion took cover, which prompted everyone else to do so.

"Oh, what's that-" Lexaeus charged up with the sounds and shouts and stuff. Emitting such powerful energy that his power level is (way) over nine thousand! He's a magnet! At the end he managed to attract a yellow wig to his head.

"What in the world...?" the judges muttered.

"Let's watch a clip of the saiyans going super saiyan for comparison," Mickey suggested after getting back to his original position before he was gravitationally pulled onto the 'super saiyan'. After the video, the judges each held up a number. From left to right it was: 10, 7, 10, 5, 7, 3. "Looks like the Final Fantasy judges are a little hard to please while our buddies here are easier to please. Might you explain why you chose what you did?"

"Well, he's got the power up down and even the blond hair! That's pretty cool!" Sora explained.

"We know who's gullible too." Riku commented on his friend. "But I was not impressed that his power level is over nine thousand. In other words, the imitation wasn't that great but I was a little impressed."

"Looked pretty convincing to me," Kairi smiled.

"I've seen better..." Squall grumbled. Everybody gave him the look of 'really?'

"It was pretty good. But, not good enough for a ten," Cloud vaguely explained.

"Please, you went the other way... Saiyans repel; you attract," Lightning scoffed. With that, they had to watch the clip once more to see it.

"Okay, what or who will you imitate, Deuce?" Mickey asked.

"I'm going to do a dub of a scene." She gave them a link to look up on a site. They had the video up but muted. Deuce said a few lines and sang a song. Then they replayed the video with sound. Thus they compared. And...

"OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS! THEY SOUND EXACTLY THE SAME! IT'S LIKE THE DEMYX AND JACK THING ALL OVER AGAIN!" Xion exclaimed from her seat.

Judging, left to right: 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8. LIGHTNING! PERFECT KILLER!

"That was awesome!" Sora applauded.

"Wow, that was perfect," Riku commented.

"Amazing!" Kairi cheered.

"I heard nothing wrong," Squall sighed.

"Wait, are you the person in the video?" Cloud asked, only for several stares to be gazed on him.

"You just had to pick a scene where the girl doesn't sing that great," Lightning complained.

"Well, in any case Class Zero caught up with this round!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" The Organization cried. "We're disappointed in you Lexaeus."

"But that was my best!" They sighed. They have to kick things up a notch.

**Organization: 2.5**

**Class Zero: 2.5**

"The next event is a three person play!" Mickey read aloud.

"What," uttered the Organization.

"The next event is a three person play!"

"What."

"Don't make me repeat again."

"We heard you, but... what."

"..."

"What _kind_ of play?"

"Any!"

"...So who wants to embarrass themselves?" Each of the Organization members backed up.

"Should I pick?" Mickey offered because of the stalemate amongst attempted decision.

"Please do..."

"Okay! Vexen, Larxene, Roxas."

"WHAT!"

"You decide what to do. Class Zero, do you need help too?"

"Sure," they replied.

"Trey, Seven, King"

"You have half an hour to prepare." The organization members huddled up.

"So what are we going to do? We can't do a damsel in distress thing because Larxene will never play such a role and I'm not going to play the damsel." Roxas awaited their response.

"Well, what do you all know?" asked Vexen.

"Ice cream."

"No." Larxene looked at a pile of books and grabbed whatever was closest. The book is _Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There_.

"I'm not playing Alice." Larxene stated.

"Wait, there is something else in there that we could play. There are only three characters: father, son, antagonist. Lucky for you Larxene, you get the evil role."

"Fun."

"Cool, am I the father or the son?" Vexen and Larxene gave Roxas an 'are you serious?' look. "Just kidding."

"So... What are we doing...?" Seven asked Trey and King. They weren't sure either and like the opposing party, they grabbed a book too. "What? No way."

"Come on, let's just get it over it. It'll be fun," Trey said.

"That role is degrading."

"You're the only girl in the group," King added.

"I don't care."

"We'll make it fast."

"Ughh... I really don't want to..."

"King, which character are you going to be?" Trey asked. King just gave him a look. "Oh, okay." After some time, the preparation was over and Mickey gave them a signal to get ready.

"We're not going first," Larxene declared.

"Fine, chicken," Seven taunted.

"What was that you brat...?" Larxene had intense electric shocks around her.

"Whoa! Control yourself!" Roxas called.

"I'm gonna tear that witch to shreds..."

"No sabotaging," Mickey ordered. "I would add 'no hostility' but that's impossible for you. Just begin."

Seven went to the middle of the stage with a flower in her hand. She started plucking the flower petals off. King ran onto the stage, grabbed her, and ran offstage with Seven screaming. Curtain closed and then opened a few seconds later. King is onstage with a fake mustache.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Princess Seven has been kidnapped. Reward for the savior is her hand in marriage." Trey walked on stage with a stage light following him and all other lights are off.

"Princess Seven has been kidnapped? How horrible. Reward is her hand in marriage? That means if I rescue her, I can feed my seven starving brothers. Yippee! Off I go to save her!" Trey ran off stage. Curtain closed and opened again. This time King is on stage and Seven is tied to a chair.

"So... why did you kidnap me? Is it for money?" Seven asked drily.

"Of course it's for the money! Although if you think about it, your parents seem to care more about money than your life since they have not sent a single cent." King started pondering. _I wonder if all damsels in distress had this problem._

"Then I guess that means it's useless keeping me here."

"No matter. I can use you for a sacrifice to make me all powerful!" King laughed evily. Seven screamed for help. Trey jumped in through a fake window. Trey pointed his index finger at King.

"RELEASE HER AT ONCE YOU EVIL FIEND!" Trey shouted. He has an arrow pointed at King.

"Fool! Do you think you can defeat me?!" King pointed his pistols at Trey. Trey looked pale.

"O-of course! Now release her or I'll shoot!" Trey accidentally released his arrow and the arrow hit one of the ropes. The overhanging sandbag fell on top of King. He's defeated. Trey looked surprised but quickly shook it off. "I'll untie you now Princess!"

"Oh goody." King threw the sandbag off and narrated.

"And so Trey married Princess Seven and they... kind of lived happily ever after." On stage, Seven bossed Trey around and Trey kept apologizing. Guess she found out that he wanted to marry her for her money. "Princess Seven had sympathy for Trey's starving brothers but she is not very happy that he married her for money. So they reached upon an agreement that kept them both satisfied. He does her bidding, she gives him all the money he wants. The end."

Judges: 9, 8, 10, 7, 8, 6.

"I like happy endings." Sora muttered.

"Eh. Whatever." Riku didn't really care.

"Well, the last part makes sense and they're both happy." Kairi stated.

"Sucks for him." Squall grumbled. Cloud didn't have anything to say.

"Worse. Battle. Ever." Lightning commented.

"Well, there you have it folks. Now it's Organization XIII's turn." Mickey goes offstage. Larxene goes onstage, with hood on, and spoke, "'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves/Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;/All mimsy were the borogoves,/And the mome raths outgrabe."

Larxene left the stage and pulled a background of a village in view. The background looked like it was all drawn in crayons. Vexen is on stage with Roxas. They both wore normal clothes.

Vexen faced Roxas and said "Beware the Jabberwock, my son!/ The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!" He used hand motions to represent 'jaws' and 'claws'. "Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun/The frumious Bandersnatch!"

Roxas spoke and acted, "He took his vorpal sword in hand:/Long time the manxome foe he sought—/So rested he by the Tumtum tree,/And stood awhile in thought./And as in uffish thought he stood," Here, Larxene came out and started attacking him savagely. "The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,/Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,/And burbled as it came!/One, two! One, two! and through and through/The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!" Larxene lied on the ground and snuck a fake head up to her face. "He left it dead, and with its head/He went galumphing back." Oddly enough, the fake head looked like a child's drawing. Roxas seemed to breathing rather heavily.

Vexen came back on stage and spoke to Roxas, "And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?/Come to my arms, my beamish boy!/O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!" The two hugged but they look disgusted.

Larxene continued the narration, "He chortled in his joy." Vexen did some strange cheering. "'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves/Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;/All mimsy were the borogoves,/And the mome raths outgrabe."

Judges: 10, 9, 10, 7, 5, 3

"Happy ending!" Sora and Kairi cheered.

"Nice job Roxas." Riku praised. Roxas is currently drinking a gallon of water but when he heard what Riku said, he did a spit take on Axel.

"YUCK! ROXAS!" Axel hit Roxas on the head. Roxas ignored him due to a strong coughing fit.

"It's kind of redundant. Hero defeats bad guy, happy ending. Whoopee..." Squall sarcastically stated.

"What just happened?" Cloud asked. "I liked the fight though."

"I have no tolerance for nonsense poems." Lightning remarked. Larxene blamed Vexen for his choice in plays. The rest of the Organization blamed all three.

**Organization: 2.5**

**Class Zero: 3.5**

The Organization looked at their remaining members. Marluxia started uttering "We're doomed... We're doomed..." The members believed that Saix and Axel are their only hopes left.

Class Zero seemed quite satisfied. Ten still is missing but they'll worry about that later.

"The next challenge is: how long can a person hold his/her breath?" Mickey looked at the two groups and waited for the contestants.

The remaining Organization members stared at each other, wondering who can hold out the longest.

"It's a breath holding contest, not a staring contest you idiots!" Xion exclaimed at the members. She received death glares in response. Axel stepped forward. With Class Zero, Nine stepped forward.

"Okay, take a deep breath and hold for as long as you can. Ready, go!" Mickey started the timer.

At ten seconds, both looked okay. At twenty, still nothing. Thirty, Nine started turning pale. Axel doesn't struggle. Forty, Nine is slightly blue. Axel is texting to Roxas. At fifty, Nine is clearly blue. Axel is speed texting. At sixty seconds, Nine is on the ground, struggling to hold on. Axel is on the verge of laughter. The Organization noticed this and knocked out Roxas. At seventy seconds, Nine couldn't hold on anymore but laughter burst out before he took a breath. Axel is laughing at a picture on his phone!

"Nine is the winner!" Class Zero rushed to Nine's side and placed an oxygen mask on his face.

"You could have died!" Class Zero continued lecturing Nine.

The Organization is seething. Axel is now tied up to a chair. The members seemed ready to torture him. The next three must succeed. Marluxia seems convinced that they are doomed.

Mickey cleared his throat and said, "The next challenge is Whack-a-mole!" Mickey holds out toy hammers. Saix and Cinque seem determined to win. "Ready, go!"

At first, the moles come out at a comfortable pace but soon become immensely quick. Both sides are having trouble hitting the moles. Saix is frustrated but Cinque is calm. Saix went berserk and whacked around like the lunatic he is. Cinque started panicking since Saix suddenly had a boost in points. In the end, Saix had five hundred points whereas Cinque had one hundred forty.

**Organization: 3.5**

**Class Zero: 4.5**

"Good job Isa!"

"Shut up Lea, I'm disappointed in you."

"Get over it. Ow!"

Mickey drew the next contest out of a paper bag. "Here we go folks! The next one is target practice!" Organization looked at Xigbar. "Dodge the bird poop carefully!"

"Eh?!" exclaimed both sides.

"So the contestants are Xemnas and Sice. No corridor of darkness! And...begin!" A swarm of angry birds fly out. The birds are so angry, due to the fact that their keepers forced them into constipation and then gave them food that allows plenty of bowel movement, that they want to release their contents upon people. They ran their way through while using whatever they have at their disposal to their advantage and that meant Xemnas's sucky shield and Sice's scythe. The former also used the lesser Nobodies to take the damage- er poop, much to their disdain. Sice used her agile speed to get farther than Xenmas. Them vicious birds raged and dispensed their waste at rapid pace and in such unpredictable patterns that neither of the two could escape the wrath clean! In the end, Xemnas managed to get through with just one less filth, but the birds got him head on in the eye! Ew.

"The winner of this stinky mess is Xemnas," Mickey declared with a bunch of boos in from the crowd and some laughter. "Go ahead and clean up." They hurried to separate showers. "Alright now the final event that will decide everyone since they're at a tie... Get ready for the final event! Up next is... Who can appease this wild lion?"

"Oh goody..." Xigbar muttered bitterly. He has no idea how to approach this.

"Wild lion... Ace, you're going," Class Zero decided. Ace swallowed his fear and took a deep breath. Cater waved a white flag only to be lectured by her classmates.

"Who wants to go first?" Mickey asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Xigbar stepped up. He walked towards the lion who growled and turned its back to him. "Okay lion, I don't like you and you don't like me. That's fine and dandy but let's put that aside for today."

"Oh please," replied the lion, Scar.

"Come on don't be like that. I can help you."

"How? By standing there looking like a fool?"

"Ouch. I know you want Pride Rock. I can help ya with that."

"I'm listening..."

"What do you say? Work with me and you'll get it."

"Sounds... Like an empty promise."

"Do I look like someone who doesn't keep his end of the bargain?"

"Yes."

"Wow you're difficult, but I do keep my promises." Sora stood up only to be forced down by his friends. "Yo, Xemnas. When we take over the Pride Lands, leave the king there. This guy doesn't want it."

"Do you take me for a fool? I don't need _your_ help."

"Please, you need all the help you can get. You're desperate. Everyone can see it."

"... Okay fine." Scar purrs unconvincingly, but still purrs.

"Your turn, kid." The opponents were dumbfounded that he bribed the lion.

"Give it your best, Ace," his friends called. Ace walked forward to the lion that did the same thing he did to Xigbar in the beginning. Ace attempted to pet him only for the latter to growl.

"Uh..." He gave him a ball of yarn. Scar found himself playing with it for a while then he pawed himself in the face to stop. Ace let loose a fake mouse but Scar didn't fall for it. He gave him milk.

"What do you take me for? A house pet? I'm not a kitty-pet." Scar asked.

"I'm just trying to be your friend."

"Not working, kid." Ace tried twenty-five other ways but all failed. He then sang 'Zero'. "If you're gonna sing, sing some more upbeat songs."

"Uh... I got a lovely bunch of coconuts..." he continued singing the coconut song that Scar seemed to enjoy. He continued to sing until Scar eventually purred.

"Okay time to compare the times... Xigbar took five minutes and twenty-eight seconds. Ace took- Wow! Five minutes and twenty-eight seconds! It's a tie!"

"WHAT?!" the Organization screamed.

"So the final score is Organization XIII with five points and Class Zero with five points! It's another tie!" Neither side felt great about this. All that just for a tie. A tie... Oh that's going to haunt both sides. Will there be a rematch? Maybe years later. A tie breaker? Neither are in the mood to go on with the foolishness. The Organization blamed Axel and Roxas because Axel could have easily won if it weren't for Roxas making him laugh. They still hate them for that and are not going to let it go. At least, not for a long while. Both teams stormed out of the world and returned home trying to get their minds off it.

**...**

Whoopie. It's over. Now back to the arc in the next chapter. That arc may end in maybe five or so chapters.

Kitty pet is a reference to Warriors, something I haven't read in a long time.

My sister took over for part of it and some of the decisions belong to her.

R&R please.


End file.
